VicJORIous: A Victorious RP
by Balzotheclown
Summary: Welcome to VicJORIous: A Victorious RP. Enjoy your stay in Hollywood
1. Part 0: Welcome and Disclaimer

Welcome, humble readers, to our Victorious role-play. We publish through Tumblr. We are currently looking for a player to fill the role of Erwin Sikowitz and all information can be found on our Tumblr RP page, Victorious-rp.

Disclaimer: We do not own anything, except for original characters: Veronica, Burke Potts, Isabella West, Steve and Spencer. All characters: Jade West, Tori Vega, Trina Vega, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, and Rex Powers are all property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. You don't want to know what we would do if we owned these characters. Well, I guess you do, because you're reading this.

Please rate and review. All feedback will be shared with the entire cast in order to bring you, the reader, the best fan-fictionalized experience possible!

Cast list:

Tori Vega: hey-its-tori-vega on Tumblr

Jade West: jadelyn-west on Tumblr

Andre Harris: andremusicismysoul on Tumblr

Beck Oliver: malcomwinchesterfigglesworth on Tumblr

Cat Valentine: xoxocat on Tumblr

Robbie Shapiro: rexsfriend on Tumblr

Lane Alexander: lane-alexander on Tumblr

Trina Vega: trina-vega-love on Tumblr

Original Characters:

Burke Potts (played by Darren Criss): burkepotts on Tumblr


	2. Part 1: Feezie Queen: Jade, Tori

Jade

Jade sat uncomfortably in Freezie Queen's metal stools, adjusting her boots while a man called out her name, stating her order. She stood up uncomfortably and walked to the counter to grab her yogurt, but from the corner of her eye she saw someone she really, really didn't want to. Bad. Rolling her eyes, she walked back to her table, hoping the younger Vega didn't notice her. But as soon as she was done ordering, Tori walked to her table, and sat across her with a huge grin on her face. "What!" Jade said coldly, picking at her yogurt.

Tori

"Hi to you too, Jade" Tori said, the grin dropping from her face. "Wouldn't expect to see you here"

The tattooed girl smirked sarcastically at Tori before returning to her yogurt, trying to ignore the tan girl across from her. Tori watched Jade for a few moments, hoping to recapture the girl's attention, only to fail miserably. She drummed her fingers softly on the table top before getting to her feet.

"I'm going to order my yogurt" She said with a sigh, leaving the table to go to the counter.

Jade

"Don't come back." Jade scoffed, lifting her legs up to occupy Tori's seat. She thought about leaving, but the only other place she'd be able to go to was her house, and her parents were having a major stock-breaker argument again. She could go to Beck's, but he was probably out again. The boy had job offers like no other. Jade sighed, sticking her spoon into the cup a little too hard. She was going to have to stay here, and without her even thinking about it, she knew Tori Vega wasn't going to leave her alone. She eyed the tan Latina order her yogurt and went back to her frozen treat. She was going to have to make the most of it, she guessed.

Tori

Tori rolled her eyes as she walked up to the counter and ordered her usual yogurt. She drummed her fingers impatiently on the counter top, waiting for the trainee to search through all the different flavours before finding the right one. As the kid fumbled around for change, Tori stared at the giant laminated menu hung up behind him, watching Jade's reflection as the pale girl attacked her frozen yogurt.

What is her problem? Tori thought, furrowing her eyebrows. All I've ever done is be nice to her and she still treats me like something she found on the bottom of her shoe! I guess I'll just have to keep trying to get into her good books

"Erm, Miss?" Tori's thoughts were interrupted by the trainee "Your change"

"Thanks" She muttered, taking both the change and yogurt and walking back over to Jade's table, only to find the other girls feet resting on the seat she had previously occupied.

"Hey, Jade, can you move your feet?"

Jade

It took Jade a good twenty seconds to respond, "I can," she replied nonchalantly, chewing her food with more force than necessary, not moving her feet. Tori grabbed the back of the chair and Jade smiled at her mischievously. "But I probably won't." Jade shrugged, picking at her yogurt again. Tori pulled the chair, making Jade's feet fall on the floor, leaving the Goth upset and thinking about hitting the Latina with her spoon. But instead, she rolled her eyes, and went back to stuffing herself with frozen cream.

Tori

"There, moved your feet for you" Tori smiled as sat down on the metal stool, shifting around to make herself comfortable.

She rested her chin on her palm and toyed with the yogurt in front of her, watching Jade out of the corner of her eye. The pale girl seemed fully focused on her own frozen yogurt, keen to avoid any interaction with the Latina sat across from her, much to Tori's annoyance. The tanned girl opened her mouth to start a conversation, however, she couldn't think of anything to say, so closed it again. She tried a couple of times more, hoping Jade would catch on and say something herself, only to be ignored.

Tori huffed and stabbed her spoon into her melting yogurt, causing the creamy treat to splatter slightly over the table, herself and, to her horror, Jade.

"I'm sorry!" Tori squeaked, jumping up from her seat to grab some napkins.

Jade

Jade raised an eyebrow maniacally, hell-bent on Tori Vega's destruction. She bit her lip, hard. "You got yogurt on my leather jacket." She said as if ready to kill her. Jade's hands extended to her sides, her palms facing up, closing themselves to control her fit of rage. Tori's efforts were rendered useless as she tried to wipe the creamy substance off of Jade herself when Jade simply snatched the napkins from her, hurting Tori's hand in turn. Fuck this was never going to come off. Jade removed her jacket, revealing her skin only in an overly dark maroon tank top, and shoved the piece of leather to Tori's lap. "You better return it to me in mint condition, Vega." Jade spat, crossed her arms, and rested her right leg on Tori's left thigh. She didn't feel like eating anymore.

Tori

"O-of course!" Tori stuttered, gingerly draping Jades jacket onto the stool next to her, being careful not to do anymore damage.

She jumped slightly when she felt Jades foot rest upon her leg and looked over to find the girl slouched on her stool, arms folded and scowling off into the distance, once again avoiding any sort of contact with Tori, besides the leg she was all too aware was laying on her own.

The tanned girl pushed her yogurt carefully off to one side, not feeling like eating it, partly in case she splashed anymore of the cream, and partly because of the tornado of butterflies that had decided to invade her stomach, making her feel queasy. She put it down to the whole dilemma; Tori was still expecting the gothic girl to stand up and punch her in the face at any moment.

She gulped and began to drum her fingers on the table again.

Jade

"You're lucky I'm bored Vega." Jade rolled her eyes, "Or else your kidney would have a matching boot print right about now." She snickered and much to Tori's dismay, the sole of Jade's boot found itself comfortably resting on Tori's flat stomach. Jade grinned, she noticed Tori was getting red and was kind of closing up. She was embarrassed, but who wouldn't be if they saw themselves like this? There was a feeling in the pit of Jade's stomach; a little slick of ember that was gradually growing into a huge fire was starting. Her obsession was coming back and she had no plans of stopping it whatsoever. Not now, not now that she was so close to satisfying it once and for all. "Cat got your tongue, Vega?"

Tori

"I- Jus- No!" Tori spluttered in reply, her face glowing with embarrassment.

She snatched up the little yogurt pot she'd previously discarded and began shoveling spoonful's hurriedly into her mouth, just to give herself something to do. Tori tried to ignore the boot that was now being tapped lightly and rhythmically against her stomach, only separated by the thin blue fabric of her t-shirt.

The Latina stared determinedly at the table, concentrating only on her yogurt. The butterflies felt like they were about to burst out of her stomach every time the sole of Jade's shoe made contact with her body and Tori could see the paler girl smirking at her, enjoying every second of how uncomfortable she was making her.

Jade pressed her foot a little harder against the flat of Tori's stomach, making the tan girl jump in surprise and choke a little on the rather large spoonful she'd just fed herself.

"W-what do you want!" Tori asked, annoyed.

Jade

Jade smirked at what Tori had just said, "Trust me; you really don't want to know." She smiled evilly again, making Tori more and more flustered than she already was. "I don't get you, Vega." Jade crossed her arms again, "You're actually letting me off with all this? You're not going to do anything about it?" Jade swung her other leg up which swiftly landed on Tori's lap, making her a human stool to Jade's wishes. "Hot chiz, you really are stupid." Jade shook her head, rolled her eyes, and smiled wider all at the same time. This obsession she had was satisfied, but to her dismay it only wants more now that it's had a chance to grow in it. Jade drummed her fingers on her forearms, thinking of how Tori would react to this.

Tori

Tori half-heartedly pushed one of Jades boots from her lap and saw a flicker of annoyance cross the Goth's face as her foot made contact with the floor.

"I don't want to keep fighting with you, Jade." Tori sighed, talking more to the spoon she was tapping against the table top than to the girl in question. "Ever since I started Hollywood Arts that's all we've ever seemed to do: fight. I've tried being nice! I didn't tell on you about the fake black eye, I got someone to sponsor your play, I even helped you and Beck get back together!"

The butterflies churned angrily around her stomach and Tori swallowed, trying to keep that anger at bay. She took a deep breath and continued calmly. "I'd ask you to try to be nice, but that didn't work so well before. Look, I-I'll just leave, if that's what you want. I'll go get your jacket cleaned."

The Latina lent over to pick up Jade's leather jacket and went to get up from her seat, but Jade still hadn't removed her other foot from Tori's lap.

Jade

Jade didn't know what to do next. Would she stand up and follow the Latina? Would she just sit there and watch her go? The little spark in her veins was dying out and she'd do anything to reignite it. But with what? Tori Vega? She scoffed, her legs retreating under her seat. She also noticed a couple of people staring at them after, all of whom she gave her middle finger a show and a hiss. She grabbed her bag and stormed off, walking after Tori, because as much as she wouldn't want to admit, the girl was right.

"Vega!" Jade screamed, Tori didn't turn. "Vega. Tori!" She tried again.

Tori

Once she was free of Jades leg, Tori stormed out of the Freezie Queen, feeling the eyes of the other customers follow her from the shop, or else looking between her and Jade with interest.

She could explain it but sometimes Jade made her so… so frustrated! Tori just didn't understand what the paler girl's problem was! She'd only ever tried to be nice… okay, so maybe kissing Jade's boyfriend when she first got into Hollywood Arts wasn't the best start, but Jade had poured coffee all over her head before that!

Tori stuffed Jades jacket into her bag, making a mental note to ask Trina where she got all of her clothes cleaned (She used some 'special' place because apparently their washer at home just didn't do the right job) and hope that whoever worked there could get rid of yogurt stains without a trace.

"Vega!"

Tori ignored Jade's yell, she'd probably only chased after her to pick a fight.

"Vega. Tori!"

Tori stopped and turned on her heel, the use of her first name catching her attention, as it was a word Jade rarely used.

"What now, Jade?" She asked impatiently, hoping to get the argument that was bound to follow over with quickly.

Jade

Jade sighed, "Look, you're right." She mumbled the last two words, inaudible to Tori. "I at least owe you something for… those things you did." Jade crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She felt like she was eating vomit she just excreted. "I can't be… nice to you, Vega. That isn't how it works, but you aren't supposed to flare up like that! Look, I'm only a little on-edge because Beck's been going out a lot… but…" Jade's brows furrowed in deep frustration. "Vega. I don't know, oh my god. You're so frustrating." Her hands moved along with her words, trying to spite Tori for everything she is, filling her little obsession until it grows and grows.

Tori

Tori raised her eyebrows. "I'm frustrating?" she half laughed. "I- you know what, never mind. I can't be bothered to argue with you, it'll just end up the same as ever." She sighed in annoyance and rolled her eyes up to stare at the bright blue sky above them before glaring back at Jade, who was watching the tanned girl intently.

"But you do owe me," Tori continued, her expression softening slightly "you've even said it yourself. I know you find it… difficult to be nice to me, but maybe you could stop trying to pick fights so often. Just learn to tolerate me, at least, because I'm not going anywhere."

Jade

Jade bit her lip and tried to think of any possible way she'd end this 'debt' to Vega. So she did. Jade smiled deviously at her and shifted her weight to her other foot. "Hold out your wrist," Jade repeated. Tori complied again and Jade took it, dragging her someplace unknown. "I'm going to pay you back, you just see. Then this whole 'I owe you' thing would be over." Jade mocked her, taking her to her Jeep and driving Tori home. "Tomorrow. Get dressed at this time. I'm picking you up then."

Tori

Tori looked at Jade suspiciously. "You're picking me up?" She repeated, confused. "Why, where are you taking me?"

Jade reminded silent for the rest of the trip to Tori's house, which was only around the corner from the Freezie Queen. There was a small smirk playing on her lips the whole time that Tori just wanted to get rid of and find out what kind of devious plan Jade had in store for her. She pulled up outside the Vega house, unbuckled Tori's seat belt for her and practically pushed her out of the car. The Latina stumbled out, and opened her mouth to ask, again, where she was being taken, but Jade interrupted.

"Tomorrow." She said simply. "This time. See you then"

And with that, she pulled the passenger door from Tori's grasp and slammed it firmly shut before speeding away.

Tori gulped. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	3. Part 2: Venice Beach: Jade, Tori, Cat

Jade

Jade was distracted. First of all, there was no radio station decent enough to play tunes about soul, death, or darkness. Only happiness, love, and joy. Which was sickening. Especially joy. Jade hated that word. Another thing was Cat kept babbling on about what they were going to do in Venice Beach with Tori, and quite honestly, Jade wanted to take off Cat's seatbelt, run the car extremely fast, and hit the brakes so her head would hit the dashboard. But Jade couldn't go to prison yet, she had a life to live and a debt to pay, which was why she was in this position now, driving Cat to Tori's house to pick the Latina up, then driving back to Venice Beach so they could enjoy the carnival. Needless to say, the fun hadn't begun but Jade already had a headache.

Tori

Tori was pacing around her bedroom, constantly checking the clock hung up on the wall and looking out of her window onto the street below. It was almost time for Jade to pick her up and take her to wherever she was taking her to pay off this 'debt' she'd gotten herself into. She had been sat downstairs on one of the sofas, before Trina decided to show up, drape herself over the very sofa, resting her legs over Tori's lap and demanding that her younger sister massaged her feet. The last thing Tori wanted right now was to touch Trina's feet, so she shoved them to the floor with a loud "NO!" and ended up here, in her room, anxiously awaiting her… acquaintance's arrival. The doorbell echoed through the house.

"Tori! TORI! Can you get that! I'm busy!"

The Latina ran downstairs and skidded to a halt in front of the door. She had one hand on the handle, about to open the door when she spotted Trina.

"You're not busy!" She cried, as the older girl lazily flick through the channels on the television.

"Am too!" Trina retorted "I'm waiting for my nails to dry!" She waggled her fingers for Tori to see when an impatient knock came from the door. "Now answer that!"

Tori groaned. She pushed the handle down and pulled the door open to reveal the pale Goth girl she'd been waiting for and

"Cat?"

Cat

"Hi, Tori!" Cat waved. Reaching out for one of Tori's wrists, the redhead dragged the brunette out on the front porch and shut the main door. "Let's go, I don't think I can wait any longer." She said enthusiastically, ignoring the confused look on Tori's face.

Earlier, Cat gave Jade the impression that she was excited to go to Venice Beach for the carnival by blabbering about all the activities that they could do together when she really wasn't excited about that. Okay, so maybe she was looking forward to some cotton candy and some rides, but that wasn't the main reason why she wanted to come along. She was hoping that today would confirm the suspicions that have been nagging her mind for the past few days. She was hoping that she was right about Jade.

Jade

"Oh great." Jade mumbled to herself. She was currently sitting on the hood of her car, sunglasses and all. "Where's my jacket, Vega?" She asked coldly, turning her head to face the redhead and the Latina. Tori walked up to her and gave her back the jacket, earning a small smile from Jade. "Let's go." The driver announced.

"Oh, and Cat. Don't tell her where we're going." She extended her pointer finger to Cat, "Did you?" The smaller girl shook her head and a playful smile etched on Jade's lips as she looked at Tori. "Very well. Get in the car before I run you over, Vega." She said.

Tori

Tori couldn't help but feel relieved to see Cat there with them. At least I won't be alone with Jade, now. She thought as the little red head grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the car. This decreases my risk of death… unless Jade plans to kill us both off.

She noted the small smile she received from the pale girl after handing back her freshly cleaned jacket and hopped into the back of the Jeep, behind Cat, who had squealed "Shotgun!" then clambered into the front seat.

Tori still had no idea where she was being taken. Apparently, Cat knew, but had been forbidden to tell her. The red head was bouncing up and down in her seat, a huge grin plastered across her face, so Tori thought it couldn't be too bad. She sunk back into the leather of the chair and stared absentmindedly out of the window.

Cat

Cat was humming Ke$ha's_ Blow _while fondling with her newly-painted pink nails. Sitting up straight, she asked, "Jade, can you change the station?"

"No." was the answer.

The redhead retreated back into her seat and started talking to no one in particular, unsure if anyone was even listening. She heard Jade's exasperated sigh and knew that the Goth was slowly losing her patience. Knowing better, Cat decided to keep quiet and let her mind wander as Jade drove them nearer to Venice beach.

Jade

Jade parked the car in one of the fishing docks near the port and took out her camera from the back seat where Tori was seated. She smiled a fake smile at the younger Vega and slammed the door, causing Tori to jump. "Walk faster, Vega." She said as they entered Venice Beach's Carnival.

Jade stood in front of the big sign that said "Venice Beach" and snapped a photo. It was a beautiful day, she had to admit, but spending it with a ditsy redhead and an annoying girl she couldn't stop thinking about? That's a different story. "So Cat, you get you're cotton candy, and Vega and I'll get some coffee." Cat nodded and prodded away, Jade looked at Tori and raised a brow, "You know, unless you want some cotton candy too." She chuckled, Tori rolled her eyes.

Tori

The views through the windows were all looking very familiar to Tori, but she couldn't quite put a finger on where they were heading. It was only when Jade pulled up at a fishing port did it hit Tori: they were going to the beach! Of all the places she'd imagine Jade dragging her off to, the beach was the last place she'd ever think of.

She watched Jade fiddle with her camera before taking a few shot of their surroundings, utterly bewildered as to why they were at the sea side. Tori grinned as she watched Cat skip off to get herself some cotton candy and rolled her eyes when Jade asked her if she wanted to do the same.

"I'll just grab a coffee too, thanks" Tori replied, following Jade off to a shop. "Just one question, why the beach?"

Cat

Cat didn't rush her walk to the cotton candy cart. She looked back numerous times, watching her two companions walk farther away until they were out of sight. She bit her lip-gloss smeared lip, giggling. If she was lucky, today might just change the way things are.

After buying some pink cotton candy, Cat decided to follow the two girls in the coffee shop. While walking, the redhead took a minute to appreciate just how lovely the day is. The sun was shining bright overhead, the wind pleasant and warm. She couldn't imagine the day getting better.

She took that back once she laid eyes on Jade and Tori.

Yes, it could get better.

Jade

"I figured you like the sunshine." Jade said mockingly. "But really, I thought of something I hated to do and maybe it would be something so stupid you'd love it." Jade began walking to the coffee shop, unconsciously grabbing Tori's wrist. Jade ordered two coffees and even paid for both of them, just so Tori would see she was really making an effort today. "Look, I know I owe you. But I'm still gonna be mean to you. You can't change that. But maybe I can make it up to you sometimes. You know, with coffee or something." Jade rolled her eyes, thinking all problems in the world would either be solved by donuts or various beverages. Tori smiled and graciously took the coffee, and a slick heat in her stomach began to grow again.

Tori

Tori tried to hide the smile that was threatening it break through; Jade must really want to get rid of this debt if she was taking Tori to a place she hated. The tan girl almost jumped when she felt Jade's fingers wrap around her wrist, tugging her into the coffee shop and felt the butterflies explode in her stomach once more. She was barely aware when Jade ordered them both coffees, happening to get Tori's favorite, even paying for them both and only half registered when they sat down at a table in the corner, Jade finally letting go of her wrist and going into a short excuse for her actions. Tori felt herself smile and sipped at her coffee, unsure of what to say to the girl across from her and wished the milky beverage she was drinking would burn away whirlwind of fluttering insects in her stomach so she could feel slightly more comfortable.

Jade

"You look like shit, Vega." Jade said after downing one huge gulp of black coffee. "...And normally, that's the best part of my day," Her hand extends, making a sweeping crescent motion. "But you can't feel like shit when I'm paying a debt to you." Jade smiled at her evilly but gave no remarks after. There's awkward silence after, much like when they were in Freezie Queen, but this time Jade's leg isn't up Tori's thigh. The Goth's fingers circled the Styrofoam cup as she eyed the Latina with much interest. This was weird, Jade thought, Tori wasn't retaliating, or even reacting. Jade was insulted, to say the least. "Hey." Jade spat, Tori's eyes shot up to meet her. "Vega!" Jade said a little louder, causing people to look at them. She put both hands on the table and leaned in just a little closer so she could whisper. "What's wrong with you?" with furrowed brows.

Tori

Tori took another sip of her coffee, contemplating a reply. She wasn't exactly sure what was wrong with her, besides these really irritating butterflies which she still had no real explanation for.

"Nothing" She settled for, earning a disbelieving look from the tattooed girl. "I'm, erm, just wondering where Cat's got too. You know what she's like left alone at the beach. Remember when we went in Beck's RV and she disappeared for ages?"

Tori gave a nervous giggle at this and went back to sipping her coffee, feeling Jades eyes on her the whole time and knowing the other girl hadn't believed her. Yeah, she was worried about Cat, but that wasn't why she was feeling so odd. She had no clue why she was feeling so weird, and why it was only around Jade that she felt like this. Maybe it was because the gothic girl had a habit of picking on her and for her to be nice was quite a change. Tori shrugged to herself and stared at the table, avoiding Jades gaze.

Jade

"She's fine. This is Venice Beach. Nothing bad should happen." Jade rolled her eyes. The people who were staring were minding their own business now. Jade opened her cup of coffee and set aside the cap. She traced the rim with her index finger and slyly watched Tori's eyes follow her finger. She bit her lip and began speaking again. "You wanna know a secret, Vega?" The Latina nodded a little too forcefully while she hid whatever it was she felt by drinking her coffee again. Jade smiled deviously, flickered her eyes at the table, then to Tori once again. "I'm actually enjoying this." Jade sent the Latina a wide grin.

Tori

Tori almost choked on her coffee.

"You- you're enjoying this!" She spluttered in surprise. She watched Jade smile again and give a nod of confirmation, all the while tracing her finger around the edge of her cup, following it like it was hypnotizing.

The Latina eyed Jade carefully, trying to find any hint or sign of some underlying, vicious plan had set up for the youngest Vega, but the smile playing across her lips seemed… genuine. At this realization, the annoying butterflies doubled, yet calmed down their rampage, making Tori feel less anxious about the day ahead.

With a smile herself, she looked up at the green eyed girl and said softly "I'm quite enjoying myself too"

Jade

"That, I can believe. I'm freaking awesome, Vega." Jade sipped the last of her coffee and stood up regardless of how much Tori had coffee left. "I'm going to make you love me today even more. You'll see." She stood in front of Tori's chair and extended a hand for Tori to take. The Latina was hesitant, eyes flickering from Jade's hand to her face. Tori took Jade's hand eventually, and the heat in Jade's stomach grew tenfold.

"You should like what's next." Jade said, bringing Tori in front of the coffee shop and running across her. The Latina was about to walk to her but Jade stopped her with a hand above her head. "Don't move, Vega." Jade said, taking out her camera and aiming it at her. After two or three shots, Jade stopped and stared at the screen of her camera with a giant smirk that Tori couldn't identify. The younger Vega walked to the pale girl cautiously, not knowing what Jade's smile could mean.

Tori

Tori watched Jade in confusion as the paler girl took a hold of her hand and walked her out of the shop. She was even more confused as Jade ran ahead of her, pulling out her camera and halting her.

"Don't move, Vega"

Jade's camera flashed a couple of times before it's owner pulled the camera back, admiring the new photographs with a satisfied smirk plastered across her face, one that made Tori's worry about the day resurface slightly, her stomach feeling queasy again.

"You didn't give me a chance!" The taller girl protested quietly afraid of how bad these photos must look in order to make Jade smirk like that. She walking slowly up to the Goth

"Can I see them?"

Cat

Cat didn't show herself to the two girls. She hid behind a nearby tree, grateful for the supply of cotton candy she had. It functioned as popcorn for the 'movie' she was watching.

The redhead was giggling as she saw Jade and Tori conversing, smiling, and occasionally, laughing. Today was going really well.

While licking her sugary fingers, Cat watched the Goth drag the brunette out of the shop. The former then took photos of her, smirking as she looked at the outcome of her shots. Tori slowly approached Jade, probably wanting to view her pictures as well, her brown curls flying in the win

Jade

Jade held out the camera to Tori's chest so she could see. The girls watched side by side as Jade laughed at some of Tori's stolen, yet still remarkably beautiful photographs. At one point, her stomach stopped producing chemicals that made her obsession grow, and she felt secure. She watched Tori with much amusement, taking in her beauty when Cat crept up behind her and Jade almost swung on the redhead (who managed to duck on the ground without fail). "Jesus, Cat!" The smallest girl smiled at both of them, a stick of cotton candy in hand. She looked absolutely ridiculous in Jade's eyes and suddenly all the rage came flying back in her system. Only to be forgotten once Tori touched her arm, saying something she couldn't quite hear. "What again?" Jade asked softly.

Tori

Tori was smiling as she flicked through the pictures on Jades camera, all of which were fantastically taken, even the ones of herself when she was caught unawares. Jade had a natural talent for photography, it seemed, and Tori couldn't help but feel happy and comfortable as the stood side by side, admiring the work, laughing and grinning with each other. That was, until Cat appeared out of nowhere, startling them both.

"Jesus, Cat!" She heard Jade shout, and out of the corner of her eye Tori could see the redhead grinning happily with a twinkle in her eye, but the Latina was too focused on a particularly brilliant photo of herself taken just minutes before.

"They're beautiful." Tori whispered, accidently brushing Jades arm.

"What again?" Jade asked, looking up at Tori with a slight smile.

"I, erm" Tori coughed, feeling herself blush. "I said, 'shall we head to the beach, then?'"

Cat

Cat almost finished her cotton candy but decided to save some for Tori and Jade. She then left her hiding spot and sneaked up behind the two girls.

"Jesus, Cat!" Jade exclaimed. Cat just smiled, holding up the cotton candy.

"They're beautiful," Tori commented on the photos, unconsciously touching Jade's arm.

"What again?" Jade didn't seem to have heard her.

"I, erm," the Latina coughed. "I said, shall we head to the beach then?"

"Okay!" Cat giggled and began to walk ahead, leaving the other two ladies behind her.

Jade

Jade raised an eyebrow and began walking towards Cat, leaving Tori in the midst. Jade paused halfway and looked back, "You coming, Vega?" She smiled at the Latina and began walking when Tori had caught up to her. "So you like the shots huh, Vega?" The Latina nodded as she strolled along the sand. "Wait 'til you see me shoot pretty girls." That earned Jade a slap on the arm and she began laughing hysterically that she had to cover her mouth with her hand. Tori laughed as well, but probably because Jade didn't retaliate in all her violent ways. She simply shrugged Tori off and made their way to the beach.

Cat was playing in the water and once in the sand, Jade dropped her bag and knelt down. She took pictures of the scenery, especially the water, and after a few self-satisfying shots she glanced at Tori who was, in turn, staring at her. She smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you going to pose for me, chérie?" Jade faked a French accent.

Tori

Tori stood up beside Jade, glancing over the beach, watching all the people around doing various beach activities. She watched Cat for a minute as the small girl splashed around happily in the water, but she couldn't stop her eyes being draw directly back to Jade, who was knelt down at Tori's feet taking pictures of their surroundings. She blushed a little when the pale girl looked up and caught her eye.

"Aren't you going to pose for me, chérie?" she asked in a surprisingly good French accent.

"Pose for you!" Tori repeated, feeling a stab of nerves.

Jade rolled her eyes and nodded, holding her camera out in front of her ready to snap some pictures as if to prove the point.

"I, erm, okay" The Latina hesitated before placing her bag down beside Jade's and took a couple of steps back, standing awkwardly with a hand on her hip and a nervous smile. The last photo shoot she'd ever down was a couple of head shots when she was twelve and to be stood there, with Jade in charge of the photo shoot, only doubled her nerves. The tattooed girl raised an eyebrow at her and gave a small smirk.

Jade

Jade had to admit she was enjoying this immensely.

She held the camera to her face and snapped shots of Tori, who seemed a little nervous and awkward at first, but after a few seconds she molded into the shots more and more. Jade was moving around a lot too. Getting up, kneeling down, lying on the sand just to get Tori's perfect shot. "Now laugh. Like you're enjoying." Jade ordered. The Latina did as asked and soon enough, the two of them noticed that they were being watched by a couple of boys in board shorts with surfboards and drinks. Jade wanted to scream 'What are you looking at?', but some part of her, her obsession, made her forget that part of her that was so mean.

"You want to take a picture together, Vega?" Jade asked casually. "Just so you won't forget the best day of your life." Jade smirked and walked towards her.

Tori

It didn't take long for Tori to relax and start to have fun with the photo shoot. She had to admit, she was rather enjoying her day at the beach with Jade and Cat, even though Cat hadn't been off doing her own thing most of the time. She was even smiling and laughing along with Jade while the latter snapped photo after photo of the Latina, who was smiling and giggling every time the camera lens was pointed towards her.

"You want to take a picture together, Vega?" The pale girl stood up from where she was knelt down on the floor in front of Tori and began to fiddle with the camera. "Just so you won't forget the best day of your life."

"The best day of my life?" The tan girl laughed, mirroring Jades smirk. "Go on then. I wouldn't want to forget such a trip!"

She grinned with Jade as the Goth stood beside her, leaning in close, to take a couple of pictures of the two of them together. The butterflies that had been long forgotten back at the cafe surged back with vengeance when Jade lent against her arm while posing for one photo and Tori had to swallow hard to get rid of the lump that had become lodged in her throat, faking a cheesy smile to cover her the moment as the camera flashed above her.

Jade

"Okay so this is gonna look weird with my arm extended." Jade said, inspecting the pictures from her camera screen once again. The pictures were okay but Jade's arm shooting from the photo looked weird, so she walked to some teenager who was eying Tori for some time and asked him to take a picture of them. The result? Jade right hand pulling Tori's shoulder just a little too close to her while her left hand ran through Tori's stomach and clutched to her waist. It was like Jade was hugging her, only it was more of Jade was claiming Tori as her own. The guy behind the camera gave a dismayed look when he saw the photo. He announced that he'd be taking it again and this time Jade just held Tori a little tighter, filling in the hollow need inside of her. The guy gave a thumb up later on and when Jade moved to retrieve the camera, he asked:

"Not to be rude, but is she your girlfriend?"

"No. Walk away." Jade said nonchalantly, checking the photos.

Tori

Tori watched Jade walk back towards her after handing her camera to some random teenage boy to take a couple of photos. She stood still with a smile, waiting for the other girl to stand beside her and pose, but what she didn't expect was for Jade to place a hand on her shoulder, snake an arm around her stomach and hold the tan girl close to her body. The Latina was left frozen in surprise, something that must have shown in the photograph as the teenager insisted on taking another.

The butterflies were now pounding against Tori's stomach at the very place Jade's arm still held onto. She wouldn't be surprised if the pale Goth could feel the fluttering insects trying to make their escape, especially when she squeezed the tan girl tighter. Tori swallowed another lump in her throat and took a couple of deep breathes in through her nose to relax herself before putting on a smile for the camera and receiving a thumbs up from the boy. Jade slowly let go to get her camera back and Tori couldn't help but miss the contact. She felt herself blush again and mentally cursed herself for it. She had no clue what was making her blush or why these butterflies insisted on residing in her stomach if all they wanted to do was get away, but she wished it would all stop so she could fully relax and enjoy her day.

"Can I see them?" Tori requested, moving cautiously over to Jade, who was flicking through the photographs with a small smile on her face.

Jade

"Sure. I'd say they were horrible but since I'm in them, I can't really say that now can I?" Jade laughed genuinely. She couldn't be that mean, angry Jade everyone knows when she's around Tori for some reason. Instead she finds herself being someone tolerable, and actually someone at peace within herself.

You know, except for the burning pit inside her that screamed for her obsession.

Tori seemed to take more interest in the photo than Jade's lame self-rising jokes. The Latina was so absorbed in them, marveling at how each shot captured both of their contrasting beauties. On the other hand, Jade was staring at her. Another form of beauty except so much more. She was tempted, ever so tempted to touch her in the most platonic way. But as soon as they were inches away from the younger Vega, she retracted her arms and began walking out of the beach and into the carnival.

It was up to Tori now whether to follow Jade, but since she had Jade's camera, the goth pretty much knew what she was going to do next.

Tori

Tori rolled her eyes at Jades joke, all too used to her cruel remarks, although this one wasn't half as bad as some of the stuff she came out with. She marveled at the photographs, admiring how good they looked together-

Why did I just think that? The youngest Vega questioned herself. She shook her head to clear her mind of her own confusing words and continued to stare at the last photograph taken, the one of Jade holding her in what was almost a hug, and couldn't help the smile forming on her face. She turned to say something to Jade about it, only to find that the other girl had started to walk away, in the direction of the carnival.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Tori called, chasing after the paler girl and holding out the camera, which Jade took back with a smirk.

"Don't just walk off like that! And what about Cat?" Tori twirled around as they walked, searching for the little red head amongst the growing crowd of people. "Where is she anyway?"

Jade

"She won't go far. Besides, I wanna ride the Ferris wheel." Jade said, as she pointed at the huge circle slowly making a rotation. Only caring about her wants and needs, she prodded on the wooden planks of the port and looked at various shops and stalls and stopped at one that had guns on one end and prizes on another. All one had to do to win was shoot five items down (on a moving scale) and when you do, you win a prize. She stopped there and gave Tori her camera bag, paying a dollar to the man and grabbing the gun, she began shooting at the items.

Three out five got her a small black dog with brown fur. A Rottweiler. How ironic. She laughed as she took her camera bag from Tori and gave her the stuffed animal. "Rottenheimer, Vega." She said, eying the stalls and booths again, once she saw one Tori would surely enjoy, she grabbed Tori's wrist and dragged her there.

Tori

A smirked crept onto Tori's face as she watched Jade pick up the little gun and start shooting the targets; of course she'd go for one of the shooting games. Three of the five targets went down easier, earning the Goth a little toy dog, much like the one she'd got for Beck when they'd split up. Beck. Tori had almost forgotten about him and for some reason she felt a small twinge of guilt as she took the stuff dog Jade thrust into her arms before wrapping her fingers around the young Vegas wrist and dragging her off to another stall.

"I love this game!" Tori squealed with excitement as they approached the ring toss game.

She hanged over her dollar and proceeded to throw the little plastic hoops towards the targets and watched with disappointment as they either missed completely or bounced off of the pegs. She threw the final hoop and clapped with delight as it landed it's target, winning Tori another toy dog, this time in white.

"I thought he'd get lonely" She said defensively, indicating the first puppy, when Jade gave her a questioning look.

Jade

"You're weak. I declare your dog as Alaska. Because he's white." Jade laughed. She was getting lamer and lamer by the second. She looked up in the sky to see that it was almost getting dark and that they'd have to find Cat soon. But before that, she'd first fulfill all her childish desires and ride the ferris wheel.

Preferably with Tori.

They made their way to the Ferris wheel and Jade paid for both of them. She also had originally planned to wrap her fingers around Tori's wrist, but somehow, they ended up laced together. Jade didn't do or say anything about it. She just went on, completely aware of strangers looking at them. Partly without interest since best friends did this all the time. The thought still shook her, though. Once inside the little car, she put her camera bag, Alaska, and Tori's unnamed black dog to her side while she set up her camera and shot Tori as a light test.

Which turned out to be the most beautiful picture, since Tori was tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. It was so raw, so fragile, so… perfect. Jade marveled at the screen a little too long and was only aware of her current situation when the car started moving. "This one's my favorite. It was an accident, too." She told Tori, showing her the camera.

Tori

"Well, it is a picture of me" Tori laughed, flicking her hair over her shoulder and flashing Jade a cheeky grin. She had to agree with the girl, the photo was fantastically taken, with the perfect light, the busy carnival a blur in the background and Tori smiling happily, a look of excitement visible on her face.

"Now, put that camera down and enjoy the ride!" Tori insisted, taking the camera out of Jades hands and reaching across her to place it with the bag and two dogs on the pale girls left. The Latina felt a volt like electricity shock her arm as she brushed against Jade, the same feeling she'd gotten when the tattooed girl had laced their fingers together on their way to the ride, along with the whirlwind of butterflies growing tenfold in her already bug-filled stomach. Tori settled back in her seat, focusing her attention on the ride and the view, noticing that Jade had picked her camera up again and begin to snap a ton of photographs from the ride.

It was nice, sat there, relaxed and enjoying themselves. Tori purposefully got in the way of a few of Jades shots, only making the other girl smile and laugh at her playfully while taking the photo anyway. All too soon the ride was over and they were wandering back through the carnival, keeping an eye out for Cat.

"Look" Tori said suddenly, coming to a halt and holding out a hand to stop Jade. "Thanks so much for today. You didn't have to do it, you know" She silently thanked God it was growing too dark for Jade to see the blush now creeping onto her face.

Jade

Jade smiled at Tori's words. She didn't have to do it, yes, but some part of her felt like she owed it to her too. "I'm not going to start being nice to you just because you take really pretty pictures, Vega." Jade smiled. "But I did… owe you. Remember that. Now it's done." Jade's voice hitched. She didn't want whatever peaceful tranquility she had with Tori to be over, but for argument's sake, Jade would still be Jade and Tori would still be Tori at the end of the day. Tori sighed at Jade's last words, knowing that once out of this carnival, things would be different, yet things would be so ironically the same. Jade being mean, the occasional physical violence, the constant insults, the glares that could either mean lust or hatred. Or both.

Jade also knew the inevitability all too well, but before it hit that road she had to do one thing to settle her obsession. One last thing before she cut all of the ties she had to Tori Vega off. She scrambled with her camera and set it back in the bag and faced her. Tori Vega. The person she thought she despised, but only to find out that despise wasn't as close as to what she really felt. She clasped her hands together and ran it through her thick black locks, and when the car stopped, she stood up and sat beside Tori.

There was a lot of room, but at the same time, there was no room at all. Tori didn't question the goth's actions but simply stared at her while her thumbs were twiddling and her knees were shaking. Jade smiled, looking at the wreck known as Tori Vega, but as soon as Tori attempted to speak, Jade grabbed her chin with her right hand and pressed the Latina's lips softly to hers.

Tori

Tori's stomach, that had been so full of those irritating butterflies all day, suddenly felt empty. She didn't want this day to end, she didn't want to go back to the way things were before: constant snide remarks from Jade over petty little things she'd do, the arguments, the fights. No. She wanted things to remain this way, the peaceful fun they'd shared all day, the playful banter, happy and content.

Without warning, Jade was right at Tori's side, closing the small amount of space between them. The young Vega's breath caught in her throat and she opened her mouth but before she could think of anything to say she felt Jade's lips press softly to hers.

Tori's mind went blank. The butterflies came back, but this time they were all cheering. They were kissing, softly and slowly; Tori brought her hand up to cup Jades cheek, subsequently deepening the kiss. All of the odd, awkward feelings through out the day made sense now, like the piece of a puzzle had been placed correctly in Tori's brain and all she knew now was that she wanted to stay in that moment forever. However, all too soon, Jade pulled away, her breathing heavy, her eyes opening and a small smile forming across her lips. They looked at each other for a moment; Tori subconsciously licked her lips, wanting to move forward to Jade, only for them to be interrupted by a grumpy looking carnival worker with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Take your disgusting personal business somewhere else, okay, girls" He grunted, stubbing out his cigarette on the floor.

Jade opened her mouth to retaliate but Tori quickly grabbed her wrist, dragged her as far away from the man as possible. They walked in total silence for a few minutes, the Latina's fingers still gripping the paler girls arm, until Tori stopped them just before the exit of the carnival, turning to Jade with a questioning look, unable to open her mouth in fear of the many butterflies bursting out. They needed to talk about this, now.

Jade

"We have to find Cat." Jade said, wiping her lips with the sleeve of her jacket. She wanted this done, right now. First things first, find Cat Valentine, get both of them in the car and drive them home. She didn't have time to think of what had just happened right now. There, in that damned ferris wheel car. She had a boyfriend, damn it. A boyfriend she so clearly loved and adored, and now she was being the worst girlfriend by being a hypocrite.

Jade walked too fast for her own good, leaving Tori behind in the midst. She was running away from this even though her little obsession was forcing her back. Wanting her lips, her skin, her everything with her, but she can't. She can't because… because… Beck. Tears were forming in her eyes as she heard Tori rush to her, trying to reach out. But no, Jade was drowning her out and wouldn't give her a chance to talk, because knowing Vega, she'd want to talk about what just happened.

Cat

With the Goth and the Latina completely unaware of the redhead's intentions, Cat followed and watched the two ladies around Venice Beach. She saw Jade, who was clearly enjoying it, taking multiple shots of an awkward Tori, and also of them. A smile of joy refused to leave Cat's face as she saw how lovely a sight they were together.

Cat left her spot for a moment to buy some more cotton candy but when she returned, the two had left the shoreline. With no idea where the two could be, Cat decided to play some games in the carnival.

Cat didn't win any prize after playing 3 rounds of 'hit the bottles'. Disappointed, the lone redhead walked up to the ferris wheel, hoping that maybe an amazing view would cheer her up. She still hadn't caught sight of the two lovers, er, friends though.

It was nearly nightfall. The sky turned into a magnificent blue battling a losing shade of orange. It was beautiful to look at, especially while riding a ferris wheel. It was inevitable to feel lonely though. She's been watching the two girls laugh all day, clearly enjoying each other's company, while she was alone. Cat didn't want to be a hindrance, so she decided to leave the girls be. Sighing, she swallowed her last piece of cotton candy, before catching sight of familiar dark curls far below. Adjusting her position, Cat watched as Jade and Tori rode the ferris wheel together. And she's getting an amazing view of them.

Completely oblivious of their proximity, Cat watched Jade take another picture of the girl opposite her. After that last shot, Jade kept the camera. Cat couldn't help but notice that they had won two large stuffed toys. Oh, how she wanted to win one earlier!

Unfortunately, it was her turn to leave the ferris wheel. She stood up and left the ride but she turned back to watch.

Her view from below wasn't very good. The two were quite high already, but she did all she could to see. Without being seen, of course. All of Cat's thoughts suddenly went blank as she saw the paler girl sit beside the brunette. It took all of Cat's self-control (which wasn't much) to refrain from screaming as Jade leaned in to kiss Tori

Jade

With Tori hot on her trail, Jade just marched on. Avoiding every form of contact from the Vega girl. She was frustrated and she didn't know why. Didn't she want to kiss her? No. It was her feint little obsession that pushed her forward, making her reckless and careless. After reaching the exit of the carnival, Tori finally caught her and grabbed her arm, making Jade swing a 180 to face the Latina.

There were no words. It was simply silence and the air that she was breathing that she could rely on. She had tears in her eyes and apparently, she had started lightly shaking. Tori stared at her with care, but Jade didn't know what to expect. She was angry, she was happy, she was guilty, she was everything. Everything she wasn't supposed to feel when she was with one Tori Vega.

Tori

Tori was annoyed. No, she was beyond annoyed. How could Jade just ignore what had happened and walk away just when everything in the Latina's head was starting to make sense? She'd been the one to initiate the kiss! She'd been the one to lift Tori's chin and press her lips- argh! They needed to talk about this!

The young Vega chased after the Goth girl, who had all but ran from her, managing to catch her up just out of the carnival and grab her arm so Jade had no choice but the face her. Tori was ready for the girl to yell, to scream, to lash out and tell her to leave her alone, she was ready to retaliate too, to let out all the frustration, but all those thoughts and feelings dissolved away when Jades eyes met hers. She was on the verge of tears, a torn look playing across her face. Tori didn't know what to do, the underlying anger within her wanted to scream at the girl and demand an answer for what had just happened, but the small voice in the back of her head, that Tori hadn't noticed until just that moment, begged her to capture the pale girls lips again and kiss away all the pain from the both of them because it just felt so right. But it wasn't right. She was Jade West, the girl who hated Tori Vega. The girl who also happened to have a boyfriend.

"I won't tell Beck" Tori breathed, closing her eyes briefly to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. "I- I- I don't know!" She kicked the ground in frustration, taking a deep breath.

"Forget about it, if that's what you want. Pretend it never happened and just continue the way you were before, mean and horrible to me over stupid little things, b-but I can't forgot, not just as everything began to make sense in here" She whispered, tapping her head " I-look. Whatever. Lets just find Cat."

The Latina walked away, leaving Jade to stand alone for a moment, processing everything Tori had just said, before she ran up to the tan girls side, spinning the girl to face her this time.

"What?" Tori growled.

Jade

"I… I don't know why I did it. I don't. Look, Tori. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Soon enough the Latina had tears of her own forming and Jade didn't want that. Jade didn't want that at all. She grabbed on to Tori's waist while the other stayed on her arm. The Goth pulled the Latina closer, their faces almost touching, but not quite. There was a sudden breeze in the air. Cold, making Jade shiver. Her left hand cupped Tori's cheek and her thumb wiped away the tears falling. "I don't know what's going to happen next." Jade admitted, "I'm scared." She whispered. "Just… just don't tell Beck." Jade said, pulling the Latina in a hug, burying her face in the crook of Tori's neck. "Just… promise me."

Tori

Tori inhaled sharply, taking in Jade's scent mixed with that ever present taste of coffee, and breathed a soft reply.

"I promise."

They stayed wrapped in the embrace for a while longer, neither wanting to let go, until they simultaneously released each other and took a step back, the tan girl wiping away the tears that had been rolling down her cheeks while the Goth let out unsteady breaths.

"We should really find Cat now" Tori said, breaking their silence with a small smile.

Jade nodded slowly, dragging her eyes away from Tori for the first time in what felt like forever. They walked quietly through the thinning crowd, keeping an eye out for the bright red head of their friend with an unspoken agreement to stay as close together as possible, while making sure not to touch and to keep their eyes on anything but each other.


	4. Part 3: Venice Beach: Andre, Veronica

Andre

As Andre set down his guitar to write a few more notes on the sheet, he realized something before the last note was drawn on the paper.

It always seemed to him that he was seen as the good guy. The guy that everyone relied on to keep the peace, and to give out advice. It never occurred to him that not once had anyone ever talked with him about his life. Well, except for Robbie. Robbie was the other in their group of friends that seemed to be the one everyone else dumped their problems on.

As Andre set down his pen, he gazed out the window into the fading Californian sun. He wished that he had some source of companionship, outside of just friendship. When he looked around at all of his friends, he saw them falling for other people. Even Tori, the girl he once thought he had a chance with, was falling for a girl… Everyone knew it, it was just whether or not people were going to admit it. Sure, he had had girlfriends before, but nothing serious, except for that one. But he wasn't going to think about that now. He had his heart broken and he learned from it. Truth be told, he could get any girl in the school that he wanted. Or guy, for that matter, but he didn't think he was ready for people to know about that yet.

No, he needed someone that would be there for him when he needed it. He needed someone that would listen when he wanted to vent and not just try to help everything. But really, the only person he knew like that was Tori, and she was out of the question. Besides, he gave that up long ago. And it was this want, this need, that drove him to do the things he did alone in his room with the bottle of alcohol under his bed and his guitar on his lap. He found his only emotional release through his music, and it was this that kept him going. Not the satisfaction of helping someone, not the feeling he got when he knew that everyone liked him and thought he was cool. When he auditioned for The Wood, he didn't lie. He just didn't realize that music was the only thing he loved.

As he took another drink and strummed a chord, he silently began to tear himself apart on the inside. When he was finished, there would be nothing left.

As André began playing his guitar, he started thinking. He realized that if he did ever find that one person he knew he could spend the rest of his life with, he would do anything for that person.

"Hmm… G, C, A-D, D-9, A … Yea, that will work"

He played for another 30 minutes until a text popped up on his phone.

Veronica

New text message: Veronica

Hey, wat r u doing 2nite?

Andre

Nothing, just chillin at home. U?

Veronica

Same. Wanna go do somethin?

Andre

Sure, why not?

Veronica

Cool. Come to my house and we can go from there!

Andre

Alright, see u in a little bit.

Veronica

L8r!

Andre

'Well, fuck,' André thought to himself. 'I was on a roll.'

With that he put his guitar away and went to take a shower. Another forty-five minutes later, and he found himself outside the door of Veronica's house. It was all the way on the north side of Hollywood as Veronica went to North Ridge High. She and André had gotten to know each other a couple of weeks prior because André was staying at his grandma's house and was playing guitar on the porch when she walked by and stopped to listen for a while. They got to talking, and had kept in contact. He rang the doorbell and she appeared at the door not moments later, as if she was waiting for him.

André had taken her out to dinner and then they went and walked around the carnival at Venice Beach. They had a good time for the most part. Towards the end of the night, however, André saw something that he thought he would never see. It was Jade and Tori, acting friendly. Hanging out and… and… kissing! 'Wow… Well, that's new,' André thought to himself. He decided not to say anything about it at the moment and went back to his date. It was getting late and he felt it was his duty as a gentleman to take her home at a reasonable hour, even if her parents weren't home for her to get in trouble.

As André drove back to Veronica's house, he couldn't stop thinking about what he had just seen. It shocked him, for one. He had always thought that Jade might be at least bi, but for her to like Tori Vega? Come on.

Veronica

"What's up, André?" Asked Veronica, noticing that something was on his mind.

Andre

"Nothing, just thinkin' about some stuff," he replied.

When they pulled into the driveway, André shut off the car and went around to open the door for Veronica. He had always been taught to be a perfect gentleman when dealing with ladies, and that's what he did. She invited him into her house for some coffee and he obliged. He sat down on the couch while she made her way into the kitchen to start the coffee.

"Dammit," André heard her exclaim from the kitchen, and a second later, Veronica appeared at the doorway.

Veronica

"André, would you come in here and help me with this?"

Andre

As André helped her with the coffee, he couldn't help but glance frequently at Veronica. She was very attractive for a 17 year old girl.

Veronica

"Thank you, André," Veronica said, hugging him. "I always have trouble with that thing."

Andre

"It's no problem."

Veronica

"André? Have I ever told you how hot I think you are?"

Andre

"…No, why?"

Veronica

"Because you are, extremely, hot." And with that, she pulled him down to her lips and they embraced.

Andre

André was a little surprised, they had had made out once before and that was as far as they had gone, but hey, she was hot, how much trouble could he get into? Backing her up against the wall, André started kissing down her neck and up to her ear where he sucked the lobe into his mouth. He was then shoved away for her to remove her shirt, bra and his jacket. André then knelt down, kissing down her breasts to her stomach. He slowly unzipped her jeans and pushed them down along with her panties. Kissing along her inner thighs, he finally reached her center and tasted her. She moaned his name as he drove his tongue deeper into her, bringing her to her first orgasm.

Before she was able to come down from the high, André had scooped her up and carried her to her room where he laid her on the bed and proceeded to remove his clothing. Grabbing the condom from inside his wallet (better safe than sorry, right?) and putting it on, he moved down and sank his manhood into her. He began kissing her again on the neck. She screamed out his name when she came for the second time in the night. And he moaned into her neck while he found release.

Laying in the bed afterwards, André was feeling a little lost. For one, he was just thinking not 7 hours ago how he didn't just want someone to fuck, he wanted someone he could love. And for two, he just found someone he could fuck, and not someone he could love.

Veronica

André looked over at Veronica as she stretched out next to him and said, "God, they were wrong."

Andre

"Who was wrong?" André asked.

Veronica

"All my friends. We were talking about how great they thought you were in bed, and I don't think any of their predictions lived up to what I just experienced."

Andre

Hatred, pure hatred, boiled up inside of André. Hatred of himself, hatred of Veronica, hatred of Veronica's friends, hatred of girls in the past that had tried to use him, hatred that he had just been used again, and hatred of what he just did.

He hurriedly got up from the bed and started putting on his clothes, looking panicked.

Veronica

"Where are you going?" Veronica asked.

Andre

"Anywhere but here."

Veronica

"Why?"

Andre

"Because right now, I hate everything about everything… I don't think we should see each other again. I'm sorry, it's me. I just can't take the… this… right now." And with that he was out of the house and racing down the road, trying to get as far away from there as quickly as possible.

When André got home that night, he desperately needed a distraction. He threw himself down on his bed and reached down for the bottle of alcohol that lay there, where it always had, ever since his dad left. He uncapped the bottle and drank deeply from it. He relished in the burning sensation it left on the way down. He then got up, turned on his amp, plugged in his headphones, grabbed his guitar, and went back to work on the forgotten song from earlier that day.

Tiredness began to sting his eyes as he wrote and played for hours, stopping every so often to take another drink. He didn't like writing music when he was in a vulnerable, emotional state. He didn't think that it let him think clear enough to really have the passion in the music. He figured it was because when someone was being led by their emotions, they tended to act foolish. One of the mottos that he lived by was "Don't make decisions when you're angry, and don't make promises when you're happy." He rarely ever let his emotions get the best of him. Sure, there were times, like now, where he just needed to let it all go, but the majority of the time, he was so calm, so peaceful; one would wonder whether or not anything bothered him.

He looked at the clock: 5:42 AM. He was tired. Really tired, and drunk. But he knew he only needed one or two more lines to finish this song. He just couldn't figure out what they would be. If only he had a time machine to go back before he was drunk out of his mind and be able to comprehend the rest of the lyrics on the page to come up with something. Wait… that was it. Time Machine…

I remember when,

I first saw your face.

Oh girl, you blew me away.

With your pretty hair,

those stylish clothes that

you would wear.

I saw you had your eye on me.

But I was thinking don't you see?

Stupid to call it quits,

I thought she was the one

that I was in love with.

Oh, I remember when

you looked at me.

I looked away.

I had a girlfriend, don't you see?

But now you're gone, and

you've moved on,

taken away from me.

If I only had a time machine.

If I only had a time machine.


	5. Part 4: Vega Residence: Tori, Andre

Tori

Tori lay on her bed, staring up at the little plastic glow-in-the-dark stars that littered her ceiling, trying to clear her mind of the events of the previous night.

Her and Jade had managed to find Cat after only a couple of minutes searching, the little red head was bouncing on the balls of her feet, apparently very over excited after a carnival and cotton candy filled day, even though the two other girls had pretty much left her on her own the whole time.

Tori and Jade didn't exchange a single word on the car journey home. They both nodded, smiled and laughed in all of the right places as Cat sat in the front seat telling them both about her day, but they were too wrapped up in their own thoughts to be paying much attention.

After that, Jade had practically thrown Tori from her car when they reached the Vega house and sped off before the Latina had even opened her mouth to say goodbye.

Tori hadn't been able to sleep much that night.

"Tori! Are you up?" Mrs Vega called to her youngest daughter, knocking on the bedroom door.

"Yeah" Tori shouted back, not bothering to move. "I'll be down for breakfast in a minute."

"Good!" her mother replied, already walking away from the door.

Tori stayed in her spot for a few more minutes, trying to find the energy to drag herself downstairs. Eventually she got up, threw on her fluffy blue dressing gown and stumbled down to the kitchen where a bowl of cereal was waiting for her.

"Thanks" She muttered, playing with the food she really didn't feel like eating. Mrs Vega just nodded and rushed off to the shops, leaving Tori alone in the house.

"This is going to be a long day."

Andre

It was 4 PM by the time André woke up. Luckily, he didn't have an enormous hangover. He rolled over in bed and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever. He was thinking about all that had happened last night. First off, he saw Jade and Tori kissing. That was one thing he would never mention unless they mentioned it first. He would carry it to the grave. Secondly, he had fucked Veronica, and hated it. This made him realize that he would never have sex or get that intimate with someone again, unless he knew they were the one. Third, he had gotten drunk and written a new song. He thought about it and concluded that he didn't really have any idea how the song even sounded.

He got up from his bed, grabbed his guitar, found the music sheet that he was using the night before, and began to play. Out of that song, two things were for sure. One, damn he was a good musician to even be able to make that piece when he was drunk. And two, he wanted to play it for Tori and have her sing it with him for the Big Showcase coming up. Even though it was still a couple of months away.

André walked out of his room and into the bathroom to take a much needed shower and brush his teeth. He then dressed, packed up his guitar and music, and left out the front door before his mom could stop him. He got in his car and started driving over to Tori's house and it wasn't until he was in the driveway did he think to text her and let her know.

André: What up Vegs, Imma come over and chill today, got some new music… Be there in… now.

As he sent the message, he got out of his car, grabbed his guitar and walked up to the door. He waited a moment for her to be probably reading the message, and then rang the doorbell. He heard a faint squeak from the other side of the door, probably a startled Tori, and lo and behold, one showed up at the door to let him in.

"Hey girl!"

Tori

Tori was slumped on one of he sofa in the living room, absentmindedly flicking through the channels on the tv but really paying no attention to what was going on. It was afternoon already, but she still hadn't bothered to get dressed, deciding to remain in her soft dressing gown the entire day seeing as no one was home: Trina had gone out to the mall or something, while their parents had gone to visit a friend for the day.

The Latina sighed. Nothing was there to take her mind off the annoying thoughts buzzing around her head, insisting on replaying every little detail from the night before, every little thing that Tori really didn't want to think about right now. She jumped when she felt her phone going off in her pocket.

"Hey Tori! It's Cat!" Cat's bright, bubbly voice sounded from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Cat"

"Is it okay if I sleep over tonight? I didn't get to see you much yesterday"

Tori gulped, feeling a little guilty for abandoning Cat at the the beach.

"Sure. Come over when ever you want"

"Kay kay!"

Tori could almost hear the other girl smile as she put down the phone.

The tan girl settled back down on the sofa, about to start channel hopping again, when her phone went off for a second time. This time it was a text from Andre.

What up Vegs, Imma come over and chill today, got some new music… Be there in… now.

The youngest Vega had barely finished reading the text when the door bell rang, making her jump and slip off the sofa with a squeak. She got to her feet, grumbling under her breath, and opened the door to find her friend grinning at her with his guitar slung carelessly over his shoulder.

"Hey, girl!" Andre smiled.

"Hey Andre" Tori replied, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. She stood aside to let him in.

Andre took a seat on the chair Tori had previously vacated and began fiddling with his guitar, making sure it was all in perfect tune. The Latina sat beside him, watching the boy curiously.

"What's up, Andre?" She asked, noticing how distracted he looked.

Andre

"Not much," Andre said, as he tuned his guitar, getting ready to play his song for Tori. "I just had a… hmmm… interesting night, and I wound up with a new song out of it. Even if I did wind up sleeping 'till 4 today. So I thought I would come over and play it for you and ask you to sing it with me for the showcase in a while. I know it's far off and I could write something else, but I really have a connection to this song."

"I'm sure whatever it is, it will be great. And I would love to sing it with you," the Latina replied.

Andre closed his eyes as he began his song. For him, this song was more than what most of his other songs were. Sure, they all came from, mainly, personal experience, but this one… This one was one that would change his life and way of thinking forever.

As he strummed the last chord he said, "It's not completely done yet, but it's a start. Even if it did take me 5 hours to write."

The Latina could only stare at him with a sense of wonder on her face. She would never know how Andre was able to write such beautiful music.

Tori

"That- that was amazing" Tori said in awe, staring open mouthed at Andre. She knew the boy was a talent song writer, for sure! But it still astounded her how he could come up with sure amazing songs off the top of his head. The lyrics brilliant, and the Latina couldn't help but think that a time machine was exactly what she needed right now.

Andre smiled proudly, still twiddling with the tuning pegs.

"And you want me to sing that in the Big Showcase?" Tori questioned, receiving a nod in reply.

"Definitely! You'd be perfect for it" Andre confirmed, looking up to meet Tori's eye. "But, like I said, it's not quite finished, so we've got some work to do little lady!"

Tori nodded, all too happy to have such a brilliant distracting from her thoughts. She was about to suggest moving to the piano to help them, when she realized she was still sat there in her pajamas and dressing gown.

"Alright" She smiled. "How about you figure out some more lyrics and stuff while I grab a quick shower? I can't work in this state!" Tori said in a dramatic Trina-like voice before cracking up laughing.

Andre laughed as the Latina ran off upstairs to the bathroom.

Andre

Andre, still feeling a little hungover, went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of orange juice. He then sat down on the couch to watch some TV to occupy the time until Tori got out of the shower.

Tori

Tori rushed her shower, partly because she really wanted to get to work on the song with Andre, but mainly because she didn't want to have too much time on her own to think, she just wanted to forget and concentrate on anything but the pale, gothic girl who kept running through her mind.

She dressed quickly and ran back down the stairs to find Andre seated on the couch, engrossed in some tv show with his guitar abandoned by his side.

Tori crept up behind the distracted boy before jumping up right behind him.

"BOO!"

Andre

"" Was all the noise that came out as Andre had just spit a mouthful of orange juice out of his mouth and nose. Coughing, Andre looked up at the perpetrator. "You know this shit stings, right?"

"I couldn't resist," was all that Tori said as she was laughing so hard.

Still coughing, Andre went to get some paper towels to clean up the mess.

"Well, when you're done scaring the piss out of people, we can get started on this song.

Tori

Tori was laughing so hard she had to lean against the couch for support. Andre turned to face her with his hands on his hip, the stern look he was giving her cracking into a small smile.

"I'm sorry" Tori chuckled, clutching onto her sides. She took a couple of breaths to calm herself down. "Okay, okay. I'm ready now. Let's work on the song."

"You better be." Andre smirked, walking around the sofa to pick up his sat down and patted the chair next to him, which Tori jumped into with a cheeky grin.

"Alright then, Mr Music Man! Play me your tune!"

Andre

As Andre played the song for Tori again, he started to feel better about what had happened the night before. Obviously, it was still on his mind, but he was doing a good job of covering it up. At least he thought he was.

They worked for almost an hour, often trailing off and just chatting about different stuff, when Andre brought out his laptop and microphone so they could start recording it.

Andre was in awe at the way the girl next to him was able to harmonize perfectly to his singing, and he loved her for that. That was the first time Andre Harris realized that he loved Tori Vega. Not necessarily "love" as in "boyfriend and girlfriend," but love as in "I care for this woman and I would do anything for her, and help her, and protect her, because that is how much she means to me."

They played on for another hour or so and finally they had the whole song recorded to a rough track so that Andre would still be able to edit it and they would be able to use it for reference. They were both grateful for it, but Andre could tell that he wasn't the only one that day that needed a distraction, though

Tori

"If I only had a time machine" Tori sang into the microphone, earning a grin and a thumbs up from Andre.

They'd been working on and off on the song for hours, both pouring as much as they could into the track to make it perfect. Tori had even shocked herself by suggesting a few lyrics here and there, which Andre was more than happy to work in. It was getting late when they finally finished up a demo they could work with and the Latina was pleased to finish up her final vocal and give her voice a rest.

She wandered over to the kitchen to pour them both some more juice while Andre played around with the track on his laptop. Tori smiled, watching her friend busy himself with their hard work, silently thanking him for proving such a perfect distraction from her chaotic thoughts, even though they still lingered around in the back of her mind. There had been points through out the day that Tori had almost told Andre exactly what had happened, but the boy seemed to have something on his own mind, not to mention the small part of her that was screaming to keep it quiet forever, pretend it never happened, but she just couldn't forget.

They ordered a pizza for dinner and sat in silence, watching some random reality show almost like The Wood. Tori placed her last piece of pizza back down and rested her head on Andre's should, looking up at her friend with a smile.

"Thank you for today, Andre. I really needed it."

Andre

As the Latina said this, Andre turned his head to the side and placed a kiss on top of the girls head.

"The pleasure was all mine, Tor. I needed it too."

A sense of longing welled up inside of Andre at that moment. Longing for exactly what he was doing right now. Longing for the times spent with someone special. Hell, even just time spent with a good friend. But even that longing couldn't get him down, for in that moment, things were perfect. He didn't need to worry about what was going on outside of the here and now. He was able to sit in peace with his best friend and watch stupid TV shows and eat pizza without another care in the world.

Tori

The tan girl smiled up at her friend, truely thankful to have him there by her side, make her happy and help her, even though he really had no idea what was going on in her mind. The pair stayed as they were, Tori's head lying on Andre's shoulder, his arm draped over her waist in a hug and the Latina couldn't help but wish that it was Andre, hell, any boy, that was running through her thoughts so she could have happy little moments like these and possibly make them a reality. But she could only see the boy beside her as a best friend, an older brother, and nothing more.

Tori breathed out a sigh which turned itself into a yawn and it wasn't long before the pair had fallen asleep together on the couch.

Andre

"mmmm"

André was the first to wake in the morning. During the night, the two friends had somehow wound up laying down on the couch holding each other. As André lay there on the couch, he couldn't help but stare at Tori. She looked so beautiful laying there, unaware, vulnerable, innocent. André moved his hand up to brush some of the girl's hair out of her face and when he moved, she mumbled something in her sleep and moved closer to him.

André, with his right arm still under Tori, turned onto his back, bringing her with him to cuddle into his side. He then began to hum a song while they were lying there, something he liked to do whenever it was nice and calm like this.

"Ooooooh children, lift up your voice, lift up your voice. Ooooooh children, rejoice."

At this last note, the noise and gentle vibration of André's chest brought Tori gently out of her slumber. She lay there with her eyes closed, loving the way André sang, yawned, and hugged André tighter.

Tori

"mmmm, I love that song," the Latina said.

Andre

"Really? That's good, because it's one of my favorites."

Tori

"Cool."

Andre

"Hey Tori?"

Tori

"Yea?"

Andre

"What was on your mind yesterday?"

Tori

"Ummmm…" the girl trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Andre

"Was it Jade?"

Tori

Tori bolted upright, turning a little in her seat to face Andre.

Oh chiz! He knows! Tori's mind began to race, trying to think of any possible way Andre could know what had happened and what had been constantly playing on her brain the whole time they were working on the song. Was she that obvious? Maybe she had been mumbling in her sleep and mentioned Jade's name? She was in your dream last night Tori's sleep fuzzy mind reminded her.

"Tor. You okay?" Andre waved his hand up and down in front of the Latina's face, giving her a look of concern.

"I- I- yeah, I'm okay" Tori stuttered, avoiding eye contact. "Breakfast?"

She jumped off of the sofa and raced over to the kitchen, busing herself with bowls and breakfast foods while making as much noise as possible so she had an excuse to not answer Andre's question

Andre

As he watched the Latina stumble around the kitchen, he knew he was right. After he had seen Jade and Tori at the carnival, he knew it was going to come up between them sooner or later.

André stood up slowly and, as the Latina made noise in the kitchen, started putting his things away, guitar, laptop, microphone… He set them all by the door and went over to the kitchen. He stepped up behind Tori and wrapped his arms around her midsection. He tried to put as much understanding in those few seconds as he could, because he knew he wasn't going to be able to really be there for his best friend when she would probably need him the most.

"It's alright, Tori. If you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to. Just know that I'm always here for you, ok?"

With those few simple words, Tori collapsed into André's arms and silently thanked him over and over again. "I know," she said.

They sat down for breakfast and André told Tori about his vacation to Wyoming to visit his aunt and uncle for a while. He was going to be gone for a while and would miss times like these a lot, because they were so raw, so pure, that they couldn't be tainted by anything. Well, maybe except for a certain black-haired beauty that is to remain nameless…


	6. Part 5: Vega Residence: Jade, Tori

Tori

Tori sat at the desk in her room, attempting to finish the assignment that was due in as soon as they got back to school, but she just couldn't get her mind to work on it. She sighed and ran a hand through her thick hair, leaning back in her chair to stare up at the ceiling and the many glow-in-the-dark stars again.

"Why me?" she whined. "Why her? Of all the people, why her?"

Jade. She was all that had been on Tori's mind since the carnival. Even the many hours she spent with Andre working together on their song, she still couldn't forget about the dark haired girl, the way she smiled when she was having fun, the concentration on her face when she was about to take a photograph, the way her lips felt against Tori's…

"Stop it" The Latina scolded herself, rocking forward in her chair to lay her head on the desk. "Just don't think about it. Pretend it never happened and forget about it."

But she knew she couldn't. There was no way she could just forget something as big as this happening to her, especially when those damn butterflies in her belly wouldn't leave her alone again.

"Maybe it didn't really happen. Maybe it was all a dream." Tori tried to reason with herself. "But then, how would Andre know? Wait, how did Andre know, anyway? Surely he didn't see… I didn't see him at the carnival, but I was pretty focused on, uh, other things."

She sighed again. This was too much for her brain to handle right now, and, quite frankly, it wasn't something she really wanted to handle. If it was anyone else, anyone at all, Tori thought she could most likely make things work out. But, no. This was Jade West she had tripped and fallen for. Jade West, girlfriend of Beck Oliver, the girl who has hated Tori's guts since they first met, or so she thought.

Tori wasn't even sure when, or even how, she got these feelings for Jade. She had always sought out some sort of approval from the girl who kept rejecting her as a friend, or even top her in things like getting the lead in a school play, but when had this all moved to a level that was more than friendship?

Tori pushed herself up out of the chair and flung herself on top of her bed, shaking her head as if it would clear her mind of all the thoughts rushing through it.

"Go to bed." She told herself. "You need to sleep and you need to forget about it. Besides, you've started talking to yourself. That's one of the first signs of madness. Maybe falling for Jade West is another."

Jade

She was back to the scene of the crime.

Jade had originally planned to visit Beck, but some part of her dragged the steering wheel to take a left, thus landing her in the Vega house. Her feet were against her too as they walked to the front steps. She decided to walk back to the garage to see if her parents or her annoying sister were home and when she saw no car in the driveway, enter Jade West.

She saw the object of her nightmares studying in her room after seconds of searching. Tori was apparently finishing the homework for the semester, anything to keep her mind off of certain things. Jade agreed with her methods, she would have done the same except no class of hers gave her much homework. She approached silently, not wanting to bother her, but in the end, she still kicked Tori's chair, making the Latina fall.

Tori

Tori was in her room, immersed in her homework, listening to her Pearpod and drowning out the rest of the world while she tried to concentrate. She'd just neatly written out the last line when she felt her chair being violently kicked, causing her to fall flat on her face and to scrawl a huge ink line across her work.

"Jade!" The Latina spluttered out in horror, staring up at the dark haired girl from her position on the floor.

Jade stood above her, her arms crossed over her chest and a triumphant smirk playing over her lips.

"What are you doing here!" Tori hissed, picked herself up and wincing at the bruise on her elbow. "How did you even get in! What do you want!"

She wanted to be angry at the girl, she really did, but a huge part of her (yes, those damn butterflies again) was more than pleased to see Jade again.

Jade

"Beck's gone. I don't want to hang out with Cat." Jade listed, sitting on the edge of Tori's bed as she flattened the covers. "Did you miss me?" She smirked, clutching on to a small manila envelope. Tori ignored her and went back to her homework. Jade was annoyed. "Hey, Vega." Tori looked at her and she practically shoved the envelope to the Latina's face. "The photographs I took." Tori eyed the envelope, then Jade, then the envelope again before inspecting what's inside. Jade felt brave, even though her little obsession had died down and rested her hands on the rest of Tori's chair, her fingers making light contact with the skin of Tori's back.

Tori

Tori took the envelope from Jade and flicked through the photographs, unable to keep the smile from her face. They were all fantastic, she couldn't help but be impressed by Jades skill with the camera. Her heart skipped a little at the pictures of them both together, remembering how it felt to have Jades arms wrapped around her and found herself wishing they could be like that right now.

"They're brilliant" She breathed, shuddering slightly as she felt Jades fingers brush lightly over her back. She swallowed thickly, playing with a corner of one of the photos, a picture of Jade and her together on the beach which she noticed had been printed twice. "Can I- can I take this one?"

Jade nodded once and Tori grinned at her, taking the photo out of the pile and sticking it up on her cork board above her desk. She sat back down and watched as the pale girl picked at a bit of fluff sticking out of the arm of the chair. The Latina was visited by a strong urge to kiss the other girl again, to feel her soft lips upon hers, but she pushed that thought back down just as quickly as it appeared.

"So, is that the only reason you came over?" She said in a quiet voice, playing with her pen, not wanting to look at the gothic girl.

Jade

"They're all yours." Jade said nonchalantly. "…and I'd be lying if I said it were the only reason. So yeah, I'll just say it is." Jade didn't particularly care if she was considered a liar by one Tori Vega, but she actually wanted to be here as much as she thought Tori wanted her out.

She patted the seat and began walking to the door when the pit of her stomach suddenly screamed for her. It hasn't been speaking to her until… now. So ever so slowly, she grabbed the doorknob, but faced Tori on her way out. "But really, I think you know another reason why." Jade said and opened the door, proceeding to move out.

Tori

There was a battle going on in Tori's head. The reasonable, rational side she'd always listened to was telling her to stay where she was, say a quick goodbye to Jade and leave it as that. But there was this new, almost reckless side of her was begging the Vega girl to run after Jade and not let her go. Before she'd even had time to think about the choices, the Latina found herself stumbling to her feet, almost tripping over her own toes, and hurrying out of the door after the pale girl.

"Jade, wait!" Tori called, diving down the stairs two at a time to catch the gothic girl stood by the front door with her hand on the handle, ready to leave. She raised a quizzical eyebrow at the tan girl who was now taking a few tenative steps forward, catching her breath from a mixture of running to reach Jade and the wave of nerves that had suddenly hit her.

Tori stopped just in front of Jade, laying a hand on the other girls arm causing her to flinch slightly at the contact. The Latina opened her mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come out, not that she'd actually thought of anything to say to convince the paler girl to stay. Tori heard, as if in the distance, the rational side of her screaming for her not to, but the Vega girl tuned it out, leaning forward and capturing the goths lips in a small, sweet kiss.

Tori pulled back quickly, taking her hand away from Jades arm but allowing her fingers to linger on her pale skin for a few moments before taking a step back and swallowing the huge lump that had once again worked its way into her throat.

"I- I'll see you at school then" Tori said softly, unable to look at the other girl. "S-safe journey and all that." She waved a hand half-heartedly, shuffling herself back to the staircase up to the bedrooms.

Jade

Jade was outraged. No one should ever have the satisfaction of kissing her and walking away. She slammed the door shut and followed Tori to her room, ceasing the Latina. She didn't have time for graces or courtesies seeing as she grabbed Tori's arm and dragged her to the bed.

Jade dominated everything with her mouth crashing onto Tori's. Her hand gripped on the Latina's wrist tightly as the other felt for the zipper of her jeans. There was no resistance, no struggle coming from the other end known as Tori Vega, and once Jade realized this, a smirk was plastered on her lips.

Much to Tori's dismay, Jade's mouth left hers to slowly make a trail to her jaw, then to a sweet spot on her neck, making Tori moan breathlessly. Jade's hand on Tori's wrists released, but found Tori's hand and laced them together. A small gesture, yet full of meaning, but Jade thought about only one thing that was going to happen next: She was going to take Tori Vega's innocence.

Tori

Tori's squeak of surprise was muffled instantly by Jades lips pressing themselves furiously to hers. She didn't have time to process any thoughts when her lips betrayed her, kissing the pale girl back, feeling her hands skim over her body, getting lower.

The tan girl felt Jade pull away and all at once her brain clicked back into work, half begging for more, half screaming Stop! Wait! What are you doing? but, once again, all thoughts stopped when Jade's mouth made it's way down Tori's jaw, to her neck, and the Vega girl couldn't stop the moan that escaped her at the sensation.

The pale girls lips left Tori's body again, causing her to let out a sigh in protest. Jade smirked, pushing Tori backwards and pinning her to the bed. The rational side of Tori's brain started shouting louder, trying to get itself heard in the blank bliss that was her mind. The Latina gulped.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, looking up at the girl now leaning over her, wearing a triumphant grin.

Jade

"This is really," Jade went back to biting Tori's lip, "not the time to—" Her mouth moved slower and her tongue danced on the Latina's tan skin, making said Latina shiver, Jade's smile grew wider, "talk about that." Jade's hands on either side of Tori grabbed the hem of her shirt, fingers prickling hot skin. Her mouth was now on Tori's earlobe, whispering sweet nothings as Tori closed her eyes.

Jade lifted up Tori's shirt tentatively, fingers intentionally skimming on her skin. "Do you really want to sit her and talk, Vega?" Her hands leave Tori's sides as she sat on Tori's lap. She wasn't even aware that she was straddling her hips until that exact moment. "…or…?" Jade asked seductively, a hand removing the ribbon of Tori's blouse nonchalantly. Jade waited patiently for her reply.

Tori

"I- I- I-" Tori couldn't think. This was all moving a lot faster than she ever thought it would; even that nagging voice in her head had stopped its protests.

Jade sat on top of her, still wearing a smug look, dangling the ribbon of Tori's shirt in one hand while the other drew light patterns on the exposed skin of the tan girls stomach. There was a glint in her eye, the same sort of glint Tori had seen before when the pale girl was planning something to get back at her, like the time she'd offered up Tori's blood to help Robbie, but there was something more this time, something that Tori couldn't quite put her finger on.

Jade shifted, as if to move away from the Latina, and Tori's body reacted instantly. She bolted upright, crashing her lips to Jades passionatly, feeling the pale girl smirk into the kiss, returning it with as much enthusiasm. Tori's hand found its way into Jades hair, winding it around her fingers and pushing them even closer together, while her other hand crawled under the goth girls shirt, tickling the skin of her stomach, causing Jade to shudder very slightly at the touch, this time making Tori smirk.

Jade

Jade grabbed Tori's hand on her stomach and swatted it away. No, Jade had to be in control. She just had to. She pinned down both of Tori's arms on the bed again and began attacking her lips, kisses turning into deadly sins. The empty pit in her stomach was suddenly starting to fill with Tori's scent, the feel of her skin, the way she moved when Jade touched her in special places.

Jade moved Tori further to the bed, getting more comfortable. She smirked as Tori tried to bite her lip but her futile attempts only ended up being swiped by Jade's quick tongue. Jade finally undid Tori's top, discarding it on her bedroom floor while her hands quickly moved to cup one of the Latina's breasts. Hands kneading soft flesh while her mouth moved once again to suck a soft spot underneath Tori's ear. Jade's free hand was much more impatient as it desperately tried to undo Tori's jeans.

Jade panted and moaned into Tori's ears, desperate and unsure. The hand that was groping the Latina's breast was used as a base to steady herself on the bed. Jade looked into Tori's brown eyes. The darkness lacked, but their eyes conveyed the same thing, "What was this?"

Tori

Tori looked into the piercing green eyes seeing the conflicting emotions behind them mirroring exactly the feelings she was experiencing right there and then, all the questions that were running through her mind at that very moment.

How did they get here? What were they doing?

"We- we have to stop" Tori breathed out in a rush, taking her eyes from Jades and trying to fidget away, although she was still trapped by the pale girls thighs on either side of her hips. "We shouldn't be doing this."

But you want this oh so bad A small voice rang through Tori's head.

The Latina tried to ignore it, propping herself up on one elbow while the other hand gently came to rest on Jade's shoulder. She wanted to kiss her again, to continue where they left off and see where things lead, but Tori knew they shouldn't.

"If you don't want to do this, we don't have to." She whispered, trying to catch the goths eye again to see if she could tell what the other girl was thinking. "We'll- we'll just pretend it never happened, again. I won't tell anyone."

But you don't want it to stop the voice said You don't want to forget about it.

Tori ignored it again, concentrating on the girl sat on top of her, waiting nervously some sort of response.

Jade

"No." Jade said softly, to herself, "No." Now with much force, she unzipped Tori's pants and began pulling them down. There was no resistance once again, but Jade tried to zone out all possibilities of this actually going wrong.

"You listen to me, Vega." She slid her hand through the flat surface of Tori's stomach. "I'm. Doing. It." She smirked as she uttered the same words to Tori's face, licking the girl's cheek after.

Jade's hand made her way to the lace of Tori's panties and her middle finger began rubbing Tori's center slowly, causing the younger Vega to moan and bite Jade's shoulder. The pain made Jade love it so much more.

Tori

Tori's moans were muffled, her lips pressed to Jade's shoulder, her teeth nipping at the pale skin as Jade kept hitting the right spot over and over. Her eyes slammed shut and she was seeing stars while the other girls fingers teased her through her panties. The Latina's breath was coming out in short, sharp gasps, her hands gripping tightly to Jades shirt with her finger nails digging into the other girls back, causing the goth to let out a small gasp of her own as she bit her lip and smirked at the girl beneath her.

"J-J-J-Jade!" Tori panted, burying her face into the crook of the other girls neck, biting at the soft pale skin.

Jade

"Don't you dare give up on me, Vega." Jade breathed, breathless. There were tears in her eyes as her fingers slid through the fabric, feeling Tori's slick heat. Her tongue ran up Tori's neck, making it's base at the Latina's ear.

Jade was impatient, causing her hands and fingers to move rapidly and redden. Her hands caught the zippers of Tori's trousers and yanked them off with full force, her mouth still coveting her face. They slowly moved to the beat of their own sexual needs and cravings (mostly Jade's, but Tori still had some to blame) and when Jade was almost satisfied, she bit down hard on Tori's neck, marking her as hers.

Tori

Tori cried out as Jade's teeth sank down into her neck, surprisingly causing more pleasure than pain, and the Latina's hips bucked sharply into the goths hand at the sensation. Tori couldn't contain herself any longer, she squeezed her eyes shut and the hands that had been pulling Jade closer now grasped almost painfully to the paler girls shirt as a loud moan ripped through the tan girl and she came.

It took Tori a few moments to come down off her high. She lay back on her bed, panting and gasping for breath as little white spots clouded her vision, making her blink a couple of times to rid herself of them. She scooted up on her bed and began rearanging her clothing back into their rightful positions, feeling a blush creep onto her face. Once she'd sorted herself out, she finally lifted her head to see Jade sat cross legged on her bed wearing her trademark smirk and examining her finger nails.

Jade

Jade didn't want to say anything at all but there was something that always made her do something for the Vega girl. She crawled to the edge of the bed, closer to Tori and stared at her. Intently. Focusing on every curve she had just touched, every piece of warmth that glowed from the Latina's body.

Jade wanted to feel her. Touch her, but not in the manner she just did a while ago. Really touch her. Feel her skin against her own, hold her hand. Everything, but nothing at the same time, because Tori was crying and the bite mark on her began to hurt.

Tori

Tori curled up at the top of her bed, hugging her knees to her chest and refusing to look at Jade, who was now watching the youngest Vega fixedly. The other girl shifted closer, only making Tori hug her legs tighter to her. She bit her lip and ran a hand through her tangled hair, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall.

But you wanted this the voice was back, you could almost hear the Jade-like smirk in its words. And you'd do it all over again, given the chance. It's too late to change things now.

She knew the voice was right, but that didn't stop Tori from suddenly feeling torn by what they'd just done: a part of her was horrified at the situation, while this newer, reckless side cheered in celebration.

The bite on her neck was starting to sting and Tori felt Jade brush a hand over her mark, making the Latina flinch away.

"We shouldn't've done that" Tori said in a low, hoarse voice, still refusing to look up at the paler girl. "That shouldn't've happened. You hate me, Jade. And- and you have a boyfriend! Fuck, Jade! You have a fucking boyfriend!"

She'd caught both Jade and herself by surprise at her use of swears, but Tori couldn't care less right now.

"What about Beck, hey, Jade? What about him? My friend. Your boyfriend. What about all of our friends? What even is this?"

Tori waved a hand between the two of them, finally looking up at Jade and feeling the tears begin to fall. Guilt had sunk in, she even felt ashamed and slightly humiliated at the situation, yet, that small part of her still glowed with happiness over it all, which just confused the Latina more.

"Is this all part of some big plan of yours? To- to make a fool of me? To humiliate me in front of everyone?"

She ran a hand through her hair again, breathing deeply through her nose in an attempt to calm herself down. Everything had happened so fast, from the kiss at the carnival, to this, and Tori hadn't a clue what was happening anymore.

She slowly turned back to face Jade, who seemed to be speechless by Tori's outburst. The tear filled, brown eyes caught the piercing green ones and the tan girl raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well?"

Jade

"I don't know what this is." Jade admitted, suddenly becoming interested in Tori's room's carpeting. Her eyes were watering, but they were strong enough to hold. She glanced at Tori's feet, making their way up to her calves, thighs, stomach, then her chest, which she stared for more than a second longer, then her neck and all the bruises she made.

Never Tori's eyes now.

Jade had to make a decision now. Standing up would never ensure her of this ever happening again. Leaning in closer would only make her feel things she'd never want to. Ever.

Which was why she chickened out and stood up, hands rubbing themselves on her jeans while the clean one ran through her hair. She had nothing else to say to Tori, but a sick feeling in her chest willed her to go back and face her.

Jade stopped at the doorway, hand clutching the wooden frame. This was going to tear her apart, but then again she's already torn the girl on the bed far too much for her own good. Guilt was also eating her insides. What about her boyfriend?

She turned around slowly to face her for the first time, there were no words, just stares.

Tori

Tori watched Jade stand up and walk towards the door, which only made her even more annoyed. She wanted an answer, no, she needed an answer for what was going on, she needed an answer for what was going to happen now they had done… that. The tan girl let out a frustrated sigh; all this uncertainty was making her feel queasy and she couldn't just let Jade go without knowing something, anything, about this whole mess. But the angry part of her was quite happy to let the girl leave.

Tori glanced up to find Jade still stood in the doorway, resting her hand against the frame and looking almost anywhere but at Tori.

"Are we just going to pretend this never happened?" the Latina said in a quiet voice, turning her attention to the floor rather than the girl at the door. "Because I don't think I can."

Jade

"What's that supposed to mean, Vega?" Jade bit back, taking a step closer but immediately regretting it since the tanner girl did the same thing. Jade had to recoil, it was her nature. Self-defense, self-preservation. Not letting anyone in means not letting anyone hurt her.

This was what she was doing, right? Protecting herself.

"You can. Then you can keep on going, living your life as a sorry little sunshine girl who likes boys and candy and having her feelings hurt by a mean girl." Jade held her hands up as she spat this out. Her emotions were all over the place.

Tori

"If only it would be that easy" The Latina scoffed. "And what are you going to do? Go running back to Beck and be a good, loyal, little girlfriend? Do you really think he'd forgive you if he found out?"

Tori took another step forward towards Jade. Her emotions were getting the better of her and they seemed to think that letting all of her confusion out in bursts of anger directed at the cause of the problem was the best way to deal with everything.

"I don't know what this is either" Tori said with a sigh. "I don't know why I'm letting you do this to me. I just know that it's wrong and confusing and it'd be best for everyone if it stopped right here."

She paused, not wanting to admit what was on her mind, yet her mouth betrayed her.

"But, I don't think I want it too."

Jade

"We all want things…" Jade didn't move, but her hands covered her body as if she were cold. Her phone buzzed. It was Beck's message alert tone, which meant he was back.

Jade really wanted to see him, but she also wanted to stay because of Tori's brand new self-revelation which could mean really good things from her. But she decided that she didn't want to hurt Tori like this anymore, not while she's still with Beck.

She took a step farther from the Latina, her eyes heavy and sad, "…that doesn't necessarily mean we get them, Vega." She clutched the sleeve of her shirt tightly, so tightly that her skin felt a slight sting.

"I'm leaving." She said, not really wanting to go.

Tori

"Wait!"

The word was out of her mouth before Tori could stop it. Jade stood still, her nails digging into her arm as she determinedly looked anywhere but at the Latina. Tori stepped forward again, closing the gap between the two of them and placing a hand over the pale girls. She wasn't sure what she was doing or why she was doing it, but it was the only thing that felt right at that moment and no matter how much she wanted to be angry at Jade, she really didn't want her to leave.

"Was that Beck?" She asked quietly, recieving a small nod of comfirmation. She took her hand away from the goths and ran it through her hair in frustration.

"Before you go, I need to know what's going to happen now, between us. We can't just pretend this never happened, it's not that easy" She said softly, fighting back the urge to cry again. "Please, Jade."

Jade

Jade began shaking her head with her eyes closed to stop the flow of tears. She wanted this too, but she couldn't. Not now, not ever. Not when she had an angel in the form of Beck Oliver hanging by her shoulder and holding the strings to her soul. "No, Vega. Just, stop." She shook free from the other girl's grasp.

The look in Tori's eyes made Jade's stone cold heart just melt a little.

"Look, Vega," Jade turned to face her for the umpteenth time. Tori's hands were retracted to her side, "If it's any consolation, I'm sorry it's you I did this to." For the first time, Jade looked straight into Tori's eyes.

And then she remembered why she didn't want to look in the first place.

Those brown eyes melted Jade entirely as the paler girl leaned in closer to meet the Latina's lips once again. There was no fierce heat, only a smudge of remorse and sorrow. Their lips weren't hungry or desperate either, and it felt like the first time Jade kissed her. Soft, gentle. Things Jade was not, things Jade could not be.

"…and I'm sorry if I'm going to keep doing it over and over again."

Tori

Tori sank back down onto the edge of her bed, looking down at the floor, away from Jade, as a small tear rolled down her cheek. She brushed it away in annoyance as she reached over to her bedside table to pick up the two toy puppies they'd won at the carnival: Alaska and Rottenheimer. Tori giggled quietly at the choice of names, both from Jade, and sat them down by her pillow where she'd been lying just a few minutes ago. She sighed and looked up at Jade who was staring at the toys with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"You should probably go to see Beck" Tori said in a whisper, half hoping she couldn't be heard by the other girl. "He'll be wondering where you are."

Jade

Jade stared at the two dogs. "Hey, can I have Rottenheimer?" Tori raised an eyebrow at her but threw the black dog at Jade. Fitting, really. The white dog belonged to Tori while the black one was Jade's. It was like matching charm bracelets or necklaces of sorts. In a weird way it comforted Jade that she had something to hold on to other than Tori's pictures.

Which she should get rid off, by the way.

Jade took the thing in her arms and looked into it's beady brown eyes. Hell, even that reminded her of Vega. It was sad. Jade couldn't be happy either way. But this would settle for now. "I'm keeping him." Jade said, earning a nod from Tori.

Not like she cared anyway.

Jade willed herself to leave the bedroom, but all she could do is stare from Tori to Rottenheimer, to Tori again. She bit her lip and focused on one thing. Beck. She wanted to go back, but what would happen after she left this room?

But before that she had something else to ask.

"So Vega, I hear you're doing prom for Hollywood Arts this year."

Tori

Tori was slightly taken aback by the question, not expecting something so normal after everything that had just happened.

"I, um, yeah. I was thinking about it"

She saw Jade give a small nod as she glared at the little dog in her arms. She glanced at the door and shifted slighty towards it before looking back at Tori. Jade opened her mouth to say something but Tori interrupted.

"You could help!" The Latina blurted out. She paused, noticing how eager she sounded, but she really just wanted to other girl to stay, if only for a little while longer. "If you wanna, that is."

Tori sprung up off the bed and walked past Jade to the desk she'd been doing her homework at. She tried not to look up at the picture of the two of them that she'd stuck to the cork board above, or the little envelope of photo's from the carnival, as she plucked a piece of paper out from under her work. She was about to turn back to Jade but stopped to quickly scribble out the little heart she'd doodled absentmindedly in the corner.

"Here's some ideas I had" She mumbled, handing the paper over to Jade without looking at her.

Jade

"Oh, umm, I should really…" Jade wanted to say 'go' but as soon as she saw some of the ideas which were absolutely horrendous, she just couldn't continue on.

"Vega, no one's gonna like this at all." Jade flipped through the paper back and forth in case she missed something. "It's a mess, an incomplete draft. You expect to pull this off in a matter of… I don't know.. a week?"

Jade looked at Tori expectantly. She expected the girl to retaliate with hostility but Tori just took it in, absorbing Jade's criticisms entirely. "Plus why write in paper what you could type on your PearPad over there?" Jade raised an eyebrow and looked at Tori. She walked to the center of the room and grabbed her PearPad and sat down on the rug.

"So maybe you could start by picking a theme… so your ideas aren't a mess."

Tori

"I was just scribbling ideas while doing my homework" Tori muttered in defense.

She couldn't help but smile as Jade took a seat on her floor and started typing away on her PearPad. Tori dropped herself beside the pale girl, leaning in to inspect what was being written only to feel Jade freeze at the closeness, causing the Vega girl to draw back.

"I don't really know what the theme could be" Tori said while picking at a hole in her rug.

Jade rolled her eyes and groaned. Tori scowled.

"Well, I have a few ideas on here!" She added, snatching the paper back from Jade. "Look! Masquerade ball, a big Hollywood party type thing… a carnival…" She said the last one quietly before screwing up the list and turning back to Jade. "What do you think it should be, then?"

Jade

"Carnivals are… nice." Jade smiled internally. She tapped on Tori's PearPad listlessly, trying to get rid of the awkward tension in the air. "But what about… I don't know, role playing or something?"

That's when it hit her.

"I got it." Jade snapped her fingers in the air.

She rapidly clicked the internet and went to an online shop. That's when she found a costume department and showed the PearPad to Tori. "Costume Party, Vega." Jade smiled.

Tori

"Costumes?" Tori scooted a little closer to Jade to watch the PearPad over her shoulder.

Jade nodded and gestured to all the different costumes which ever store she was looking at had to offer.

"That sounds like a good idea" Tori pondered, earning a 'duh' from Jade. "People should come as different characters and make or buy their own costumes. I'm sure Cat would be more than up for that."

She smiled at the memory of the little red head's obsessive costume making after starting her new class. The two girls sat in silence, Jade flicking through the PearPad for ideas while Tori stared off into space, hand resting on her chin, trying to keep her mind on prom ideas and not let it wander to the girl sat beside her.

"Should we assign people characters, like when we stayed over at Sikowitz's? Or should we let people chose who they want to be?" She asked. "Shall they be unique characters? Or, like, tv characters?"

She knew she was asking too many questions. Jade glared at the Latina and rolled her eyes again.

"I'm just trying to get ideas" Tori defended again.

Jade

"Sure you are." Jade said, scrolling over to some great ones. "Hey why don't you be a little fairy or a little pixie named Sunshine Sparklydust?" Jade mocked, rolling her eyes while showing Tori a very revealing fairy costume.

"Slutty, don't you think?" Jade chuckled, Tori grabbed the PearPad after that. Jade stared at Tori after, not really knowing what to do next. But she did memorize every curve her face had or the crook of her neck, even the way her hair fell on her face.

Yeah, Jade should stop.

Jade stood up abruptly and dusted her pants and boots off, acting repulsed. "Look, I… I like…" She was having trouble saying it but, here's to new beginnings.

"I like it when I'm around you." Tori's mouth opened slightly. Jade knelt down in front of her, raising an index finger in the Latina's face. "But if you tell anyone that, I swear I—" She was cut off.

Tori

Tori took the finger pointing at her face and pressed it over it's owners lips, interrupting the rest of the girls sentence. She grinned and bit her lip as she tried to fight back a laugh at the look Jade's face, half annoyed and half amused.

"I won't tell anyone" Tori said with an exaggerated sigh and eye roll. "And I like being around you too, when you're not being a gank"

Jade scowled which only made the tan girl's grin widen briefly. She let the pale girls hand drop along with her smile as she looked into Jade's eyes.

"You're going to go now, aren't you? You should probably go to see Beck, I bet he'll be worried if you don't turn up soon." She didn't want Jade to go, not at all. But Tori knew the paler girl would have to leave sometime.

Jade nodded slowly and glanced to the door yet again before turning back to look at Tori who had gone back to picking at the hole in her rug.

"It's alright, I understand." The Latina shrugged. She didn't really know what else to say, so she took Jade's hand in her own and rubbed her thumb absentmindedly over the soft skin. "I'll just come up with some more ideas for Prom and find my Sunshine Sparklydust costume"

She gave a small laugh and reached out for the PearPad she'd abandoned on the floor.

Jade

"Alright." Jade chuckled. "But I think you should choose your persona or else you're choosing for me." Jade smiled, gripping her arm while her other hand was still connected to Tori's.

She stared at the woman on the carpet. She was foolish. She was going to hell.

But for once, Jade didn't care. "I'm going now. For good."

Jade tried to walk but Tori's hand tugged her down and she fell to her knees but her free hand regained her balance. "Low—" as she was about to say blow her lips connected to Tori's and her hand absently made it's way to her hair.

She broke it off and placed her forehead to Tori's. "Low blow, Vega." She stood up and left. Jade was most certainly more bipolar than Cat when it came to Tori.


	7. Part 6: Beck's RV: Beck, Andre

Andre

As he drove back to Hollywood from Wyoming, alone, André Harris stared out the windshield at the passing lights. He had so much on his mind. There was his crazy Aunt smashing his guitar because of his "devil music," there was the rest of the 3 hours left for the drive home, there was school coming back up, and then there was what happened with Tori. And what was happening with Tori and Jade. He knew that Tori would talk to him about it in her own time, but that still didn't keep him from wondering and worrying about her. He cared for her, he really did, and he wanted her to be safe. For now, all he could do was sing along with the music:

Hold me closer tiny dancer

Count the headlights on the highway

Lay me down in sheets of linen

you had a busy day today

As he neared his hometown, André decided that he would call Beck and see if he wanted to hang out. He hadn't seen his friend in a while and decided he wanted to chill for a bit. He dialed the phone:

"Hey man, what's up!"

Beck

"Hey Andre!" Beck answered on the second ring, eager to talk to his friend. He had been busy with auditions lately and was in serious need of some relaxation.

"I'm just hanging out in the RV. You should come over and chill," he added. He had thought about calling Jade to come over, but she'd been acting a little off lately. He wanted to take his mind off of Jade and their relationship, and the doubts that were slowly creeping into his mind. A fun, relaxing night with Andre was just was he needed to take his mind off of his relationship drama.

Andre

"Sweet, dude! I'm about 15 minutes outside of town right now, I'll be over in a little bit. Imma swing home and grab my other guitar. Got some music I've been working on and stuff. See ya later!" Andre said as the weight of the past week lifted a bit. He needed the time to chill and relax.

He went by his house to grab his guitar and then it was on to Beck's RV. He was there within the hour and knocking on the door. Then Beck came to the door. "Hey man, what's shakin!" Andre said.

Beck

"Hey, good to see you," Beck replied smiling. "Come on in," he motioned for Andre to enter the RV.

As Andre walked inside, Beck moved to sit down. He glanced at his phone briefly. Part of him was hoping to see Jade's name flash across the screen, a sign that she missed him. A sign that she still cared. But another part of him was relieved to see the screen blank. A call from Jade meant that he would have to watch what he said, tread on thin ice…

These days it seemed like all Beck ever did was tread on thin ice.

Andre

As Andre walked into the RV, he noticed that something was on his friend's mind. He wanted so badly to just let it go and chill and play music and stuff, but he decided that because he just had to help people out when he really saw that they needed it. This is one of the things that got on his _own_ nerves. Sometimes he just wanted to let things go, but no. No, he had too good a show going on to his friends. If he let them see how he really was, they wouldn't understand.

"What's goin on, man? You look distracted."

Beck

"It's nothing man," Beck sighed. He had hoped to put up a good front. He didn't want to think about his problems, let alone talk about them. But at the same time, it was almost impossible to take his mind off of things.

Andre looked at him knowingly. Beck knew that he couldn't fool the music lover. Taking a deep breath, Beck decided it was better to just get everything off of his chest. Maybe then he would be able to relax and focus on something else.

"It's just… Jade. She's been acting weird man, I don't know," Beck scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

Andre

"Hmm… That's odd. Tori _was_ acting weird before I left for vacation. We were talking and something about Jade came up," Andre said as he decided it wasn't his place to tell the girl's boyfriend about the kiss between the two girls. "I think something's up between them. Maybe they are just a little more loathsome of each other than usual."

Beck

"Jade is so moody when it comes to Tori. It's like she gets tunnel vision. I don't get it. Tori's a cool chick and I think they would really get along if Jade just gave her a chance," Beck mused. He looked to see Andre clear his throat uncomfortably.

"It doesn't matter though. I just want things between Jade and I to get back to normal," he added carefully.

Andre

Andre could tell that this talk wasn't going to go down with Beck. All he could tell was that he did want his friends to be fine with their lives. "Yea, man. I know what you mean. I've been having a shitty week. I'm with this chick that makes me realize that most women are after me for my looks, Tori freaks out on me after having a nice night chillin, and I drove all the way to Wyoming for my Aunt to smash my guitar… Let's just chill, break out the big guns, and chill the whole night," he said as he pulled out his guitar.


	8. Part 7: Lane's Office: Lane, Andre

Andre

As André walked to Lane's office to talk about what was happening, he was struggling to decide whether or not to tell the man about what he saw at the carnival, just to get it out there so he didn't have to be burdened with knowing something that nobody else knew. And he knew that Lane wouldn't be able to tell anyone about it. He decided against it just because it was Tori and Jade, two people that he had either been best friends with, or was currently best friends with.

Sometimes, André just wished that things would be easier. That there wouldn't be so much drama and angst in his group of friends. That he wouldn't have to seek the comfort of a bottle or a plant to make him forget things. But, he had to conclude, that maybe everything was supposed to go down like this. Maybe it was all some elaborate scheme to test them. Maybe, just maybe, all this shit was just fucking happening. André was just sick of it. But such is life, he assumed.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" André heard from the other side of the door.

"Hey, Lane," he said.

Lane

"Ah, André… have a seat," Lane said, motioning to a chair. Lane himself was seated in his wicker chair as usual. As André sat down, Lane attempted to anticipate what could be troubling the young man. The fact that he and André had never spoken too much didn't help in that regard: it actually came as a bit of a surprise that André requested to see him.

"Alright, go ahead and talk. What's bothering you?" Lane asked.

Andre

"Well, I guess I'll just dive right into it. It just seems to be one thing after another. I lost my best friend, the girl I want, I can't have, I haven't been able to find solace in just music anymore, I've been turning to alcohol and, well, some herbs of questionable legality, to help relax, and I don't think I can help the people that want my help right now when I can't even help myself," André said as he blurted everything out as if the stopper had just come out of a bottle of champagne.

André didn't want to seem like he was too much of a basket case, but indeed he was. He hated to feel like he needed to come to someone for help. He had always been one to be able to solve everything himself.

Lane

Well, that was… a lot. They were all things Lane had heard before, but all in the same young person? And this person, no less? From what he knew about André, he understood that music was the boy's life. The fact that it didn't help him anymore was disturbing, to say the least.

"Alcohol and… 'herbs'. Let's start with those. I assume you're aware of the dangers?" he asked. André nodded and Lane continued: "I thought so… Look, I realise the appeal. When I was your age, I experimented with them too. And I'd even say that using them is not a bad thing in and of itself. However, it sounds like you're relying on them. Is that true? Because if it is… well, you're a smart kid. I think you know why that's a bad idea."

Andre

"Yea, I know all the dangers and stuff. And I don't think that I'm relying on them, per se, but I have been turning to them a lot. Alcohol more though," André said. "I mean, I wouldn't say I'm addicted to either of them. But I mean, It just seems like sometimes, it's so easy to find solace in these things and try to forget everything else. And I know that is probably what addicts say and stuff, too.

"I still play my music, and I still find a lot of solace in that." These are some of the songs I have written since this stuff started happening." He played Time Machine and another one of his songs for the counselor. "I love music. Music is my soul. And a year ago, I never thought I would be in this kind of situation. But now I am. I have lost my best friend and I can't be with someone I think I love. I use and sometimes abuse drugs and alcohol, and I'm sitting in your office seeking help.

"I've always been someone who has helped people, and gotten them through problems. But then a lot of times recently, I feel like I need everyone else so much more than they need me."

Lane

"The most important thing is always to help yourself. Once you've got your own problems worked out, you can start worrying about others." Lane leaned towards André. "And, if you'll let me, I can help you. But do know, you'll have to take every step by yourself. All I can do is offer advice."

He leaned back again. "Now, first of all… do you have any alcohol or drugs on the school grounds?" A brief pause. "Everything you say during these sessions is confidential. You won't get in trouble for anything you admit here," he elaborated, not wanting André to keep any secrets for that reason.

Andre

André knew that this was the only way he was going to be able to beat this shit… "No," he said as he answered the question. He really wanted the help. He wanted to be back to his old self.

Lane

"In that case, when you get home, I want you to get rid of all your alcohol and drugs. If you don't trust yourself with that, I can come along. But the most important thing is that you stop, at least until you can do without them." He smiled a little. "And until you're legally allowed to, of course, but teenagers will be teenagers…"

"On to the other thing you mentioned… you've been having trouble in love, I understand?"

Andre

André knew that he would be able to let go of all of his vices easily. He wanted this too much. He wanted too much to be free of this. "I can do all of that," he said. As for the love part…

"Yea. The woman that I want, I can't really have because she only sees us as best friends. The woman that used to be my best friend and I kinda harbored feelings for before she betrayed me. I love both of these people immensely. And I'm not sure what to do."

Lane

"Now… I completely understand if you want her to remain unnamed, and you can just tell me so, but the woman you want is Tori Vega, isn't she?" Upon seeing André's reaction, he quickly added: "I won't tell her. Or anyone. But… I know Tori fairly well. She's been in here a few times. And from the way she talks about you, I can tell that you mean a lot to her."

He sighed. "I'm no love guru, André. But I do know people, and I know that Tori will be your friend no matter what you feel. And, if you want my opinion, I think it's best to be honest with her. With your former friend, too. Tell them both how they made or make you feel. I know it may seem awkward, but it'll be better than keeping it all inside in the long run."

Andre

"Yea, I guess you're right. I do need to just be honest with them both," André said. He could do that. He could be honest with Jade and Tori if he needed to. It was for the best.

Lane

"And one last thing… if your friends ask for your help, it's OK to say 'no' if you don't feel like you can help them. I said it before, but you should put yourself first." Lane got up and reached out his hand towards André. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Andre

"Yea. Thanks, Lane. Thanks a lot. You really helped, man. Well, I gotta get going, I got some stuff to do now. Thanks again!"

And with that, André was out the door.


	9. Part 8: Cat's Sleepover: Cat, Jade, Tori

Tori

It was getting late. Tori had been up most of the day browsing through different websites and stores, trying to come up with some ideas for the Prom she was supposed to be setting up. She hadn't gotten very far, her mind wasn't really on the task and her eyes kept wandering over to the photograph of her and Jade on the beach.

I should really take that down Tori thought, but she couldn't bring herself to remove it, the photo made her smile but it made her feel bad all at the same time.

She sighed and shut down her laptop, giving up on her work. She was about to get up and collapse on her bed when her phone next to her keyboard started ringing, startling her. She picked up the PearPhone and smiled as she saw Cat's caller id flashing on the screen.

"Hey, Cat."

Cat

"Hi Tori!" Cat squealed over the phone. "I was wondering if you could sleep over at my house tonight. My parents are out of town and Doug went camping with his friends, so I'll be pretty lonely tonight." She paused. "Oh and he brought his blue blanket with him."

Tori ignored the last sentence and thought about the offer for a while. She was tired. If she'll sleep over at Cat's, she'll probably be up all night. But being Tori..

"Um, yeah, sure." Tori said in a cheerful voice. She heard Cat clap at the other end of the phone. "See you in a few, Tori!" The redhead said before ending the phone call.

Cat immediately dialed Jade next.

"What?" Jade answered.

"Could you sleep over at my place tonight?"

Silence.

"Jade?" Cat said quietly.

"Why? What are we going to do?"

"My parents are out of town and my brother's out with his friends. I don't want to be alone." The redhead answered, purposely softening her voice.

"What are we going to do?" Jade asked again, letting out an impatient sigh.

"We can watch some movies. You can bring some DVDs if you like. Oh and we can have a pillow fight!" Cat exclaimed.

"No pillow fight," Jade suddenly said. "But, fine. I'll bring some DVDs." She said in a forced voice.

"I'll see you then! Bye!"

"Wait, is your room pink-" Jade tried to ask but Cat already ended the call.

Tori

Tori put the phone down and groaned, she was tired and just wanted to go to sleep, but she just couldn't say no to her friend. She grabbed a bag from her wardrobe and started packing it with anything she'd need to go to Cat's before dragging herself downstairs. She wandered around the kitchen, shoving a couple of packets of sweets into her bag to keep Cat happy, and a couple of dvds for entertainment; she knew what her red haired friend was like and Tori wasn't in the mood for a pillow fight.

"TRINA!" Tori called out, unsure of where her sister was.

She heard a faint "What!" from upstairs and followed the shout. After much persuading and the promise of a foot massage when she got home- Tori cringed at the thought- the younger Vega managed to blag a lift to Cat's place.

The car ride wasn't very exciting. It mainly consisted of Trina 'singing', or so she called it, the songs on the radio while Tori started absentmindedly out of the window thinking over the events of the day and hoping that tonight might drive it out of her mind for a while. She didn't even notice they'd arrived at the Valentine's house until Trina shoved her out of the car door.

"Hey!" Tori whined, picking herself up of the drive just as Trina drove off, yelling something at 'beauty sleep' and 'foot massages'.

The Latina sighed, picking up her bag of sleepover items and walked up to the front door to ring the door bell.

Cat

Cat was humming as she prepared the sleeping bags for her guests in her room. After patting down the last one, Cat heard the door ring.

Someone's here!

Cat runs down in her pink pajamas and duck bedroom slippers to answer the door.

"Hi Tori!" The redhead says after seeing the brunette on her front porch. She greets her visitor with a hug.

Cat shows Tori around her house, except for her bedroom. She doesn't want Tori to find out that she's not Cat's only visitor for the evening yet.

After showing Tori Doug's room, the two girls returned to the living room. Cat got her stack of DVDs from her room and placed it on the sofa. "Go choose a movie. I'll just make some popcorn." Cat said, hopping towards the kitchen.

Tori

"Okie dokie!" Tori said with a smile as she flicked through the dvd's until she found something good for a sleepover. She got up an dropped to the floor beside the dvd player to put the disc in, select the language and let all the random movie trailers at the beginning play through.

"Hey, Cat. I'm just going to get changed into my pyjama's. Where's your bathroom?""

Cat pointed towards the left and Tori followed her directions until she reached the right door and entered the small room. She took her time to get changed into her night things- a pale blue vest top and some cream pyjama bottoms with little monkey faces on them- then padded bare foot back into the living room to find Cat already sat watching the beginning of the movie and munching her way through the popcorn.

Tori sank into the seat beside her friend and helped herself to a handful of food while the smaller girl snuggled closer, resting her head on the brunettes shoulder. The younger Vega gave her a small smile and allowed her to stay there, trying to ignore the twinge in her stomach that felt strangely like guilt. She didn't know why she'd feel guilty for letting Cat, well, be Cat, but Tori couldn't stop her mind from strolling to Jade and wondering what the goths reaction would be if she found them like that. She shook her head to rid herself of any thought of Jade. She focused her attention fully on the film, after all, she was here to try to forget everything for a while, again, so it was better to attempt to enjoy the night and not think about anything that had to do with Jade West.

Jade

Jade was befuddled. She couldn't say no to Cat yet she'd wanted to spend a good night alone, or possibly in Beck's trailer. She rolled her eyes as she stuffed things in an overnight bag. She was trotting down the steps when she remembered that Cat requested some DVDs.

She grunted really loudly and dropped her bag mid-step and headed back to her room to get what Cat wanted.

Driving to Cat's house was a mess. Apparently, Jade wasn't as good with directions as she thought she was because she got kinda lost on the way there. Add that to a number of things she was pissed about. After half an hour or so she finally made it to the familiar house and cursed inwardly at her own shortcomings. But whatever, right? She was here. Now she was going to have some… fun. Yeah, sure. Fun.

She didn't need to ring the bell because she's well known inside, but the thing is the door was locked which Jade even more annoyed that she kicked the door and almost banged it, if not for the ounce of sanity she had left. She knocked furiously and waited. Cat wasn't getting a smile from her.

Cat

Cat and Tori were comfortably snuggled against each other when Cat heard a loud bang on the front door.

Jade.

"Let me just get that.." Cat whispered, walking up to the front door. After taking a deep breath, she turned the knob to see an impatient goth glaring at her.

"Glad you could make it, Jade."

Tori

Tori peeked over the top of the sofa to see and almost choked on her popcorn when the door opened to reveal none other than Jade West. She tried to hide back behind the sofa but it was too late, Jade had already spotted her, groaned loudly in annoyance and turned on her heel to walk away, only for Cat to grab her arm and drag the reluctant goth inside while said goth muttered furiously under her breath. Cat pushed Jade onto the other side of the sofa from Tori, who still shrank back slightly at the look on the paler girls face before turning her attention back to the movie and stuffing herself with popcorn to drown the whirlwind of butterflies that had once again invaded her stomach.

Jade made a disgusted noise at Tori's actions and sank back into the sofa with her arms folded across her chest, glaring at the film. Cat hopped over and sat between the two girls, resting her head once again on Tori's shoulder. The brunette glanced over at Jade to see her staring daggers at Cat. She caught Tori's eye and gave her a sarcastic smirk then turned back to the tv. The movie finished with the three girls sat in total silence, save for Cat laughing loudly at anything slightly funny.

"So, what shall we watch next?" Tori asked awkwardly.

Jade

Jade took out a DVD from her bag called "The Deaths of Ian Stone" and slipped it in the player before anyone else could react. Basically it was about a guy who died a lot of times because he wasn't saving a girl or using his powers or something. Cat still found it funny.

Jade was sitting on one end of the couch and Tori was sitting on the other. Cat in between, leaning forward and animatedly expressing her feelings for the suicidal movie. Jade found herself staring at the younger Vega. Like she was metal and Jade's eyes were magnets. Utterly attracted to how much skin she showed and—-.

Whoa, whoa. Gay.

Jade shook her head and stood up, not uttering a word. Cat glanced at her and asked where she was going. Jade needed to change into her… sleeping clothes, right? So that's what she said.

She caught the faint eye of Tori Vega staring at her tensely.

She went to Cat's bathroom and changed into a black shirt, orange shorts (seriously, why does she have those?) and kept her other clothes in her overnight bag. She went to Cat's room and stored her things there and when she went back to the den, she saw Cat was splayed on the floor, watching the main protagonist dying in some sort of way. Jade moved to the couch, placing her legs on Tori's lap while she picked on something in her fingernails.

Cat

If anything, Cat hated the awkward silence. She knew Tori was still nervous about Jade's presence and the goth was probably too annoyed to start conversation, so she just.. giggled. "So, what shall we watch next?" Tori asked nervously. Before anyone could answer, Jade took out a DVD from her bag and played it without the other girls' consents.

It was a movie that Cat would definitely not watch. It was called "The Deaths of Ian Stone", a very dark and suicidal movie. Cat found it rather odd to see the protagonist die more than once. "I thought he was dead!" Cat exclaimed, pointing at the television screen in surprise. She continued blabbering about how shocked she was that the protagonist died.. and died again. But she knew neither Jade nor Tori was listening. Both were too busy shooting glances at each other to care about Cat.

When she felt Jade stand up, Cat transferred to the floor, hoping that when Jade returns, the goth will decide to sit beside the silent Latina.

Jade returned pretty quickly. It appears that she had already changed into her sleep clothes which consisted of a black tee and orange shorts. She sat down on the same space she occupied earlier, but this time she placed her feet on Tori's-to the brunette's surprise- lap.

After a few more minutes, Cat stood up and excused herself, giving the two some alone time. The redhead went upstairs to her bathroom and stayed there longer than she was supposed to.

Tori

"Cat!" Tori called weakly after the red head but she just continued skipping off to where ever she was heading.

The Latina tried to focus her attention back to the tv, but it was made difficult because Jade had taken this as her cue to fidget her legs around on Tori's lap, crossing them over one way then switching them back or else just jiggling her foot along to some random beat. Tori gulped, wanting to ignore every movement the goth made, only it was impossible for her. She busied herself with the popcorn again, even though she was far from hungry, she just wanted anything to do that could distract her from Jade and the glare she could feel she was being given.

At some point, Jades hand from it's way to Tori's knee and she started tracing circles round over the fabric of her pyjama bottoms. The brunette shivered at the contact and saw, out of the corner of her eye, Jade smirking.

"What?" Tori hissed, glancing around to see if Cat had come back yet.

Jade

"Nothing." Jade smirked, leaning in closer. "I know for a fact that Cat locks herself in the bathroom more times than you wear purple, Vega." She moved closer and expected Tori to lean in right away, but Jade pulled back, making Tori feel more uncomfortable than she already was.

"Aaand you wear a lot of purple. It's sickening, really." Jade's hands move higher and higher to Tori's thigh, but stop directly in the middle. She didn't want to violate her on Cat's couch. No, Jade was decent enough for that. Or was she? "Do you like the movie? It's a personal favorite. Except the ending though. It blows."

And there, Jade was off again from being absolutely promiscuous to the normal Jade Tori knew.

Tori

"I- I, uh…" Tori stuttered, totally caught off guard by Jade's behaviour. Jade gave a small chuckle and went back to drawing circles, only this time her hand lay on the Latina's thigh just above her own legs, making Tori's breath catch in surprise.

"W-we should go see what Cat's up too" She said, just earning another laugh from the other girl who didn't budge from her position, trapping Tori to the seat.

Tori jumped as Jades hand moved a tiny bit higher on her leg and she swatted it away quickly, blushing. The pale girl smirked.

"Look. Stop. We- You can't. You can't do anything. Cat's here, we're in her house…" Tori began to protest, swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. Jade raised an eyebrow, smirking wider. "Just- Just behave" the brunette finished lamely.

Jade

"Behave?" Jade raised a brow and let out the softest chuckle. She stood up and grabbed Tori's hand, dragging her to the Valentine's kitchen. Tori was about to ask her what she was doing but as soon as Jade switched on the coffee maker Tori didn't utter another word.

Jade served coffee to both of them and went back to their positions in the living room, only this time her sides were glued to Tori's rather than just her legs. Jade propped her legs up on the opposite side of the couch and watched Tori drink her coffee rather than Ian plunging in his own death by jumping in front of a train.

"Cat isn't as ditzy as you think she is." Jade said, taking a sip of her purely black coffee. "This movie's hilarious." Jade giggled, nudging Tori's side. The Latina was uncomfortable, but she had a cup of hot coffee in her hand as a buffer. Jade couldn't touch her or else coffee would fall on her.

"Hey, Vega? You gonna make it through the night?"

Tori

Tori sipped at her coffee as Jade laughed at the guy in the film continuiously dying. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't answer the question. Truth was, she wasn't sure if she would make it through the night with Jade here, especially if Cat stayed locked in the bathroom all night. Her mind kept flashing back to the events of earlier, causing her to blush and fidget uncomfortably and it really didn't help that the pale girl insisted on leaning on her or touching her in anyway she could.

"What do you mean 'Cat isn't as ditzy as I think she is'? Tori questioned, taking another sip of her boiling coffee so she wouldn't look over at Jade.

Jade

Jade smirked and turned to face Tori, "Can you imagine, she managed to trick both of us into coming here without the other finding out?" Jade's eyebrows moved as she spoke and her fingers were giving out gestures as well. "Pretty crafty, don't you think?" Jade rested her now empty mug on the center table and slumped back on the sofa.

Tori didn't say anything but from Jade's perspective, she was thinking of something clever to say. Whatever, Jade had all the time in the world. Just as long as Cat was locked in the bathroom, they could have their moments alone together.

And that was good, right?

Jade sighed but shifted to move up higher when Tori set her own mug down the center table. Her eyes drifted to her exposed skin again as she unconsciously licked her lips. This wasn't going to end well. Jade's obsession was acting up again, and she just needed to… touch.

Without warning, the goth grabbed Tori's right hand with her left and placed it on the space between them. Tori almost swatted her away if not for the look on her face that displayed curiosity. Jade ran her fingers through Tori's knuckles, then the back of her palm, then finally, laced them together lightly, tentatively and when Jade looked into Tori's eyes, something set them off.

Tori

"Jade" Tori whispered looking from the goths green eyes to their hands and back again. She gulped as Jade just smiled at her, waiting patiently for whatever the Latina was going to say, but she couldn't find any words. Her mind was blank and those damn butterflies were exploding in her stomach again. Why did Jade have to make her feel like this?

They sat in silence watching each other, Jade's thumb rubbing small circles over Tori's hand. The tan girl inhaled deeply, trying to keep the nerves at bay as she gave and lent forward, capturing the dark haired girls in a soft kiss, but pulled away quickly before the other could react. She shook her head a little and stared down at their clasped hand, swallowing yet another nervous lump in her throat.

Jade

Jade kept her eyes shut, maybe then when she opened her eyes she wouldn't feel anything anymore. But that wasn't the case. Life had always been unfair to Jade.

She opened her eyes slowly to see Tori licking her lips. Her free hand twitched and shook as it weaved it's way through her thick, black locks. She looked at Tori again, but the tension and the swelling pit inside her stomach was gone. She felt… solid. And that was good. When Tori's eyes met hers, Jade smiled slightly and moved the hand in her hair to Tori's chin, bringing them softly to her lips.

Jade kissed Tori's chin, then down to her jaw, then to her neck. Her hand gripped her waist tightly while the other never moved from being laced to Tori's hand. Jade felt utterly devious and decided to leave another mark on Tori's neck, very much visible to the host of this sleepover when she comes back.

Tori

Tori's eyes closed and her breathing became heavy as she felt Jade's lips run softly over her skin. She gave a small squeak of surprise when the goths teeth nipped at her neck and she sucked lightly at the skin, leaving another mark further forward than the one she had made earlier.

"J-Jade!" the Latina said quietly, nudging at the other girls shoulder. "Jade, s-stop! What if Cat sees!"

The pale girl chuckled against Tori's neck before kissing along the tan girls jaw then capturing her lips roughly. Any thought of protest was wiped from Tori's mind as she kissed back hungrily, her free hand found it's way from Jade's shoulder to wind it's way into her dark hair, bringing the goth closer. After a while they parted for air, both girls breathing heavily and looking straight into each others eyes.

Jade

"I don't— I frankly I don't—" Jade was having a hard time communicating with Tori. "God damn it, Vega." Jade whispered sharply in Tori's ear as she grabbed the Latina's shoulders and pinned her down Cat's couch.

Jade's leg dove between Tori's leg as the other made a base on the floor for balance. Her hands traveled from Tori's face to her neck and now it was making it's way up her chest. Tori squirmed beneath Jade but that only made Jade more feisty.

Tori was about to have it twice in a day. Damn.

Jade's lips moved from Tori's mouth to her jaw, then to her neck. It was all too familiar to Jade and she wanted to try something different. She hoisted up Tori's top and kissed her clavicle, her chest, the valley of her breasts, her flat stomach, and when she reached her waist, she glanced up Tori's direction and planted a soft kiss over her wet center. Over the pyjamas, of course.

Tori looked scared, which was why Jade's lips moved to meet hers again. Softly, languidly, passionately. Jade urged a moan out of her system, earning a smile from Tori, who laced their hands together in spite all of the of the roughness going on.

Tori

Tori knew they shouldn't be doing this, not again, not twice in one day and certainly not in Cat's house on Cat's sofa with Cat locked in the bathroom, able to walk in at any second. She was about to protest just as Jade's lips pressed themselves softly to her own, making the young Vega smile and forget what she wanted to say.

Tori's right hand found it's way back to Jade's left, lacing their fingers together again while the other travelled up to play with the hem of Jade's black t-shirt. She didn't move her hand any further for a moment, remembering how the goth had swatted her away angrily last time they were in this situation. Jade removed her lips from Tori's and ran her tongue over her jaw, moving up to her ear where she nipped at the lobe before sucking it lightly, causing the Latina to gasp. Her hand ventured underneath Jade's shirt and she dug her nails into the pale skin, hearing the dark haired girl moan quietly into her ear.

"We…we can't do this" Tori murmured in a hushed voice, closing her eyes and turning her head to the right, allowing Jade more access to the tan skin of her neck. "We've…we've got to…got to s-stop…" She trailed off and felt Jade smirk before sucking more harshly at the mark she'd made on Tori.

Jade

"If that's what you want," Jade agreed, disconnecting her mouth from Tori's and dropping the girl flat out on the couch. "I think you can have your way once in a while." Jade wiped the saliva off her face with the back of her hand. She could still taste Tori's skin on the tip of her tongue and it was the sweetest thing she's ever tasted.

Tori moved up, confused as to why Jade did as told. The paler girl moved to face her and smiled in a faux manner. "What?" Tori raised an eyebrow at Jade's question. "Isn't this what you want?" Jade smiled. Tori sat up straight, covered her stomach with her arms and rested on the couch, Jade watched her in a possessive manner and began trailing her fingers on Tori's arms again.

"You know I don't get you alone often." Jade smirked. "I was thinking we make the most of what we have."

Tori

Tori shuddered at Jade's delicate touch and let out a heavy sigh as she glanced in the direction of the bathroom to see if they was any sign of Cat making an appearance. When she confirmed that the coast was clear, she took the hand that was wandering over her arm and wrapped her fingers around Jades wrist, tugging the other girl closer until their lips met once again.

Jade smirked into the kiss which, in turn, made Tori smile to herself. She nervously removed her mouth from the pale girls and began trailing kisses down her jaw in a similar manner to what Jade had done to her. She reached a sensitive spot just below the goths ear and sucked lightly at the skin, copying the movements Jade had used earlier and earned a small moan from the girl.

The Latina drew back to look at Jade, who's eyes fluttered open at the loss of contact, making Tori gulp her nerves down again.

Jade

"Getting a little bossy… are we Vega?" Jade said proudly. She stood up and straddled Tori's hips, pushing away strands of her hair behind her ears. She proceeded to cup her face with both hands and ran her thumbs on her widely known cheekbones. Jade's eyes were clouded, she was transfixed in Tori's eyes and she was going to drown in them if someone didn't fish her out soon.

Jade whispered, "I love looking at you. Your face." Her index finger made a line on Tori's eyebrows, then the her eyelids, the bridge of her nose, her lips. Jade snapped back to reality with a cough. She gripped on Tori's neck roughly and kissed her again. Just when she almost showed emotion, she closed herself up because she was slipping through the cracks.

Cracks in which no one would catch her if she fell through entirely.

She felt Tori's arms snake around her waist, urging her closer. She only hoped that Cat did lock herself in the bathroom this time because she had no intentions of stopping until Tori's lips fell off her face.

Tori

Tori moaned against Jade's mouth, forgetting all about her anxiety over the situation as she ran her tongue confidently over the goths bottom lip asking for entrance, which Jade more than willingly allowed. Their tongues battled for dominance; the brunette lifted herself up slightly to bring herself closer while her hands slipped under Jade's black shirt, her fingers resting on the bare skin of the dark haired girls hips.

They both pulled away for air, resting their foreheads together while Tori took in every detail of the pale girls face, from her striking green eyes, the two small pieces of metal that pierced her eyebrow and nose, to the soft lips that had previously been attached to hers.

The Latina planted small kisses over Jade's lips, chin and neck while she tugged the black shirt up a little at a time, trying to removed the offending garment from the other girls body, hoping said girl wouldn't stop her actions.

Jade

Jade was surprised at Tori's assertiveness. She definitely has to see this more often. She let the younger Vega take off her shirt to reveal her black lace bra. Jade smiled as she wrapped her arms around Tori's neck even tighter than it already was, but she had to release it again when she wanted Tori just as naked as she was.

"Just exactly where are you going with this?" Jade seethed, biting down hard on Tori's shoulder after, causing the Latina to scream. Jade's nails dug on her back hard as her fingers made their way to the hooks of her bra. "Tell me," She panted on Tori's ear. That sick heat in her stomach was starting to grow again and this time Jade didn't want to stop it.

Tori

Tori screwed her eyes shut and buried her face into the crook of Jade's neck, hoping to muffle any noise she made as the pale girl bit at her skin and scratched trails in her back; the last thing she wanted as for Cat to hear anything and coming running to see what the problem was, needless to say, it would be more than awkward.

She avoided the goths question by sinking her own teeth into the skin between the girls neck and shoulder, gaining a sharp gasp from her and feeling the black painted finger nails dig deeper into her as they teased at her bra strap; Jade was evidently still waiting for an answer and it seemed she refused to go any further until she got one.

"I don't know" Tori mumbled, bringing her mouth back to Jade's and kissing her hungrily. "Just don't stop"

Jade

Jade growled at the sound of Tori's voice. She would easily come off with it, she thought. But since she had the real thing, why dwell on things that could be?

Tori's kisses grew noticeably fiercer and more passionate, and Jade had to control this situation. Jade stood up and pinned Tori down on the couch again, only this time her back made contact with the sofa's cushioning. Now Jade was in command again. Jade had to be followed.

She never did get Tori's bra off but she did make a compromise, her right hand slipped under Tori's bra while Jade's tongue ran through the valley of her breasts once again, her belly button, and once at the center of her waist and hips, Jade's free hand grabbed the garter of Tori's pyjamas and let pulled it down harshly. Tori was screaming for it, and it was evident since her underwear was soaked. Jade smiled menacingly.

"Do I make you this wet, Vega?" Obviously, Jade. "Do I?"

Tori

Tori made a noise somewhere between a moan and a groan in response. She grabbed a hold of Jade's shoulders and brought their lips crashing together in a heated kiss, then let her own finger nails trail down the pale girls back to the strap of her bra. Her fingers fumbled over the hooks until they finally came apart with a ping, making Tori smirk against Jade's mouth before the other girl moved away slightly, arching an eyebrow in curiosity at what the Latina's next move could be.

Tori bit her lip unsurely as Jade looked into her eyes, dareing her to continue. The brunette swallowed quietly earning an amused laugh from the goth.

"Something funny, West?" Tori growled, suddenly feeling confident as she took one to the girls breasts in her left hand, rubbing her thumb slowly over her sensitive nipple while her mouth transferred itself back to Jade's neck, biting and sucking at the pale skin, causing the girl pinning her to the couch to gasp sharply at every touch. Tori grinned, enjoying being in control for a short while, because she knew it wouldn't last long when it came to Jade. She lead her mouth over Jades shoulder, kissing all the way down until she reached the girls other nipple, which she began sucking lightly, feeling Jade's fingers dig almost painfully into her skin at the contact.

Jade

"You can't—- Ugh, Vega you can't—-" Jade had tears of pain and pleasure coming out of her eyes. Jade was running out of breath, so she had to do this quick. Besides, she can't always have sex when Tori's around. Or can she?

She'll probably have her way one way or another.

Jade dug her hands in Tori's center roughly and vigorously. Her tongue was moving from places in Tori's body and the air was getting sickly salty with sweat and the wetness from both girls. Jade was lucky, but in her opinion, Tori was even luckier.

After about twenty minutes of sucking, writhing, biting, panting, and all other rough words ending in -ing. Jade fell on top of Tori, breathless. The Latina was drawing circles in her bare back and Jade found it comforting. It was peaceful. The movie ended minutes ago and they were simply watching the ending credits roll.

"Vega?" Jade said vulnerably. Softly. For the first time, it was.. a different Jade.

Tori

"hmm?"

The brunette turned to softly kiss the girls temple. They lay together, Jade's head resting on the Latina's chest while Tori's arms were draped over her back, her fingers tracing patterns into the smooth skin, occasionally following a thin red line she'd made with her finger nails. Tori was smiling contently to herself, lazily watching the names on the tv screen scroll past although her mind was too clouded and her eyes were too heavy with exhaustion to take in anything.

When Jade made no response, Tori shifted slightly to look into the goths green eyes, furrowing her brow in question.

"What's up?" She murmured.

Jade

"Why?" Jade said, more of a statement than a question. "Why do you let me do this to you?" Jade shifted, moving both arms so they crossed over Tori's chest. She rested her head on them, bawling at the sight of her… friend's bare chest.

"I don't get it." She restated. She remembered the first time she'd uttered those words to the same person. The difference was, that time, there was no… sexual obligations or tense and heated stares (well maybe there was that) but that time, what Jade didn't get was why Tori was taking all the heat and all the blame just so she wouldn't have her ass kicked by the school.

That's probably the time Jade's obsession started kicking in. The time she dropped her bag on a chair in a really messed up Black Box Theater. Food everywhere, a lazy security guard playing games on his phone, and one persistent little Tori Vega cleaning up the huge mess just so she could save Jade's ass.

Now, what Jade didn't get was why Tori was all right with this. They were going to talk about it. Now.

Tori

Tori stared unseeing over Jade's head, her finger that had been lazily drawing on the girls skin stilled as the young Vega thought over the question in her mind. Jade had a good point, why wasshe doing this? They were meant to hate each other, right? It was known throughout Hollywood Arts, their infamous rivalry, Jade constantly trying to better Tori or else get revenge and visa versa. But here they both were, snuggled up half naked on Cat's sofa and, for some reason that Tori could not put her finger on, everything about the situation they were currently in felt right.

"I don't get it either" She concluded, glancing down to see Jade looking up at her, her head tilted slightly to one side as she waited patiently for the Latina's answer.

"I- I have no idea what's going on any more" Tori admitted with a slight chuckle. She smiled and ran a hand through her hair, trying to think of something to say. "But, I like it. I like being with you. That sounds weird, doesn't it? I mean, we're not even meant to be friends, everyone knows that, but, I dunno."

She cut herself off to stop rambling and sighed. She knew she sounded stupid, but she wanted an answer just as much a Jade did, trouble was, Tori couldn't find one. Not yet, anyway.

Jade

"That's what everyone thinks, and frankly I don't care about them." Jade scooted closer, smiling and halfway leaning into Tori's lips, "I'm not supposed to care. At all. About anything." She whispered, "Just myself," now her upper lip was connected to Tori's lower lip. Softly, slowly, she whispered again, "maybe sometimes a romantic partner," Jade's lips moved up and their upper lips and lower lips met. She darted her tongue slowly into Tori's and the Latina moved a hand up to weave in Jade's hair.

Jade broke away quickly, she wasn't done speaking. "but that's all." Her aura of sweet silence was replaced with thick tension as the look in her eyes changed from soft to hard. Like freezing. Tori tensed immediately beneath her. She knew what came next.

Swiftly, Jade bit down hard on Tori's neck. It's a good thing the paler girl was able to cover her mouth with her hand because Tori couldn't control the surprise pain.

Tori

"Jade!" Tori's protest was muffled by the other girls hand.

Jade pulled away from her neck, wearing her trademark smug smirk which only made Tori roll her eyes. Her hand left the Latina's mouth, her fingers linger on her lips before moving fully away to rest on her shoulder. She made another attempt to bite the tan girls neck, but Tori squirmed out of the way quickly, laying a finger over the goths lips to stop her.

"Can't we… can't we just lie here?" She asked quietly, stifling a yawn that was threatening to break through. She felt Jade's breath huff against her skin and she smiled playfully.

"Grumpy" Tori giggled, nudging Jade's arm lightly. She laced their fingers together again and brought the paler girls hand to her lips, kissing it softly.

Jade

Jade's heart dropped at the gesture. Why did Tori keep doing that? That thing that made her heart skip a beat? That thing that satisfied her obsession up to next week? She let out a sound that was more of a grunt and hiss combined but buried her face in the crook of Tori's neck. She pressed her lips lightly on tan skin and for the first time, Tori didn't jump or shake or jitter. In fact, she leaned closer so Jade's face buried deeper.

Jade took in the sweet smell of Tori's skin. Yes, aside from the salty, sweaty air they've caused, Jade loved Tori's scent. It was like fresh berries on a beautiful Sunday morning. Jade was drawn to it from the moment she had a whif of her and that was probably another factor.

She was going to get down to the bottom of this obsession of hers and she was going to drag Tori along. Whether she came willingly or not. "You're something else, aren't you, Vega?" Jade smiled.

Tori

"Am I?" The Latina said with a laugh.

She reached out with her free hand to tuck a stray strand of Jade's hair behind her ear, seeing the green eyes follow her movement before turning their attention back to the brunettes face; Jades smile seemed to twitch a little bigger. Tori sighed and licked her lips, unsure if she really wanted to hear the possble answer to the question that was eating away at her since Jade had questioned her.

"What about you, Jade?" She asked as nonchalantly as possible, taking her fingers away from the pale girls ear and letting the tips brush against her cheek. "Why are you doing this?"

Jade

Jade didn't know the answer to that. All she knew was that she was utterly happy and content in a void mess this was. But she knew that this wouldn't and couldn't last forever. Not while Beck's in the picture and most certainly not because she's a full and certified heterosexual.

Jade purred and rubbed her face on Tori's neck. She decided that with little action, maybe Tori would let the question slide for another day. It was too early to talk about things like this. She knew that. Tori knew that.

She felt fatigue wash over her as her eyes began to drop heavily on her face. She was half naked and when Cat comes out she'd see. Not like it would matter because Cat's… Cat, and all she wants is for everyone to be happy. "I'd love to tell you my 10-step plan, but not now Vega." She yawned and pressed her lips above Tori's right breast. It was a cynical joke, really, but when Tori laughed and pressed her lips on Tori's forehead, it was like a sign to drift off for only a moment.

Stillness, calm, quiet. Things Jade never really felt before. She doesn't want to wake up to a reality without this, but she won't ever admit it to anyone but herself.

Tori

Tori buried her face into Jade's hair, breathing her scent in deeply and smiling to herself. This felt strangly good, just lying on the couch snuggled up with Jade. Jade, of all the people Tori ever imagined sharing a moment like this with, it certainly wasn't the pale goth who had made it her job to make Tori's life as difficult as possible. She was still trying to figure out the big mess of feelings that buzzed around her head and heart, but, for now, she thought she could live like this. Just for now.

She beamed at the girl who was now dozing peacefully on top of her. Suddenly, there was a noise, like something being dropped, that startled Tori, making her more aware of her surroundings. They were still in Cat's house, on Cat's couch, with the red haired girl locked away in the bathroom, and she had been there for a while.

"Jade" The Latina murmured softly into the dark haired girls ear, shaking her a little to wake her. "Jade, wake up. We need to get dressed in case Cat comes back in."

Jade

"No, I want to sleep." Jade spat with much venom, grazing Tori's skin after. She loved doing that. No, no she didn't. "Don't you dare move, Vega." Jade snapped, her head falling down on Tori's chest again after.

After a while, Tori shifted again and managed to get out of Jade's grasp. She quickly put on her clothes. Top first, and as she was putting on her pyjama bottoms, Jade stared right at her. Tori caught the paler girl's gaze and soon enough, Jade moved her eyes away.

She was ogling Tori Vega and that was never a good sign.

To make matters worse, the younger Vega found some pleasure in Jade's attention. She slid up her pants slowly when Jade finally looked back and Jade couldn't help but lick her lips and swallow whatever it is she'd build up in her mouth.

Jade grabbed Tori's wrist when she was done dressing up— it was an inside joke, really— and kissed her passionately, with all the tenderness in the world. Jade didn't know she had it in her, but apparently she did.

Tori

"I thought you wanted to sleep" Tori teased when they pulled away for breath.

She snaked her free arm around the paler girls waist to bring her closer simultaneously reattaching their lips and kissing the other girl with as much passion as Jade had put into the last. There was something about this side of Jade that made all of the Latina's thoughts shut off until she became putty in the goths hands, which she knew was probably a very dangerous move, but she just couldn't help it.

"Get dressed" Tori said once her mouth was free again. Jade tried to lean forward to continue, but the brunette ducked out of the way, picking up Jade's abandoned clothing and tossing the items over to her.

Tori turned around, snatching the empty dvd box from the floor and proceeding towards the tv, all the while feeling a pair of green eyes watching her every move. She removed the disc from the player and stood up to place the box onto of the television, catching the other girls reflection in the screen to see Jade just stood there staring at her and holding loosely to her clothes.

"Need a hand, there?" The Latina asked, turning around to smirk at the goth.

Jade

"Shut up." Jade said jokingly, she tried to put her top on but she was too exhausted and too sleepy to get a coherent action from brain to muscle. She let out a grunt and figured that this was hopeless and useless and lay back down on Cat's couch.

Which was really wet, by the way.

"Why do you care?" Jade's voice was muffled by her head pressing down on a pillow. "Cat's gonna come out and think you wanted to rape me and that's gonna be a more plausible story." Jade faced Tori and smiled. That plan was something on the top of her head and she couldn't stop smiling at how flawlessly she would be able to execute it. Tori rolled her eyes at how immature Jade was an approached the paler girl.

Tori

"Yeah, like Cat's going to believe that" Tori replied, but glancing towards the bathroom door just in case their small friend choose this very moment to make an appearence. She sat herself down on the end of the couch by Jade's feet and picked up the tv remote to flick through the channels, not really paying attention to what was on the screen.

"But, by all means, stay like that" She added, resting her arm on Jade's ankle and drawing small circles on her leg. "I'll just tell Cat that you went crazy and started stripping or something. And, I'm not complaining." She finished with a cheeky smile, earning a groan from the pale girl and her hand being swatted away.

Tori laughed and continued her search for something to watch, but her eyes kept wandering back to the girl lying next to her who was still only wearing those orange shorts. The Latina tore her eyes away quickly, feeling a blush creep onto her face.

Jade

"Cat's going to believe whatever I tell her." Jade said, sitting up straight. She put on her shirt just so she wouldn't give Tori what she wanted. The girl next to her raised a brow at her, challenging Jade's statement.

"It's true." Tori laughed and Jade smiled at the sound. It was like angels ringing a bell and….

It wasn't time for her to think about what she liked about Tori Vega.

"I'm hungry." Jade stated. "Did Cat set out anything to eat?" By this, Jade was halfway to the kitchen while Tori's eyes trailed her. There was nothing, Jade knew it. She rolled her eyes and walked to the far end of the den to grab a cordless phone. It was eerie how Jade was so familiar with the Valentine house.

Tori looked at her with a question written on her face. Jade shrugged, "What?" and began dialing a pizza company.

Tori

Tori watched Jade wander around the house with ease, finding everything she wanted easily like the place was her own. She knew that Jade and Cat had been friends for a couple of years before she'd met them, so the goth had probably been to the little red heads house quite a few times. The Latina felt a small stab of jealously at these thoughts which she promptly tried to ignore.

"Shouldn't we wait for Cat?" She asked, gesturing to the left and turning to look at the bathroom door in concern. "She's been in there ages. Do you think she's okay?"

Tori felt guilty. This was the second time the three girls had met up in the past few days, and the second time she and Jade had left Cat alone while they were too busy with each other to notice. They were in the girls house, as well. The brunette turned back to the pale girl raising an eyebrow in question and opening her mouth to ask again, but Jade shh'ed her quickly and began ordering the pizzas.

Jade

"She's fine." Jade threw the cordless phone on the couch after ordering two pizzas and proceeded to bite her fingernails. Something was on her mind but she couldn't quite pick on it.

"Go check then, if you're so worried." Jade's voice was dismissive as she went to the kitchen and made herself another round of coffee. Jade knew Cat's parents. They loved her, and Jade thought they were bearable enough. There was just something odd about her brother that she couldn't quite explain again.

Let's face it, Tori Vega was messing with her mind.

So what was she now? Was she gay? Was she bi-curious? All she knew was that she was cheating on her boyfriend and that didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. Stupid. Now, Tori was out there acting so in love with her and she couldn't even understand why. She sighed, pulling out a stool and setting her mug on the counter.

She needed this alone time, yes, but knowing Tori, she'd be marching right in in a couple of seconds.

Tori

Tori shifted in her seat. She really should go to check on Cat to make sure she was okay, but something, that the Latina just couldn't explain, was drawing her to Jade, almost screaming at her to pull up a stool next to the pale girl who looked like she had something on her mind.

Tori stayed where she was for a while, staring unseeing at the tv screen- God only knows what show was playing- while she tried to unscramble all of the thoughts that were running amok around her head. What was this? She tried to figure it out, playing back the key events in her mind. First, Jade had taken her to the carnival as some sort of payment for everything Tori had done for her. While they were there, they'd spent all of their time together; Jade had practically hugged her on the beach at one point, then they ended up at the carnival where Jade had first kissed her.

That's where everything got complicated. It had only been a couple of day since then, but they'd kissed a lot after that. And they'd- Tori blushed at the thought- done it, twice, in one day. But Jade was still with Beck and Tori knew she should feel bad for doing this with him in the picture, especially when most people thought that it was him she fancied, but everything was feeling too good and too right for her to stop.

And she didn't even want to get started on her sexuality, she was too tired to think about that at the moment. Not that it had ever really bothered her enough to think about it before.

Tori lifted herself from the sofa and let her feet carry her in the direction of the kitchen where she helped herself to a coffee and sat at the counter beside Jade, not saying a word, just staring into space, deep in thought.

Jade

"Would you leave me alone for a second, Vega?" Jade spat out, not really meaning it. "Jesus." She whispered under her breath.

Tori had questions. Yes. Questions Jade tried to hard to avoid. But knowing Tori, she was a persistent creature. Jade wrapped her hands around the coffee mug and stared into the darkness.

Tori didn't budge. She simply propped her elbow and rested her cheek on her palm. Jade ignored her, thinking about what Beck would think. Thinking about what everyone would think, for that matter, even Sinjin.

She rolled her eyes at how she was slipping through the cracks. She was losing it and it was because of Tori. Tori freaking Vega. She was having a headache and she rubbed her temples with both hands. "I don't understand what I'm feeling. Or what you're feeling," She began.

"But I swear, months ago I felt nothing but absolute distaste for you."

It was killing her inside. What was this sick feeling she had whenever Tori was around? What was it? She knew, but she'd never acknowledge it.

Tori

"I didn't like you much either" Tori shrugged, standing up and moving away from the counter to collapse onto the sofa, giving Jade the space she so desired.

Tori sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. She placed her mug in the middle of the coffee table by the couch and looked over at Jade, who was still gripping her own mug with both hands, staring out across the room. The brunette rested her head in her hands, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. Everything was happening so fast in such a short space of time with the one person she'd never in her wildest dreams have thought all this would happen with. Couldn't it be Andre? Hell, if she had a choice, she'd even take Robbie over Jade, maybe even Sinjin! but that was who part of her- was it her heart?- was screaming out for, ever since that kiss at the carnival.

"Why can't this be simple?" Tori said into her hands, more to herself than anyone else. She heard Jade give a short laugh from the kitchen.

Tonight was meant to help her forget everything that was going on, or at least put off dealing with it for a short while, but it had done a total flip and landed butter side down, now covered in fluff and bits of crumbs and stuff. Tori's stomach gave a rumble at the toast comparison, but she really didn't feel very hungry any more. She fell back into the cushions, grabbing the tv remote to turn what ever show was on up louder.

Jade

Jade laughed at Tori's question. Pathetic, really. Things weren't simple, they never were, and in time, they still won't be. She sighed. She was getting hungry and Cat was nowhere to be found. She wouldn't be surprised if she went to the bathroom to find that she's disappeared or something.

The doorbell rang. She looked at Tori, then at the door. "It must be the pizza." Jade said, Tori agreed. She sat up straight and grabbed her purse while Jade went to Cat's room to grab her money from her overnight bag.

When she came down she saw Tori flirting with the pizza delivery guy. It caused a fire in the pit of her stomach to start. It was like a wildfire: totally out of nowhere and it's cause is unknown. She pursed her lips in a straight line and stormed down the steps.

She pushed the younger Vega aside slightly and Tori covered her arm with her hand as if burned. "How much is it?" Jade spat at the pizza delivery guy.

He was probably in college. He had that lazed, given up look in his eyes and scruff and a stupid goatee. "Chillax," He said in a voice that reminded Jade of Beck. "It's $37.20, but I'm giving it $30 for your friend here." He smiled at Tori and handed the boxes to Jade.

"No, We're paying the full." Jade slapped a full forty in the guys hand, not expecting change. "Keep it, now scram." Jade shoved him out the porch and slammed the door in his face. "I can't believe that guy."

Tori

"See you then!" Tori called after the pizza guy before spinning on her heel to face Jade. "What was that about! He was just about to give us cheaper pizza and you shove him out the door?" She shook her head when Jade just shrugged, popping open a box and helping herself to a slice.

Tori snatched a piece up herself and decided to sit in the armchair closest to the tv, and furthest away from Jade who had now taken the couch. She huffed and took a bite, just for something to do, and the two girls sat in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. However, the Latina was restless. She fidgeted around in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her legs, sinking back into the seat then leaning forward again, she just couldn't get comfortable, there was a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that she didn't want to face right now, but it was trying to break free.

"Where is Cat!" the youngest Vega asked suddenly, abandoning her half eaten pizza on the table next to her empty mug. "It's her house, her sleepover. Why's she not here?"

Tori wasn't angry at the girl, not at all. She was just annoyed at the situation. If Cat had stuck around, none of this would've happened, and the three girls would probably be in the middle of a pillow fight or watching some silly film while eating tons of sweets, rather than just her and Jade, sat in the den and desperately trying to avoid what ever they were feeling, while at the same time, search for an answer.

Jade

Jade grabbed a slice to herself and began eating beside her. It was getting really late, perfect. "Did you want to watch another movie?" Tori shook her head furiously once Jade suggested the idea. Jade smiled, no one really understood what these foreign films about death, darkness or art meant. She laughed at their ignorance.

"Fine, I see your stash there, plug one in." Jade rolled her eyes and sat on the floor. Maybe then she wouldn't be tempted to creep on Tori's legs once more. Tori stood up in compliance and chose a DVD.

"So, what we watching?" Jade asked, pizza in her mouth.

Tori

Tori scooted back to the armchair and hit the play button on the dvd remote.

"Beauty and the Beast" She responded and noticed Jade raise an eyebrow at her.

"It's my favourite!" Tori defended, grabbing a cushion and hugging it close to her chest. "Besides, I thought Cat would like it too, and I didn't know you were coming, so…"

She trailed off. In truth, she just thought that watching her favourite film would cheer her up. She fast forwarded through the movie trailers while leaning over to reach for her bag and take out a packet of jelly babies she'd brought with her. The film started and Tori began stuffing herself with the sweets and concentrate on the story, but it was hard to feel any better when the cause of the discomfort sat in the very same room as you, their eyes burning holes into the back of your head.

"Sweet?" Tori offered, trusting the packet in Jade's general direction, not taking her eyes from the screen because, at the moment, she didn't want to face the girl.

Jade

"It gives me a rash." Jade said, not looking at the Vega girl either.

It was ironic really, the film. Beauty and the Beast. The first thing she thought of once she saw Tori put this forsaken movie was how it mirrored the people who were actually watching it at the very moment.

Halfway, Jade remembered why she hated flowers. They were signs of growth and beauty, but in the film it was a sign of time you lose. Time before you're permanently a monster. Time. Lost. Losing.

Jade doesn't know why she's so invested in the film because the next thought that comes to her mind is Tori's crying because the Beast was dying in Belle's arms. Some invisible force must've possessed her because the next thing she knows is she's on the couch, ready to touch Tori in the most gentle of ways, just to stop her crying.

But she doesn't. "Man up, Vega."

Tori

"Shut up" Tori said into her cushion, wiping away the tears streaming down her face. She'd tried not to cry at the film, especially not in front of Jade, but she just couldn't help it, it made her tear up every time.

The credits started scrolling up the screen; Tori yawned as she lazily felt around for the control that had slipping from its place on the arm of the chair at some point during the movie. She finally found it stuffed down the back of the seat, along with a couple of Jelly Babies she'd dropped and a lollipop covered in fluff that the Latina quickly dropped in disgust. She fumbled around with the buttons until she hit stop and the dvd player switched off, turning back to the television and some reality show that reminded Tori of The Wood.

"I'm sleepy" The youngest Vega announced, stuggling into her cushion and closing her eyes.

Jade

"Go to bed, then." Jade said rather sharply. She stood up her eyes rolling back and forth, heading up to Cat's room. She heard Tori yell to wait up or something but the goth simply ignored her and proceeded on walking upstairs.

"Cat? Where the freak are you?" Jade yelled before reaching the last steps upstairs. She didn't know whether the ditzy redhead disappeared in the bathroom upstairs or the one downstairs.

For all Jade knows, said redhead could be in Freezie Queen right now. Or the carnival. Or the beach. Jade didn't know. She shrugged, going through each room to search for Cat. "Caaaaat!" She called, as if searching for a small feline.

Tori caught up with Jade after a while, thus why when Jade stood up from searching under Cat's brother's bed she bumped into said Latina. "God damn it, Vega. Can't you watch where you're going?"

Tori

"Ow!" Tori whined, stumbling back from Jade and falling back onto the bed they'd been searching under.

She was tired, and she had a headache, and she really didn't want to be running around the unfamiliar house searching for a little red head who happened to be one of the few who actually lived in said house. She covered her mouth as she yawned widely and switched her attention back to Jade, who was now looking in the wardrobe for their friend.

"She's probably fallen asleep somewhere" Tori suggested sleepily. She lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "It's weird that she's just vanished like that, though. Maybe she's forgotten we're here. Wouldn't surprise me if she did, to be honest"

Jade

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Jade extended a hand at Tori when she saw the girl lying on Cat's brother's bed. "Look, I know you're tired but you can't sleep in here!" Jade threw her hands in the air with a disgusted look on her face. Her hands made their way to her hips after.

"Vega, are you listening to me?" Jade asked, her head propped forward. "Vega?" Tori wasn't moving, and when she did she just shifted deeper in her slumber. Jade rolled her eyes, one hand on her hip. She moved closer to the girl and stopped once towered above her. She stared at the half-sleeping figure beneath her and smiled. She didn't know why or how but she did. One hand crept slowly to her face and brushed her cheeks lightly.

And on the other hand, she pulled the sheets so Tori came flopping down. "Move your ass, Vega."

Tori

The Latina tumbled to the floor with an "Oof!". She glared up at Jade from her place on the floor before pulling herself to her feet, holding onto the bed for support.

"Ow!" Tori cried at the goth, before shoving past her and out of the room. "Fine. Lets find Cat so we can go to sleep, yeah?"

"CAT!" She yelled as she stumbled around the house, wondering where on Earth the girl could've gotten to. "CAT!"

Tori wandered back into the den, half hoping to find Cat had returned to the sleepover and was sat on the sofa watching another film and eating all the popcorn, but no such luck. The brunette threw herself back into the chair in annoyance, closing her eyes for a few moments. She opened them again to see Jade walk into the room, still searching for the other girl.

"She'll turn up" Tori mumbled with a shrug.

Cat

Cat planned to "fall asleep" in her bathroom so she could give the two some alone time. She knew things would happen, based on what she had seen during the carnival. What's the worst thing that could happen? It was unlikely for Jade and Tori to start killing each other anyway so she just stayed in the bathroom. But after five minutes, Cat felt like boredom would eat her out, tempting her to join the other two outside.

The redhead stood and opened her bathroom drawer. It contained a hair-dryer, some combs, a pad of paper, a pen, and numerous hair elastics. Sighing, she closed it and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was red as ever, one side pinned away from her face. She was playing with her hair when an idea to relieve her of boredom struck her. She opened her drawer again and pulled out a comb and all the hair elastics there was. She scattered them on the bathroom counter and began braiding her hair.

"CAT!" The redhead heard. Jade and Tori started looking for her. She hurried braiding her hair. So far, 3/4 of her hair has been braided thinly. She chuckled to herself, humming at how she looked. "Cat!" The voices outside called. Just a little longer…

After 10 minutes, Cat finished with her hair. She admired herself and laughed before opening the bathroom door. The two had stopped looking for her, leaving the house a little quiet. She descended the stairs and saw her guests watching another movie. "Oh I love Beauty and the Beast!" Cat squealed, clapping on the last stair.

Jade

Jade heard Cat's ecstatic screams of her adoration from downstairs. The goth quickly ran downstairs to see Cat plugging in the movie she and Tori have already seen. "Jesus Christ, Cat. Where'd you hide?"

The redhead giggled and jumped up to meet Jade whose eyes were growing larger in anger. "Well, you better eat something. We saved you some pizza." She rolled her eyes and lazily walked to the couch and sat. "Now where's Vega?" Jade said, accompanied by a yawn after. She stretched her arms wide and her bones cracked when she stretched her neck.

Water formed from her tear ducts due to her yawning which Cat misinterpreted as Jade crying as The Walt Disney logo came on. Cat tried to touch Jade in a friendly manner but Jade shook her off in disgust. Well, in repulsion. Or something like that. "Jeez, Cat." Jade rolled her eyes, attempting to watch the movie she just saw minutes ago again.

Tori

Tori's eyes flickered open to find the room she had ended up in during the search for Cat was empty. She stretched, yawned widely and attempted to get out of her chair, only to trip over her pyjama bottoms and fall flat on her face.

"Ouch" The Vega girl grumbled, rubbing her cheek and stumbling downstairs to find Cat and Jade back in front of the television with Beauty and the Beast playing once again on the screen.

"Cat!" Tori smiled at her friend, collapsing next to her and giving her a quick hug. "Where've you been! We've been looking all over for you!"

She stifled a yawn and rested her head drowsily on Cat's shoulder. The Latina grinned lazily up at Jade before focusing her attention on the film they'd already watched, but she definitely wasn't going to complain.

Cat

"It's so scary." Cat murmured to herself, covering her eyes with her hands. Cat could feel Tori's steady breathing the same way she could feel Jade's glare from the other side of the couch. She ignored this and just continued watching, occasionally commenting on the movie.

After the credits, Cat's vision went blurry. She yawned and stretched her arms. "Let's go to sleep you guys." But as she looked at her guests, she saw that they had already fallen asleep on the couch in rather awkward positions. Tori was leaning on Cat and Jade was using the armchair for support. Cat decided not to wake them. She just placed a pillow on their necks and draped a blanket around the two. She then switched the lights off in the den and went to her room where she slept alone.


	10. Part 9: The Forest: Jade, Tori

Jade

Jade woke up in a daze. Her neck hurt like a mother in labor and she was sleeping all wrong. It was a good thing someone, presumably Tori Vega, put a pillow behind her neck and a blanket over her freezing body.

Cat was once again nowhere to be found, but knowing her she was probably up in her room asleep. Figures. Leave Jade here alone with the Vega girl, why don't you?

Jade smirked. This wasn't such a horrible predicament. She scooted closer to the half Latina and gave her arm a light shrug.

Tori

Tori was in the middle of a good dream when she felt her arm being nudged lightly to wake her. She groaned and tried to shift away from the source of the movement, but there wasn't enough room between them and the arm of the couch to escape.

"What?" The Latina grunted sleepily, tugging the blanket up to cover her some more and snuggling into the chair.

The nudging continued and Tori gave in, she was already awake now anyway and it seemed that this wasn't going to stop.

"What?" She repeated opening her eyes to find Jade grinning at her, sitting a lot closer than Tori remembered her being before.

Jade

"Are you asleep?" It was a stupid question, but Jade waited for Tori's even more stupid answer as a mischievous smile played across her face. "Tori," She shook the Vega girl harder, "Toriiiiiiii—" Jade's tone grew longer and more childish.

"Tori, you're naked!" Jade lied, biting her lips after just to control her laughter.

She felt Tori shift and look at herself, then she screamed and dropped to the floor. Why? Jade pulled the cushion under her. It's a good thing the singer's face didn't hit the center table. This was Jade's doing once again. She wouldn't want something to happen to that lovely face.

"You awake now, Vega?" This time, Jade used her utterly dry and merciless tone while her arms crossed just a little over her waist.

Tori

"Yes." Tori grumbled, picking herself up off the floor. "But I'd rather be asleep again. And I'm not naked!"

She threw herself back onto the sofa, grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself as she stared grumpily around the room. The pizza boxes were still scattered over the coffee table along with the coffee mugs and empty sweet packets. As Tori's eyes adjusted to the lack of light in the room she noticed something missing.

"Cat's gone again." She pointed out, rubbing her eyes.

Jade

"She probably went up to her room." Jade inspected her fingernails. The idea of Tori waking up to see herself naked would have been fun, only if Jade hadn't been so eager to wake the girl up. "Don't sleep."

She heard Tori about to protest but she stopped when Jade stood up and sat on the floor, right beside Tori. The Latina stretched her legs so she occupied the whole couch while Jade hugged her pale porcelain legs to her chest. "Just… stay awake." Jade rested her head on her knees and gave Tori an intense stare she was unconscious of.

Tori wasn't oblivious to that kind of stare. It happened more than once.

Tori

Tori sighed and stretched her arms and legs that were stiff from the awkward position she had fallen asleep in. She closed her eyes briefly and contemplated her options: going back to sleep meant peace and quiet and, well, rest. But Jade would no doubt just keep waking her up until the Latina caved in and remained awake. However, staying awake now meant skipping all of that annoying nonsense, but also meant no sleep.

"Fine." The brunette said in defeat. "I'll stay awake. For a little while."

Jade lifted her head slightly to give her a small, quick smile then rested it back on her knees. Before she could stop herself, Tori had reached out a hand to tuck a strand of hair that had fallen out of place back behind the pale girls ear. It was only a small action, but the tan girl felt the butterflies erupt in her stomach once again. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly.

"Wanna watch another film?" She asked quietly, reopening her eyes to look over at Jade.

Jade

"No," Jade leaned in closer to Tori's palm, nudging it with her nose, cheek and lips. She stared at Tori intently again and her eyes grew wider at the sight. Tori was indeed beautiful, even in her sleep.

Jade got on her knees and pressed her stomach down her legs, breaking from Tori's grip as her head ducked down closer and stared into Tori's eyes once again. Jade held no facial expression but her heart beat like a drummer on crack. Tori's eyes merely followed the goths and when Jade's fingertips ghosted Tori's skin, she shivered as if electrocuted by a million watts.

Jade's other hand was on Tori's stomach, as a base for when Jade leaned in and kissed Tori the most tender she ever has.

Tori

The Latina's heart skipped a beat when Jade's lips connected with hers. It was the most tender kiss the girl had given her, scratch that, it was the most tender kiss she'd ever received from anyone, which she willingly returned with enthusiasm. Her fingers laced themselves into the pale girls hair as she drew closer, her other hand found its way to Jade's chin, a finger nudged her head up slightly then brushed lightly over her cheek.

"Jade." Tori mumbled when they parted for breath. She rested her forehead against the other girls as she looked deep into her eyes, smiling contently.

Jade

"Mm, what?" Jade said, allowing Tori to get into her soft side even for just a second. Tori's hand moved from Jade's hair to the line on her neck. Jade moved her face, her nose specifically, over Tori's face, tracing every line and contour and smiling throughout the entire process.

What was wrong with this Jade? What the fuck was going on?

When Jade realized what she was doing, she stifled a cough, covering her mouth with her closed fist and slid back down to her original position on the floor. She tucked a loose strand of her hair just so she wouldn't have to face Tori but that didn't work.

"You should go to sleep now, sorry I… bothered you." Jade's life was slipping away, all because of one Tori Vega.

Tori

Tori watched the other girl as she turned away from her, hugging her knees to her chest again.

"I'm not tired anymore" She said softly, slipping off the sofa so she sat on the floor beside the goth.

The tan girl crossed her legs and pulled them up to her body just like Jade had done. Tori reached across and placed a hand over the pale girl's hand briefly before running her fingers lightly up her arm to her cheek, then her chin, where she attempted to get Jade to turn and face her.

"Jade, look at me" She whispered.

The other girl slowly turned her head and Tori leaned in close to reclaim her lips. The kiss was soft and gentle and Tori never wanted it to end. Her heart was beating like crazy in her chest, so fast that the Latina was afraid it might burst from her body, although Jade would probably find some sort of amusement from that. In moments like these, it felt like nothing else in the world matter but her and Jade, it felt like nothing could go wrong if they could just stay like this forever. But she knew this would never last, so she seized any opitiunity just to make it happen.

Jade

"Vega, no." Jade pressed her index finger between her and Tori's lips. This was wrong and it was eating Jade up to her core. She had flashbacks of Beck and even a sadistic dream of him in the wee hours of sleep she'd conjured a while back.

Jade stared at the window, the sun was rising, and just a while ago she thought it was midnight. No, apparently dusk had a way of making it seem that way. She huffed, attempting to stand and walk to the kitchen only to be stopped by guilt.

"Come," Jade extended her hand to help Tori up. She took Jade's hand and the former lead Tori to Cat's room where she had something in store.

Tori

Tori couldn't hide her disappointment when Jade stopped their kiss. She knew this was all getting too good to be true, and that they really shouldn't be doing anything, but that didn't mean she couldn't try, right?

She sleepily staggered to her feet with Jade's help- she'd lied about not being tired anymore, she just want to stay up to be with the goth- and allowed herself to be dragged through the Valentines house until they reached a door covered in pretty little stickers of rainbows and stars and stuff.

"What are we doing?" Tori yawned, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. "Isn't this Cat's room? You're not going to wake her up as well, are you?

Jade

"No," Jade said, grabbing her overnight bag. She grabbed a hoodie and her camera bag as well. "I know it may not seem like it but I like jogging in the morning." Jade threw her camera bag to Tori and slipped on her hoodie quietly as she stepped out of the room. Tori was stuck inside, looking at the camera bag with an utterly confused look on her face.

"Well?" Jade said, "Aren't you coming?" She pulled her hair out of the jacket and tied it in a ponytail.

Tori

"I…err…"

Tori was utterly bewildered by this sudden decision to go jogging so early in the morning, especially when neither girl had gotten much sleep. She glanced around the room, noticing the sleeping figure of Cat and the sleeping bags the red head had laid out on the floor for them. She was tempted just to crawl into one and nod off again, but something made her want to stay with the goth girl.

"Alright." She agreed with a sigh. "Just, give me a sec, I'm not going anywhere in these." She gestured to her pyjama bottoms then moved over to her bag to change into a pair of trousers, leaving her top on, but chucking a purple hoodie over the top of it.

"Okay, ready. But two things first. Shouldn't we tell Cat where we're going in case she wakes up and wonders where we are? and why have I got your camera?"

Jade

"Give it to me, then." Jade took out the camera from the bag and arranged it back in her overnight bag. "Alright, all set." She smiled to herself and prodded down.

"And when we get back, Cat'd probably still be asleep. I'll leave her a text just in case." Jade supplied and headed out for the door, which she held open for Tori, no less. It was an unconscious act that went unnoticed.

"You probably want to stretch your legs first, Vega." Jade said after she saw Tori ready to run. "Unless you're all set, you know." Jade winked and crouched down to do some stretches. The innuendo up in the air.

Tori

The Latina blushed, but copied Jades stretches all the same, thinking it was best to do so rather than suffering the pain afterwards, along with the goths 'I told you so' remarks that would most like come after.

She followed the paler girl back through the Valentines house and opened the front door quietly as not to wake their friend. The sun was up now; Tori had to shield her eyes and blink a few times to adjust her vision to the sudden appearance of light. They set off jogging down the street, the tan girl slightly behind the goth, still exhausted from all the events of the previous day plus the lack of sleep.

"So, why're we jogging so early?" Tori regestured that she had be asking a lot of question recently, but these were a lot more simple and easy to answer than the others that were still buzzing around her mind.

Jade

"It's calming." Jade answered, wishing she brought her iPod so Tori would stop attempting to speak to her. "and it's healthy." Jade looked behind her to see Tori's sweat-ridden face.

"I'm surprised you don't know, I thought you exercised regularly. Or maybe Trina would drag you out like this in the morning." She smirked and continued on, only to stop in front of a forest type location, filled with lush trees and mystery. She stepped in the mouth of the forest and took out her camera.

Tori stood beside her, both hands on her knees as she panted down. Tori finally stood up and patted Jade's shoulder as she swallowed a lump in her throat. "You should get out more." Jade smiled and focused her lens on the trees.

Tori

"Shut up" Tori whined, leaning against a tree to catch her breath. She did exercise…. maybe…. sometimes… okay, so not as often as she should, but she'd play a lot of those sports games on the consoles with Trina a lot, and she liked to go for walks…

"I'm tired." The Latina defended. Jade wasn't listening, the goth had her iPod plugged securely into her ears and was too focused on her photography to care. Tori rolled her eyes and rested against the tree, crossing her arms over her chest while she waited for the pale girl to finish whatever she was doing, half wishing she'd stayed back at Cats in the warm, and sleeping.

"Can we go back yet?" Tori moaned.

Once again, Jade didn't hear her, or pretended not to. She moved deeper into the forest and motioned the tan girl to follow, which she did, with reluctance, but her curiosity got the better of her. What was Jade up to? Was she just taking pictures and dragged Tori along for the ride? Tori groaned as she pushed her way through the trees in pursuit of the pale girl.

Jade

Jade was engorged in finding the middle of this forest. Yes, she's been to Cat's house a lot and on the drive she'd always see this thick forest among urban houses. It bothered Jade in a trivial sense, but it also gave her a sense of peace and tranquility.

She occasionally looked behind her to see if her… errr.. companion was still alive and hasn't deserted her. By all means, Jade wouldn't mind if Tori did. It wasn't safe out here but danger was Jade's middle name. "Hey, if you wanna head back then I insist you go on ahead." Her voice held no annoyance or what other mean adjective that usually described Jade's speech. If you squint, it actually had some concern in it. "I don't really want to leave yet, it's beautiful in here." Jade smiled to herself and clicked on the shutter.

Then, she had an idea. She took steps farther from Tori and when she moved, Jade raised a hand, telling her to stop. Then she took photos of Tori in the distance. It was natural and utterly beautiful. Jade thought she found her muse.

Tori

"It's alright, I'll stay. I'm here now anyway."

Tori was tempted to go back, the only problem was, she couldn't remember the way to Cat's. But she wasn't going to tell Jade that. She stumbled rather inelegantly over the many tree roots that scattered the forest floor, vaguely aware that Jade had turned her camera in the Latina's direction; she could hear the sound of the photo after photo being taken even though the actress had moved further away.

"OW!" The tan girl yelled as she tripped over a rock, only saved from falling flat on her face by the large tree in front of her, which she slammed straight into. She pushed herself away from the tree to glare at Jade as the pale girl started laughing loudly at the brunettes misfortune.

"S'not funny." Tori grumbled, shoving Jade lightly in the shoulder when she caught up, although she couldn't help but smile, the sound of Jade laughing made her heart flutter, but she tried to push that thought out of her mind.

Jade

"I really think it is." Jade commented dryly as she took more shots of the surrounding nature. "You know stolen photos of you are very lovely." Jade smiled at this admission. She walked further into the thick forest and occasionally took photos of small animals that came her way.

Jade may seem like she hated life among other things, but she loved animals. Well, she loved most animals since she couldn't stand most people. And people are animals. She shuddered at the thought.

Behind her, Tori was slipping on rocks and grabbing roots or branches to hold on to. It was a hilarious sight and Jade made sure she had photographic evidence.

"You gonna make it, Vega?"

Tori

"Stop taking pictures!" Tori cried, slipping in a small mud puddle and landing painfully on her behind. This stunt earned another shout of laughter from the goth and Tori heard the camera snap a photograph.

The half Latina tugged herself up off the floor using a tree as support then collapsed against it with a huff. The walk was nice, the scenery, the animals… the company… but she was just so tired, and fed up of how she couldn't stay on her feet for more than 5 seconds at a time. She was pretty sure her legs were going to be completely covered in bruises soon. At that thought, Tori moved her hand subconciously up to her neck where she knew the bite mark Jade had left on her skin remained.

"Where are we going anyway?" The brunette asked. "I thought this was just a jog, not a hike through some forest."

Jade

"I've always wanted to go here." Jade said, walking towards a huge pine tree. "But I've never really gotten to it 'til now." She smiled and crouched down on one knee to take a shot.

"We'll get back as soon as we hit the lake, I promise." She said as she stood up and smiled at Tori. "You could just rest here, I'll come back for you." Jade took out a towel from her pocket and wiped her face. "No guarantees though." She stuck her tongue out at Tori and threw the towel at her.

She didn't know if it was Tori being willing to join her on this trip or this whole trip itself that made her happy. It was such a good feeling to have. Another thing that made her heart flutter was Andre trying to make some form of contact again. But she'll save that sappy story for another day.

"Well?" Jade extended her hand.

Tori

Tori raised an eyebrow skeptically at the smiling goth, but took her hand, feeling grateful that Jade was in a good mood, besides, she didn't really want to stay in the forest on her own for God knows how long.

"Alright, so we'll go to this lake then head back to Cat's" Tori confirmed.

Jade grinned in reply before dragging the Latina further into the forest, walking a little quicker than they were before making Tori glad that she was still holding the pale girls hand for support rather than tripping her way around the place like she was before.

"What's put you in such a good mood?" The brunnette asked. She was grouchy due to exhaustion and was quite surprised that Jade wasn't in the same sort of mood, because Jade usually was in some sort of bad mood. Seeing her smiling as happily as she was right now was definitely a change, a very good one at that.

Jade

"I'd tell you, but then I'd probably have to kill you." Jade grinned as she saw Tori gulp because she actually thought that there was a possibility of it happening. Jade's not surprised, she'd believe her too if she were in Tori's shoes.

"Alright, I'll tell you." She tugged Tori's hand, signaling the Latina to move faster. What's weird was she was holding hands with Tori and neither one felt the urge to pull away. It was heart-warming, to put in terms Jade never exactly used.

"Well for one thing," she began, crossing a puddle much to Tori's dismay since she stepped in it. "I'm out here, alone, with you." As cheesy as it sounded, it wasn't meant to go that way. She saw Tori smile and immediately added: "No one's going to find out where I'm dumping your body later on." She stuck her tongue out and walked on until she found the lake.

Tori

Tori rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out too. She shook the foot that had slipped into the puddle they had stepped over, or in Tori's case in, to get try to get rid of the mud and gunk that had stuck itself to her shoe, then noticed with a smile that they'd finally reached the lake they had been aiming for. Good she thought maybe we can finally take a break.

The Latina allowed Jade to drag her to the edge of the lake, but hung back slightly; she wouldn't put it past the goth girl to push her into the water. The pale girl still hadn't let go of the youngest Vega's hand; she held her camera up in one hand and began eagerly snapping photos of their surroundings. Tori watched her with interest. This was a side of Jade she'd never really seen before and it was a side she'd like to see more of, just the two of them alone with the actress looking happier than the singer could remember seeing her before.

"You'd miss me too much if you killed me off" Tori said with a grin and gave Jade a cheeky wink when she turned back to face her.

Jade

"I guess that's a plausible theory." Jade didn't take time to look at her again. She just continued snapping photos. "You should sit down and rest, I bet your muscles are aching." Jade said the last word with so much intensity that she just had to bite her lip after.

She took a few shots of the lake, then more of it, then the surrounding plants, and lastly, a half-sleeping Tori Vega resting on a trunk of a huge oak tree. They say that taking pictures of people asleep would bring them bad luck but to Jade it was a sweet memory. A few moments later she took off the camera and her hoodie and her clothes and set them all in a safe corner until she was left in her bra and panty.

Then she jumped in the lake.

Tori

Tori awoke with a start as a load of cold water was splashed over her.

"Jade!" She squealed, noticing the other girl had jumped into the lake quite near to where she had nodded off. A blush crept over her when she realised that Jade hadn't taken off most of her clothes and abandoned them, along with her bag, beside the tan girl. Tori was almost tempted to grab the clothing and make a run for it, just for a laugh- and maybe to see the other girl running around half naked- but then she remembered how clumsy she had been simply walking though the forest, no doubt she'd trip up within seconds, then Jade really would dump her body somewhere.

"Are you ever going to let me get some sleep?" The brunnette asked, laughing a little as she wiped some of the water from where it had splashed on her face.

Jade

"No, not really." Jade swam to the edge of the pool and pulled her hair away from her face with both hands. She grabbed the edge of land and pulled herself up, exposing her body to Tori's in the sunlight. "You have to come in the water." Jade closed her eyes and hoped her attempts at seduction would work at this hour.

Jade could feel Tori's eyes move from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. All while her mouth gaped open and if this were a cartoon, Jade would imagine water coming out of her mouth. "Come on then, sleepyhead!" She giggled uncharacteristically and dove into the water again.

Tori

Tori bite her lip as she watched Jade dive into the water once again. She smiled at the other girl, who was now watching her, waiting for Tori to join her in the lake. The Latina got to her feet and began slowly stripping herself of her hoodie, top and jeans so that she was left in nothing but her panties and bra then dived into the lake, making sure to splash Jade in revenged for her rude awakening.

"It's cold!" Tori squeaked, hugging her arms around her while her teeth chattered.

Jade

"Thank you, Catherine Obvious." Jade smiled as she neared Tori. She stared at the tan girl in question and it was so fucking obvious because her pupils started to dilate, her breathing got heavy and amongst other things there was heat in her throat and the pit of her stomach. It was almost sad but Tori stared right back at her with the same amount of intensity.

Jade swam closer to her until she could feel Tori's breath on hers. They stood in front of each other and let out loose and shaky breaths when Jade put both her hands on Tori's waist lightly, just a ghost of a touch. She stared at her hands for a moment, fingertips tickling Tori's tan skin then leaned in close to the half-Latina, their faces centimeters apart.

Tori

Tori shivered under Jades touch, all the cold and tiredness that had previously occupied her thoughts were completely forgotten. Her heart beat accelerated as the goth neared her; she could feel Jade's breath blowing softly over her cheeks, her lips so close she could almost taste them.

Tori ducked quickly out of Jade's way with a mischievous smirk plastered across her face. It almost pained her to do so, but she just couldn't resist teasing the other girl, if only for a few moments, she knew Jade would get revenged for this little stunt as soon as she could. The brunette swam a little way past the goth before turning to face her, still grinning from ear to ear at the slightly annoyed look she received. Tori raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Problem, West?"

Jade

"Oh, you're going to get it, Vega." With that, Jade dove into the water and tried to catch Tori's legs in her arms. She dragged the Latina down to the water, as if she were drowning and Tori tried to squirm away. She let go of her legs and moved on to wrap her arms around her torso and yank her down even further. Tori was obviously scared underwater and Jade couldn't blame her. She was probably lacking oxygen as well.

Well, Jade would fix that.

She found her way to Tori's mouth and kissed her rigorously. Passionately, and Tori instantly moved her mouth to mesh with Jade's. It was Jade's first time to kiss someone underwater too, and it felt so heavenly good. She deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue in Tori's mouth, tracing the surface of her teeth with her tongue, but as soon as they couldn't give in anymore, they rose for air, wrapped in each others arms.

Tori

Tori was beaming brightly, her breath coming out in small gasps for air as her lungs frought to get the oxygen back into her system. She lay her head on the goths shoulder, allowing her breath to tickle over her pale skin before she began planting small kisses along her neck and jaw line until she reached Jade's lips, which she kissed slowly, smiling against the other girls mouth as she kissed back.

"I like this" Tori said in a quiet whisper, tucking Jade's wet hair behind her ear so she could admire the goths beautiful face. Her heart skipped a beat at the girl in front of her; they were still holding each other close and all Tori could think was that wanted these stolen moments to last forever.

Jade

"I…" Jade buried her face in Tori's neck, resting her forehead in it's crook. "I like this too." She whispered, hoping Tori didn't hear. She wrapped her arms tighter around Tori's torso as said girl wrapped her arms tighter around Jade's neck.

Jade wanted to tell her things, things she probably wouldn't understand. Hell, Jade couldn't understand them either such as 'you make my heart go insane' or more, 'I want to hate you but there's a thin line between that and what I'm feeling' — It's all so new and foreign to Jade. It wasn't like with Beck where everything was routine and probably already done once.

"Vega…" Jade pulled back, looking at Tori's face. She tried to fight away the tears that would come but alas, they fell and she found solace in her body once again. Just like in the carnival.

Tori

"Shhh" Tori said softly, catching Jade's falling tears with her thumb and wiping them away.

She held the girl close in her arms as the goth tucked her head against her neck once more, still trying to fight the tears that flowed. The Latina wrapped her fingers loosely into the goths hair and kissed the top of her head, hoping to comfort her. Tori had only really seen Jade cry once before, at that time she was sobbing over Beck, begging Tori to help her win her boyfriend back. The brunette's heart lurched at the thought. Jade still had Beck. All of this, their little fling, she didn't know what it was. Jade could easily go running back to her boyfriend like nothing ever happened, leaving Tori alone, unwanted.

"Jade, look at me" the singer whispered, nudging the girl off her shoulder and lifting her chin with a finger. She place one small kiss upon the goths lips, finding now that she was having to fight back unwanted tears. "Jade. I need to know what this is. What this means to you."

Jade

Jade's eyes flickered. She didn't know anymore. She didn't hate Tori's guts or want to set her on fire like she used to. It was wrong, what she was feeling, and frankly she didn't care. But she still had obligations to someone else. She unwrapped her arms from Tori's and let out a sigh.

Jade sunk in the water, hoping she'd drown, but Tori only pulled her back up. She didn't know what this was. What it meant or how it was going to change anything at all. "Does it have to be something?" Jade asked, annoyed. "Can't it be anything?" Jade was so confused she was messing up her sentences. "What about you?" Jade looked up for the first time and saw those brown eyes melting.

Tori

"I- I-" Tori stuttered. She didn't have a clue. She didn't even know she had these feelings until just a few days ago and all she knew now was that she didn't want this… this mess of whatever it was to stop. Maybe it was so wrong and so stupid and so selfish, but after just that one kiss, everything suddenly felt so right. Maybe it didn't have to be anything, like Jade said. Maybe it could just be the two of them, nobody had to know- although Tori did suspect Andre knew something was going on, even though she didn't know how he knew- maybe they could just have these moments, when nobody else was around, all to themselves.

Tori wrapped her arms around the dark haired girl again, pulling her in close and before she could protest, she captured the goths lips in the most heartfelt kiss she could, hoping to pour every ounce of the feelings she felt into it, praying that Jade would understand.

Jade

Jade deepened the kiss by opening her mouth to a very eager Tori. She closed her eyes shut and tried to imagine her as Beck, seeing if she still wanted him as much as she thought she did. She couldn't. Her mind always pictured Tori and she bet if she kissed Beck as passionate as she did Tori now, she'd only see the half-latina.

Jade wrapped her arms tighter around Tori's waist. It was hard, but Tori felt like a dream slipping away. As if Jade let go, Tori would disappear. With this thought came tears from Jade's eyes, she was trying to tell something in between kisses and Tori only understood when Jade pulled away to really cry. "Don't disappear on me. Ever. Please."

Tori

"I won't." Tori said gently, rubbing small circles over the crying girls back in comfort. "I won't. Ever."

She closed her eyes, tugging the goth even closer, if that were possible, and buried her face into the dark hair. This felt all so unreal, like Tori was going to wake up at any second to find none of this had happened, that she was going to go to school and find everything exactly as it was before, including Jade being as horrible as ever to the youngest Vega girl. She wanted to hold on to moments like these and never let go; she feared they may slip away for good. Nothing matter right now except what as happening in this very moment. The past, the future, none of it was important. Tori knew they'd have to face it at some point, and it wasn't going to be easy, but right now, she didn't care. All she needed was Jade.

"Don't you disappear on me either" the brunette mumbled faintly, swallowing a lump that had worked its way into her throat.

Jade

Jade pulled away, she had to get back. She promised to meet Andre later on and she didn't want to keep Tori from any further plans she had today with anyone else. She didn't want to use Tori, but alas, it's what she did. "Come on, I have one last thing I want to do before we have to go back." She grabbed the edge of the land and pulled herself up effortlessly. She looked at Tori who attempted to do the same but failed, it wasn't as easy as it looked, really.

She crouched on the grass and extended both her arms for Tori to grab. Which she did. They made their way to their pile of clothes and put them off, even when they were as wet as they made themselves. Jade made sure she dried her hands before slipping any clothes on and grabbed her camera. She sat down on the roots of the tree Tori rested on a while ago and when Tori met her gaze, Jade patted down the seat beside her.

Tori complied and sat down, looking at Jade with much confusion. Jade held up her camera and took a picture of both of them. Again, but Jade kissed Tori's neck. Another, Tori's cheek. Then at the last, Tori finally grabbed Jade's chin and kissed her, the last shot was taken.

Tori

Tori bit her bottom lip as she smiled and rested her forehead against Jade's for a moment before pulling away, allowing the other girl to put her camera safely in her bag. She pushed herself up off the ground and held out a hand to help Jade to her feet, which the goth took with a small smile. Tori laced their fingers together and the two girls slowly made their way back through the forest in silence.

"I better text Trina to ask if she can pick me up" The Latina said, retrieving her PearPhone from her hoodie pocket. She quickly entered the text and sent it off the her sister, wondering how long it would take the older Vega to reply and if she'd bother to her pick up at all.

When they reached the edge of the forest, Tori pulled the other girl around to face her.

"So, what happens now?"

Jade

"I don't know," Jade squeezed Tori's hand, her eyes intent on it. Jade wanted to tell Tori she liked holding her hand. She wanted to tell her that her heart burst into a million colors and feelings when she held her. "I…" Jade began, but Tori unlaced her hand from Jade's and began walking back to Cat's house. Tori didn't like indecision and Jade knew that deep inside her, Tori wanted Jade to break up with Beck.

Jade couldn't. Beck's her rock and if she loses him, she won't have any ground to stand on. She loved him, or that's what she thought. But what did she feel about Tori? Plus was she gay now? Or bi in the least for having sex with a girl more than once within a 24 hour span? What was this?

She ran to Tori, "Tori, Vega! Hey! You're going to get lost." Jade ran.

Tori

Tori continued walking. Maybe this was a childish reaction to something she knew was difficult to answer in the first place, but the Latina could only hope that by walking away now, it wouldn't hurt so much later. She knew that once they went back to school, or even when they left Cat's house, Jade would go straight back to Beck, Tori would once again be her verbal punch bag and all of this would be forgotten, at least by Jade.

Tori stopped in her tracks. Okay, Jade was right, she was lost. She turned on her heel to wait for the goth to catch up, which luckily didn't take long as Jade had ran to catch up with the Latina's fast pace.

"Alright, which way is it?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest and refusing to look at Jade.

Jade

"You take a left at the intersection, moron." Jade said dryly, pointing to the obvious direction. Shit. Where were they headed now? Tori raised an eyebrow at her. "There, you see." Jade pointed to a street she recalled faintly. "It's right there, come on." She tugged on Tori's arm and they began walking back to Cat's house.

Twenty minutes in and they still haven't found the house. Jade was becoming nervous as she cursed her poor sense of direction and memory. "Shit," She cursed for real. That's when she had an idea. She took her camera and checked for all photos with indications or landmarks, maybe that would help them get back to Cat's.

Tori

Tori stood on her tip toes to peek over Jade's shoulder, her heart skipped a little as the recent photographs of her and Jade flashed upon the screen, which the goth flicked past quickly as she searched for whatever she was looking for. After a minute or so, Jade seemed to have figured out what she wanted and pointed wordlessly back in the direction they had just walked, catching Tori's wrist with her fingers in a way the Latina had grown so used to, although that didn't stop the butterflies, and dragged her away.

They walked together, neither saying a word as the dark haired girl focused on her camera and wandered slowly back to Cat's, occasionally having to grab Tori's arm to pull her in the right direction; the tan girl was too busy watching the other girl to pay attention to where she put her feet. She still expected to wake up to find Trina towering over her, shouting something about leaving for school without her if she didn't hurry up and get out of bed, instead of being out here with Jade.

A stupid, yet genius, thought crossed Tori's mind. Maybe they could just run away. Run away together so nobody could interrupt what they had created. They could be together without worrying about anybody else. I was tempting, idiotic and highly pathetic, but so very tempting that the Latina almost reached out for Jade and ran. She may have gone though with it too, but she was so focused on the plan, and the pale girl, that she tripped over the curb while crossing the road.

"OW!" Tori yelled in annoyance, cursing her inability to walk today.

Jade

"God damn it, Tori." Jade cursed, crouching down to scoop the younger Vega up. "What's wrong with you today?" She helped Tori up, wiping her cheek with her thumb on the way up. She had that gaze set on Tori's eyes again and in a little while she'd find herself lean forward and mark Tori's lips with hers. But that wasn't the case since she moved away faster than Tori could process another thought. "Come on, I gather Cat would be awake by now." Jade held out her hand in a friendly, yet something more fashion.

"I wish I knew, Tori." Jade laced her fingers around Tori's, feeling a sense of relief for the first time. "I wish I knew why this happened, why it's happening." She ran her thumb on Tori's skin. It was skin she'd ached to touch, but now she has it, she never wants to return it. "Don't you?" She turned to the girl in question, a sad look in their eyes.

Tori

"I do" the Latina sighed. It was all she wanted to know, all that occupied her mind, pushing every other thought out of the way, including the prom she'd promised to organise. Urg, the prom. Tori had hoped Cat could help her out with it when they had the sleepover, but that definitely didn't happen.

She looked down at their linked hands and half smiled as Jade's thumb ran over her skin.

"I wish this could be simple" Tori blurted out quietly before she could stop herself. "I wish this was as easy as it's been so far, but it's not, is it? We're not even meant to be friends and you're… you're still with Beck."

Guilt stabbed at Tori as she spoke the boys name. He was her friend and she was helping his girlfriend cheat on him. What was worse, every part of her ached for Jade to break it off with him and stay with her, which she knew the goth would never do. It hurt.

"Let's just get back to Cat's." The tan girl mumbled, dropping Jade's hand and walking briskly ahead. "She'll be wondering where we are."


	11. Part 10: The Grove: Jade, Tori

Tori

Tori wandered slowly along the street, her hands stuffed deep into her pockets as she hugged her purple hoodie close to her body. It was a surprisingly cool mid-afternoon; the Latina had spent the last few hours catching up on the sleep she'd missed out on the previous night until she was awoken from her slumber by a text from Jade moaning about an assignment she had to work on. Tori grinned to herself; how many times had Jade woken her up already today?

The youngest Vega had offered to meet up with the girl almost straight away, not realising how much she already missed Jade's company, even after such a short period of time. She'd tumbled out of bed, thrown on her jacket- she had slept in the clothes she wore back from Cat's-, grabbed her bag and her own work and now here she was, making her way to the Grove to meet up with Jade.

The place wasn't too far from the Vega house, thankfully, as Trina had refused to drive her anywhere else after having to pick her up from the Valentines that morning, so it didn't take Tori that long to get there. She glanced around in search of Jade, but was disappointed to find that the pale girl had yet to arrive. With a sigh, Tori plonked herself into a seat in the corner, pulled out some of her homework to glance over and waited.

Jade

Jade texted Tori and Andre that she would be at the Grove to work on Gradstein's script writing class. None of the texts really intending for her to meet up with them, but as soon as Tori texted back, she invited the girl for a brunch meet. Hell, Tori could've helped her with the class since she already submitted her script last semester.

She got to The Grove later than the Latina, classic. Jade took her time dressing up while she presumed Tori shot right out of her house ASAP. She smiled as she sat across Tori and took out her Pearbook. "Hey," she said, also taking out her HA notebook. "What's your assignment?" Jade asked, her heart fluttering.

Tori

Tori looked up from the work she had been engrosed in and beamed at Jade, the now familiar feeling of butterflies settled in her stomach just at the sound of her voice. It felt great to see her again, the Latina had missed the paler girl. Tori mentally kicked herself for being such a sap.

Jade was looking at her expectantly and Tori realised she had been staring at the goth. It took her a second to remember the question she'd been asked.

"Uh, history." The Latina said, gesturing at her notebook. "I don't understand any of it."

She put down the pen she had been chewing the end of and sank back in her seat. Truthfully, she couldn't remember much of what she had to do, it was just the first piece of work that came to hand as she hurried to get out of the house, but she supposed she'd have to do it at some point.

"What's yours?" She asked, trying to sneek a peek at Jade's homework.

Jade

"Gradstein's." Jade said, opening her documents on her Pearbook. "You did this on the plane ride home, right? Beck couldn't stop talking about it." She ran a hand through her hair and stared at Tori with her bedroom eye. She saw Tori swallow a hard lump in her throat and Jade looked down with a smirk. She stood up and slid next to Tori in the booth. "History, huh?" She ghosted a hand through Tori's arm unintentionally (or was it) and grabbed Tori's now all black book. "I remember painting this." Jade scoffed, Tori rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to know why I painted it, Vega?" Jade asked, running her index finger through the spine of the book.

Tori

Tori raised an eyebrow, remembering the time at school when Jade had shoved the newly black notebook at her with the excuse of "I have black paint." She hadn't thought much about it, just passed it off as Jade being Jade, vandalising Tori's property just because she could. It hadn't surprised her, to be honest, but it wasn't expected either. The Latina had just left the book that way, at first a reminder not to let the pale girl borrow anymore of her stuff for more than a few minutes, and to make sure there was no form of paint in sight when she did.

"Go on then" Tori said curiously, turning to face Jade to find her very close by. "Why?"

Jade

Jade looked down and smiled to herself again, recalling the time she had to borrow Tori's Art History Book. "I didn't want you to see what I wrote on it." She picked the dirt off of her nails and began drumming them on her skin again. This time, with more intention. "So yeah, do you need help with anything?" She tucked her hair behind her ear and opened Tori's book.

Tori really didn't say anything much. She was probably still too frazzled over everything that was happening at the moment, and the fact that Jade kept inching towards her body. Other than that, as Jade flicked through the pages, she started humming to a Lady Gaga song.

In your brown eyes

I walked away

In your brown eyes

I couldn't stay

In your brown eyes

I'll watch her go

Turn the record on

And wonder what went wrong

What went wrong

Tori

Tori was confused; her mind a muddle as she tried to process everything that was going on again. So Jade had written on her book. What had she written? And why didn't she want Tori to see it? Was it still there, under the black paint? Would it be visible if she picked away at its cover?

The Latina snapped back to reality when she felt Jade's fingers brush over her arm to turn the notebook more towards her direction, reading over the notes Tori had half heartedly scrawled across the page. The tan girl found herself smiling as Jade's quiet, melodic humming reached her ears and she began tapping her fingers upon the table along to the familiar sound, a song she knew, but couldn't quite place at that moment. She noticed that the goth had inched closer and closer to her in the very short time they had been there, causing Tori's heart beat to speed up slightly. She was glad she'd picked a table that was quite hidden away, no one could see the small blush that had crept onto her cheeks.

"Uh"

Good one, Tori. Her mind laughed. Why did Jade always have to make her feel like this? All lost and confused, happy and excited, and every other emotion at the same time.

"I dunno." She said lamely. "I can't be bothered with it, to be honest. It's not due in for a while anyway. What about your work?"

Jade

"Scripts are easy as long as you have the right inspiration." She smiled as the inside joke kicked in. "I have to write about self-redemption. It's awkward and disturbing." She shook her head as a teenager came over to their booth.

"Umm, my manager says that if you guys aren't gonna order anything, you have to take your things and leave."

Jade was outraged. She wanted to tell him to piss off, but not when Tori was around, well not anymore at least. "I'll have a coffee and french fries for my lady here." She poked Tori's forearm, almost choking that she said "my lady" instead of "the lady" which was her original intention. She stifled a cough and earned a weird look from the teenager.

"Umm, this restaurant's self-service, miss." The boy said courteously. Jade flushed even harder and stood up.

"Yeah, yeah. Just rehearsing my order." Cough again. The boy walked off and Jade walked to the counter. She stopped and turned around to face Tori, "You want anything?"

Tori

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

Tori shuffled all of her stuff into a neat pile in her place and stumbled awkwardly between the small gap between the table and her seat. She couldn't keep the grin off her face, partly because it was funny seeing Jade embarrassed in front of the waiter, but mostly because of one little phase the goth had let slip: "My lady." Just those two words from Jade's mouth made Tori's heart swell with happiness, even if she had only said it by accident, it felt good to hear. The Latina took a small step closer to the pale girl, swinging her arm a little so that their fingers brushed together. She was suddenly too nervous to make the move and attempt to hold Jade's hand, but she hoped she might get the hint.

"So, my lady, shall we get some food?" Tori smirked, unable to resist the teasing.

Jade

"That's why we're walking," Jade folded her arms under her chest and huffed. "Lady West, I like the sound of that." She smirked and ordered her food and when Tori attempted to pay, she shoved the Latina's dollars back and paid for the whole thing. Normally, she wouldn't do this for anyone at all. Not even Beck. So this was a totally brand new experience. The servers were looking at them as if they were crazy but were probably too invested in their work ethic to speak up.

"Hey I'm meeting Andre at his place later on if you wanted to come." She asked. This was new. No one was really invited to Andre's place unless it was Jade and Jade did have to explain to Tori as to why that is. Once their orders were served, Jade carried one tray and demanded that a crew member carry the other. Tori was still frazzled, a hand connected to her opposite forearm, scratching bare skin.

"I'm not usually this kind of pushy, Vega. But thanks for not whining." Jade said as she sat down opposite Tori instead of beside. "But we have to get to work."

Tori

Tori sat on the edge of her seat, picking at the food the member of staff had just dumped unceremoniously in front of her; he was obviously not too pleased about having to carry the tray. The Latina was still getting used to this new side of Jade, it was a side she'd never seen from the paler girl before with anyone, not just herself. Tori still half expected Jade to turn on her at any moment and everything would go back to normal, but every part of her hoped it wouldn't.

"Um, sure. I'll come to Andre's with you. But I can't stay too long." Tori said. She had promised to meet up with Trina at some point, not having seen her sister for more than a couple of short car journeys, but the offer of spending even more time with Jade was very appealing. The brunette shook her head slightly; all these thoughts were still confusing her.

She saw Jade nod as she sipped her coffee and read over the work she had started.

"Need a hand?" Tori asked, scooting around the table slightly under the pretence of looking more closely at the work, but really just wanting to be closer to Jade again.

Jade

"Sure, you're one of self-redemption." Jade said sarcastically. "After all the shit I've put you through, you still want to be… friends with me?" Jade looked at her with an almost sad look in her eyes. Jade shook her head after and chuckled to herself, "Yeah, tell me what you think." She smiled and picked on Tori's french fries.

"I was thinking about making this like.. a murder. There's a girl, Kendra, who murders Ursula." Jade quickly typed her wicked ideas on her Pearbook and felt Tori's hot breath as the girl in question leaned in closer. Jade was in a room of temptation, but she had to finish this. "I also intend on Kendra not knowing she's a murderer." Jade shrugged and typed some more with a flushed face.

Tori

"Sounds… interesting" Tori contemplated. "Very you" She added with a smirk, leaning over to nosey at Jade's PearPad, resting her chin on the paler girls shoulder and a hand on her arm.

She didn't know why, but she needed to be as close to Jade as possible, something kept tugging her in the goth's direction and that something wasn't satisfied until she could physically touch her, feel her every small movement. Tori moved back quickly, scared by these feelings building up in her. She pushed herself back into the chair and stuffed her mouth with her fries in order to disguise her blushing cheeks.

"And yeah." Tori muttered quietly, kind of hoping Jade wouldn't hear her. "I do want to be friends with you."

Jade

"If you're lucky." Jade rolled her eyes as she popped another french fry in her mouth. She stared at Tori, missing the contact that she had for a good two seconds. The half Latina pursed her lips, believing Jade for just a moment. "I'm kidding, of course."

Jade's phone beeped. She assumed it was Andre again. She sighed. She was so confused and she had to let it all out somehow. "Hey can I tell you something?" Jade began and resumed typing her script.

Tori

Tori swallowed nervously, almost choking on the wad of fries she was busy chewing in an attempt to fill the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach that had appeared once she'd moved away from Jade. What did she want to say? Was she calling this, whatever it was they had going on, off? Was she going to say it had all been some sort of joke? The brunettes mind raced a mile a minute, thinking over all the possibilities. She inhaled deeply though her nose to calm herself. She was being stupid. Maybe Jade just wanted to ask about the script.

"S-sure you can" The Latina replied as nonchalantly as she could muster, although her voice wobbled slightly at the beginning. She mentally cursed herself again. Tori was really getting annoyed at these feelings messing with her mind.

Jade

"It's about Andre. You're close to him, and I think there's something you should know." Jade cracked her knuckles and waited for Tori's reaction. Jade ducked her head a little and raised her eyebrow.

Tori

"I, uh." Tori spluttered. Well that certainly wasn't what she'd expected, although she wasn't quite sure what it was she had expected. But now this had her worried. What was up with Andre that was so important that Jade needed to tell her? Was he okay? "Right. What is it I need to know?"

Jade

"Well, before you were in the picture," Jade took a sip from her coffee and her breath hitched. Did she have a right to tell Tori about her and Andre's broken friendship? Should she tell her it's because of her and it's broken? Yeah, well, Tori was someone who played a big role in Jade's life recently and she thinks she should know. "It went a little like, I was you before you came. I was that close to him, and I'm telling you because…" She was at a loss for words.

Tori

Tori raised an eyebrow in confusion, trying to make the little information she'd just received make sense. Jade had been close to Andre? That had surprised her. Andre and Jade never really seemed that close, it was something the Latina couldn't imagine.

"What happened?" She almost whispered, feeling like she was intruding on something private, yet she was too curious.

Jade

"He was my first friend at Hollywood Arts." Jade propped her elbow on the table. "He introduced me to Beck, and even then we had a bit of a bicker." Jade cursed inwardly for having to say 'in a bit of a bicker' and shook her head. "Well, whatever. The point was, we were close and when he got assigned to be Trina Vega's partner for the big showcase, well, I think you know what happened next. Jade sipped her coffee, wanting to be utterly blunt for Tori's sake.

Tori

The Latina was only futher confused by this. Her brows knitted together as she thought it over for a second, trying to picture Jade and Andre hanging out together like close friends.

When he got assigned as Trina's Big Showcase partner? Tori's mind worked over the sentence slowly.

"Wait." Tori said as realisation hit her. "Is it because of me that you two aren't close any more?" She waved her arms around, pointing to herself in emphasise. She wasn't quite sure what to feel about this. "Is that why you're telling me?"

Jade

"It's also kinda why I hated you last semester." Jade grabbed the cup and rolled it around in her hands. There was no more coffee, and if Jade were of legal age she'd probably order a drink. "Why I dumped coffee on your head, why I faked my black eye, why I didn't want you on the Ping Pong team, why I loved the idea of Cat and Daniel dating." Jade could go on, but she'd only stir up more bad feelings.

Tori

Tori wasn't sure what to say. She fiddled awkwardly with the few french fries left on her plate, feeling guilty over the situation she didn't even know she'd caused. At least it explained why Jade had hated her for all that time, but that was the only thing the Latina could pull from the information, everything was still as confusing as it had been for the past few days, if not more.

"I'm sorry." Tori said quietly, tearing a fry in half, staring blankly at the table in front of her.

Jade

"What for?" Jade looked down, she didn't really want to see Tori when this happened. "If your apologizing for me and Andre falling out, it's not really your fault." Jade looked at her and hoped to convey softer emotions with her eyes. "I just needed someone to blame," Jade's index finger made it's way to Tori's arm and when they locked eyes, Jade sighed, "and there you were."

Tori

Tori shrugged, placing a her hand over the one that lay close to her forearm, running her fingers over Jade's. It didn't stop her from feeling bad about it all, but maybe she was just feeling bad about everything that was happening.

Tori pulled back from Jade again, reaching over to her bag and fishing out the work she had attempted to start earlier, after all, that was the reason they'd come to The Grove in the first place, or at least the excuse.

"We should get some work done." She said awkwardly.

Jade

"Alright," Jade agreed and began typing. "It isn't your fault, Vega." Jade said, relieving the tension she felt. It was thick like a forest, but she tried to put it out. Her phone beeped again and this time she knew she had to leave. "I have to go. Drop you off?" She rarely offered anyone a ride in her life, but Tori Vega has already ridden with her twice.

Tori

"Sure"

Tori looked up to smile briefly at Jade before shoving all of her stuff into her bag, feeling slightly relieved to be getting away from the tension that had been created. She hopped up from her seat, swung her bag over her shoulder and edged around the table to get out. Jade got up next to her, searching in her bag for her car keys and Tori had to fight the mad urge to hold the girls hand as they stood side by side.

"Lead the way" The Latina said in a cheerful tone, holding the door open for Jade to walk through.

Jade

"I didn't tell Andre you were coming over, alright? So don't get any ideas." Jade walked past her and clicked the button on the keys of her car. She stuffed her things in the back and opened the front door for Tori. "Well? Are you waiting for Christmas or what?" Tori walked up to Jade and slid in her car. This was going to be interesting.

Jade doubted that Tori had been to Andre's house and she smiled at the fact that she was so sure of this. She got in the car and buckled her seat belt. "All set?" She asked more to herself than Tori, fixing the rear view mirror and driving off.

Tori

"All set." Tori replied, unsure.

She threw her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. Her head was spinning, her mind racing again as it struggled to keep up with everything that had happened, everything that could possibly happen now. It was giving her a headache.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and glanced over at Jade, who was busy concentrating on the road. It'd be weird for Tori to be hanging around with just Jade and Andre after what she'd just learnt, but she hoped it wouldn't be too awkward. Maybe she could bring them closer again, fix what she'd accidentally caused.

"How come we're going to Andre's anyway?"

Jade

"He asked me if I wanted to meet up when we were… in the forest." Jade bit her lip and drove faster than the speed limit allowed her. She knew where Andre's house was, in fact she knew it better than Tori's. But then again, she'd only been to Tori's a couple of times and now that she thinks about it it's kinda weird that she even compared it to hers. "I figured I owed it to him to show up. Kind of." She sighed and parked in front of Andre's unit.

"Ready?" She asked, plopping out of her car and walking towards Andre's porch.


	12. Part 11: Banter: Jade, Andre

Jade posted a picture summarizing a Wizard of Oz style play that she wanted to put on.

Jade

I really think we should put this play on. Where's Sikowitz when you need him!

Andre

3 guesses who you would play.

Jade

I'm listening.

Andre

If only there were a character in this play that hated everyone… ;)

Jade

If only I could kill Dorothy in the end then maybe I could learn to feel the part.

Andre

Or you could just dump coffee on her head…

Jade

I think she'd see that coming if I had cold coffee in my hand.

Andre

… Touché, West, touché…

Jade

*Smiles* You won't mind helping out with the music, will you?

Andre

Anything for you, Wicked.

Jade

Oh look, it makes jokes and nicknames. Cute.

Andre

I know. Hell, I would even go as far as to say that I'm down-right sexy.

Jade

Looks like somebody's back from the doctor.

Andre

You could say that…

Jade

What? No more sly comments?

Andre

*Sigh*… I can't be as slick as you forever, girl.

Jade

But slick Andre is always the fun Andre!

Andre

Saucy.

Jade

You're getting soft. Is it because of that girl?

Andre

I don't know what you're talking about…

Jade

Oh really now?

Andre

Well, that all depends on what girl you are talking about.

Jade

Who are you talking about, then?

Andre

Who are _you_ talking about?

Jade

That girl you used to talk about… uhh… V… V something.

Andre

Veronica? Nah, that's not happening.

Jade

Then you're talking about the other V girl then?

Andre

Could be a V girl… or a W girl.

Jade

Oh so you're floating down that river again, huh?

Andre

I don't know if I could say "floating," … maybe "flailing" is more like it.

Jade

Drowning? That's never a good thing.

Andre

I didn't say drowning… At least not yet.

Jade

I'd say that was a cool thing if it weren't you that were drowning.

Andre

Thanks, Jade. You're so sweet. But you don't want anyone to know it. Do you?

Jade

You know me better than I do, Andre.

Andre

Of course I do… ;)


	13. Part 12: Andre's House: Andre, Jade

Andre

Everything was black. There was nothing. André was aware of nothing other than himself being in nothingness. He was standing, or floating, or something. Suddenly, he became aware of a light in the distance. It looked like it could have taken years to reach it, but he knew he had to. Then he became aware that he was standing, he could feel his feet. He began to run… Running faster than he ever had in his life, and the outline of a door formed into existence far faster than it should have.

He kicked the door in and was blinded by the light that shone from behind it. He shielded his eyes and slowly opened them and it felt like he was using them for the first time in his life. Then he saw her.

Jade. Those eyes. He saw those eyes again like it was the first time he was ever seeing them. The alluring eyes the he knew so well. The alluring eyes that he learned to love. She wasn't doing anything. Just standing. Not even moving.

Suddenly, André was struck with a sense of longing. He wanted to be near Jade, like he never wanted to be near anyone before. The second he reached out to touch her face, though, she dissolved into the light. There was nothing he could do about it either. He tried to grab the pieces that felt like sand in his hands but they slipped through his fingers all the same.

He then saw a black door in the distance like the last one. He ran towards it and burst through it. He was met with the same light. He closed the door and it fell to the ground. He was in the same room. He spun completely around, looking for anything, and finally saw Tori. Tori, the girl he had begun to think he could love but then realized that it was a longshot, because all women seemed to want was to play games. He had less of a desire to reach out for her, though. And before he did anything, she too started blowing away, like dust in the wind.

André fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He heard a whistling in the distance. Like a strong wind. He turned his head and wiped the tears away from his eyes, and what he saw tore him in half.

He saw Jade and Tori entwined in each other. They seemed to be made of smoke, blowing all around. There was no way he could face this any longer. He just couldn't do it. He started running. Running as fast as he could. Suddenly, he was thrown feet into the air and fell on his face as he heard a loud bang. He got up and started running again. And again he was thrown into the air. This happened again and again as he tried to run away, not getting any further away than he already was. One more bang and he awoke to find himself lying on the floor in front of his couch, covered in sweat.

He heard the knocks on the door come again and again and finally realized that someone was at the door. "Just a minute!" He called as he ran upstairs to splash some water on his head and change his shirt. He then ran down the stairs to the door and opened it. He then saw the two subjects of his dream. Jade and Tori.

"Uhh, hi."

Jade

Jade was nervously waiting by the door. She didn't know whether to burst in like she did before or to knock. Would that have been too formal? She didn't know. She sighed, running a hand through her thick black hair and waited for Tori to catch up. She smiled at the Latina and knocked, hoping Andre wouldn't find this too weird or anything.

Andre

"Uhh, hi."

Jade

"Hey." Jade raised her eyebrows. She was weirded out about this and hoped Tori would be the ice breaker. "So umm, yeah, Tori's gonna hang for a while. She's meeting Trina later." Jade spoke as she entered Andre's house. It had a familiar feel, but there was also something darker she couldn't explain.

Andre

André was completely put off by Tori's presence in his home. He didn't want her there, and he thought that the Latina knew it immediately. "Hey Jade, hey Tori. Uh Tori, could I talk to you over here for a minute?" André asked. He took her over to the side and explained to her that it wasn't anything against her, but he was only expecting Jade to come over and he had some personal things to discuss with her. He sensed that the latina understood, so she decided to sit in the kitchen while she waited on her sister to pick her up. "Thanks, Tori. I appreciate it, more than you know," André said before he walked back to where Jade stood waiting, looking a little tense.

Jade

Jade watched Andre come back with a hand on her hip and her eyebrows drawn to the center of her forehead in confusion. "What was that about?" She pointed to Tori with her right hand, palms opened, extending up. She didn't know whether the jealousy came from Tori's or Andre's side. All she knew was she didn't like it. It was like the day of the big showcase all over again. Jade crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her other foot.

Andre

"Nothing," André replied to the girl. "I was just asking Tori if we could have some privacy, because I didn't know you would be bringing her along. If I would have known, I would have waited for a time when you weren't so involved in your little _thing_."

Jade

Jade was shocked, but as an actor she's had her training and she needed to keep her cool. She flattened her lips in a thin line and swallowed a lump in her throat. Her fingers wobbled to her belt loops and she finally said, "What are you talking about?" She even had her skeptical mask on, but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep this from Andre.

Andre

"You know what I'm talking about," André said. "But I didn't ask you here to talk about that. That can happen when you both are ready. I am pretty sure Tori knows that I know something too. But I asked you here to talk about us. What we are. Well, what we used to be, anyway." Surprising himself, André was feeling a lot more confident in this little venture than he thought he would, even considering the nightmare he had just awoken from having fallen asleep on the couch.

Jade

"We're friends, Andre." Jade shrugged, hoping Andre understood that she didn't want to talk about this now. But she knew she'd have to talk about it someday, "But first of all, nothing's going on between me and," she whispered her next words, "_that_!" As she pointed to the kitchen with her index finger in a rough motion. She couldn't believe she was lying to his face but she didn't want anyone to know.

Andre

"Well, I'll let you go on denying it for as long as it takes you, but this needs to happen. I'm sick of not having what we used to have, and we threw it away for completely stupid and pointless reasons," André said. "And notice that I said 'we' in there, because it was both of our faults. You got jealous of," he motioned towards the kitchen, trying to spare his friend any embarrassment that would come from a certain latina finding out that this conversation was about her, "and, admittedly, I was jealous of Beck."

André suddenly started having trouble forming words._ It's about time my fear caught up to me_, he thought. "I love you, Jade. I care for you so much, and, well, fuck! Why is this so much easier to say in my head?"

Jade

Jade looked away, trying to shade some color that was forming on her face. Sure, she's had guys profess their undying, burning, passionate love for her. In fact, her quota is reached everyday because of a certain Sinjin van Cleef. But she didn't need this from Andre. No, she didn't want this from him at all. She faced him again, his eyes seeking for an answer, but all she could give him were answers he didn't want.

"I love you too," she admitted, rubbing the back of her neck. "but you're like a brother to me, Andre. Don't you think it hurt when I lost you to her?" She said, being unreasonable and trying to overlook the Beck part of the situation.

Andre

"Jade… Jade, Jade, Jade," André said. "You never lost me to her. I was always right there for you. Right there where you left me. Sitting and waiting for you to come back so that we could have that connection again. I'm not saying that I want to marry you or anything. I'm saying that I love you. With all of my heart. You are someone to me that very few people are in this world. And one of them is _not_ Tori Vega," André explained.

"Jade, I wanted you to come over today, to ask for my friend to come back to me. To ask her to get this silly notion out of her mind that, even if I was with Tori Vega, nothing would ever replace her in my heart. Nothing would ever replace her in my life. I love you, Jadelyn West. And I still can't believe you would think that something as trivial as the new girl in school could get in the way of that."

Tori

Tori sat in Andre's kitchen feeling very, very uncomfortable and out of place. She could almost hear her two friends discussion in the other room, but decided it was best to tune it out, it was a private conversation and she was already intruding just by being there. Besides, she really didn't want to hear what they were saying, if it was anything about what Jade had told her earlier… she just didn't want to know.

The phone Tori had been absentmindly spinning around in her hand suddenly buzzed, making the girl jump out of her skin. She hit a button to stop the vibrate and grinned as a message from Trina flashed upon the screen. Of course, Trina! She'd almost forgotten she was meant to be meeting up with her sister. This was the prefect excuse to get away.

After quickly typing up a reply for Trina to come pick her up as soon as possible, she quietly got to her feet, hoping to sneak out unnoticed. She tiptoed out of the kitchen, edging slowly along the wall of the room Andre and Jade were talking in, almost sticking her fingers in her ears so she couldn't hear them, and made it to the front door with out detection, reaching for the handle in relief, only to find it was locked.

"Uh…" Tori turned around sheepishly to see Andre and Jade both looking at her. She pointed unnecessarily to the door. "I was just going to go. Got to meet up with Trina. I, uh, didn't want to interrupt, but the door's kinda locked."

Andre

André looked at Jade for a moment to make sure she wasn't going to kill the latina for interrupting them, then got up to see the girl out of his home.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that, again," He said. "I didn't know you would be coming over and I just really needed to talk to Jade about some stuff. I don't know if you know this, but, well, we used to be really close friends. Then we sort of had a… falling out," André explained as he stood on his front porch with the girl.

Tori

Tori nodded slowly, she wasn't sure if she was meant to know about what had happened between Andre and Jade.

"Uh, yeah. Jade mentioned something about it." she said, looking up at the boy, feeling the guilt creep into her stomach again. "I- I'm sorry for what happened. And I hope you two work it out." she added awkwardly.

Andre

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault, even if Jade wants to believe it is," André said. "Oh, shit. I probably shouldn't have said that.

Tori

Tori shook her head, smiling. "It's okay, she told me. The basics anyway."

Andre raised an eyebrow at her and Tori just shrugged in response.

"She mentioned it earlier. I guess it explains why she was always so mean to me when I started at Hollywood Arts. It must've really cut her up something bad." She sighed, shuffling her feet on the doorstep. "But, really. I hope you two sort everything out."

Andre

"Well thanks," André said. "I hope we can too. Will you be alright out here waiting for Trina? I don't wanna keep Jade waiting. She seemed to get jealous of me taking you into the kitchen earlier. I don't wanna know what she would do if we were out here too long."

Tori

"I'll be fine." Tori smiled, pulling Andre into a quick hug, she felt like they both needed it. "Now go back in there, you don't wanna keep Jade waiting."

Tori stepped off the porch and began to wander down the driveway so she could see Trina's car when her sister turned up. She turned around to wave goodbye to Andre before he disappeared back into the house.

Andre

André turned back to wave at his friend before stepping back into his home and re-confronting the pale girl that he left behind. He didn't know what he expected to see, or hear, when he walked in, so he braced himself and stepped through the door.

Jade

Andre escorted Tori out for a while, giving Jade room to think about what happened, scratch that, what's happening right now. She paced from one end and back to her spot with her hand on her forehead while her muscles seemed to strain there. She sighed and plopped down on Andre's sofa.

He came back with a smile on his face and sudden pits of flames came from Jade's insides. What was wrong with her? She pursed her lips in a line again and crossed her arms, not really looking at Andre. She just stared straight ahead, into nothingness.

Andre

As André walked back into his house after seeing Tori off, he saw Jade sitting there with that fire in her eyes. Was it jealousy, contempt, disdain? He couldn't tell, but he didn't like it at all.

André sat down next to the girl and put his arm around her shoulders. He was surprised that she let him pull her closer to him, too. "Jade, did you hear anything of what I even said about nothing being able to come between us?" André asked.

Jade

Jade pulled away slightly, having contact with Andre was hard enough, physical was just plain unbearable. "Then you should've done something about it before something did for a year." Jade scooted a little farther, arms crossing tighter against her chest. "Look, is that all you wanted to talk about?" She asked, half wanting to leave and half wanting to stay.

Andre

"Oh let's be honest for a moment, like adults. Would you have even listened to me a year ago? Would you? You were too wrapped up in wanting to find something to blame it all on. There was no way, that if I tried to have this conversation with you back then that we would have even gotten a minute into it," André said, losing his cool.

"That day you spilled the coffee on Tori, I knew things were going to change completely between us. And I hated it, Jade. Why do you think I couldn't just turn to my music anymore?" And with that, he knew he had slipped up. Nobody but Lane was supposed to know anything about any of that. Nobody

Jade

"What are you trying to say?" Concern washed all over her. What was Andre saying? Was he using substances? Was he out killing people because he couldn't find a suitable outlet.

The venom in her voice was washed away by curiosity and concern. She slowly walked to Andre and tried to connect, but she found herself just.. staring at her friend.

Andre

"Well," André began, "lets just say that, up until recently, I've been turning to, less natural outlets for my depression." This was hard enough to admit to someone, let alone Jade. Someone he loved.

Jade

Jade's mouth opened in shock. Andre was using things that could harm him? What's that about?

"Such as?" Jade asked, running a hand in her hair.

Andre

"Well…" Damn, this was hard to admit to someone like Jade. "Just alcohol, and occasionally some pot. But nothing ever too serious. I mean, shit, I smoked pot for the first time when I was 16 with a few buddies of mine. And with the alcohol, it's not like I ever went out for a drive when I was drinking. But still, it was a weak time in my life, and they were there for me. And so, with Lane's help, I broke it, and just yesterday got rid of everything," André explained. "He was also the reason that I finally got the courage up to talk to you."

Jade

"Well thank God for Lane." Jade admitted, walking over to him on the couch. He was seated, his body was leaned forward while his hands were clasped together. Jade gave his shoulders a squeeze and he looked into her eyes. She remembered those kind eyes that usually talked sense into her when she was about to do something absolutely insane. She missed them and she knew by the way he looked at her that they missed her too.

Andre

André gazed into those eyes like it was the first time again. Full of concern and worry and love. He missed his friend so much and hated that it had to come down to this. But everyone has their weaknesses, right?

"Jade…"

Jade

Jade averted her gaze and retracted her hand. She knew that voice. She knew it like her own heartbeat. She knew it because it's the voice she used every time she saw Tori Vega and it killed her because how Andre felt for her and how she felt for Tori were very similar. She scratched her forearm and took a step back, "Yeah?"

Andre

André stood up and closed the distance between the two friends faster than Jade knew what was happening. To say that he had thought long and hard about doing what he was about to do was a complete lie. The thought had just popped into his head. But it was just to show that he cared for her, right? It wasn't like he wanted to date her or anything. He figured he would try his shot with Tori, if only he could get his friend back.

And before either of them really knew what was going on, André had his arms around his friend and was kissing her.

It lasted a fraction of a second before he pulled back. He didn't know exactly what had come over him, and he wasn't sure if he liked it all too much. He just hoped that Jade would find his true meaning in it, that he cared for and would do anything for the girl, and not think that he was trying to be with her.

Jade

Jade didn't really know what happened until Andre pulled away. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want this. No, not at all. Her hands began to shake and the next thing she knew her hand came to life and slapped Andre hard in the face.

She had tears in her eyes and it took every ounce of courage not to storm out of the house. "What the hell, Andre?" She took a step back, her voice wavering, "Is this what you think.. _friends _do?" She spat.

Andre

"I-I…I…" André stuttered as he stood looking at his friend. Well, maybe not friend anymore. His mind was completely blank… Then he figured that old habits are hard to break. He knew right where it was, too. He had been a fool to not get completely rid of it, he would decide later. But right now, it was the only thing he could see to ease his troubled mind.

As he reached the can, he threw the lid off and found the bottle immediately. Unscrewing the cap took a second more, and drinking the rest of the bottle was a task completed moments later… André slumped against the wall in defeat. He may have just ruined his best chance at getting his friend back, and all he wanted to do was die.

Jade

Jade watched Andre move swiftly into the kitchen. She followed him, tears in his eyes despite the fact that she did the same thing to Tori only days ago. The only thing that was different was Tori reacted better to her kiss.

Once she stepped inside the kitchen, she saw his lips connecting to a bottle of whatever it is he said he'd thrown out and of course, being some friend Jade just watched him drink it. Like a moron. It took her two good seconds and Tori in her mind to take action. She moved past him and took the bottle from his hands, throwing it to the floor like she was stronger than him.

She took both of his forearms in her hands and asked him to look her in the eye. "Andre, Andre!" God damn it. "Andre, look at me!"

Andre

André looked up at his 'friend' with his dark eyes. Oddly, they were sunken in, blank. He could feel that his eyes showed no other emotions. Only fear, sorrow, and hatred. Hatred at himself for what he had just done. Hatred at himself for doing what he did afterwards, and hatred for himself for not even beginning to care what it was that Jade West was about to say… But, she always did have a way to get to him. She was always able to talk directly to his soul…

Jade

Jade saw the depth in his eyes, or rather, lack of it. She knew what it meant and that sudden crack in her chest came breaking open. She hugged Andre, she hugged him so tight she thought she was going to break her bones. She sunk down on the floor and she dragged him with her. Tears were forming, from her eyes and from his, and that moment, all they did was hold each other tight. Never letting go.

Andre

It wasn't long until André really began sobbing. Not caring what happened… Just being held by this person that he still cared the world for. This was all so hard. Things weren't supposed to be this hard when you were 17 years old… Things weren't supposed to be this hard ever.

Tears streaming down his face, he finally was able to choke out two words. The only two words he could think of, "I'm… sorry…"

Jade

"Don't be, baby." Jade patted his back and kissed his temple. She never called anyone baby, except maybe for Beck and Tori when she… anyways, the point was, it was sincere and she just wanted Andre to be okay. They stayed in their position for a few more moments before Jade pulled back and kissed his forehead.

"Listen, we're going to have to get rid of these for good, okay?" She told him, asking him to meet her gaze with a simple gesture.

Andre

André could tell that some of the feeling was coming back into his thoughts and his eyes. He looked up at Jade and nodded. "I thought I had. I mean. I felt so good after I threw it all out. I didn't think I would need it again. I guess it was just too easy to go back to," he sighed. He still hated himself for what he did, but he was starting to feel somewhat better. Only somewhat.

Jade

"All right, but you have to help me, okay?" She stood up, dusted her skirt and extended her arm to help him up. "You have to tell me where you keep your drinks or whatever shit you put in your system." Jade demanded. Andre took her hand and they began walking around his house.

Andre

"Actually, Jade. That is all of it. What is in that bag is everything… I told you I was cleaning my house earlier in my text, and I meant I was getting rid of everything. I threw all of that away just this morning," André explained. "I talked to Lane yesterday and he helped me through all of this. That's why I did it. That's why I called you over here today, because Lane finally got me through this. Or, at least, I thought he did."

Jade

"Yeah," Jade said nonchalantly, "you made that clear when you…" she wanted to say _stuck your tongue where it shouldn't be stuck in_ but she figured she just let it slide. She clenched her fist into a ball and bit down on her tongue, though, still tasting Andre's unwanted intrusion. She sighed, running her hand through her hair. She wanted this to be over with. This confusion.

Andre

André hung his head. He was realizing that no matter what he said, nothing would make things alright between them again. This was the same way he was a year ago. Only now, he hoped he could be stronger through it all.

He had to get rid of the poison, though. He took all the bottles out of his wastebasket. He put them all on the counter, along with the drugs and poured it all down the drain in the kitchen. He then washed them all down with the tap for a few seconds. "I know that deep down you want to help me, Jade. And I know that I need help. But I don't think either of us is going to profit from your acidic attitude," André said.

Jade

Jade sighed and dropped the dishrag she was holding. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and let it out. "You're right." She said, opening her eyes making sure she conveyed nothing but gentleness with them. Andre looked at Jade with much surprise and it earned him a smile from her. "You're right," she repeated.

"You need some fresh air." Jade said, making an arch with both her hands. She grabbed her bag and made her way to the front door. "Well come on, lazy ass!" She teased, opening the door and making her way to the porch.

Andre

André got up and followed the girl out through the door, locking it on his way out. "Where are we going?" He asked. He was confused. Jade's attitude had changed so suddenly, it was like she was a completely different person. Definitely not the Jade West that so painfully introduced her palm to his face not 20 minutes ago.

Jade

"You'll see." She said, walking past him. She strolled around as Andre followed her like a puppy in the background and when her conscience finally caught up with her she decided to stop and wait for him.

She turned around, closed her eyes, and opened when she finally had the courage to, "I'm sorry—" She said. Andre stopped dead in his tracks. "—for this, this mess." She took a step closer to him. "And for probably not making you feel that I want this friendship back as much as you do." She slowly gave out her hand for him to hold, hoping he'd take it as a sign that this friendship would gradually work it's way up to the greatness it once was.

Andre

The second Jade apologized, not that André felt she needed to, his heart lifted and a lot of the weight disappeared. When she extended her hand to him, he didn't know if he should grab it or let it dissolve into the wind like the dream he had before Jade got to his house. He decided that life wasn't worth living without a little risk, and grasped her hand. He felt the warmth spread through his arm and into his torso. "Lead the way."

Jade

They made their way to the park and they talked. They really talked. Mostly about music. But there was also something at the back of Jade's mind.

"Were you at the carnival a week ago, Andre?" She asked, paying the ice cream vendor a crisp $5 bill. The vendor asked what flavor she wanted and Jade simply said banana. Andre raised his brows at her, she scoffed because he's never heard of banana ice cream before.

Andre

André was caught off guard by the question. But then again, he had hinted that he knew that something was up to both Jade and Tori. "…Yes, I took Veronica out," he said. He pretty much figured where this conversation was going to go, so he let her take it there. He didn't want to just tell her that he saw what he saw. He figured that would be too blunt and might throw her off.

Jade

"Seriously? Thank you." She directed the first statement to Andre, then the second to the vendor who gave her two ice creams for the price of one. Talk about being a girl. She handed Andre his share and began eating hers. "I thought you were done with that skank." She licked, then closed her eyes rapidly again. She needed anger management, or at least sarcastic remark management. "Sorry," she said. "Go on."

Andre

André chuckled at the statement. "Well, I am, now. That night was the last time I ever want to see her again. I guess it just took a bitch like that to make me realize that most women just want to use you," he said. "But why do you ask about the carnival?"

Jade

Jade looked down at her boots. They suddenly became a point of interest to her as she licked her ice cream. "Did you see… me, Cat and.. Tori while you were there?" She looked at him, deciding that she should tell him because she didn't have anyone else to tell. "Please, Andre. You have to be honest with me here."

Andre

André knew that he was going to have to tell her what he had seen. "I didn't see Cat there. But I saw you and Tori," André sighed. "On the ferris wheel. I didn't think it was my place or my business to be in, so I left it at that. And before you ask, Veronica didn't see it. But I figured that it would come up sometime or another. I'm pretty sure Tori knows that I know, too," André explained.

Jade

"Are you going to tell Beck?" Jade swallowed a hot lump in her throat. She was getting uncomfortable, "Because if I were you I already would have." She looked down, then snapped her head back up, almost dropping her cone. "You didn't tell him already, did you?"

Andre

"No, Jade, I haven't told Beck. And I won't because I don't know how… _involved _this whole thing between you and Tori is. So no, I won't tell him," André explained. Jade looked relieved at this. "But I think you should. It's only fair. No matter how involved you are with Tori, whether it was just that one kiss or whether you two are sleeping together, you need to tell him. It isn't fair to him."

Jade

Jade looked down again. She was guiltier than ever, especially since it came from her good friend. Someone who knew her better than herself. She sighed. "I guess you're right." She said again and looked up in the sky. "Hey, it's getting late. I still have that script to write." She walked up to him and squeezed his forearm lightly with her hand.

"We should head back."

Andre

"Alright, let's hit it," André said. "And Jade… Thank you." With that he put his arm around his friend's shoulder and hugged her as they walked."


	14. Part 13: Freezie Queen: Tori, Trina

Tori

Tori stood at the edge of Andre's driveway, playing with her phone again while looking up and down the street in search of her sister's car. It'd be nice to go somewhere with Trina. While the two sisters weren't extremely close, Tori still loved Trina a great deal, and they hadn't spent much time together recently. Not to mention it'd be a good break away from the mess that had formed over the past few days.

She waited impatiently in the cold for a few minutes longer, pacing back and forth for something to do. She almost ran forward when she spotted a pair of headlights heading her way, illuminating the familiar car of her sibling.

"Hey Trina!" She grinned, yanking the door open and hopping in beside her sister.

Trina

"Hey, lil sis!" Trina felt that she had been left in the dark for quite a long time unaware of the scenario`s going on between Tori and her friends, so it was nice that they were able to spend some quality time together.

Reglossing her shiny lips, Trina began driving down the bumpy road to arrive at Freezie Queen!

Tori

The journey to Freezie Queen was a quiet one, well, between the sisters. Tori was too lost in her own thoughts to make conversation, while Trina was either yelling at other drivers or singing obnoxiously loud along with the radio. Tori couldn't help but grin, she was beginning to miss the simple times like these.

Trina parked the car up and they both jumped out. The older sibling started to apply yet another layer of lip gloss to her already smothered mouth as she plunked herself into a seat near the door. Tori rolled her eyes and made her way over to the counter to order them both some frozen yogurt.

"So... How are you?" The youngest Latina asked, putting down the pots and taking a seat across from Trina.

Trina

"I'm fine, thanks! How about yourself?" It wasn`t usual for Trina to care for someone else's feelings other than her own but her sister had been acting strange for a while now and she needed to figure out what was up!

Tori

"I'm alright." Tori sighed, resting her chin on the palm of her hand

She scooped up small blobs of her frozen treat then let them slip off the spoon and back into the pot with a tiny splat. She glanced up at Trina, who was happily gobbling up her own yogurt without a care. Tori gulped.

"Trina?"

The older sibling looked up, a smudge of yogurt across her lip. It would've been funny if Tori weren't suddenly nervous.

"Can I… can I talk to you about something?"

Trina

"Sure you can" Wiping the ice-cream drop of off her lip and reapplying another coat of cherry bomb lipgloss, she waited for tori to tell her what was wrong.

Tori

Tori watched her sister attack her face with make-up again, something the older Vega had been doing ever since she could hold a make-up brush. She stalled her story by taking a spoonful of yogurt, thinking over what to say. She didn't want to tell Trina the whole story, especially who was involved, but she needed to get something off her chest and who better than her sister, someone who wasn't involved in the situation, right? But, how could you explain something to an outsider when you can't even explain it to yourself?

"I… I'm confused." Tori said, deciding to begin with the basics of what was going on. "There's someone I really like, and I think they like me, but I- I don't think I should like them. They have a- they're seeing someone already" Tori gulped, just managing to stop herself saying the word 'boyfriend'.

She rubbed a spot on the back of her neck, closing her eyes briefly. She hadn't a clue how to explain everything, just let the words fall out of her mouth as they came.

"Things have gotten a bit… complicated, lately. And I don't know what to do. I'm so confused. I want them. But I can't have them, I shouldn't have them."

Tori huffed, dropping her spoon back into the half eaten yogurt, no longer feeling very hungry.

Trina

Trina could tell her younger sister was in distress but she needed to dig deeper into who this someone is before she could give advice.

Sighing a deep sigh she placed her lip gloss back into her designer clutch bag.

"Look, I think I kind of know what you`re going through. Liking a guy who already has a girlfriend and desperately wanting to ask him out or start a relationship with him but you don`t want to sound like a desperate bitch. I want to help you but first you need to tell me who this someone is okay?

Tori

Tori bit her lip, a few key words stuck out from what Trina had just said and they now floated around the younger Vega's mind.

Guy. Girlfriend. It bothered her slightly that Trina had just assumed it was a guy she was talking about.

She slumped forward and hid her head in her hands, massaging her aching forehead. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell anyone, let alone her sister, that the person behind all of these feelings was, in fact, a girl. It would just lead to awkward question about her sexuality, and Tori did not want to face those right now. And she couldn't imagine how Trina would react if she found out it was Jade, of all people. The two of them had never gotten on.

"I can't say." The Latina said, her words muffled by her hands.

Trina

"oh…my…god, Tori! I'm your sister you can tell me anything i don't care if it`s a; girl, boy, man, woman dog, cat, snake, panda bear i just need to know who`s playing with your thoughts"

Tossing her empty frozen yoghurt pot into the trash she waited patiently for her sister's reply.

Tori

Tori choked, completely taken aback by Trina's reaction. She placed her palms face down on the table in front of her to steady herself as she leant over the table, closer to her sister.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

Trina nodded.

"Swear on your life?"

Trina nodded again, looking a little more impatient this time. Tori fidgeted as close as she could to the other girl, glancing around the room to make sure no one was watching them or trying to listen in. Her heart began to race at just the thought of saying this out loud, but she needed to tell someone, to get some sort of help on the subject.

"Alright" She said in a low whisper, taking a deep breath. "It's Jade."

Trina

Trina`s eager smile began to fade.

She couldn`t believe her ears, Jade had never popped into her mind when Tori gave her the hint it may not necessarily be a male she`s interested in. If anything, Trina thought it was Cat…but never Jade!

Pulling herself together she tried her best to reply. "O…o...okay ...then" Trina spoke awkwardly chocking on each syllable.

"For how long...have you liked her…..wait…do you Love her?"

Tori

"I- I… I don't know!" Tori cried, throwing her head into her hands again in frustration. She should've expected that kind of reaction from Trina, but it didn't stop her heart sinking a little.

"I don't know what I'm feeling! It's all weird and confusing. Believe me; I'm just as surprised as you are."

She threw her half eaten yogurt towards the bin, only for it to hit the side of the plastic and bounce back to the table, spilling its contents over the surface and forcefully reminding Tori of the time she and Jade had sat in this very Freezie Queen, the day this mess had all started. The brunette got up to grab some napkins and mop up the cream, making sure to make the effort to actually get up to put the rubbish in the bin this time.

"Look. Just forgot I said anything" the half Latina sighed, collapsing back into her seat.

Trina

"No, I won't….look tori I'm sorry i reacted like that…look i know it`s hard when your sexuality is questioned but it's what most teenagers your age go through. Now, you may be bi-sexual you may be lesbian ….or it may be this is just a phase and your strait…but whatever it is that happens I need you to know that I'm here for you. Wow i have said that a lot today…kind of strange huh"

Tori

Tori smiled up at her sister.

"Yeah, it's definitely not a phrase I've heard often from you" She laughed. "But seriously, thanks Trina. I guess I just needed to get that off my chest, so, yeah, thanks"

She was glad to have said something at last. She'd completely avoided Andre when he had questioned her about it; Tori was not ready to deal with the situation back then. But now, it felt like a weight had been lifted from her, and she certainly felt a lot better for it. The Latina stared out of the window at the slowly emptying car park. It was getting late, and the Vega sisters were two of the few people left in the Freezie Queen.

"Wanna head off somewhere else?"

Trina

"Yeah, sure. Got any ideas?"

Tori

"Um. A coffee place? Or we could just head home?" Tori shrugged. She really just wanted to go somewhere she could relax

The brunette got up from her seat and swung her bag over her shoulder, ready to go back out to the car. As Trina wandered past her, Tori grabbed her in a hug, smirking as the older sibling gave a small squeak in surprise.

"Honestly. Thanks, Trina"

Trina

"No problem, little sis, and I think maybe it's time for home I`ll order a pizza and we can have a girly night in like we used to when you was 9 and i was ten"

The two sisters smiled at the happy childhood memories and walked hand in hand to Trina`s car.

Tori

"Sounds good to me" Tori said, sliding into the passenger's seat.

The car journey home was quick, this time with both girls singing loudly along to the radio songs, Tori laughing every time her sister yelled at a passing driver for 'being too close' or just 'being a jerk in general'. They both walked through the front door giggling and Tori threw herself onto the sofa while Trina called up the pizza place, ordering two large pizzas with all of their favorite toppings.

"So, what've you been up to, Trine?" The youngest asked. Not having seen her sister for the past few days meant that Tori had missed out on her plans, and the older Vega usually loved to let the family know exactly what she was doing in regards to her acting career.

Trina

Trina took this as a chance to tell Tori a secret which had been brewing in her heart for a long time but being unable to access tori she had no one else to turn to.

"Well…other than the fact I'm getting more fabulous each second i….i think i have a love interest and I'm not sure what you will think about it"

Tori

Tori sat up a little straighter in her seat, turning to face Trina, her mouth slightly open in surprise. Her sister had a way of completely catching her off guard today.

"Come on, it can't be as bad as my confession." She said with a small laugh. "Who is it?"

Trina

"I`ll give you a hint ….Dork with glasses"

Tori

Tori choked on air in surprise. After a small coughing fit, she looked up to see Trina glaring at her, arms folded across her chest.

"Sorry!" The Latina said. "But Robbie! Robbie Shapiro! That's… um… unexpected."

Trina

Trina knew how Tori would react but she just needed to tell someone.

"You see? I told you I knew you would be shocked….i just can`t believe I fell for such a nerd….help me"

Trina plunged herself onto the sofa throwing a mini tantrum but Tori knew it was just her way of changing subject.

Tori

Tori giggled and patted Trina on her head.

"Hey, it could be a lot worse, could be Sinjin."

The doorbell rang and Tori jumped off the sofa, smirking at her sulking sister. The guy at the door was the same pizza guy as the other night when she'd order pizza with Jade.

"You again?" He laughed, handing over the boxes. "You must really like pizza!"

"Sure do!" Tori grinned, searching in her pocket for some money. "Hey, look. Sorry about my friend the other night, she can be like that sometimes… a lot"

"It's cool. Maybe I could give you the discount this time" He winked.

They stood chatting for a little while, until the pizza guy- Steve- had to leave for his next delivery. Tori walked back into the house and put the two very reduced priced pizzas on the table in front of Trina.

"Dig in!"

Trina

Taking a huge bite out of the cheesy pizza Trina decided to dig deeper into Tori`s situation.

"So….are you thinking of asking her out?" Trina spoke between pepperoni pizza chewing!

Tori

Tori swallowed her bite of pizza before replying.

"She's with Beck, remember?" The Latina said, chucking her pizza crust at Trina's head. "I don't really know what's going to happen. Everything's so messed up right now."

Tori sighed and walked over to the kitchen to get herself and her sister a drink of pink lemonade. She came back to the table and handed Trina her glass.

"So, you gonna ask Robbie out?" She grinned, trying not to laugh.

Trina

"I don't know, I don`t think he would go for me"

Trina glanced down at the floor.

Tori

"Really?"

Tori raised an eyebrow at her sister while leaning over to grab another slice of pizza.

"I don't see why he wouldn't." She shrugged, taking a bite of said pizza slice. "Okay, so maybe you scared him a little with that one woman play madness, but you two seem to get on okay, I guess."

Tori sat back in the sofa, realizing how weird this situation was. The sisters had never really discussed their relationships before, unless you count the time Trina convinced her to look through Ryder's phone, and look how that went. Everything seemed to have done a 180 flip recently.

Trina

"Well, maybe if I text him we could start a convo and then i could ask him out?"

Trina took another bite out of the cheesy pizza simultaneously sipping the pink lemonade Tori had made for her earlier.

"Wait…would that seem too pushy?" Trina never cared so much of a guy's approval but she wanted to get this just right!

Tori

Tori shrugged again. Was she really the best person to ask for relationship advice in her current predicament?

"Start off slow. Show him that you can be nice, if you want to be" She grinned cheekily at her sister and took another bite of pizza. "You do realize that if you two get together, you'll have to put up with Rex too?"

Trina

"OH, man…you know i never thought of that!"

Watching the Latina begin to giggle, she threw a fluffy pillow in her face!

"It's not funny. You know I don't even care about Rex, I just wasn't Robbie!"

Tori

The fluffy pillow in her face just made Tori laugh even harder. She quickly grabbed her own pillow and thwacked Trina around the head with it in revenge.

"Mrs. Shapiro!" She giggled, skipping around the other side of the table when Trina picked up her pillow again. "Trina and Robbie, sitting in a tree!"

Trina

Trina decided to not give Tori the satisfaction of making fun of her little obsession with Robbie, so she joined in with the happy song and dance.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Soon enough Trina and Tori were rolling around on the floor laughing their asses off.

Tori

Tori lay on the floor next to Trina using the pillow she'd been hitting her sister with to rest her head on. She sighed contently and rolled on her side to face the older sibling.

"We should do this more often" She grinned, picking up the piece of crust she had earlier and threw it at Trina again.

Trina

"Definitely, I love spending time with you Tori, tonight was some of the best fun i have had in a long time now!"

Trina pulled Tori onto the couch and began putting her long, brunnette hair into plaits.

Tori

"Just like when we were kids" The younger Vega smiled, leaning back and letting Trina play with her hair. "This has been such a good break after everything that's happened recently."

She put her feet up on the table in front of her and closed her eyes, sinking further back into the chair in relaxation.

Trina

"Yeah. I know what you mean" Trina let Robbie sink out of her thought and just focused on the great quality time her and her sister had spent together that evening.

Tori

Tori yawned; she was tired both mentally and physically, even though she had slept just a few hours about. She definitely felt a lot better having told Trina about her dilemma, and learning of her sisters own little love interest, not to mention getting to spend some quality time with her.

"Hey, Trina. I'm tired" Tori said. "I think I'm going to head to bed."

Trina

"Okay, I'm pretty tired to i will be up in about half an hour"

Reaching for the last slice of pepperoni pizza the pretty Latina began making her way up the staircase.

"I love you, Tori"

Tori

"I love you too, Trina" Tori called back.

She finally reached her room, threw on some pajamas and collapsed on her bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


	15. Part 14: Tori's Room: Jade, Tori, Trina

Jade

It was exactly 7PM when Jade left Andre's. She was exhausted to say the least and before that, she hasn't had much sleep at all.

By 8PM, she found herself driving by random places and she was obviously losing her mind because she wasn't planning on stopping anywhere soon. So instead, she drove to the nearest place to get coffee, but she realized that she didn't have money left. Which sucked, so she had to go somewhere where coffee was free, and that place of course, did not exist.

Unless it was a home.

Going over the speed limit, Jade pedaled to the only house she felt welcomed. Even more than in her own home. She got down, grabbed her purse, checked the time on her phone, 9:07PM. Was she lollygagging that much? She sighed, grabbed a pebble from the pavement, and hit Tori's window, half-hoping it would break.

Tori

Tori groaned and rolled over in her sleep. There was an occasional, yet really annoying, tapping noise being made from God knows where and it was starting to get on her nerves. She tried to fight it, pulling the pillow over her head and squeezing her eyes shut in hope of going back to sleep, but no such luck. With another groan, the Latina kicked the covers off herself and climbed slowly out of bed just as another tap made itself heard. The window. Raising an eyebrow, Tori looked down at her digital alarm clock to find it was just past 9pm. Wow, she had gone to bed early. She rolled her eyes and trudged to the window, throwing her curtains open with more force than necessary.

"Jade!" She hissed in surprise, unlocking the window and peering out to get a better look at the person who had woken her up. Jade stood in the garden, looking up at Tori with a few small stones in hand. Typical. It had to be Jade. Would the girl ever let her sleep?

"What do you- Ug! Go wait by the front door. I'll be down in a sec."

Tori closed the window again as Jade wander over to the door. The tan girl quickly chucked on a hoodie over her night clothes and fished out a pair of slippers from under her bed before tip toeing downstairs to let the girl in, glad to find that Trina had gone to bed, but had also left the empty pizza boxes littering the table.

"So, what brings you here?" Tori asked, holding open the front door to let Jade in.

Jade

"I want some coffee." Jade's hand was high up on the doorway. She had a playful smirk and eyes that filled ten men with lust. She swallowed a lump in her throat and walked in, as if she owned the place.

Jade walked to the kitchen and noticed that everyone in the Vega house was already asleep. As soon as the coffee was made, she turned around and faced Tori, arms leaning on the counter behind Jade. The paler girl smiled a devious smile. It was going to be one of those nights and she could feel the excitement and awkwardness in the air. "So," Jade began, "finish your assignment?" She asked.

Tori

Tori watched Jade through a sleep clouded haze in her mind and eyes. She was walking around like she owed the place, helping herself to a coffee and leaning back on the counter with a smirk that the Latina had seen so many times in that week. She only dimly registered what the other girl had said and managed to snap herself out of her daze to find Jade still grinning at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I uh, sort of… no." Tori spluttered, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand. "I ended up going to Freezy Queen with Trina, then we came back here, chatted and had pizza."

She gestured over the the table in the middle of the room then wandered over to where Jade stood to grab herself a coffee. There was no point in trying to get back to sleep when she was around, Tori knew she would never win that battle.

"What about you?" She asked, picking up her boiling coffee in both hands and blowing on it to try to cool it down. "Did you and Andre sort things out?"

Jade

With that, Jade looked at beverage and began stirring. "Yeah," she said nonchalantly. "I've also been dying to finish a show I just started watching." She said, hoping Tori would tag along and watch it with her.

Jade walked to the center of their house and dropped her bag carefully on the red couch. She walked to Tori, a mug in hand and explained, "There are some things Andre needs to tell you, and I need to tell you in detail." Jade began, shifting her weight, still refusing to meet Tori's gaze.

She bit the side of her lip and watched Tori's face change expectantly.

Tori

Tori looked at the pale girl in confusion, but decided not to pry any further, just yet. She'd learnt that it was better to allow Jade to say what she needed to say in her own time rather than forcing the girl to explain herself. As for Andre, she supposed she'd have to call him to talk soon. She couldn't help but feel concerned about her friend, something was definitely up with him tonight.

Tori quickly cleared the empty boxes and left over pizza from the table to make room for the two girls coffees before taking a seat on the sofa, motioning Jade to follow. The brunette sat back against the arm of the chair so she could face Jade, crossing her legs upon the couch and placing her mug on the table before leaning forward, reaching out to touch Jade's knee then thinking better of it, resting her hand on the cushion between them both instead.

"So, what's up?"

Jade

"Andre kissed me." Jade said, crossing her legs, which Tori just stared at. Jade swallowed yet another lump in her throat and set her coffee cup on the table. She leaned forward and searched for Tori's eyes, hoping those chocolate brown orbs would tell her how Tori felt about what she felt about Jade's admission. "I didn't kiss him back, I didn't want to kiss him at all." Jade leaned forward and placed her hand on top of Tori's gently, she needed the contact as much as she wanted the burning feeling in her stomach to go away.

"And I'm telling you because I don't want you to hear it from anyone else, and to be frank, I don't know why I have to tell you either." Jade retracted her hand, rolling her eyes.

Tori

"A-Andre kissed you?" Tori repeated slowly, trying to get her brain to process this information. That certainly- that really wasn't what she'd expected. Andre and Jade? Tori had had enough trouble trying to picture them as close friends, but that? She wasn't sure what she felt, what she was suppose to feel. There was a prang, that almost felt like jealousy, in her stomach, but Tori was too stunned to pay much attention to it.

"You didn't have to tell me." Tori said quietly, swallowing the huge lump in her throat. It was more the fact that she didn't want to know, didn't want to think about it, that made her say that.

The Latina took her mug again and sipped at her coffee, something to try to occupy her mind on, rather than the images that kept popping into her mind.

Jade

"I just… didn't want you to find out from someone else," Jade began, clasping her hands together, "and think that I was keeping it from you." The second half of her sentence was more of a whisper than anything.

Jade stared into Tori's eyes and scooted closer. Jade's hand that covered Tori's a while ago, covered it again as her face leaned in closer and the other hand cupped Tori's cheek. Jade's thumb brushed lightly over Tori's cheekbones and her breath hitched, as it always did if she'd let it. "I was just being honest." Jade whispered, watching Tori's lips.

Tori

Tori gulped. She looked up into the sparkling green eyes in front of her, trying to read in them everything the pale girl could possibly be feeling. She was usually so good at putting on a mask, but Tori knew that mask had been slipping lately, finally revealing the real Jade underneath, the Jade that, for some reason, Tori longed to see.

She didn't know what to say. Jade's lips were so close, the Latina could taste the coffee on her breath, tempting her. Before she could process another thought, Tori had closed the small gap between them, capturing the goths lips in a slow kiss. Her hand found it's way up to cup Jade's cheek, mirroring her. The other hand rested on Jade's waste, pulling the girl closer to her.

Jade

Jade didn't know why she always had Tori wrapped around her little finger. It was always her that set the trap and little miss sunshine always ended up falling for it. It wasn't like Jade was complaining or anything— it's just that she didn't want to get used to it before reality set in and chances like this wouldn't happen again.

Jade deepened the kiss and her hand impatiently slipped up Tori's shirt, feeling her breasts, stifling a moan out of Tori. God, she needed this so bad. "Tori," Jade mustered between kisses, it sounded so sweaty, so sloppy, so pathetic, but Jade didn't care. "Tori, upstairs." Jade said.

Tori

Tori was out of the seat before she even knew what she was doing. She reached out to grab Jade's hand, pulling the other girl up the stairs with her, but paused when they got to the landing, much to the annoyance of an impatient Jade.

"Trina's in there." Tori whispered, indicating the door next to her room. She had only just told her sister about her confusion with Jade, but not to the full extent of what was going on between them. She suddenly felt awkward and very aware of the situation; the last thing Tori wanted was for Trina to hear any sort of noise and come into Tori's room to investigate, the older Vega did have a habit of just barging in without knocking first.

"I don't- I don't think we should-" Tori stuttered quietly. Who was she kidding? She wanted this so badly! But she couldn't deny that this might be a bad idea.

Jade

Jade's eyes narrowed and forced Tori inside the room. She was going to get rough if she had to—and trust me, she had to. She kicked her boots off, then went her skirt. She did this all while tugging at Tori's clothes and lightly sucking her pale lips. It was the sweet taste of honey and coffee mixed in soft petaled lips and Jade couldn't think of anything else more perfect.

Jade's hands ran over Tori's body, feeling the soft skin in ways she has never felt before. She didn't know why Andre kissing her bothered her so much, then she realized that she needed someone who'd love her despite everything. That was him, so was Beck, and now, so was Tori. Jade pressed on harder, digging her nails in Tori's sides while she uttered a few curses and a lot of moans, "Damn it, Vega."

Tori

"J-Jade." Tori moaned against the goths lips. She was completely powerless to fight against her, not that she wanted to anymore, the voice of desire at the back of her mind was screaming loudly over the rational part of her brain, the part that was still trying telling her this was a bad idea.

Tori grasped the front of Jade's shirt, dragging the other girl with her to the bed and pulling the pale girl down to sit beside her before kissing her lips again in desperation, letting her kisses trail over her jaw and neck then back up the her mouth. The Latina pulled back to look at Jade unsurely. She was sure if she'd ever get used to this.

Jade

Jade stared into her chocolate orbs, there was a question behind them and as much as Jade wanted to answer it, she couldn't. She was scared of things changing. Scared of what people would say behind her back. She was utterly scared of falling into something she wasn't familiar with but for the first time, she didn't care.

She brushed locks of brown hair off of Tori's face and trailed her fingertips on her soft bronze skin. Jade smiled and traced the curves of Tori's mouth before gently pushing her down the bed as she straddled her hips. It was all light for Jade, all too soft and easy. Her fingers stopped at Tori's chin and brought her face up to meet hers. "Beautiful," she said, kissing her lips with so much passion.

Tori

Tori's heart melted at just the simple word. She pushed herself up on her elbows to meet Jade's lips and kissed her back with as much passion as she could. Her hands slipped under the goths shirt, caressing the pale skin underneath with her fingertips, feeling Jade shudder slightly under touch. She tugged at the offending material, pulling it off Jade's body and tossing it to one side before slipping out of the pyjama bottoms she had thrown on earlier.

Jade

"A little eager tonight, are we?" Jade teased, moving slower than Tori would want. She bit down hard on Tori's neck and thank God her hand was on her mouth or else everyone would have heard her scream. Jade smirked on her neck, burning flesh for a burning demon, she masochistically thought.

She dove in, caressing Tori's bare skin with her pale and impatient hands. Mouth moving up to meet hers she traced Tori's teeth with her tongue. The kissing was rough and solid and made Jade weak to the knees.

Tori

"Says you" Tori breathed, grinning wickedly up at Jade as they parted.

She just managed to stifle a gasp as the goths teeth found her neck again, attacking the spot that had still not fully healed from before. She hooked her fingers into Jade's hair, pulling the girl roughly back to her lips, smirking at the small squeak the paler girl made.

"We could slow down, it that's what you really want" Tori teased between kisses, making sure each gap between was a fraction longer and each kiss was a little less rushed and desperate than the last.

The Latina moved swiftly out of the way as Jade went to kiss her again, chuckling lightly at the impatient growl the pale girl made at the movement.

Jade

Jade moaned angrily, if that were possible, she impatiently moved her lips to Tori's cheeks, then to her ears until the Latina giggled. Jade loved hearing her laugh. It was the sweetest sound on the planet. It was better than scissors, butterflies and even coffee because it was Tori Vega she was talking about and Tori Vega made butterflies erupt in Jade's stomach at the times they weren't wanted at all.

"You sure have been hanging around me a lot." Jade commented, tracing the line of Tori's jaw with her tongue. Sweet honeysuckle, it was the taste of absolute perfection. "I don't know how to feel about it." Jade said in a voice more sensual than she thought she had in her.

Fingers began shaking as she flattened her palm on Tori's stomach, pushing just a little harder thus making Tori moan. Jade covered her mouth with her own as her middle finger traced the V shape of her hips, down to her sensitive area.

Tori

"I beg to differ" Tori mumbled against Jade's lips as the pale girls fingers worked their way down her body, making the tan girl shudder at the simple touch. She let out an uncontrollable groan as they neared their destination, causing Jade to instantly cover Tori's mouth against with her own, muffling any sort of nose the Latina made until said Latina nipped hard at the goths bottom lip.

"Y-you're the one hanging around me" She stuttered quietly. "You're the one coming to my house any time you want to, coming to my bedroom-"

Tori couldn't complete her sentence; Jade's hand found the same spot it had done twice before making the tan girl gasp out soundlessly. Her hips bucked at the the sudden pressure she felt in the area, her eyes slamming shut and she had to roll her head to the side, burying her face in her pillow to drown out the moan of pleasure that escaped her at the contact.

Jade

"Tori," Jade moaned breathlessly as her fingers quickened the pace of her pleasure giving. "you're so full of yourself," Jade laughed maniacally after, burying her head in Tori's shoulder—giving it a mark that won't fade for days. She smiled, she loved marking things as her own and Tori Vega was one of them.

She loved the sounds coming out of Tori as her finger buried deeper into her. There was a splurge of yes, no, stop, don't stop and everything else Tori could say to ease the pleasure and feel her veins. "Say my name, Tori," Jade demanded, sucking her earlobe, "Say my name," Jade was out of breath.

Tori

Tori swallowed hard, she could bearly make a coherent sound, just moans, gasps and groans as Jade's fingers worked their magic. She turned her head to the side, hungrily capturing the goths mouth in a sloppy, desperate kiss, nibbing down on her lip again and smirking at the noise the pale girl made.

It was all getting too much for Tori, Jade was moving her fingers faster and faster until the Latina was pushed right over the edge.

"Jade!" She screamed out before she could stop herself.

Jade

Jade loved the sounds Tori made, but she loved her name coming out of her—breathless and short— the most. Jade almost did the same, if only she didn't have that much pride in her. Her free hand made it's way to Tori's breast and gave it a light squeeze before Jade's mouth occupied the other one. It was something new and she had to admit she was scared of it at first, but when her instincts came in and took over, there was absolutely no stopping Jade from claiming Tori as her own.

When Tori came, Jade whispered "Tori," again, breathless after her fingers slid out of the younger Vega. Jade pressed a butterfly kiss on Tori's collarbone, then proceeded to slide closer to her, knee in her thigh, arms wrapping around Tori's waist. "Tori," she chanted again.

Trina

Trina,had been applying make-up to her manicured face for over an one quick look in the mirror she whispered to her reflection,faintly"perfect".Suddenly,in the distance she begun to hear her sisters name being called,listening closer the older Vega realised that the voice chanting her siblings name was in fact a imformation sent strange thoughts to the teenagers mind….It was only a few hours ago her sister confessed that she infact was a bi-sexual which starteld Trina her sisters name called by the unknown female turn into a scream..Trina decided to check up on the latina.

Trembling,every step of the way Trina walked,silently up the winding staircase of the Vega home untill she reached Tori`s of what was on the other side of the door Trina turned the knob suspiciously."AHHHH,OH,MY,GOD,MY,EYES,MY,EYESSSSSS"Trina couldn`t believe the sight infront of her …it was the pale goth wich Tori recently admitted she was in love with,making love to her sister!

Tori

Tori closed her eyes lazily, enjoying having Jade's arms wrapped around her and feeling the pale girls breath playing across her skin as they both slowly came down off their highs. The Latina's eye lids felt heavy and she was ready to drift off to sleep again, until she heard the rattle of the door handle as it was turned, the door opening slowly…

"Trina!" Tori squeaked in shock, instantly reaching out to yank the bed covers to cover herself and Jade.

This was awkward.

The tan girl was mind sent into panic mode, but her body froze, refusing to move from the compromising position on the bed. What was she supposed to do? She'd just been caught doing… things she shouldn't be doing with the girl just a couple of hours earlier she'd confessed having feelings for to the very person who had just caught them. Tori felt herself blushing madly, she wondered what Jade's current reaction was, but she was too afraid to move.

"Uh. It's not what it looks like?" Tori tried to chuckle, but she knew it wouldn't work.

Jade

"Fuck!" Jade cursed under her breath. Well, there was no use in hiding now, but still Jade's anger consumed her.

Was it weird that Jade knew where Tori kept a huge pair of scissors?

Jade jumped out of bed since she was clothed, and barely covered her exposed top with her hands. Jade slipped into a flannel she found on Tori's floor and dove to the drawer where she found the scissors and if not for Tori stopping her, Jade would have slashed Trina's neck.

Trina

Trina,felt her mind switch to different her mad rage of screams Trina suddenly fell speachless unaware of what to make of the awkward situation!

"Trina,It`s not what it looks like!"She could hear her younger sibling say faintly a hint of fake laughter in her voice, mixed with ,couldn`t look at the girl`s any ,raced out of the Vega bedroom unable to look at the girl`s any ,needed to take the picture of the two girls of off her memory and she knew exactly how….

Tori

Tori let loose an uneasy breath she didn't realise she'd been holding as she watched her sister run from the room. She knew this had been a bad idea, this whole thing was a bad idea! But she just couldn't say no to Jade anymore. The girl had a way of getting whatever she wanted from the Latina, and Tori was always more than willing to roll over and let her walk all over her, as usual. But this was more than just some school project or a play. Much more.

"You okay?" The tan girl asked stupidly, the hand resting on Jade's shoulder slowly moved up to the girls to brush the girls cheek before falling back to Tori's side. She had jumped up from the bed as soon as Jade had grabbed her scissors and just managed to hold the furious girl back from murdering Trina.

Tori suddenly became very aware of the lack of clothing on her body and quickly threw on her dressing gown that had been discarded on the back of her desk chair from whenever she last wore it. She dropped onto the edge of her bed, staring down at the floor rather than the very angry Jade.

"I told her." Tori confessed in a whisper. "She already knows. Sort of. I told her that I… that I like you… but not- not what was happening between us."

She trailed off, feeling foolish. If only she had a lock on her door.

Jade

Jade stood up and attempted to leave, only to find herself leaning against Tori's door. In case anyone else decided to show up. She crossed her arms, bit her lip and looked at the girl she was fucking a few minutes ago, wishing that Trina hadn't interrupted so that her bodied would still be wrapped around hers. "Why did you?" Jade said with nothing but curiosity, "I mean, why don't we just fuck each other on a park bench!" Jade stepped forward and raised her hands in the air.

Jade put her hands on her hips as Tori looked down guiltily. She felt bad, and that was meant in the bad sense. She knew Tori didn't have anyone to talk to about this and Trina would probably be the only living creature who'd care.

She sighed, closed her eyes and moved closer to Tori, placing a hand on her arm, "Look, Tori, I'm sorry. I," Jade began, "I wasn't thinking." She let go and watched Tori's eyes move to her own.

Tori

Tori swallowed thickly. She felt her eyes begin to water, threatening to spill over with tears, but she wouldn't allow herself to cry, not again, and certainly not in front of Jade. The girl made her feel so many confusing, contradicting emotions, things she didn't understand and didn't want to feel. It was all too much, but at the same time, it was all she wanted.

The brunette looked up into Jade's eyes trying to read what was going on behind them, but it was as difficult to decipher as the feelings that spun around her own head. She let out another shaky breath followed by a sniff as she fought back the water in her eyes.

"Is that all this is to you?" The Latina asked in a low voice. "Am I just some easy fuck?" She spat out the last word with venom and felt a hot tear trickle down her cheek. Tori swiped it away impatiently as she glared into the pale girls eyes, begging her for an answer, but knowing she probably wouldn't want to hear it.

Jade

Jade didn't know what to say to that. No, she didn't know what to say to anything Tori said. Period. She swallowed thickly and had to decide. If she left now, it would still give Tori time to forget and move on, thinking that this was just a phase and maybe she'd be happy someday, looking back.

The other option would be to cheat and to kiss her, just so she wouldn't have to answer directly. But Tori would hope and hope and hope until finally, when Jade wouldn't be able to do this anymore, sink into a deathly depression. Jade didn't know, but it seemed realistic.

She ran a hand through her hair and stopped. Did she want Tori's happiness? Or did she want her own? What was there to choose from? Jade obviously had to settle for her own. But not this time, this time Tori would win, and this time Jade would help. She couldn't do this to Tori anymore, and the only way to break it is to make Tori hate her. Hate her so much that there would be nothing left, and that's the only way she'd heal.

"You're sick, Vega." Jade began, lying from the very start. "If you ever thought that this was something more to me," Jade rolled her eyes, fighting the tears. "Then you seriously have issues." It came out as a croak and with that, Jade left.

Tori

Tori stared after Jade as she left, unable to think or feel as the words slowly sank in. It really had all been just one big game to Jade? and she felt nothing? Nothing at all. Nothing like the overflow of emotions that churned around in Tori's head.

No. Not her head. It was her heart.

It was her heart that took the pain now as the impact of the words hit her. And it was her heart that burst and spilled the uncontrollable tears from her eyes.

Tori fell back onto her bed, not sobbing, but just letting the tears pour down her face, over the cheekbones that so many people had told her were perfect. But she didn't feel perfect anymore. She felt empty, used and broken, and all she could do was lie there and cry until her exhausted mind put her into a restless sleep.


	16. Part 15: Manchester, Meet Los Angeles

Jade

After storming out of Tori's house, Jade got back in her car and drove away. Drove far, far away. She thought about the possible places to go, but right then, neither of her friend's houses—if she had friends—seemed like a suitable option. So she decided to go to the one place Andre kept talking about when he explained his substance abuse problem.

After parking, she gripped the steering wheel with one hand while the other dropped the mirror compartment above her head. She ruffled her hair, applied lip gloss, put on some more eye shadow and eyeliner and set off. But she had to come back and get something from the glove compartment.

She stared at the piece of plastic in her hand and contemplated on whether she wanted to do this or not. She was scared, but then again the hollow pit in her chest seemed to be the dominant emotion. She gripped her fake ID, slammed the car door shut and made her way inside the bar.

She was met by a bouncer who didn't believe her fake ID was real— well, obviously— but it was a good thing a man in a white polo with green stripes pretended to know Jade and began dissing the bouncer just so she'd get in. Apparently, the guy was a big shot in the bar and he had a lot of cash. Also, he was English and for some reason, Jade hated English accents.

"So, where you from?" The guy asked. He had told Jade his name was Spencer and that he was from Manchester or something Jade didn't want to know. She just nodded and kept flirting with him to get free drinks and the company that filled her emptiness.

After a few shots, she was pouring her heart out to him. Or them, seeing as Jade saw three Spencer's fading right before her. It was the alcohol that poisoned her vision. She didn't even bother remembering his name all right, since she kept calling him Victor or maybe even touching his face slightly, thinking it was Tori she saw in front of her.

Spencer asked her to dance and she couldn't really say no since she didn't know what was going on. It was a weird feeling, she felt like her insides were on fire—a similar yet more awful feeling than when she was having her trysts with Tori. Minutes in, Spencer had his hand on Jade's waist and began kissing her neck while Jade's hands on his shoulders begged him to stop. He wasn't listening and just kept pressing on.

That's when Jade needed to escape.

She gave Spencer a headbutt and ran for it, grabbing her things only to be caught up in a throng of people. She runs for it, but she hits something on her way and she's knocked out unconscious.

/

Jade was set on a couch while Spencer rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and grabbed her phone. He called Jade's speed dial #2, and as anyone would expect, it would be Beck who would answer, but apparently a very annoyed Tori Vega answered the call.

Tori

Tori lay on her bed trying to fight back as her body began to wake up. No! She wanted sleep! Sleep was good. Sleep was away from the dull ache she could feel in her chest and the horrible feeling that was starting to build up within her.

With a sigh, the Latina gave up her fight and slowly opened her eyes to stare up at her ceiling and the many little glow in the dark stars that littered it. She lay there for a few blissful, unaware moments until the events of last night came crashing back into her mind, making that dull ache in her chest grow into a more sharp pain.

Jade.

Jade had been here. She had wrapped Tori around her little finger once again and used her for her own twisted games. But Trina had caught them and Jade had stormed out, telling Tori that everything between them meant nothing, that it was Tori who was the sick one for thinking it ever did.

The tan girl swallowed back a sob at the thought; she could still feel the dried tears on her face from where she had cried herself to sleep. This wasn't meant to happen. She wasn't meant to feel like this because of Jade. Before, whenever they were together, it had all felt like a huge rush. It was truly amazing how happy Tori felt whenever she was in the other girls company. She hadn't understood it, or, rather, she didn't want to understand it, but now she did, and she wished she didn't.

She had fallen for Jade.

It had all happened so fast that none of it made sense. Weren't they supposed to hate each other? Tori couldn't call this feeling 'hate', she couldn't call what they had been doing 'hate'. She didn't want to think about what it was, it hurt too much.

Tori reached out absently, grabbing the nearest stuffed toy and hugging it close to her body in comfort as she tired to switch her mind off. It took the Vega girl a few seconds to recognise the small white dog she held in her arm. Alaska. Typical. She hugged the toy closer for a moment before springing up from where she lay the wrong way on her bed, and threw the little dog across the room in a sudden burst of anger, watching it hit the wall on the other side and bounced off softly. Tori felt herself shake, felt the tears begin to build up inside again, and she would've cried if only her phone hadn't started ringing at that very moment, Jade's caller id flashing up on the screen.

Tori didn't want to answer, but her own body betrayed her, picking up the phone and jamming it to her ear.

"What do you want?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

Spencer

Spencer was in panic. He didn't mean for this to happen to Jules, or what Jade told him her name was.

"Hello?" He asked dryly, "I'm sorry to interrupt your peaceful sleep at this time of night, but, umm— I have your friend? Your sister? She's unconscious." He said, scratching the back of his head with his hand.

Tori

Tori was stunned when the voice at the other end of the phone spoke in a strong English accent that definitely belonged to a male, and not the girl the caller id claimed to be. She was even more stunned at what the voice told her.

"Unconscious?" Tori repeated, bewildered. "W-what happened? Is she okay?"

The voice, 'Spencer' so he said, began to explain everything that had happened, from meeting Jade at a bar to the drunken girl making a run for it- he didn't say why- and collapsing as she left. Tori had jumped up from her bed and was already pulling on some clothes as Spencer gave her his address so she could come and pick Jade up, all the anger from earlier washed away in concern. After she scribbled down the address and a few simple directions, the Vega girl hung up and dashed downstairs, about to run out of the door when she remembered something- she had no one to drive her. Trina had left to God knows where after she had caught the two girls earlier, and her parents were away. Tori paced around in panic, running her hand through her hair as she tried to come up with a solution. She could call one of their friends, but they'd all be asleep, after all, it was- the Latina glanced at the clock- 5am. That's when she spotted the spare set of car keys hung up on the hook by the clock and a very reckless idea sprung to mind.

She grabbed the car keys off the wall and ran out to her mothers car that she rarely ever used, but was there when ever they needed it. Tori fumbled around as she jammed the keys into the car; she shouldn't be doing this, she didn't have her drivers licence and she'd only had a few driving lessons from her dad, but right now all she could think of was Jade. Praying that the cops wouldn't catch her, the brunette stuck her foot on the peddle and the car lurched into action. The youngest Vega made sure to drive at the speed limit, just in case, but it wasn't fast enough, she needed to get to Jade as quick as possible to make sure she was okay.

Tori didn't know how much time had passed, or anything else really, but she followed Spencer's directions and soon arrived at a very unfamiliar block of flats. Tori ran from the car, up a load of stairs until she reached the number Spencer had given her and knocked nervously on the door.

Spencer

"Ah, you must be—" Spencer began, but Tori buzzed off, ignoring him and made her way to Jade. Spencer shut the door, hoping that no one would think oddly of what they were doing. He scratched the back of his head again and walked to the home bar type of thing. "Do you want anything?" He asked, "Tea? Coke?" He then began rummaging through the mini fridge at the bottom.

"Who is she," Spencer asked, "I'm not even sure if her name is Jules." He walked over to Tori and gave her a glass of coke.

Tori

Tori took the coke, muttering a small thank you, then instantly turned her attention back to Jade, tucking a stray strand of hair behind the girls ear. She was knelt down in front of the sofa the pale girl was lying on, just kneeling there, not sure what to do.

"She's a… friend." The Latina said quietly. "Her name's Jade. Wait! What was she doing at a bar! She's only seventeen!"

At this, Spencer's eyes widen in horror and a look of guilt crossed his face. Wordlessly, he reached over to his coffee table to hand Tori a wallet she recognised straight away as Jade's. Inside was a fake id.

"She didn't get in at first. But I managed to convince the bouncer to let her through." He explained, scratching the back of his head again and looking anywhere but at the girls. Tori could smell the alcohol on him from where she sat. "Shit! I didn't realise she was so young! She looks older."

Tori just nodded, her mind racing. What the hell was Jade doing at a bar with some random guy? Didn't she realise how much trouble she could've gotten herself into? The brunette could only feel thankful that this Spencer guy seemed to have some sort of conscious, if any other drunk bloke had found Jade knocked out and took her back to their flat… Tori didn't want to think about what could've happened.

"We've got to wake her up." She said, shaking Jade's arm lightly. "Jade. Jade, can you hear me? You've got to wake up. Please. Just wake up!"

Spencer

"I don't think that would be best in her current state," Spencer said, pouring himself a coke and downing it. "I think she has a car, we can drop her off if you'd like, the hard part would be explaining this to her parents." Spencer said.

The problem with this situation, exactly, is that Tori didn't know her way to Jade's house.

Jade stirred, moving away from Tori who was shaking her rigorously. She felt sicker than a dog and wanted to die. Well, who wouldn't? She was drunk and she almost got raped—well, that's what Jade thought anyways. "Or maybe you could just, I don't know, take her to yours?" Spencer suggested walking towards her with a moist towelette they served at the Spa just above the bar, beside the lobby.

Tori

Tori stared down at Jade, contimplating her options. She could attempt to take Jade back to her parents but, like Spencer said, explaining what had happened would be very difficult and the Latina didn't want to get Jade into anymore trouble than she already was in. Not to mention she didn't know the way, having never been to the goths place before.

She could take her to Beck, but again, explaining would be even worse and Tori couldn't even think of the boy without feeling extremely guilty.

Then there was her house. After everything that had happened earlier, was that really the best place to go? It seemed like her only real option.

"I'll take her back to mine." The brunette gulped, clumsily taking the towelette from the guy and placing it over Jade's forehead. She didn't know what to do, everything was a blur. All she wanted was for Jade to be okay. "We- we have to get her to the car. Can you- can you carry her or something?"

The youngest Vega got to her feet, running a hand through her hair and gulping down the coke Spencer had handed to her. She was trying to keep her cool, for Jade's sake, but this was a bigger mess to add to the mess she already was in. It was making her panic and feel queasy. She took a deep breath in. Pull yourself together, Vega.

Spencer

"I think she came in with a car of her own," Spencer said as he carried Jade bridal style and set her in Tori's car. "Wait, if she's 17 then how old are you?" He asked worriedly as he gently set down Jade and closed the door. "Also, do you happen to know where Jules's car keys are?" He lazily threw his arm on the hood of Tori's car and smiled at her. "I gather you won't be able to drive two vehicles at once." He joked and Tori laughed.

"But um, seriously though." Spencer scratched his head and looked Tori straight in the eyes. "I can drive," He offered, "I could just take a cab home." He walked closer to Tori and touched her face with his frozen fingertips. "I'm really sorry about your friend," He apologized. "I didn't think she'd be… that depressed to drink as much as she did." He revealed.

Tori

Tori had shuddered at Spencers touch, partly from the cold of his finger tips, but mostly due to nerves. She didn't want t be tounched like that, not by anyone, except, maybe, someone who was currently unconcious. She took a step back under the pretence of unlocking the car door before turning back to the guy, who was smiling slightly as her watched her.

"Depressed?" The Latina choked a little on the word as she tried to figure it out. She glanced over at Jade, who was propped up in the passenger seat of her mothers car, stirring ever so slightly.

"Um, did she say why she was depressed?" She asked. She knew she probably shouldn't pry by asking a stranger, but the brunette just wanted to understand the goth girl more, and the more she knew, the more she could possibly help her.

Spencer

"Well, she just kept mentioning your name, which I dialed on the phone, thinking that maybe you have some.. significance to her." He analyzed, moving closer. "I just kept paying for her drinks. I listened to her, but I couldn't make anything out from her slurs." Spencer looked at Jade through the window and fiddled with the belt loops of his jeans. "Well, it's getting late, please, have a safe drive home." Spencer driving Jade's car wasn't really answered but Tori gave him the keys anyway. Jade wouldn't want her car to be left there.

Tori

"I, uh, yeah. You too" Tori muttered, not really paying attention to anything he'd said after saying Jade had kept mentioning her name.

She felt queasy again, desperate to know what Jade had said about her. Was it good? Was it bad? Maybe she'd just been gloating about what she'd done, laughing at being able to manipulate poor little Tori Vega into doing whatever she wanted. The Latina gulped back that thought, this was no time to get worked up again, she had to get Jade home.

She climbed into the drivers seat and leaned over to make sure the pale girl was all buckled in a safe. The brunette slowly made her way home with Spencer following behind in Jade's car. She kept half an eye out for cops again, but most of her attention was focused on Jade, hoping the goth was okay. It was a surreal drive. Outside everything was calm, from the stars that littered sky, to the almost empty road ahead of her. It was a contradiction to what Tori felt inside, all she could do was panic and worry, but she kept breathing deeply and evenly, calming herself so she could get home with Jade in one piece.

Tori pulled up into the Vega drive way unsteadily; she'd never been able to get the hang of parking, and made sure there was enough room for Spencer to get Jade's car parked up too. She stepped out and unlocked the front door, waiting for Spencer to gather up the unconscious girl and bring her inside.

Spencer

"Easy," Spencer said as he fetched Jade. He was carrying her bridal style again as Tori locked the door of the car and let Spencer in. "Where do you want me to.." Spencer began, suspiciously looking around the house to check for any people who would see them. Tori asked him to take her to the couch and he did.

The half Latina grabbed a glass of water and offered it to Spencer, which he gratefully took from her. After a while, he headed out and Tori showed him to the porch. "I'm really sorry about tonight," Spencer apologized. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't know what deep shit your friend would be in now." He said as he grabbed his phone and called a cab. When he was done, he watched Tori and when they locked gazes, he slowly leaned in and captured her lips with his.

Tori

With her mind so full of concern for Jade, it took Tori a few seconds to even realise what was happening. One second Spencer had been on the phone, negotiating his ride home with a cab company, the next him lips were on her own as he attempted to kiss her. Thankfully, her brain kicked into gear and Tori managed to softly shove the guy away from her, only just managing to resist the urge to wipe her mouth.

"Uh, look. Thank you so much for helping Jade out tonight and getting her here safely, but-" She didn't quite know what to say, and the look of disappointment Spencer wore really didn't help the situation. "You're a sweet guy-"

"It's okay. I get it." Spencer said with a small sigh. "Sorry."

"S'ok." Tori shrugged awkwardly.

"Just tell me something before I go?" Tori looked up at him curiously, his look of disappointment changed into one of a knowing smile. "She was talking about you a lot back at the bar, or at least, I could just about make out your name through the rest of the slurs. Is there something going on between you two?"

Tori blushed and shrugged again, she wished she could answer yes, but she didn't have a clue what was going on anymore. "Honestly, I have no idea. It's kind of complicated."

Spencer smiled again and placed a hand on Tori's shoulder."Well, I hope you two work it out. You seem like a good kid and she seems to like you a lot." He smirked before leaning down and kissing the Latina's cheek once as a cab appeared around the corner. "It was nice to meet you, just a shame about the circumstance."

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you too." Tori replied, waving a hand in goodbye before walking back into the house.

Jade

Jade was stirring and before she realized it, she was in a completely different location. She saw red cushions, vinyl tiles and she knew where she was. She felt safe as she lay back down until she heard the door open, then close. Someone was inside and that wretched feeling of fear came back to haunt her.

Tori

Tori closed the door behind her quietly and lent back against it, holding her head in her hands. It had been one hell of a night with more twists and turns than a roller coaster, making the Latina feel even sicker than if she had spent the entire day on one of the rides. She had half a mind to just go back to bed and leave the unconscious girl to remain on the sofa, but her heart strings were pulling her back in that direction, and, once again, she couldn't refuse.

Tori walked over to the kicthen, slowing down as she passed the couch just to check on Jade, but not staying there too long and moving over to grab herself a glass of water, which she downed in one. She refilled the glass and wandered back into the middle of the room, seating herself on the table in front of Jade and laying a hand over the pale girls arm.

"What were you thinking?" She whispered, her hand automatically pushing hair back behind Jade's ear. Tori sighed. Why did Jade have to make her feel like this?

Jade

"No, I don't—" Jade said in a drunken state. "I don't want to go," Jade argued with herself. "You can't make me stop doing this," She whispered, rolling back so her face buried down in the cushion while Tori just watched her lie there. Jade wasn't aware of the situation—she didn't know that Tori would be able to hear whatever it is she was going to say.

"I'd tell her I'd love her," She said in a slur, "but that's not right." She whispered, "It wouldn't be fair." Then in a few minutes, she was sobbing hysterically. Partly because of her emotions and partly because of her headache.

Tori

Tori listened to Jade's drunken ramblings unsure what to make of what she heard.

It's the booze talking Tori told herself, watching the other girl bury her head in the cushions of the sofa. She'll sober up and everything will go back to the way it was.

As the pale girl started sobbing, Tori slipped off the table until she was knelt down beside her, stroking Jade's back and shushing her in comfort, hoping to calm her down.

"It's okay, Jade. It's okay." She said in a hushed voice. "Come on, Jade. Sit up. I've got you some water. Everything will be okay."

Jade

Jade stirred, hearing that familiar voice she didn't know she hated or loved. There was a thin line, really. She was hazy and she couldn't remember things that just happened right before her, but the good thing was she seemed to regain her vision in just a few moments.

She obeyed her orders and sat up— trying to fix herself but only ending up making her look worse. She didn't know that, all she knew was there was something hitting her head because it really hurt and if she wasn't sure that was Tori in front of her she would have screamed right now.

Tori

Tori couldn't help but smile faintly as Jade sat herself up on the couch. At least her sobs had stopped now and she was conscious, but she did look a bit worse for wear and slightly lost as she attempted to adjust herself and hiccuped down the last of the tears.

"Here." The Latina said softly, handing Jade the glass of water which the pale girl took carefully from her hands and gulped greedily down.

The tattooed girl thrust the glass back at Tori, indicating that she wanted more water. Tori obliged, picking herself up off the floor to fill the cup up again before seating herself on the sofa, handing over the glass once more.

"Why did you do it, Jade?" The brunette said quietly, placing a hand on the pale girls knee as she drank. "Anything could've happened."

She stopped herself, not wanting to think of what could've been.

"The main thing is, you're alright now." She continued, more to herself than Jade. "You can sleep down here, if you want. I- I'll just go back to my room."

Tori sighed, she didn't want to leave Jade there, but she hadn't forgotten what had happened earlier that night and she wasn't sure how Jade would react to being in the Vega's house once she sobered up enough.

Jade

"Don't go." Jade requested. She was sure that it was Tori now because no one in hell would do this for her. No one at all. "Please," Jade pleaded again, not really caring if she seemed vulnerable or weak. "Tori, please" She asked once more, gripping the glass in her hands with much force. She was scared and the veneer was slowly slipping away. She was slipping through the cracks and it didn't matter to her very much because Tori's seen it all.

She didn't care what Tori thought about her because Jade knew that Tori was one of the most genuine people to ever live on the face of the planet. She didn't care because Tori would accept her for who she was, what her faults were and no matter how many times Jade left Tori to rot, Tori always accepted her when Jade came crawling back. It was a unique feat that Jade saw in no one else and she immediately regretted everything she said to Tori a while ago.

Tori

The plea in Jade's voice almost made Tori's heart break. The goth looked so lost and vulnerable, sat up on the red couch, clutching onto the glass in her hands like it was the only thing keeping connected her to consciousness. Tori carefully took the glass from her firm grip and put it down on the table in front of them, taking Jade's hand in her own as a sign of comfort. She didn't know what it was about the girl, but there was something the Latina just couldn't say no to.

It was probably a very bad, hugely stupid, thing being unable to say no to someone who had spent most of the time she knew you making your life as difficult as possible, but Tori didn't care. She would do anything for Jade, including stealing her mother's car and illegally driving it to a strange mans flat to pick up the drunken girl.

Jade squeezed Tori's hand tightly, sniffing slightly as she stared at the floor. It hurt Tori to see her like this, all she wanted was to make the girl happy.

"I'll stay for you" She whispered.

Jade

Jade leaned in and buried her face in the crook of Tori's neck while her arms snaked around the tan girl's waist. She cried. Cried real tears. Cried for the first time in ages and now it seemed she let out everything she's been holding in for years and years.

Jade felt good crying on Tori's shoulder as the Latina rubbed her back softly. She didn't want to say anything because she was currently so fucked up and wasted right now, but that didn't stop her from speaking.

She talked about Beck—how she still loved him but it couldn't be love anymore since she's dealing with all this right now. Cat how she's being cold and distant simply because she'd rather fuck Tori than hang out. Andre, how she rejected him wholeheartedly after doing the same thing Jade did to Tori. But most of all, she talked about how loving someone she couldn't broke her into a million pieces she thought she already was.

Tori

Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's waste and held her tightly, hugging her closer until the girl was practically sat on her lap. She listened to her talk, although most of it was drunken rambles, too fast and too slurred to make much sense of, but bits and pieces stood out and it sounded like Jade was just as confused as Tori had been all this time, if not more.

She continued rubbing circles over the goths back, not saying a word, just making soft, comforting sounds as Jade cried onto her shoulder. The sobs slowly calmed down until they became no more than a few small hiccups. Jade pulled away from the Latinas shoulder and Tori carefully wiped away the tear trails from the pale cheeks with her thumb before leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss on the girls forehead. She wanted to say something, but she was too afraid to admit her feelings even after Jade had poured her heart out to her. She was too scared that this was either all some fucked up dream, or that Jade was so drunk that she'd gone insane and didn't mean a single word of it.

"Feelin' better?" She asked stupidly, putting on a small smile.

Jade

"Yes," Jade admitted, still wanting to bury her face in Tori's neck but she couldn't. "I haven't slept." She said, "Do you mind if I—?" Jade asked and without another word Tori got up and grabbed her hand, taking the goth to her room.

Jade took a shower, washed her face of all the makeup, and changed into Tori's grey shirt and black shorts. She didn't mind changing in front of the Latina (since she's really seen it all, really) but Tori didn't seem to feel the same way and thought it be best to stay outside as she changed.

When Jade was finished, her hair was wet and she had a towel to it to keep from dripping on Tori's floors. She opened the door to see Tori sitting against the wall—half-asleep. "Tori," Jade whispered as she crouched down to meet her face.

Tori

Tori just about managed to bring herself back from the edge of sleep when she heard her name being called. The dull light from the hallway shone in her eyes; Tori blinked until the figure in front of her came into focus and she couldn't help but giggle at the towel wrapped around the goths head.

"Hello" She said sleepily. Jade stuck her hand out to help her off the floor and Tori stumbled slightly as she got to her feet, feeling exhausted once again.

Jade

She grabbed Tori's arm and jerked her into her room swiftly. She had no intentions but to let the Latina sleep, and that's what she did. She undid the covers and as soon as Tori saw her bed, she jumped in and was getting comfortable within minutes.

Jade on the other hand stood there awkwardly. She didn't know what to do so she put Tori's towel in the hamper beside her bathroom door and sat in front of the Latina's dresser. She used a comb to fix her hair and after she was content she looked over the bed to see Tori shifting. She smiled to herself, maybe Tori would finally have sweet dreams.

Jade stood up and circled until she reached the foot of the bed. She wouldn't be sleeping here but she wanted to do something before she left and moved to the red couch in the den as Tori first proposed. She climbed on the cushion, her shins making the mattress drop slightly as her hands balanced themselves to steady Jade on the bed. She leaned in closer and kissed Tori's cheek just a few seconds longer than any normal person would do and whispered a quick "Thank you," before she sat down on the edge, thinking if she should leave.

Tori

"Jade?" The Latina mumbled. She was smiling to herself when she left the pale girls lips on her cheek and couldn't help but miss the contact as Jade moved away.

Tori wanted nothing more than to sleep, but she also wanted to make sure Jade was okay and keep the tattooed girl as close as possible for as long as she could.

"Jade" She said again, this time rolling over to face her, barely able to keep her heavy eyes open. "Stay. Please?"

She scooted over in the bed, closer to the edge so there was enough room for the other girl if she chose to do as the brunette asked.

Jade

Jade heard her call and her heart fluttered as if shocks were sent from a reviving tool. She smiled to herself, but Tori will never know that.

The paler girl looked at Tori with a half-hearted smile and undid the covers so she could slide in next to Tori—who she was going to pretend was her girlfriend tonight—just so she would see an alternative to what reality was giving to her.

Slowly, Jade slid in and Tori leaned in on her almost instantly, their bodies molding together and Jade couldn't think of anything more perfect. Her heartbeat accelerated ten fold and she just couldn't keep her hands to herself anymore. She tentatively moved her hand over Tori's stomach and pulled her closer, kissing the Latina's temple while a tear slid from her eyes down to her cheek. "I'll stay," Jade mimicked.

Tori

Tori's smile grew when she felt Jade's arms wrap around her frame and giggled lightly at her words. She snuggled in closer, closing her eyes momentarily, trying to fix this moment in her memory forever. She didn't know how long this thing with Jade would last, for all she knew, the goth could wake up in the morning, get up and walk away like it was nothing. Just blame it on the alcohol and go running back to Beck. Tori reopened her eyes, mentally cursing herself for thinking like that again. She just wanted to enjoy the time they spent together, no matter what.

The Latina turned herself over so that she was face to face, nose to nose with Jade. She grinned briefly at how close they were before sighing and turning suddenly serious.

"Why did you do that tonight, Jade?" She asked quietly in concern, snaking an arm around the goths waist and kissing her cheek lightly.

Jade

"Tori," Jade said her name in an I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it tone but as soon as she met the eyes of her quasi-girlfriend she just couldn't help but tell her.

As if she'd last not telling Tori anything at all, really.

"I don't know." She said, "Fine, I do— I didn't mean what I said a while ago after we had sex and your freaky sister walked in on us." Jade casually said. It's wasn't like they were talking about pizza orders or anything, but Jade felt surprisingly comfortable talking about her sex life with Tori.

Because her sex life is limited to Tori. Well, recently anyways.

Tori

Tori gulped and blushed a little, as comfortable as Jade was when it came to talking about sex, just a mention of the word still made innocent- well, not so innocent anymore-little Tori Vega blush brightly. It also reminder her that she'd really have to apologise to Trina about the incident. Besides that, she grinned lazily at the goths words and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Will you let me sleep now?" She asked with a giggle.

Jade nodded once and Tori snuggled into her, closing her eyes and letting her exhausted mind finally drift off to sleep.


	17. Part 16: Lane's Office: Lane, Jade

Lane

"OK. I'll see you again next week, and let me know how it goes with your driving test, alright? Bye!" The student shuffled out of Lane's office. With her gone, he practically fell onto his chair. That such a shy girl would have so many problems to describe in such detail… he loved his job, but it could be exhausting. And he had another appointment in just five minutes, too.

'Who with, again…?' he thought, grabbing his agenda. As he read the name, a chill went up his spine. He'd talked to Jade before, but never to discuss her problems. From what Beck had said about her, Lane knew that Jade rather enjoyed pain and suffering, including her own. If she wanted to discuss something, it would be either really serious or really disturbing.

He hoped for a third option, but he couldn't think of one.

Jade

Jade gripped the strap of her bag in front of the girl's bathroom mirror. She was going to the stupid guidance counselor's office in a couple of minutes. Why, she asked herself, Tori freaking Vega.

She wanted to talk to someone about this. Someone who wouldn't rat her out or someone who wouldn't actually care about names and faces but the simple story. She ran her hand through tap water then proceeded to run it through her hair. Normally, her hair would've been fixed right now but some part of her thought that she didn't need to look like the Jade she normally showed people.

The goth walked slowly to the guidance office, passing by the main hall and her locker in the process. She still remembers the time her obsession acted up but now wasn't the time to think about it—yet.

As she barged inside Lane's office a million thoughts ran through her. Should she tell Lane everything or should she keep it anonymous? She would find out later.

Lane

He tried not to show it, but she'd startled him. Their appointment was still three minutes away, and the way she just came in without knocking… He probably should have expected it. It wasn't like Jade ever knocked on an open door. Fortunately, he hadn't been facing the door… she probably didn't see his moment of weakness. Unless she could smell it.

Having regained his composure, Lane spun his chair around to face the dark girl. "Hi, Jade… punctual as always, I see. Please, have a seat."

Jade

Jade rolled her eyes at the casual greeting with a side compliment. She knew she was on time—so why did he have to tell her? Jade would never get these Psycho dudes, but maybe that's why they were tasked like this.

"Yeah." She finally said after a minute of staring at the office's carpet. She bit her lip, looked into Lane's eyes then took a seat. It frazzled her how her nerves began to kick in. Did she fear judgment from Lane? Did she regret going here? She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. This was going to be an emotional roller coaster.

Lane

You don't work as a guidance counselor for so many years without learning to pick up some non-verbal cues. In fact, you probably can't even become one without having some decent people skills. But even if Lane had been completely inexperienced in the field of human interaction, he could have read the signs Jade was showing.

She was nervous. Lane was used to students being reluctant to tell him what was on their minds, but… Jade? The girl kept secrets, to be sure, but he'd never seen her conflicted about something. Either she did it or she didn't. This doubt was a little unsettling. Still, it was his job to listen to her – which required her to speak.

"Go on," he said, leaning towards her and opening his hands invitingly.

Jade

"Okay, so I'm just going to blurt this out, right?" Jade asked as she set her bag beside her and propped both her feet up on Lane's center table. She inspected her fingernails nonchalantly, trying to cover up whatever it is she felt right now. After a few moments she sighed and rummaged through the things in her bag until she found a purple and black pair of scissors which reminded her of herself and Vega.

Gross. She was thinking of her now? She seriously needed to speak to Lane about this.

She remembered them because Tori was always in purple. That god forsaken color. Jade hated it but since Tori always wore it—well, let's say that's why she got a pair in that color. "Now listen," Jade threatened her scissors, bringing it to Lane's direction, "if anyone ever finds out about this, you'll be sure to sleep with a guard dog at night, okay?" She spat, a mischievous grin spreading across her face while she cut thin air.

Lane

"Nobody will ever find out. Nothing you say will ever leave this room." He was actually quite proud of keeping his voice steady. Those scissors were awfully close to his face, and he didn't put it past the girl to actually use them on him. "Now, um… could you put those away?" Well, mostly steady.

As she put the scissors down – although still in reach – he breathed out. "Now… what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Jade

"I'm cheating on Beck." She said quite quickly. She just wanted it to be over with. Now that she said it out loud, she actually felt quite better about the whole situation. Psyche. She just felt worse. "I'm cheating on Beck," She said more to herself than to Lane. She grabbed the scissors again and began cutting loose ends of her hair. It was more of a habit than a hobby.

"So, what?" Jade asked as the guidance counselor pondered. There was a deep look in his eyes that bothered her so much she went back to cutting things.

Lane

"…Oh." Well, there was his third option. He almost wished it had been what he expected.

"I'm going to operate on the assumption that he doesn't know?" He looked at Jade; she nodded. His eyes flicked to the scissors in her hand. Were they just an odd quirk, or a symbol…?

It couldn't be just the cheating. That was out in the open, yet Jade still seemed nervous. There had to be more. But he wasn't quite sure.

"Does anyone else know?"

Jade

Jade rolled her eyes when he said operate on the assumption—what was that, really? Anyways, she continued cutting off bits of her hair and looked at Lane with her eyes squinted. "The person I'm cheating on him with, I guess." She sighed, her hands making weird circular gestures as if she was trying to make something appear in front of her.

"I think Cat knows," she listed the people she thought of in her head as if it didn't hurt her. "I think Andre knows too." She smiled when she thought of the next name, "Oh and Trina definitely knows." This hard front was strong, but she knew it wouldn't be strong for too long. She had to let this all out with a smile on her face and a pair of scissors in her hand.

Lane

'Person… gender-neutral,' Lane thought. That could be what she's still trying to hide… He wasn't one to speculate on the students' sexuality, but years of students coming out to him did give him sort of a sixth sense about that sort of thing. Still, jumping to conclusions was never a good thing.

As she listed the 'accomplices', Lane paid close attention. Cat and André weren't surprising: he knew André considered her a friend, and Cat had often spoken adoringly of Jade. Trina, however… he knew for a fact that Jade couldn't stand the vain girl. Trina could have heard it from Cat or André, but it seemed odd that they'd tell Trina sooner than Tori…

'The person I cheated on him with…'

He blinked. That… would explain a lot. In fact, it would explain everything Jade had been showing today… Actually, André's confessions fit into this theory quite well too. At least two seconds went by before he realised he hadn't kept his face straight. What was worse, Jade had been looking at him right that moment.

And she was still holding the scissors. Oh dear.

Jade

"Are you just going to sit there like a stack of dead batteries?" She waved her scissors at him, hoping for an answer. No, she needed an answer right now. What was this she was feeling? What was it she wanted from her?

She settled down and breathed in, hoping it would help but once again a dozen questions popped in her mind. "Aren't you going to ask me who I cheat on him with?" Jade shook her head while rolling her eyes. So far the only thing she's getting from the session was more questions.

Lane

"It's Tori Vega, isn't it?" he asked. Jade's eyes widened, if only briefly, and he continued: "So, I'm guessing you want me to tell you what to do?"

He didn't wait for her answer. "See, I can't give you any advice unless I know why you did it. Out of love? Out of lust? Were you bored with Beck?" He breathed in deeply, knowing he was taking a bit of a risk. "If you don't know, I… can try to help you figure it out. But I'll need complete honesty. It could get very personal. If you don't want that, you'll have to do it yourself."

Jade

Jade put down her scissors, prettied herself up and sat down straight. She clasped her hands tightly and took a deep breath. "How.. How did you know?" She asked him shakily. Fearing however it was he found out. And if Lane knew, who else did? What could possibly happen now?

The dam was breaking and every inch of Jade was falling apart but kept her composure. "I'm not bored with Beck." She admitted. "I just feel like we never see each other anymore." She said with animated gestures as tears threatened to fall on her face. She missed Beck so very much that the hole was being filled by someone who she thought she was beginning to fall for.

Could Lane help her out? Could she finally see clearly who she's supposed to be with?

Lane

"You said Trina knows," he explained. "And I couldn't think of any way Trina would know without Tori knowing. That, and…" He eyed the scissors on the table, then took them out of Jade's reach. Better safe than sorry. "Look, a lot of people have come out to me. Eventually, you start picking up on certain signs."

Apparently satisfied with his answer, Jade went on to explain why she'd cheated. Lane listened, noting one thing in particular. "You said you two don't see each other as much as you'd like…" That wasn't quite what she said, but sometimes therapy required a little truth-bending, "…does that mean you do want to continue with Beck?"

Jade

Jade gripped the black material above her knee. Her skirt, to be exact. She held on to it for dear life. "It's just like I don't know how to continue without him, Lane." Jade explained, hoping to see Beck sometime soon. She really didn't realize she missed him until then. Maybe Lane just made her realize that before it's too late, she had to save something she had.

She wanted so many things in life, but she also realized today that she couldn't have them all and that she would have to sort them out carefully just so she would be able to keep the right ones in check and within her reach. "So what do I do now?" Jade asked Lane, a tear rolling on her cheek. She reached for it with her index finger but it smudged a lot of makeup already.

Lane

Seeing her tear, Lane reached for his box of handkerchiefs. At least, once he'd recovered from the shock of seeing Jade West cry. He'd seen a lot of things in his time at Hollywood Arts, and he'd surely see a lot more, but never anything as surprising as this. Still, it was his job to deal with it and support her, and he would.

"Well, first you need to decide… if you want to continue with Beck, does that mean you want to break it off with Tori?" He paused. "Or… do you want her as well?"

Jade

Jade bit her lower lip. She wanted Tori. She wanted Tori very much, yes. But with Beck, it was like a need. A shelter. A permanent thing while Tori was very flamboyant and lively, Beck was soothing and humble. It was a choice between a want and a need and Jade really wanted to keep both.

"Why can't I have them both?" She said more to herself than to Lane, staring off in the distance. She shook her head and considered leaving, because it only hurt her to think about the grand scheme of things when she was only 17. She decided on staying because she really wanted to know what Lane had to say about this, just so she would feel better. She put on her brave front again and crossed her arms, waiting for him to speak.

Lane

Lane raised his hands defensively, eyebrows pulled up. "Hey, it's not my decision… maybe you can have both. Beck's an open-minded guy, and Tori… well, she knows she has to share now. Maybe she'd be OK with it as well." He looked the dark girl in the eye. "But maybe they aren't OK with it. You'll need to discuss it with them – both of them – openly and honestly. Lay everything on the table: what you want, what she wants, what he wants, and then see how compatible you are."

He then leaned back, motioning around his room. "I'm licensed to do couple's counselling. This situation is slightly unusual, but if you want me to, I could guide the process. That is, if you're willing to have that talk with them."

Jade

Jade smiled genuinely for the first time during the session and she could tell that Lane was once again stupefied by her actions. She liked the idea he was suggesting and if she played her cards right she could end up with having a boyfriend and a girlfriend at the same time. Like Vicky Christina Barcelona or something like that. She grabbed her bag and stuffed her scissors inside and stood up.

"Thanks, Lane." Jade said, but she didn't leave yet until his final word.

Lane

"Hey, it's what I'm here for…" he said, a bit surprised by her gratitude. Or rather, the fact that she showed it. It was a pleasant surprise, though. He got up as well, to guide her out to the door. Student or not, he was still a gentleman.

"Now, let me know if you want to have another talk or if you want to take me up on that couple's counselling… and, um, best of luck. With everything." With that, he let her out. Once she was gone, he leaned against the door and let out a deep breath, as if he'd been holding it for the whole conversation. _'That… went well.'_

Jade


	18. Part 17: Burke's House: Jade,Burke,Andre

Jade

Growing up in California to rich, snobby parents who were also workaholics did no good for a seven year old girl. Maybe it was a good thing she met Burke Potts that same year. They used to be neighbors but all of a sudden, he moved and they never saw each other again. But now, Burke was back and Jade just had to see him.

She knew what he loved: Music, his guitar, his family, cereal and all other wacky fun stuff. I guess it was Jade's type when choosing best friends since Andre had the same personality. Bubbly, bright, and all over the place. It made Jade sick, but now she was driving to Andre's to get him and going over to Burke's for some fun.

She parked in front of his small home and honked the horn impatiently, thinking about how Burke had changed over the years.

Andre

André had just gotten the text from Jade saying that she was coming over to take him to the new kid's house. Burke was his name. He had chatted with the guy once before, and decided that he was an alright guy. He was also cute, but André figured he would keep that opinion to himself for the time being.

André heard the horn sounding from the driveway and grabbed his guitar and was out his door. A few seconds later, and he was greeting his friend in her car, the memory of what happened between them a few days prior nowhere in his mind.

"Alright, let's hit it."

Burke

In the past ten minutes, Burke had decided that maybe girls weren't right for him. Cereal. Cereal was right for Burke. Was it legal to marry cereal here? The place was screwed up enough from the little he'd seen, so he honestly wouldn't be surprised if he was allowed to marry inanimate objects. He had been unmovable for the past hour or so, stretched lazily across the couch as he watched the TV. Nothing interesting was on, but that didn't matter to him. He wasn't paying the least bit attention to it. It was strange being back here…and surprise, surprise; he'd already talked to Jade. The thought made the corners of his lips twitch upwards slightly. Well, at least there was one nice interesting about the place.

They hadn't talked in a while, but she luckily wasn't one of those girls to gripe and complain and make it awkward. And she was bringing over her friend, who Burke had only barely talked to. He didn't mind the company; cereal wasn't enough to keep him from noticing how empty the house was with Sophie out with friends. She had offered to take him, but he had declined. He didn't plan on making friends here – as soon as he got the go ahead from his parents, he planned to leave. Or at least when he turned the big 18 and got to decide for himself.

Bored with waiting in the house, Burke stood up and stretched his limbs. He walked outside and plopped himself onto the front porch, head in hand as he waited listlessly for his company…and ice cream.

Jade

Jade drove to the familiar place where she used to sneak out to at nights. Burke was like a safety net as a child. An escape from reality. She wanted to see him so bad she almost broke the gas pedal. But then she remembered he demanded Ice Cream and stopped at the said grocery store.

"Hang on," she told Andre, "Burke demands Ice Cream for entry." Jade smiled at Andre and proceeded to run in and get some. She got his favorite from before and she hoped that it was still his favorite. _Whatever. He'd love any form of cold cream._ Jade thought. She rolled her eyes at how playful she remembered him in her mind.

She got back to the car and spotted him standing on the porch. She smiled and waved at him and drove the car in front of the house to park.

Andre

As André sat in the car waiting for Jade to return with the ice cream, he looked across the street to the house they were going to. There he saw a handsome brown haired boy sitting out on the porch with his feet up on the railing. He then had to come to terms with the feelings that sprung up around said boy. Which really weren't hard to come to terms with, but he was just then acknowledging them openly within himself. Before, it was always, _maybe, maybe not._ But now… _Yes._

Burke

A few minutes passed, but finally a car pulled up in front of the house. He stood, straightening himself as he approached the car. He could make out Jade waving at him from the front seat and who he assumed was Andre in the passenger seat. He leaned down and knocked on Jade's window, signaling for her to lower it. "You got the ice cream?" He asked without preamble once she had lowered the window. His eyes flickered over to Andre automatically, and found himself going back for a second glance. There was no denying that the other boy was good looking, but that didn't mean anything, right? So what if Burke noticed another guy? He finally tore his eyes away from him and back to Jade, schooling his face back into a blank mask. He glanced down and noticed the ice cream, and his face split into a grin. "You got mint moose tracks? How did you even remember I love this?" He asked, laughing.

Jade

"It wasn't that hard remembering what a weird kid liked." Jade stepped out of the car and pulled him into a giant hug. "My God, Burke!" She exclaimed, pushing him away with her hands gripping his shoulders as she inspected him from his curly black hair to the tips of his frostbitten toes. "You grew up! I mean, look at you! I actually considered dating you!" She joked as she pulled her friend into another tight hug. She really missed him and she was glad he wasn't too weirded out about the time and distance issues. She remembered his scent. It took her back to a more blissful time where there was no Tori Vega or anyone else to corrupt her system. Just then, she remembered she had another friend in the car.

"Oh and that's Andre, of course." Jade pulled away completely and introduced her friend. "I'm sure you knew that." She smiled.

Andre

André climbed out of the car slowly, watching his friend. He was happy to see Jade so happy, in light of recent events. He was also happy to be on good terms with his best friend again.

He grabbed his guitar case out of the back seat of the car and as he turned around, he realized another reason he was happy: André was happy because he was meeting someone new… And he was cute. André was certain he saw Burke do a double take when the black haired boy's eyes passed over him. And his did exactly the same.

Burke

Burke let himself be inspected by his old friend, grinning all the while. He scoffed as she spoke of dating him. "Of course you considered it. Everyone who looks at me considers that." He said seriously, a twitch of his lips the only indicator that he was joking. It really was good to see her again. He almost felt guilty for leaving her as suddenly as he did, and then not even trying to keep up with her. He had just…stopped. When he had left here before, he had left everything behind - including all his old friends. He didn't like all the extra baggage.

As she introduced him to Andre, Burke turned his gaze back to him, offering a smile. "I knew that. We talked a bit about a jam session." Though that was before he had really seen Andre properly. God damn, what was his problem with liking pretty people? It seemed that this applied to guys as well as girls. Or well, at least it applied to Andre. Burke had always noticed when a guy was attractive or not, but he'd never wanted to act on it before. He had always stuck to girls…girls and girls and lots of girls. "I see you brought your guitar." He added lamely, not sure of what else to say. Well, at least Andre knew he wasn't blind now…just tended to stupidly state the obvious.

Jade

"Yeah, he plays it really well." Jade bragged. "Well, are we just going to stand here?" She asked, locking the car door with a button on the key chain of her keys. She didn't wait for their answer seeing as she barged inside the house and headed for the kitchen. "Oh and I'm taking your cereal, Potts!" She screamed from inside, not really wondering why the boys stayed out longer than she did. She shrugged, plopping on the couch, missing a person she shouldn't be missing.

She grabbed her phone and sent a text to her. Tori Vega. She apologized for leaving her alone in her bed earlier. She had to meet up with Lane and now she was here. She could only hope that her meeting with Beck later on wouldn't cost her a thing, but knowing life, it wasn't going to work that way.

After a while she glanced at herself using her phone's mirror and decided she needed to re-apply her makeup big time. "Hey Burke, I'm going to the bathroom. Hope you don't mind." She yelled, not really caring who heard her.

Andre

"Yea, hey," André said to Burke. "Jade told me to bring my guitar. Truth be told she texted me about 3 minutes before she showed up at my house telling me she was taking me with her. Hehe…" Wow, André was finding it kind of difficult to do this. He had flirted with plenty of girls before, but never with a guy. He didn't know if it was supposed to be different, or what was supposed to happen. But he was just going to go along with it, if he was really flirting with Burke.

"So, you are gonna be going to Hollywood Arts?"

Burke

Burke's eyes followed Jade as she barged into the house, but didn't follow her. He turned his attention back to Andre, offering him a smile. He would have thought he would have already gotten used to seeing Andre, but whenever he looked at him, he was still taken aback. "Well, I'm glad you brought it. I guess our jam session can happen earlier than we had planned." When he asked about attending Hollywood Arts, he nodded and shoved his hands inside his pocket. "Yup. People keep telling me it's a good school, but I guess I'll have to see for myself." Had Burke always been this lame? Or was it just around Andre? God, he hoped it was just around him and he wasn't _just_ noticing how stupid everything he said was. Then again, maybe it was because he actually stopped and cared about what Andre would think about what he said. Usually Burke just spurted out the first thing that came to his head without thinking about what people would think about it.

Andre

"Well, I'm sure you will find it up to your expectations. And besides, I'll be there," André said with a laugh. _God, that was some seriously stupid chiz._ As the two men walked towards the front door of the house, André couldn't help but look at the guy next to him. He was gorgeous. Tall, toned, sexy, black, curly hair. Ugh, why was this so hard?

When they reached the front door, they were still side by side and had both reached for the doorknob at the same time. André's hand had landed on top of Burke's and he let it linger there for a moment, reveling in the spark that he felt from the small contact. He let his fingers drag over the other man's hand as he pulled his away. Burke opened the door and they both stepped inside.

Burke

This was foreign territory for Burke. It was like someone had picked him up and dropped him off to a place where no one spoke his language. It was…different. Very different. "That's true." He said, smiling a bit at his laugh. "I guess it can't be all bad then."

As they walked to the door, Burke had kept more to himself. It was a lot to take in. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized it didn't matter. So what if he happened to be really attracted to a guy? How different could it be? Burke reached out to grab the doorknob and nearly jerked it back when Andre's landed on top of it. Luckily he had caught himself and managed to keep his hand steady, gripping the doorknob as Andre's hand brushed his. There had definitely been something there. He took a deep breath as he opened the door, leading him into the house. "Well, here it is." He said, trying to fill the silence. He stood slightly behind Andre, watching him curiously. "Sorry for all the boxes. I'm still moving in."

Andre

André walked into Burke's home and looked around. "Nice diggs, man," he said. "It's no matter about the boxes, I know what movin' is like. It's all good." Andre walked over to the couch and sat down, placing his guitar on the side of the couch leaning against the arm-rest. He didn't think that either of them would be much interested in playing music for the time being. But he could be wrong. He could be reading the signals all wrong. If they were signals at all.

He hoped they were, though. He could see him and Burke together. It looked nice. Very nice. Like, scary nice. It was somewhat scary to André how nice it looked. But ever so exhilarating. "So," André said, making small talk, trying to learn more about the other man, "where did you move from?"

Burke

Burke watched as Andre sat on the couch. He looked nice on that couch. Andre should just stay on that couch and be a permanent fixture to the living room. At least there would always be one good thing to come home to then. He moved to the couch, though he hesitated when he was about to sit. He had been about to sit very close to Andre, as in practically sitting on top of him, but he decided that that would probably be too forward, even for him. Even so, he sat relatively close to him, only a few inches separating the two.

"Texas," He answered, leaning back into the couch and glancing over at him. "I actually used to live here, which is how I knew Jade. But then we uh, had to move. So we went to Texas. And well, stuff happened and here I am again." He shrugged, shifting slightly in the spot. He had skipped at least 60% of the story, but he decided that some things were better left out. "What about you?" He asked, trying to change the topic. "Have you always lived here?"

Andre

André sat on the couch with his right leg crossed over his left knee. His arms stretched across the back of the couch. When Burke sat down to his right, he noticed that his hand was touching the other man's back. He decided to leave it. The contact was nice.

"Yep. Born and raised. My parents moved about a year ago, but I stayed because I was working and I had to be here for my music and stuff. They saw that I was responsible enough to fend for myself pretty nicely, so they helped me buy a house here, and they send me a little money every once in a while. Well, you know how mothers can care about their kids. So I live alone and take care of my grandma every once in a while. She's crazy," André explained. Suddenly, he realized that he just talked way too long… That was weird. "And me and Jade have been good friends for a few years, too." He thought it wasn't necessary to go into detail about some of the personal aspects of his relationship with Jade.

He liked this, though. He liked being able to sit, relax and talk to someone he _liked. … Did I really just admit that I 'liked' him? Damn… maybe this is easy_. André thought to himself.

Burke

Burke was very well aware of where Andre's hand was. He stayed perfectly still, too worried that if he moved, Andre's hand would move as well. Finally though, he slowly relaxed, leaning into the contact slightly. If he moved his hand, well…there was no inspiring quote that came to mind. If he moved his hand, that would suck.

As Andre talked, Burke found himself actually listening. This in itself was a rare feat. He was known for his rather fickle attention span, and unless a conversation was particularly interesting, he would zone out and smile or nod in the right places. Most people didn't even notice - they were too wrapped up in the notion that someone would listen to them, so they assumed that Burke would listen. But with Andre, he was listening. And actually interested in knowing more about him. When he talked about Jade, he realized he had forgotten completely about her until this point. "Has Jade changed much?" He asked, a bit curious to know the answer.

Andre

André moved his hand ever so slightly. Slightly rubbing Burke's back. He wasn't too aware of the movement, but it was happening. When he realized it, he let it happen. He could only imagine what Burke was going through.

"Well, I would like to think that we all have. Just over the years. The things that have shaped us have shaped all of us. All of our group of friends, I mean. We have all gotten more mature, more wise, more cultured. I love Jade. She is one of my closest friends. She's great." André liked to talk well of his friends. It made him feel good. It also made him feel good that he had shifted in his seat, coming closer to Burke.

His knee was so close to touching Burke's. If André just bent his leg down slightly, they would have two points of contact.

Burke

At the slight movement, Burke's mind blanked. He was vaguely aware that Andre was saying something, but he couldn't concentrate for the life of him. The only thing he seemed able to concentrate on was how they were touching and God Andre was so close; had he always been that close? Their knees were almost touching, and it was actually paining him to be that close but not touching. So Burke moved his leg the last few centimeters, gently knocking his knee against Andre's. He had moved closer as well, hesitating only for a few beats. Obviously Andre wasn't adverse to the contact, so what was some more? Burke took the risk and slowly leaned into Andre's side, until they were touching on at least a whole side.

Wait, hadn't Andre been talking? But about what? Burke tried to backtrack, but it was about as useful as trying to think through a fog in his brain. Something about Jade? Maybe? God, he should have been paying attention, because know he wasn't sure what to respond with. He cleared his throat, trying to buy more time. "Uh yeah, Jade's…pretty cool." It was a safe answer, right? They had been talking about Jade, so maybe if he just made a general comment about Jade, it would make a little bit of sense. But really, how was he supposed to concentrate? It wasn't even his fault.

Andre

"Yea," André said. He was far from earth, though, as Burke had closed the gap between their knees, and then leaned into him. Gods, the contact felt so good, so right! He never wanted it to end. Soon, he was caressing Burke's back with his hand, and his knee with his own.

André took his left hand, and placed it on his right thigh, almost touching the seam where the two bodies seemed to mold into each other. He was hoping beyond hope that something would possess Burke into placing his hand on top of it. God knows he wasn't paying attention to the conversation. Even André could tell that one.

Burke

Burke didn't even respond; he say no point in pretending he was paying the slightest bit of attention to anything but how close they were. His eyes tracked the progress of Andre's hand, which now rested near their connected legs. Without thinking, he reached across and gently rested his hand on Andre's. It just felt…natural. Burke wasn't sure what exactly what was going on. He wasn't sure where Andre wanted this to go; he wasn't even sure where he wanted it go. And what if he was just reading all this wrong? What if Andre was just really touchy-feely? God, he hoped not.

He absently traced a pattern on Andre's hand with his fingertips as he thought. Well, there was only one way to find out. "Andre?" He finally asked, clearing his throat once again. He wasn't sure how to proceed, but it was too late to go back now. "I'm not being stupid, right?" He said, raising an eyebrow and glancing down meaningfully at the two of them, so Andre would know exactly what he was talking about. He needed to know he wasn't the only one who felt it.

Andre

André looked down to where their hands connected. He felt the sparks that shot up his arm at the contact. The look in Burke's eyes said it all for him. He knew the conversation was long gone, and there would be no going back anytime soon. André moved his left hand up and intertwined his fingers with Burke's. He pulled the other black haired man towards him with that hand. "God... No," he said as Burke came closer.

André pulled Burke's arm up over his shoulder and their faces came together. They were a fraction of an inch apart for the slightest time. Just enough time for either of the boys to pull away if they wanted to, and then their lips connected.

Burke

A grin split across Burke's face as Andre confirmed that he felt it too and it wasn't just him running away with his imagination. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he knew it was there. God, was it ever there. He didn't know if it was purely physical (likely), spiritual (did that stuff exist outside of cheesy romance novels?), or something totally different. Whatever it was, Burke didn't care. It was all crazy, but it would have been crazier to ignore what was right in front of them. They were two people clearly attracted to each other and weren't beating around the bush.

Burke's breathing became slightly shallower as Andre pulled him closer and closer until there was nothing except the smallest sliver of space separating the two. When he didn't pull away, Burke leaned in and pressed his lips against Andre's. He had been planning on pulling back right after, but that went out the window as quickly as it had come. He pushed himself closer to Andre, turning his body so he was fully facing him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it was his first time to another guy. But that didn't matter in the slightest at this point, because it felt so _right._

Andre

André couldn't believe that what was happening was really happening. He brought his right hand up to his neck to pinch himself, and sure enough, it wasn't a dream. He deepened the kiss and opened his mouth. He found that kissing a guy was better than kissing a girl, no wonder why women seemed to like kissing a lot. Not that he didn't, but usually, guys were more about sex, than anything.

André pulled his right leg out of being crossed and set it down on the floor, pulling Burke closer to him, almost on top. He didn't want to seem too eager. He didn't want to push anything too far on the off chance that he might drive the gorgeous man that was now securely fastened to his lips out of his life.

Burke

There was too much space between the two of them. Well, at least according to Burke. He grinned into the kiss as he saw Andre pinch himself out of the corner of his eye. It was just fucking adorable. Burke detached his lips from Andre's, but before he could miss the sensation, he moved his legs around quickly so he was, quite literally, on top of Andre. He was facing him still, holding himself up slightly as he straddled him. He resumed with the kissing, resting his hands around Andre's neck and pulling himself all the more closer into the other, and the kiss.

He wasn't sure how far he was going to take this, but the idea of stopping anytime soon was too much to think about. It wasn't as if Burke was a prude; he'd had his fair share of girls before, but a guy? It was a whole different ballpark. But damn it all if he didn't like this more.

Andre

Once Burke was on top of him, André reached his hands down the other man's back. When his right hand reached his ass, he grabbed it and pulled the man into him. He needed him closer. He needed the contact, the sensation. This was so different from being with a girl. With a man, André was feeling the masculinity in the movements. They were able to play the same game, make the same moves. They complimented each other in a way. He never wanted it to end.

André grabbed Burke and stood up swiftly, laying him down on the couch, and laying his own body on top of the other. He put so much of his passion into the kiss. Tongues battling for control, he gave up and moved down to the jaw line of the other man. He planted kisses and small nips along his jaw and neck until he got to the other man's ear. He pulled his earlobe into his mouth and bit down slightly on it, earning him a gasp that fueled his passion more.

Burke

Burke willingly obliged as Andre pulled him down. It all felt so very good, and of course different. It was different from the gentleness he was used to having to treat girls with; they struck him as too fragile and he was always scared he'd hurt them in some way. But with Andre, he wasn't thinking twice about it. He pushed himself even closer, trying to get as close as he could considering they both still had clothes on.

As he grabbed him, he had barely been able to mourn the lack of Andre when suddenly he was lying on the couch, Andre directly over him. And then Andre seemed to be everywhere at once. It was like his whole body was suddenly very much awake and getting shocked as he trailed kisses down his neck. But that was nothing compared to when he reached his ear. It had surprised him, and he let out a gasp, instinctively gripping Andre's shirt and practically yanking him closer. He had on too many clothes, Burke decided as he tugged at the hem of Andre's shirt, trying to pull it off. He continued tugging wordlessly until Andre got the memo and lifted up his arms, allowing Burke to slip the offending shirt off. Immediately his hands ran along his chest, gripping at the bare skin. He had honestly never seen someone so beautiful before in his life.

Andre

André had his shirt removed in a fraction of a second and then was back to Burke's neck. He trailed gentle kisses along his neck as he undid the buttons on the other shirt that was separating the two men. When he finally had the last button undone, he ran his hands up and over Burke's chest, feeling the small tuft of hair on the gorgeous chest.

Burke was emitting so much heat. André felt that he needed the heat to survive. He moved back up to the other man's mouth and captured his lips with his own again, diving his tongue in to taste ever part of the God in underneath him. He ran his hands through Burke's hair and down his cheeks as he began trailing kisses down toward his chest and out to his arms. He kissed all the way down each arm, nipping small parts of skin along the way, as he pushed the shirt sleeves away. At a baser instinct, André was marking Burke. He wanted him… No, he needed him.

Burke

Burke was almost positive he was either going to go insane, or already was. It was like he knew exactly what to do to make him go crazy. He arched his back, trying to get closer. He couldn't seem to get close enough, no matter how hard he tried. Burke was practically wriggling out of his own shirt as Andre's lips traveled down his arms. All of it was torture, fucking torture. But in the best way possible.

Every touch, every kiss, sent a wave of pleasure through him. He had thought that by now it would have lessened, but no. Each kiss felt like the first one, and it only seemed to be getting more and more passionate as the time wore on. He captured Andre's lips with his own and put as much of passion into as he could into the kiss, opening his mouth and pushing back against him until his back was barely risen off the couch.

Andre

André let himself be pushed up and over by Burke as he pushed against him. He decided that it was the other man's turn to take over. As he lay on his back, André grabbed at Burke's back and slid his hands down. When his hands reached the waistband of Burke's jeans, he knew they had to come off. He brought his hands to the front of the white man on top of him and undid his belt, shoving the pants down.

He could feel the hardness of the other man pressing into his own as he ground up into him. André grabbed Burke's ass and ground himself hard up into the other man as he sought the pleasure that he knew would come with it. He wanted to say so many things in that moment, like how he never wanted to leave the couch without the other man. And how he needed the touch of him just to draw his next breath.

Burke

Burke quickly slipped the jeans fully off him, tossing them to the side and returning back to Andre. Even those few seconds without contact drove him insane, and he just as quickly returned his lips back to his. Burke's hands were wandering everywhere across the other man's body; arms, hair, neck, chest, ass…he couldn't seem to get enough. He wanted to touch every single part of him and never stop. His roaming hands didn't stop until Andre pushed against him, and he gripped his shoulders tightly as he buried his head in the other's shoulder to stifle his moan.

He ground himself against Andre, slowly moving his mouth from his shoulder up to his neck. He sucked on the bare skin for a moment before nibbling it gently, only pausing briefly to admire the beginning stages of a hickey. He returned back to his slow, languid trail of kisses, spending extra time on the underside of his jaw. He pulled his hips up briefly from the other, only to make quick work of taking off Andre's pants as well. There was barely any fabric separating the two, and Burke paused, looking at Andre with a questioning glance. He wasn't sure how to proceed from here. It was different with guys, right? Burke had never looked into any of this before, he hadn't even thought about it really, and had no idea what to do anymore. And he wanted it to be perfect - he didn't want to mess up horribly and ruin it all.

Jade

Jade reapplied her eye shadow, lip gloss, some foundation, but mostly her mascara during her stay at the bathroom. She took longer than she thought she did because apparently half an hour has passed when she last checked her phone. Weird. She'd expected to hear Andre strumming his guitar to Burke's but all she heard was dead silence. From where she came from anyways.

She checked her phone again, thinking if she should text Tori or something because she wanted to talk about this morning. Her sudden leaving. Also she was scared of what Beck had to say—and what Lane already told her this morning. She was so screwed up, but to think it could get any worse—well it did.

She fixed all her cosmetics in her bag and left the bathroom in a rush. Her black boots marched on the linoleum tiles as she turned a left to get to the den she saw her two best friends—both melting into the couch—molding into one. It was like Yin and Yang to Jade but she swore to God if she believed in Him that she would have fainted right then and there. Of course her scream hadn't gone unnoticed by the two men who had barely met, but she didn't have time to listen to their explanations. She quickly flew to the door and ran to her car, assuming Andre didn't need a ride home anymore. Was she being a hypocrite? Yes, but Andre had never seen in her in such a compromising position.

Andre

"Well…" was all André could find in himself to say at the moment. He was still half entwined in Burke, a guy he had known for less than an hour, and his best friend had just caught them in the act… This was, difficult.

Burke

Burke wasn't even sure how to react. He stared blankly at the door where Jade had fled, but otherwise didn't move away from Andre. Sure, that had been embarrassing and he wasn't sure how to explain it all to Jade, but he couldn't bring himself to feel that guilty. He was sure he was supposed to feel guilty, but nothing came to him. He let out a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding in and looked back at Andre, his arms resting loosely around his shoulders. "That was probably stupid on our part." He finally said, shifting slightly. "We probably should have waited for her to at least leave."

Andre

"Yea. Probably," André said. "But damn it felt good." He realized that he was still holding on to Burke's back and the back of his leg. He decided to apply a little pressure and see if he would lay back down with him. André was happy when the other man obliged and laid with his head on André's chest. "So, what is… this? What is, us?"

Burke

Burke grinned, his lips twitching upwards slightly. To say it had felt good was a complete understatement. He sighed as he rested his head against Andre's chest, staring up at the ceiling. That was the million dollar question; what did that make the two of them? Burke wasn't sure in the slightest. He had always been a hit it and quit it type of guy, but this time, it'd been…different. And he hadn't even gone all the way. That had to mean something, right?

"I'm not sure," He finally admitted, turning his head slightly to look at Andre. He lifted his hand and trailed his fingertip lightly over the hickey he had given him. "I mean, we just met. So…" He trailed off, shrugging slightly.

Andre

André half giggled, half moaned as Burke's fingers traced the hickey that Burke had started to give him. The feel of his skin was electric. The touch of his lips was fire. The thought of his body was ecstasy. And on top of all of that, they seemed to pretty much have a lot in common. This was harder than he thought it would be.

"How about, we call this 'date number one?' Then we can go from here and see where it leads us, together," he suggested. That sounded like the best option. Maybe things would work out. At least, André hoped they would.

Burke

Burke continued to absently trace his fingers over the curves of Andre's neck, occasionally dipping down to his chest. He kept his touch light, only skimming the surface of his skin.

"That was the best first date of my life then," He said, trailing his fingers down his chest. "And we didn't even finish it. But it still has to be the best first date." He finally stopped the constant movement of his hand and gave Andre an innocent smile.

Andre

"Hehe, true. Very true. Best one I've been on, too. But, and I really hate myself for doing this, I should probably go home and figure out a way to make Jade not hate us for this. I would advise you probably do the same, too," André explained as he sat up on the couch, holding Burke in his arms. He saw that face there with the innocent smile on it and captured the man's lips with his own. God, it still felt like such a rush when he did that.

Burke

"Mhm, I suppose you're right." Burke relented, allowing himself to relax in the comfort of Andre's arms. It really was comfortable. Burke did not want to move from this spot; in fact, moving seemed to be the worst idea on the planet. But he understood that a mad Jade was probably equivalent to having your head torn off several times, so he knew they should figure a way to make it up to her, or at least get her to understand. He returned the kiss, but ended it reluctantly a moment later. He knew if he got started, well, they would probably just wind up where they left off.

So it was with great sorrow that Burke reached blindly around them until he found their clothes, handing some back to Andre. "Since your ride left in a hurry, do you need me to drop you off?" He asked, glancing over at him as he worked on buttoning his shirt back up.

Andre

"Actually," André said, pulling his clothes on, "I don't live too far from here, only a mile or so. I think I'll walk. I like to walk and play my guitar sometimes, it helps me clear my head. Do you mind if I leave my guitar case here?" His black haired _boyfriend? _shook his head in agreement. "Hey, text me later, alright?" He said, writing his number on Burke's hand. He pulled the man's chin towards him and gave him one last kiss before he left. He stepped out the door and, given the situation with Jade, again, he felt good. Really good, and began to walk home.


	19. Part 18: Coming Home: Jade, Tori

Jade

Jade was astonished, her two best friends barely knew each other but they were already going at it like rabbits when she saw them molding together on the couch. She couldn't even say her good byes properly but then again, who would want to interrupt them? She knew she wouldn't if she were in the same established position with… with.. It was hard to explain.

But as of now, she was speeding all the way to a much more familiar place than home. She smiled at how she knew when to turn left or to take a right. It was all so familiar it felt like she was tracing lines on some piece of paper. When she reached the house on Hollywood Hills, she stopped her engines and got out in rage.

She opened the door seeing as it was never locked and stepped in, looking for signs of an annoying teenage girl or her parents. Seeing as the coast was clear she stepped in and looked at Tori who was busy with her laptop in the dining. Jade didn't move, because Tori didn't notice the girl. So Jade just stood there and stared at the half-Latina whose back was facing her.

Tori

Tori awoke with a lazy smile on her face, the memory of how last night had ended still fresh in her mind. She stretched her stiff limbs and rolled over, opening her eyes to face the girl she had fallen asleep with, only to find said girl was no longer there, just an empty space where she used to be. Tori sprang up in her bed, looking wildly around the room as if Jade would suddenly jump out at her if she looked long enough. Panic and dread began to consume her; maybe it really had been just the alcohol talking last night. Jade probably woke up, saw where she was and legged it as fast as she could to Becks. Tori didn't want to think about. If Jade could forget it ever happened, then so could she… she hoped.

Now she was fully awake, the youngest Vega slipped out of bed and padded across the soft, carpeted floor to head to the shower, hoping that the warm water would wash away her troubles. She wouldn't even have thought of grabbing her phone if the lit up screen hadn't caught her attention and her heart rate accelerated when she spotted the message on the screen: a text from Jade. Tori scooped the phone up with a shaky hand and she fumbled with the buttons as she wondered what the goth could've sent her. Her panic faded almost instantly when she read the apology for leaving. With a bigger smile than before on her face, the Latina skipped out to the shower.

An hour or so later, Tori was sat happily in the dining room of the Vega's house supposedly doing some work on her laptop, but she'd really just spent her time browsing SplashFace and TheSlap. She'd been watching a video of a cute little kitten running around in circles chasing it's tail when she felt another presence in the room. Looking up from the screen and spinning around in her seat, Tori almost fell out of her chair in surprise when she spotted Jade standing there staring at her.

"Bloody hell! You almost gave a heart attack!" Tori half yelled, placing a hand over her heart.

Jade

Jade smiled and set her bag down on the couch as she walked over to the table. She grabbed a chair across her and set it beside her so she could sit later on. "It'd still be a win-win situation for me if you did." Jade smiled dryly and walked to the kitchen to pour herself some much needed coffee. "Want some?" She asked Tori, who nodded in return. She grabbed a mug for Tori and poured her some too and for the first time in ages, everything felt normal.

She walked back to Tori who apparently had her eyes glued on the screen and gave her the mug as she downed her own. She couldn't shake the feeling of walking in on Andre and Burke and wondered if Trina felt the same way. Then she realized she didn't care about her and sat down beside Tori. She thought about what had set in her mind last night: Tori as a quasi-girlfriend. Did she pass? Did she fail? Was there something there at all? Jade didn't know. All she knew was she wouldn't be anywhere right now but here.

She propped her elbow on the table and set the mug down. She then proceeded to stare at the proverbial quasi-girlfriend with her green eyes and absently traced small circles at the back of the half-Latina's palm. Feeling normal made her heart flutter into a million pieces and she didn't mind at all.

Tori

Tori sipped contently at the coffee Jade had made her, a smile trying to push its way onto her lips at the gesture, but she refused to show it. After the events of yesterday, after Trina had caught the two of them together, Tori couldn't help but feel a bit guarded around the tattooed girl. She wasn't ready to lay her emotions so readily in front of her just to have them trampled all over again. Of course, this didn't stop her wanted Jade to be around, so she was more than happy when the girl turned up.

"So, um. Where did you go this morning?" Tori asked casually, hoping the disappointment she'd felt earlier wasn't present in her voice.

Jade

Jade smiled as she continued drawing those little absent circles, "Lane's Office." Jade rolled her eyes at the meeting with the guidance counselor. She wasn't too happy about it at all. "I was having some issues but all I came out with were more questions." She admitted. She knew the risk, but she didn't want to lie to Tori and tell her that Lane wanted to meet up with her. She didn't want to lie to Tori. Not in the very least. "But on a brighter note, he seemed terrified of me and I just loved the fear in the air." Jade said proudly as she tapped Tori's hand lightly.

"What about you? Stay in?" Jade asked, taking another sip of her coffee. It was really good, now that she thought about the taste.

Tori

The Latina was curious about why Jade had gone to Lane's office this morning, however, it seemed the girl didn't want to talk about it and Tori didn't want to pry. What happened in the guidance counselors office stayed in the guidance counselors office and if Jade wanted Tori to know, she was sure she'd tell her. Instead, the brunette just nodded in answer to the her question.

"Yeah, I only just got up, actually." She admited, switch from SplashFace to her Slap profile on the laptop. "I've just kind of sat here. Trina hasn't come back yet."

She didn't know what made her say that, but it did make her smile a little. Now that the awkwardness of the situation had passed, it was quite funny to think about, especially the look on Trina's face when she opened the door.

Jade

"Oh, so what are you suggesting with that, Vega?" Jade said seductively as her finger trailed up higher to Tori's forearm. She knew what she wanted and she hoped Tori would be good for some Afternoon Delight. Jade rolled her eyes at her thoughts and snapped back to reality.

She was sitting across a very attractive brunette, yes. But Tori just woke up. Jade didn't want her tired again. She sighed. Why did she care that way about Tori freaking Vega? Oh right, that's what Lane was for. A total fail at that. Jade sighed and squeezed Tori's arm. She just couldn't deal with everything at once. "I met an old friend today." Jade began, "His name's Burke. I met him when I was seven then he moved away and now he's back." She looked into Tori's eyes, feeling a sense of relief now that she was able to talk freely about her day.

"I missed him so much, Tori." Jade said happily. "I'm glad he's back."

Tori

Tori blushed a little at Jade's question, that wasn't what she meant, was it? The Latina brushed it off quickly and turned her attention back to the computer screen, not willing herself to look up at Jade in case her looking turned into staring at the beautiful, dark haired girl. She tried to focus on typing up a comment on a classmates status update, but she was soon distracted again as Jade's fingers squeezed her arm lightly and when the tattooed girl began to talk about her old friend, she couldn't help the unexplainable feeling of jealously that crawled into the pit of her stomach. She picked up her coffee again and took a gulp in hope of burning away the feeling.

"Is he coming to Hollywood Arts?" Tori asked.

Jade

"Yeah, yeah he is." Jade smiled, "Don't get me wrong, he's super attractive and all, but I think he plays for the other team." She shook her head at the thought of Andre and Burke playing sexual games on the couch. She shuddered and Tori actually felt Jade's chills down her spine. It was funny in a way, but it was also rare that you see Jade so peed off about something that she has to shudder like she did.

"I really want you to meet him, Tori. He's a really fun guy." She bragged about Burke, hoping that she'd like him enough to want to date him and finally get rid of Jade. Because if it were Jade to be asked, she wouldn't leave Tori now at all. Not for the worst. It's Tori that has to leave her because Jade will only come back to her. Always.

Tori

"I'm sure he's a really nice guy." Tori smiled. "Must be crazy to be friends with you, though." She added with a cheeky wink and grin at Jade.

The dark haired girl shot her a quick smirk in return before continuing with the light patterns she had been tracing over the Latina's hand. Something was wrong, Tori could tell just by looking at the girl that there was something on her mind that was bothering her,and the way she had shuddered just a second ago was definitely odd. Tori tore her eyes away from the laptop screen to look over at the goth.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The brunette asked in a quiet voice, resting her hand on top of Jades and leaning forward slightly.

Jade

Jade grabbed Tori's hand and brought it to her lips. She closed her eyes and tenderly kissed her hand, wishing Tori would feel whatever it is she wanted her to feel with that kiss. When she opened her eyes, she stared at Tori and said, "I took Andre with me, and things… _sort of_ crashed and burned from there." She admitted, looking away for a moment. She set down Tori's hand again and turned to face her. "On my part, anyway." She smiled with the same cheekiness Tori hit her with a while ago and decided she wanted to be closer.

She released their contact for a moment, missing every second of it as she moved. She grabbed the chair and set it directly beside Tori's so Jade could rest her head on the Latina's shoulder as she watched her laptop screen. Jade's hand snaked around Tori's waist and pulled her closer as she brought her lips to Tori's shoulder. She didn't want to over analyze things anymore, she just acted on instinct.

Tori

"Crashed and burned?" Tori asked, confused.

She felt like she was missing something important, but she shrugged it off with a grin when Jade lay her head on her shoulder and held her close. Tori rested her head against Jades and gave in to the fleeting urge to place a small kiss on top of head, breathing in the pale girls scent. It something she couldn't quite pin point, but there was definitely a taste of coffee mixed in with the smell that was just uniquely Jade. Tori loved that smell.

The Latina moved her hand that wasn't on the laptop to the other girls lap, searching for her hand and, once found, intertwined their fingers. She wasn't thinking, she was just doing. She never really thought when it came to Jade, not until it was too late to think; once everything was over. But she didn't care. It felt good, and Tori didn't want it to end.

Jade

Jade smiled once contact increased and her free hand grabbed Tori's face and cupped her cheek as her thumb brushed on the surface of her skin. She nuzzled her nose to hers and kissed the tip of her nose.

"So," Jade offered and nuzzled in further. She closed her eyes and took in Tori's scent. She never wanted this to go away but she wasn't going to have Tori settle for her. Now, all she wanted to do was make the most out of it. She chuckled as she moved in closer and pecked her lips lightly. "So," She said again.

Tori

"So." Tori mimiked against the goths lips.

Her eyes darted all over the girls face, taking in every detail all over again, trying to memorize every little feature: her soft, pale lips, her nose with the little piercing glittering in the sunlight, to her deep green eyes coated in a small amount of dark make-up that she wore daily. Tori could feel her heart beating faster and her breath become heavy as Jade remained close, still nuzzling against her, and Tori couldn't think anymore even if she wanted to.

"So" She repeated, with a hint of a smile.

The Latina brought her hand up to brush over Jades cheek and tuck the dark hair behind her ear. It was a habit she'd picked up with the girl and it allowed her to see more of her face. Tori was absolutely captivated by the beauty in front of her; it felt like she was seeing Jade for the first time. She leaned in closer, ghosting a kiss over the pale girls lips, teasing her, and quietly gulped back a nervous lump in her throat. She wished she wasn't always so nervous and unsure around the dark haired girl, but it was one of the many complicated feelings she developed for her and Tori supposed she could live with it if it allowed moments like there.

Jade

"I think," Jade brought her hand to the screen of the laptop and shut the damned thing down "we should go upstairs." She continued, standing up in the process as her lips were still connected to Tori's.

Tori

"I think" Tori said breathlessly, following Jade out of her seat. "that sounds like a good idea."

With their fingers still entwined, Tori slowly lead Jade up the staircase, a mischievous smile playing across her lips. The Latina pushed the pale girl up against her door and began kissing her passionately while she fumbled with the door handle, only breaking away to nudge the girl through the doorway once she'd managed to open it. Jade seemed quite surprised by Tori suddenly taking control and Tori had even surprised herself, but she was going to keep this up for as long as Jade would let her. Taking advantage of this, the brunette shoved the goth down onto her bed, straddling her hips and planting kisses over the pale skin of her neck before nipping and sucking lightly at Jades racing pulse point.

Jade

"Mhmm," Jade moaned into Tori's mouth. She actually liked being pushed around during sex. Well, this was what it was right? Or at least it's what's it's leading to. Whatever. Jade had to stop thinking and just let her instincts take over.

She grabbed the hem of Tori's shirt and tugged at it. It was burning her skin and Jade had to take it off of Tori now. Jade pulled harder but Tori was more concentrated on bruising her lips than taking the forsaken top off. So instead, Jade snaked her arms around Tori's bare waist and tickled the Latina's skin with her own.

She smiled as Tori's kisses became more frantic and torrid, managing to speak in between, "I like this," Jade mumbled. "a lot." She completed as she pinned the younger Vega underneath her. "But this is how it should be." Jade said proudly as she attacked Tori's mouth again.

Tori

Tori rolled her eyes. She knew it wouldn't last long, but that wouldn't stop her from fighting back for control.

"Oh, really?" She smirked against Jade's lips, pushing herself up on her elbows so the pale girl was forced to move backwards a bit. She bit hard at Jades bottom lip once before moving away so she could pull the goths shirt over her head. Jades protest was muffled by Tori's mouth attacking hers again, then moving over her jaw, her neck, and up to her ear which she teased with her teeth, breathing a small laugh into Jades ear as she tried to squirm away.

Jade

Jade laughed into Tori's neck and stopped all further sex progress. Which therefore led Tori to think something was wrong and cup Jade's face in the process. Nothing was wrong. In fact, everything was right at that moment and Jade didn't want to savor it in endless sex. She could do that later.

Jade got off of Tori and sat on the edge of the bed as she ran hand through her hair. "Don't get me wrong, Vega." Jade began, "The sex and everything is great." She smiled to herself in time to look at Tori—who was pulling her top up. "I know I initiated it and everything but is it okay if we just… I don't know.. lie down?" Jade asked soberly, not really knowing what's gotten into her. "Maybe mack out a little?" She nudged Tori's side.

Tori

Tori smiled and fidgeted around so that she sat on the edge of the bed next to Jade, simultaneously picking up the other girls abandoned shirt and handing it back.

"I'd like that." She said softly, leaning over to kiss Jade's cheek lightly.

Jade was right, the sex was great and all, but that wasn't what Tori wanted all of this to be about. Any small gesture Jade made, from simply holding her hand or kissing her softly, made Tori's heart flutter and those little butterflies come rushing back into her stomach. She felt like a little kid going on a roller coaster for the first time, all excited and nervous at the same time, and a roller coaster was probably be the best way to describe whatever this was between them.

Once Jade had her shirt back on, Tori tugged at her shoulder a little until they both were lead side by side on her bed.

Jade

They both lied down and Jade reached for Tori's hand, twining their fingers together just like the half-Latina did earlier. She closed her eyes and let out a very content sigh, bringing both their hands to her lips and pressing a kiss on Tori's hand, after which she placed it on her chest, hoping Tori would feel the beat of her heart and how strong it was.

For a few moments, they just stayed that way and none of them minded. Jade played a song in the back of her mind and it all seemed so perfect. So… delicate. So fragile. Like crystal or some other substance made of rare material. She loved every minute of it but she wanted to look at the girl beside her. Tori.

Jade cracked her eyes open slightly and turned her head to her side. Her cheek met a pillow but her eyes found Tori's beautiful face. She marked her with her eyes and hoped to memorize every feature before she couldn't stare at them anymore.

"I…" She began, with no intentions of finishing that statement.

Tori

Tori didn't want to close her eyes, she was afraid that she'd open them again to find that Jade had gone, just like this morning, and would never come back again. Instead she watched as the goth lay by her side, looking happy and content, making Tori's already bright smile grow and her heart swell with happiness. Jade looked so beautiful when she was peaceful. Usually you see her stomping around the halls of Hollywood Arts, scaring the younger students, and Sinjin, and generally being angry at the world, but this… this was almost magical, and Tori couldn't believe she was seeing this with her own eyes.

It was like a dream and a nightmare all rolled into one. Everything that had happened over the past few days, none of it seemed real and Tori felt like she was trying to cling to the very edges of that sleep, forcing the dream nightmare to continue.

The Latina was snapped out of her daze as Jade opened her eyes again and began to speak, but it trailed off into nothingness. Tori raised an eyebrow curiously.

"You…?"

Jade

Jade looked down when Tori's eyes met her with an accusing stare. "Nothing." Jade said with a small smile, "Nothing at all." She met Tori's brown eyes and stared into them again. She was transfixed in her gaze it almost annoyed Jade how weak she was when it came to her. She stared at Tori some more and kissed her cheek, sighing contently as she lay back beside her contently.

She pressed both their hands to her chest tighter. This was all real. This was all real. She repeated to herself. It was all real and nothing was going to get better than this.

Tori

Tori sighed happily and snuggled closer to Jade and into the pillows of the bed, making herself as comfortable as possible. It was weird to think that just a week or so ago this would never have been an option, yet here they both were, for the second time in one day, cuddled up on Tori's bed together.

"I like this." The Latina said quietly while playing absently with Jade's hair. "This should happen more often."


	20. Part 19: Beck's RV: Cat, Beck

Cat

Cat jumped up closing her laptop, excited she ran to her bathroom getting ready. It was the first time in a long time she would be alone with Beck, or even be in his RV without it being the whole gang. Even if it was just helping Beck with a few lines, she had something to be excited for right? Pulling her hair down from the pony tales her brother had done on her while taking his pills, she sang along to one of her favorite Katy Perry songs. "You make me feel like I'm living a Teen age dream!" giggling Cat ran her fingers through the top of her hair, creating a slight wave in her bangs. Finishing up Cat grabbed her bag heading out the door, "I'm going to see Beck!" Cat yelled softly hoping at least someone in the house would hear her, but soon realized both her parents were to focused on her bother.

Beck didn't live far from Cat, it was a ten minute or less drive if the ice cream man wasn't constantly stopping in front of her. Those lights that changed colors didn't help much for Cat ether, they just kept slowing her down. It was a surprise the red head passed her driving test in the first place, let alone hadn't got in one accident or ticket sense he adventures behind the big round movie thing. Parking right in front of Beck's RV Cat smiled to herself, letting out a soft sigh before getting out of the car. Cautiously walking up to the front door she was unsure whether to knock or not, deciding she didn't want to wake anyone Cat walked over to the window that was slightly cracked open. "Beeecckk." Cat whisper yelled as loud as she could, with no answer she said it once more, "Beecckk!"

Beck

"Cat, hey!" Beck exclaimed, walking to the door and opening it. "Come on in," he offered. Cat smiled brightly at him and bounced inside the RV. Everything about Cat was sparkling and bright. It was refreshing.

Although Beck loved Jade, sometimes her dark nature could take a toll. Being near Cat was different. She practically radiated happiness. And truth be told, it was contagious. Beck found himself smiling along with her as he closed the door to his RV.

"How have you been?" he asked her, reaching over and giving her a one armed up. She snuggled into his side and returned the hug eagerly. He felt her red hair tickle at his nose, and the scene washed over him. He scrunched his eyebrows at the comfort that he felt with her in his arms. He quickly let go and took a step back, reaching for his script and hoping that the moment would pass.

Cat

Cat looked up as he hugged her, the way he looked as she held on made her hope and smile grow even bigger. "I've been good, just busy with my brother." Scrunching her eyebrows together as he took a step back, the red head looked at him confused. Soon forget about the weird intraction Cat went back to her happy ways, Beck took a set on his couch as she took a set across from him on the bed.

"So what is this whole play thing about?" Cat asked as she attempted to lick the end of her nose, giggling when she finally got it. Focusing wasn't exactly a grade A for Cat, but this time she had to at least try. It was weird, With Beck the sparkling red head thought she could be herself like she wouldn't be judged for anything she said or did. It had always been this way with him, until Jade came around Cat would spend every moment she could with him. But things had changed, Jade was his and he hers there wasn't a way that was changing. Bouncing on the bed Cat shook her head, realizing once again she had lost her train of thought.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Beck laughing, "Hey!" Cat gasped hitting him on the arm softly.

Beck

"Sorry," Beck chuckled softly. "You just looked really cute," he added before he could think it through. He cleared his throat and sat up a bit.

"Uh, um the play," he tried to veer himself back on topic. "My friend wrote it and it's uh… it's pretty cool. Take a look," he handed her the script and looked away awkwardly.

He hadn't exactly thought things through when he'd asked Cat to help him run lines. His character in the play was a romantic lead and Cat would be reading the lines of his love interest. At first that hadn't seamed like a big deal. But given the tension in the air and the small awkward moments that had already occurred, Beck wasn't sure how things would turn out. It had been so long since he had been alone with Cat, and he hadn't been prepared for this… spark.

Cat

Cat watched him with a worried look on her face, something was wrong but she knew that she wouldn't get it out of him. Once again Cat let it blow over as the red head skimed through the script, there was something she noticed a few pages in. The content of the play was love scenes, the red head read through half of the play before looking back up at him.

"Wow, It's really good!" Cat shouldn't have been so excited, but it was a really well written play. With all the new kids Cat barely got a part in any play's anymore, every once in awhile Jade would come up with some crazy depressing short two act play and Cat always seemed to snag the lead. This time it was a modern spin on Romeo & Juliet, something that would be completely new to her. "Do you want to start?" The tension was still strong, and the smiling girl hoped by letting Beck take the first line he would loosen up a bit. Taking a deep breath Cat tried to get into character, smiling weakly her cheeks slightly flush as she watched him.

"It isn't right, we can't be together." As they stood face to face Cat watched his eyes, delivering her line was the hardest thing to do. All she could focus on was his lips, just one kiss to herself it wouldn't hurt anyone she thought to herself. Then soon her thoughts bounced to cupcakes, red velvet one's with mustaches they sounded so cute!

Beck

"But I love you," Beck spoke quietly, reciting the lines written in the script. "And I know you love me too," he continued. He paused at the glint in her eyes, as if something he had said had resonated with her. Either Cat was a better actress than he had thought or…

"Um, you know what, I could use a drink. Do you want something?" Beck asked, walking towards the mini fridge he had set up recently. He wasn't sure what was going on with him and Cat, but a cold drink definitely couldn't hurt.

"Water?" He offered when she still didn't say anything. She had a far away look on her face. But it wasn't the usual look she wore, the one she sprouted when she was thinking about rainbows and cupcakes. This look was different.

Cat

Cat felt something other than confusion, for the first time sense she had been with Beck. The red head stood there in front of him as he read what was left of his line, it felt so real to her even if it wasn't. The way Beck looked into her eyes, it made Cat melt instantly. This time she was trapped inside her own world, but it wasn't just about random thoughts it was about him.

"Water would be nice." Cat let out a soft sigh as she came back, walking over she grabbed the bottle of water. Before taking a drink the bight eyed girl sat on the edge of the bed, focusing her attention on Beck. "Is everything okay?" Even Cat was awear to his odd behavior. She just couldn't wrap her mind around what it could be, was she doing something wrong? Had her acting been so bad he didn't need her away more, the worst thought flew through her head. As Cat sat on the bed eyebrows schunched in confusion.

Beck

"I just, things have been weird with Jade. No, wait. I didn't mean that. Things haven't been weird, just… she hasn't been around much," Beck admitted. While Jade hadn't been the cause of his current discomfort, Beck thought it was the safest topic to present.

"I haven't either though. To be fair," he added hurriedly. He didn't want to make it seam like he was having problems with Jade. He loved her. And he would repeat that to himself a hundred times a day if he had to. He loved Jade.

Cat

Cat played with her bottle cap, as she tried to pay attention to Beck. This whole thing was about him and Jade she wasn't surprised at all, It was a relief for Cat but made her wish it was something else. Letting out a sigh she watched his eyes, the thing that stopped her from inturupting was the look. Beck looked like a lost puppy in love, this the girl didn't understand. The way Jade treated him he deserved so much more, but she would never say that to his face. Or say it out loud for that matter, Cat didn't like drama and she wasn't going to start any between Jade.

"Well maybe you should spend some more time with her? It seems like the only problem between you is distance.." Smiling Cat tried to reasure Beck that everything was fine, as she walked over sitting next to him. Softly patting his back she wapped her arms around him, "Do you wanna finish the scene or should I go? I don't want to bother you anymore." Cat said keeping a hold of him, all she wanted was to make him feel better and maybe even finish what she was there for.

Beck

"Stay," Beck answered hurriedly. Realizing that his reply had been a bit too eager, Beck swallowed thickly and cleared his mind.

"I mean, you're not bothering me Cat. This is nice," he added, reminding himself not to lean into her touch.

"And thank you," he continued. "For the advice about Jade I mean. You're right. If we just spent a little more time together, I'm sure things would go back to normal. It's just…" he hesitated. Cat gave him a pointed look and he sighed, knowing that she wasn't gonna let him off the hook.

"She hasn't really been up for talking lately. At least not to me. What about you? Have you noticed anything different about her?" he asked curiously.

Cat

Cat had noticed the difference in Jade, but she wasn't about to make him feel even worse. It wasn't like Cat to lie and in her mind she wasn't lying, she just wasn't point out the obvious. Letting go of Beck the bright eyed girl leaned back thinking hard, "Jade is a very different person, isn't she always changing?" Giggling Cat played with Becks hair trying to cheer him up, make him smile at least.

"Beck you're a good man, any girl would be lucky to have you!" It was another one of those old movie lines Cat had heard a million times, only a few stayed with her so it was perfect. Standing up the smiling red head pulled him up with her, "Come on lets dance, it's what my daddy use to do when I was sad. I would stand on his feet, but I promise not to stand on yours!"

Beck

"Cat, I don't know…" Beck protested. Ignoring his hesitance the small red head pulled him to his feet. With a soft sigh, Beck caved. "Fine, okay. Just for a minute," he agreed.

The two swayed awkwardly for a moment and Cat began to hum loudly. She had a serene look on her face and the awkwardness melted away. Beck felt himself loosening up. He relaxed into the feeling of her body against his. Cat giggled as he spun her rhythmically. He liked the sound of her laugh, so he twirled her again. When she fell back into his arms, their bodies were closer than before. He could feel every inch of her against him.

Cat was beautiful. That had always been obvious to Beck. But he had never allowed himself to think about her as anything more than a friend. They had history. And then, there was Jade. Jade…

"Uh…" Beck coughed at the sudden thought of his girlfriend. He Backed away from Cat and story dancing to her low hum. "We should probably get back to the script," he said, scratching his head. Cat frowned slightly and backed away from him as well, looking as if she had done something wrong.

"Just… I have to text Jade. Then we can go through the lines again," Beck swallowed, willing Cat to smile and for things to go back to normal. Beck quickly pulled out his phone and typed a message to Jade. Partly because he needed to talk to her, and partly because he needed to remind himself that he had a girlfriend. When he looked up from his phone Cat was staring at him, something unrecognizable in her eyes. She caught his gaze and quickly smiled, and for the first time… Beck realized that it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Cat

Cat hummed anything that was easy to dance to, which soon became a mixture of six song. Giggling as he spun her, the redhead wrapped her arms around Beck's neck, smiling weakly she looked down. Then something happened, Cat wasn't exactly sure what happened but it happened. Backing away she looked at him confused, hurt, and worried. The not so smiling girl hated the fact she couldn't tell what was going on inside of his head, for some odd reason Cat always knew what Beck was thinking. It had been that way sense the first day they had meet, but that was the past and Jade was his future. But this time the bright eyed girl could tell it was something more then some girlfriend problems, by now Beck knew how to deal with Jade's many freak out.

"That's fine!" Cat smiled softly her alway happy mood floating back to her, as she watched him Cat realized there was something about Beck that made her come back. As much as Cat tried to shake the thought, the feelings had always been there. But she couldn't act on them Jade would kill her if she even tried to get close, it was just Cat wanted it so much. Cat wanted to be Beck's. When he looked up into her eyes, the red head didn't brother breaking the gaze smiling she blushed lightly.

Beck

"Right," Beck replied. His phone buzzed and he looked to find that Jade had finally responded to his text. "Um, it's from Jade…" he explained. He opened the message to find that Jade had agreed to talk to him.

"Do mind if maybe, can we work on this another time?" Beck asked reluctantly. He was a smart enough guy to know that things with Cat were getting too tense. "It's just, Jade agreed to meet up and I haven't seen her in a long time…" he continued. He saw Cat try to hide her disappointment. The smile was still there, forced and tight. Most people wouldn't have noticed the dimness in her eyes. But Beck noticed, Beck always noticed.

"I'm sorry," he hurried. "You've been a great friend. Helping me with the play, listening to my problems. You're amazing," he told her sincerely. Before he could think about it, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Cat's cheek. He reveled in the feel of her skin beneath his lips for a moment, before finally pulling away to find a small smile playing at her lips. He knew he was only making things more complicated. But the sight of her smile made him forget everything else.

Cat

Cat kept the forced smile upon her face, she wanted to be happy for Beck or at least act happy. It was disappointing things had to be cut short, but with Jade she had to understand. "It-It's fine Beck, no problem really. I'm glad I could help you at least!"

Letting out a soft sigh Cat looked at the ground, before she could get up she felt it. Closing her eyes smiling weakly she took in every moment of the kiss, even if it was on her cheek. To Cat, it meant something or nothing at all, now all she had to do was find that out for herself. As he pulled away she looked into his eyes, her cheeks turning into a bright shade of red. "I hope things turn out how you want them." Shaking her head slightly the bright eyed girl grabbed her things, walking herself out of the RV before he could say a word.

Closing the door behind her Cat leaned against the side of Beck's RV. Taking a deep breath to anyone it would be apparent that she had just been kissed, it was all over her face. Pushing herself back up Cat stumbled to the car, getting in she threw her things in the back giggling to herself as she pulled out of the drive way. "Best day ever." Cat had finally got what she wanted, Beck had let her in.


	21. Part 20: Beck's RV: Jade, Beck

Beck

"Hey," Beck murmured happily as Jade walked through the door. In true Jade fashion, she had simply knocked twice and let herself in.

"I'm so glad you're here," he continued quietly. She looked down briefly, but quickly locked eyes with Beck and smiled. Her familiar presence washed over him and he was stuck with how comfortable things were between them. Even though they had their issues, they still had history.

"Hey…" he repeated when she remained quiet. She looked almost nervous. Dismissing the thought from his mind, Beck reached forward and caught her hand. He tugged her forward. Her body swam through the air and met his own. They molded together expertly.

With Cat, it had been different. Every inch of him that she'd touched, felt like it was on fire. But with Jade… there was a warmth. It was soft and gentle, it was practiced. They had been in this position so many times before, it felt natural.

"Come here," he whispered, leaning his head down. He paused for a moment, measuring her gaze, before dipping his head further and capturing her lips with his own.

Jade

She kissed him back genuinely, but she had to break away and cup his face, just to see she wasn't delusional or hallucinating. "Hi," Jade said once she saw his face. She hated the guilt she was feeling and it was swallowing her whole. She wanted to be here. She missed this piece of herself so much that she took in everything around her. From Beck's scent to the shape of his body.

Jade wrapped her arms around Beck's neck, suddenly feeling cold and pressed her lips to his in another soft kiss. She hated what she was doing, but what she hated more was that she wasn't kissing Tori. What was wrong with her?

Jade had to get Tori out of her head, so she did it in the best way how: Beck. She tugged the collar of his polo and brought him physically closer to her. She needed the contact and maybe then she'd forget about Tori. She didn't care if her lips were going to be bruised after, it's just a good thing that it was her leaving the hickeys and not Tori.

Beck

"We should talk," he continued. As much as he didn't want to let go of the easy comfort they had been basking in, he knew they needed to sort some things out.

"Where have you been lately? What's been going on with you?" he asked gently, not wanting to start a fight. The truth was, it hurt him to think that there was something going on with Jade that he didn't know about. She wasn't just his girlfriend, she was his best friend. The idea of her keeping something from him was hard to take.

Beck reached up to tuck a stay piece of hair behind her ear and noticed her flinch just slightly. It was as if his touch wasn't what she was looking for. He couldn't hide the confusion on his face. He stared at her steadily, waiting for an answer.

Jade

"I've," Jade began as she averted her gaze over to something else more interesting. like his 30 Seconds to Mars CD Collection. The boy was obsessed but hey, they were a really good band. "been busy." She stammered. She looked into his eyes hoping he'd believe her. She didn't want to hide things from Beck but then again, he never sought out an effort to get to her.

"What about you? Where were you?" She threw back, hoping she'd have a more fulfilling answer than what she'd just given.

Beck

"A friend of mine cast me in his play so, I've been working on that," he explained. "I actually tried to get a hold of you earlier to help me with some lines but… anyways, Cat came by and helped me for a bit," he continued.

Beck was a big believer in honesty. He didn't feel the need to hide things. He wasn't going to lie to Jade about seeing Cat. His feeling for the red head on the other hand… well, he was confused about that. He needed to give himself more time to get his head straight. For now, it was better to keep things simple.

"Before you freak out, we were just going over lines. She wasn't even here very long," he defended. Her face was impassive. He knew that Jade had the tendency to get jealous, but he also knew that Cat was the last girl she would worry about him falling for. She nodded, looking almost bored.

"I asked her to leave so that I could spend time with you," he added, holding her securely. "Who did you leave so that you could be with me?" he asked quietly, swallowing his worry. He knew that the question had the potential to upset her. He was assuming that she had been with someone and she hated assumptions. But he also knew that she was keeping something from him.

"Come on Jade…" he urged. "Just tell me what's been going on?" he finished. He just wanted to move past this and get things back to normal. At this point he'd probably accept a lie.

Jade

"There's nothing," She spat out, freeing herself from his grasp as she turned to sit on the couch with her head in her hands. "There's nothing okay, just leave it." Jade said, not even looking at him. She focused herself on her hands. Her tiny hands that were used to touch a certain Vega in all the right ways and all the right places. She shuddered at the thought, what did Beck know? "As far as you know, I just came from Lane's office." She said, beginning to ease up because it was true. She did go to Lane's office today, "Then I went to Burke's with Andre." She said. It was true again, but she felt like leaving the Tori in all of it out. For now.

"What is this, Beck? Are you playing good cop, bad cop on me?" Jade exclaimed, her hands animating her sudden fear. She stared at him as hey eyes squinted in the light, hoping that she would overcome his force.

Beck

"Hey, don't do that," Beck replied. "Don't try and start a fight," he continued. He shoved a hand through his hair roughly and looked up at the ceiling. He didn't want to argue. He just wanted answers. He wanted his girlfriend back.

"Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to accuse you of anything," he relented, sitting down beside her. "I don't want to fight, I've missed you," he whispered. He leaned in and kissed her hesitantly. She didn't respond at first and he moved to back away. But as she felt him pulling back, she pulled him in by the neck and aggressively caught his mouth.

The kiss was rough and hurried. Their teeth knocked together and their tongues battled for dominance. They were both looking for something in the kiss. Beck bit down lightly on her bottom lip and felt her tighten her hold on him. He slid his hands under her shirt, just as he'd done so many times before, and willed himself to melt into the moment. If she couldn't give him the answers he needed, then maybe they could connect like this. Maybe they could connect on a physical level and forget everything else.

Jade

Everything about this felt so familiar to Jade. So, scripted. So rehearsed. She missed it, but she was also looking for something new in the recipe. After a few minutes of necking and foreplay, Beck finally got her bra off and she began taking off his shirt and his belt. Did she really need this right now? Did she need this after only realizing a moment ago on Tori's bed that she didn't need sex all the time? Was it because she missed him and she wanted to go back to him? Jade didn't know. She just did.

Soon enough, she was biting down on Beck's neck, leaving marks all over the place just as she did with someone else. They were stripped down to their jeans and Jade could feel Beck's motions increase in force and speed. He was getting horny and impatient and all Jade wanted was to hold him in his arms because she was too scared to actually tell him what was going on.

She needed her rock and Beck was usually that wall she leaned against when she felt like utter shit. But right now, her wall was rocking against her and all she could do was respond with the same amount of enthusiasm. She bit down on his shoulder after she'd finished marking his neck and she began to feel him take over her.

Beck

"I love you," Beck whispered as he hovered over her. He had lead them to his bed and she was laying beneath him, her breathing shallow and her lips parted.

"God, your beautiful," he muttered against her skin. He felt her stomach dip as he kissed downward, making his way to the top of her jeans. He looked towards her for a moment before unbuttoning her pants and helping her to slide them off. She sat up on her elbows and watched as he removed his own pants, his desire obvious.

"This feels right, doesn't it?" he asked, moving forward to kiss the corner of her mouth. His words were for both of their benefit, expressing the question they were both feeling. It was also his way of giving her a chance to voice any concerns. Though he knew that he was getting to the point of no return. He wanted her badly, and the desire was building up quickly. He kissed a trail down her neck and felt her hand tentatively reach out and touch him through his briefs. He moan deeply and leaned into her touch, his own hand grasping her breast firmly.

Jade

"It does," Jade replied a little too quickly. She moved her face to give his mouth more access to her neck as she kissed a trail on his cheek to his ear, where she bit and nipped the flesh, making Beck moan just a little more.

Her hands moved to his undergarments as she tugged the offensive material off. She smiled at how willing Beck was and how desperate he was to claim what was dutifully and rightfully his own. Jade didn't know what else to do. She didn't even know if she wanted this or not. What's worse was she knew what her response to Beck's words of affection were, she just didn't know whether or not he wanted to hear it.

Her teeth dug it's way to create more marks on his neck. She was relentless and unforgiving, like a fire out of control. Except she was underneath a thick blanket of a man that she thought was all she needed in her life, but she was wrong. She needed someone else and her body ached for her. Jade's only hope now was that she had the ability to control who she said in her moans.

Beck

"God," Beck groaned as he pressed himself against her. His hips surged forward on instinct, sinking against her like a puzzle. He ran his thumb over her sensitive nipple and felt it harden at the touch. He almost sighed with relief. There was still something off about Jade, something different. She seamed more intense, but also disconnected. He wanted to make her feel what he was feeling, pleasure and desire. He trailed his other hand downward and felt her through her panties. She was wet, but not as wet as he had hoped. He slid them down and dis-guarded them quickly.

Sucking in a deep breath, Beck did his best to control his natural desires. He felt the sweat gather behind his neck as he forced his hips to stay controlled. He wanted her to enjoy this just as much as he did. He wasn't a selfish lover, he never had been. But it was especially important tonight, it had been so long since they had been together.

"Baby…" he whispered, moving downward. He heard her gasp in surprise when his lips moved along her inner thigh. He licked his tongue upward and his mouth hovered over her wet center.

Jade

Jade tried to conceal her moans, but then again it's been so long since anyone had touched her like this before. With Tori, it was always her that carried the load and she seemed to be fine with that. Now, it was like she was being pulled by a leash instead of being the one that pulled. Not that she was complaining or anything, sex with Beck was beyond amazing but she felt a sort of substitution when he looked in his eyes. It was like he wanted to see her, but he saw someone else. Just like her. As desperately as she tried to get Tori out of her head, it's all she saw. She's all she saw.

"Oh God!" Jade moaned, "Beck!" She began screaming, her eyes closing in sheer pleasure. She threw her head back as her nails dug into his shoulders. She wanted this, wanted this so bad that she interrupted Beck and dragged him to kiss her so fiercely she was going rip his face off. She felt him position himself inside her, his tip teasing the outsides of her center. He was hard, but he didn't have a condom on. Jade panicked, thus making the kisses hurt him. This never happened with Tori. No, not at all.

Beck

"Fuck," he gasped, his need growing more and more. The sound of his name on her lips had almost been enough to make him lost control. The taste of her was fresh on his tongue and it was making him ache with desire. He groaned as she forcefully kissed him, biting down hard enough to make him pause.

"Wait," he breathed, reaching for his night stand and opening a draw. He could see her naked form out of the corner of his eye and his veins raced with anticipation. This felt right. Her taste, her touch… it felt right.

"Okay," he panted as he slid the condom on quickly, pausing to make sure things were taken care of. He leaned back into her and saw her bite her lip, holding back a moan. "Do you want me inside of you baby?" he asked, he face lowering to her neck. He knew Jade, he knew what she liked. He knew that despite her independent nature and leader mentality, she got turned on when he was a bit aggressive.

Jade

"God, Beck, just…" Jade paused, nails digging in deeper on his shoulders "go." She finally said. Beck's aggression was evident and he wanted her to know that at this moment, it was him who held higher status. Not for long though.

Beck didn't give any signal fire of entry, he just went and Jade's bones shivered with sudden intensity. He made her ignite, set herself on fire, and Jade meant that in the best possible way. She felt like she loved him again, but she knew at the back of her mind that the love she felt for him before could only return if Tori Vega were to suddenly cease in existence.

Tears formed in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Beck's neck as he thrust forward while his hands gripped her hips as base. She was moaning all over the place, breath running out, she was losing her vision and she only hoped she didn't moan in her sleep.

Beck

"So good," Beck panted in exhaustion. "So fucking good," he muttered. He rolled off of Jade to see that she too was breathing heavily after her own release. Whatever issues were between them, the sex was still incredible.

Jade pulled the sheet over her chest and ran a hand through her hair. After dis-guarding the condom, Beck slipped his briefs back on. He slid under the covers and moved to Jade's side. He rested his hand against her stomach and leaned in to kiss her head softly. He felt the sweat near her brow and saw her swallow thickly.

"Love you," he murmured before planting another kiss to her head and settling against the pillow.

Jade

"Mhmm," was all Jade could come up with. She thought of the words and she was brought back to the moment with Tori on her bed.

I…

She couldn't tell Tori either. So instead, she turned her back to face his torso and in seconds they were spooning. She laced her hands with his and brought it to her stomach where it stayed there. Until she drifted off into sleep.

Tori…

Beck

Beck froze at the name that Jade uttered. He felt his heart drop and his spine stiffen. Slamming his eyes shut tightly, he willed himself to forget what he had heard. It could mean anything…

He pushed his face against her back and tried his best to drown out the thoughts swimming through his mind.

"Fuck," he whispered to himself. Jade appeared to be asleep, but Beck was now wide awake. He disentangled his arms from Jade's waste and quietly sat up. Trying his best not to disturb her, he slipped his jeans back on and headed for the door.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" he muttered to himself. He grabbed his phone and slid out the door, letting the fresh air hit him. It washed over him and steadied his rapid breathing. Leaning against the RV, he tried to get his head together. The logical part of him knew that his panic was irrational. There was no way Jade and Tori would be… no. It was too crazy to even think. They hated each other. Jade hated Tori and loved him.

"Damn it!" he swore, frustrated with his uncertainty. He searched his mind for an answer. He opened his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He paused at Andre's name and thought of calling his friend for advice. But Andre seamed to have his own stuff going on, and Beck didn't want to add to his load. He scrolled down more and found Cat's name. He stared at it for a long time before impulsively hitting the call button. It rang steadily before her voice mail sounded. He hesitated to leave a message after the beep.

"Cat, hey… it's me. Beck. Uh, I just wanted to say thanks again, for your help with the play. Um… if you want to maybe we can get together tomorrow. We can get some ice cream while we practice. My treat," he pause unsure. "Anyway, just uh… let me know. Bye," he finished lamely.

The call hadn't helped his worries. But maybe he could talk to Cat tomorrow, maybe she would have some insight about Jade. He was desperate for anything that would help him hold onto the girl he loved.

Jade

Jade woke up to a rare feat, being alone; that never happened. At least not with Beck. Panic struck her features. What if she said something in her sleep? What if she didn't please him as much as she thought she did. Crap. She lunged for a gray sweatshirt she found on the floor and her jeans from last night. Beck wouldn't leave her too far, would he? He'd probably be in a 1-mile radius.

She stepped out of the RV as she slicked her hair back and was glad to find a tan man sitting on the outside of his RV with a cigarette in his hand.

Beck

"Hey," Beck said when he saw the dark haired girl step outside. The sky was still grayish and the air was a bit cold. But Beck was doing his best to block out everything.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked blankly. He pushed his suspicion aside and forced himself to fall into pattern. This was Jade. His girlfriend, his best friend. If he could trust her then…

Jade

"It was cold." Jade said, sitting next to him, not minding the smoke at all. "You didn't get any sleep last night, did you?" Jade asked as she rested her forehead on his shoulder and he snaked his arm around her waist.

She could tell that something was bothering him. No kiss, no stupid compliment about how she looked beautiful in the morning. Jade hated those, but she missed them when they weren't around to hate either.

Beck

Beck shrugged in response. His smirked when Jade raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. She could still see right through him. He just wished he could still see through her…

"When I told you I missed you, I wasn't just talking about the sex. It's more than that," he said. He had meant for them to talk and work through some of their tension. But instead they had relied on physical relief. It had been something they both needed, but it felt a little counter productive.

"You you know that right?" he asked.

Jade

Jade didn't respond and just listened to the sound of his heart beat. After a few seconds she looked up at him and kissed his lips even though he was smoking a cigarette. "Of course I do." She pecked him lightly again and went back to the position they had earlier.

"So what did you want to talk about then?" She asked because she intentionally interrupted all his attempts at talking last night with sex and seduction.

Beck

"You've been distant lately," he told her after a moment. He saw her widen her eyes defensively. "And so have I," he added quickly. He knew he couldn't pin everything on her.

"But, I'm making an effort to fix that and… I hope you will too," he told her sincerely.

"Jade, you aren't just some girl I'm dating. You're my best friend," he squeezed her side and tried to ignore the guilt he recognized in her eyes. "Okay?" he asked, shaking her from her trance.

Jade

Jade began to feel the guilt creep on her again. She nodded and felt his lips press a soft kiss on her forehead. There were no words for what she felt at that moment but she was pretty sure it was a mixture of happiness and sadness.

She couldn't tell Beck the real reason she was distant. In fact she was so sure that when she left Beck's lot she'd be heading to the reason immediately. Without a doubt. She sighed and kissed his cheek once again, but it all felt to foreign and bidding a farewell. "I have to go." She reasoned, leaning closer to him.

Beck

"Can I see you again soon?" he asked softly. It didn't matter what she was hiding, it didn't matter how much it hurt him. It would hurt him more to lose her.

He kissed her lips softly and tugged on a piece of her hair. He really couldn't lose her. He had other friends, but none of them knew him like Jade did. Cat came the closest, and things with her had been complicated lately. Beck didn't understand how his life had gotten so screwed up. He used to be the guy that had it all.

Jade

"Of course, silly." She said, kissing his nose. "You are my boyfriend after all." She kissed him lightly on the lips again, but instead of the peck she planned, he deepened the kiss and she found herself unable to move away.

She pulled away eventually and whispered to his lips a promise, "I'll see you soon." But promises were meant to be broken.


	22. Part 21: Lane's Office: Cat, Lane

Cat

Cat looked down at her phone as it started ringing, She had recently set it to 'Give it up' the song to which Jade had pick for the to duet. Like always Cat waited till the song was song ringing completely to check it, Singing along the whole time she giggled slightly opening it up. "This is Cat!" The bright eyed girl smiling waiting for a reply, with no response she pulled the phone way from her ear. It was still blinking before Cat noticed it wasn't a call but a text, clicking the 'okay' button she read the text as he smile grew bigger. Lane's last appointment had ended, and he had told her to meet him at his office.

Cat had been out getting coffee when she got the text, the school wasn't far from the small shop she had token a seat in. Waving to the guy working behind the counter Cat walked down the street getting into her car. Trying to get her thoughts together wasn't something new for the red head, it was just important to think things over before she saw Lane. For some odd reason Cat always had a way of spilling her guts to the wrong people at the wrong time, but with him she didn't have to be afraid of saying anything. After what happened with Beck yesterday, Cat feared she may never be able to get her thoughts straight.

Pulling up to the school Cat parked in front, grabbing her jacket she pressed the lock button, jumping slightly when she head the beeps as she walked away. Going through the lunch area straight to the halls, walking through the empty school, she could just image breaking out into song. It was a once in a life time chance, A completely empty school just waiting for her to take her turn to steal the spot light. Shaking her head Cat realized she was off topic, and had been staring at a wall for a good two minutes. Moving fast Cat walked down the hall past the lockers and to Lane's office, knocking on the door twice she waited till he welcomed her. Walking in Cat giggled taking a seat across from him, "Hi." The leaned across the room grabbing a lollipop of his desk before sitting back in the place before.

Lane

"Cat… hey," Lane greeted her. All students were equal before him, of course, and he'd never close his door to any of them. But right now, he wished he could make an exception to that rule. Cat was a sweet girl, but she could talk for hours without getting to the point she was trying to reach. Their usual appointments – at least once a week – were tiring to say the least.

This appointment would be even more awkward. Not only would he have to give Cat 'the talk', but he also shared a secret with her, which she didn't know about. And knowing Cat, it could very well come up… or not at all. There was never a way to be certain, but he couldn't help but anticipate it nervously.

"So, Cat," he said to the girl as he guided her by the shoulders to a chair. "What did you want to talk about first?"

Cat

Cat giggled sitting down looking at Lane, there was only one reason she was there. Nothing was off limits or awkward to Cat, one because half of the time she didn't understand them and two she liked to ask question they made her feel smart. Sucking on her lollipop she shook her head, leaning back against the chair. "Well you said you would explain what 'Jump his bones' means, and I really really want to know. Beck says it's not a hug, that I have to be in love to have one. Tori says I shouldn't worry about it and not say it, But what if I am in love? Then how will I know what to do?"

The classic confused Cat look took over her face, scrunching her eyebrows together she waited for some type of answer. All she wanted to know is why it was such a big deal, or if she would ever be 'Jumping' the person she was in love with's bones anytime soon. Was it like sharing candy? Or maybe it was like baking cupcakes! All the thoughts flew through her head, now she just needed the truth. "I just want to know.."

Lane

"Right… that… yeah. Jumping his bones…" Lane had been hoping to delay that talk if possible, but apparently it couldn't be helped. Though maybe it could be over quickly? "It means having sex. Do you know what that is?"

'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.'

"Sort of…" Cat answered pensively. Lane sighed. It was close, but not close enough. And so he'd have to fill in the blanks. He briefly wondered how it was possible that she hadn't been taught – it was in the biology curriculum – but then he remembered whom he was talking to; the girl probably hadn't been paying attention.

"Now, this is very important, Cat, so pay close attention. All right?"

Cat

Cat shook her head looking into Lane's eyes, not breaking contact yet she still had the confused look on her face. Cat knew as much about sex then she did about 'jumping his bones' she knew it had something to do with a boy and girl. And that they head to be in love, "Right!"

Cat leaned in moving in closer to him, Lane spoke in a low tone very slowly to make sure she caught it all. It was nothing like others had told her, far from it to be honest. It didn't sound fun at all like people made it out to be, but it seemed to be something that everyone did. The red head never thought that she would be the kind to be interested in having sex, but maybe just maybe…

Taking a deep breath Cat tried to focus in on what he was saying, when he stopped to make sure she was paying attention she smiled light. "Go on.."

Lane

Cat did seem to already know some of the things he told her, but as the conversation went on, it became apparent that it was definitely necessary. At one point, her surprised expression made Lane thank the stars he was giving this talk before Cat actually had sex. Having covered the physical part, he stopped for a second to make sure she'd gotten all that. She had.

"Good. Now, when you have sex with someone, you're at risk of getting pregnant – remember, with the egg cell and the sperm cells – or catching a sexually transmitted disease." He stopped here for a moment, to make sure Cat was following. "You can protect yourself, but it's important to remember that you're never completely safe. So if you're going to have sex, be very careful. OK?"

Cat nodded, eyes wide. Lane went on to describe the most important kinds of protection, how to use them, and how they worked. After having demonstrated the application of a condom on a banana, he allowed for another pause. "Did you get all that?"

He was almost hoping she didn't. If she did get it all, they'd have to move on to the emotional aspects of sex – the most complicated part, and the most likely to invoke tricky questions from the innocent girl.

Cat

Cat sat looking at Lane in shock, she never expected sex to be this complicated. Taking a deep breath the red head looked at the wall for a couple minutes trying to get herself together, letting out a soft sigh Cat got up throwing away what was left of her lollipop. "I think I know enough." Speaking softly she almost hopped he would catch on, Cat didn't want to talk about sex anymore she wanted to learn the rest for herself. At this point she thought she knew enough to move on. When she asked to have 'the talk' she didn't think it would be this in depth.

"I-I need help with something else…Someone else." This would be the first time Cat admitted her feeling out loud to someone who wasn't half asleep. Second guessing herself she thought it would be better just to get his name out in the open, "I need to talk about Beck.." Cat fluttered her eye lashed as a worried look cover her face, it was obvious Lane new about Jade and Beck or even Jade and Tori but did he know about Cat's feeling for Beck? Letting out another soft sigh Cat looked down waiting for some type of reaction.

Lane

"Are you sure?" Lane asked. As Cat nodded demurely, Lane realised he was still holding the banana. While he was putting it away, Cat started talking about needing help with someone. Lane froze for a moment, a feeling of cold grasping his torso. When she mentioned Beck, it grew colder still. That… could get complicated.

But first, he needed to find out how Cat actually fit into the puzzle. He sat back down and looked Cat in the eye. "Beck… Beck Oliver, right?" Cat nodded again. "OK. Beck Oliver. What about him?"

Cat

Cat clear her throat still looking down as she played with her finger, "Well I've known Beck the longest out of my other friends…" Flashing back to that day in the Park, the way he saved her life. It was where it all started the feelings, now all she wanted was for them to go away. Cat was afraid the one day she might act on them, that one day she would tell Beck how she felt. The red head wondered if he felt the same way at all? Yesterday they tension between them, the way they touched it was like a firework going off in her body. Beck actually made her feel something.

"I-I" Cat struggled to push the word out, as she looked at Lane nervously. "I like him.. I like him a lot." After she said it her breathing almost stop completely, "It's bad.." Cat pushed out as she finally caught her breath, the red head's eyes dimmed as she played with her hair. It was so confused to Cat, this whole feeling thing. The fact that she couldn't turn them on and off, like she could with her emotions. The last thing Cat wanted to do was hurt anyone, and if Jade found out would Cat be the one getting hurt?

Lane

"You like Beck…" Lane had seen Cat 'like' a boy before. This wasn't like those times. They never reduced her to stutters and blushes. Whatever Cat felt for Beck, it was more than just liking him. Which, considering the current situation with Jade, was probably bad news. That was a worry for later, though – right now, he had to care for a seemingly confused and scared Cat.

"Listen, no matter what may happen, you need to remember that it isn't your fault. You can't control how you feel, so if anyone–" Jade "–tries to blame you for it, don't listen to them." He got up and sat down next to the small girl. "But you will need to be tactful. Does Beck know how you feel?"

Cat

Cat shook her head holding it in her hands, all she wanted was to understand why it was different. Would she end up getting hurt like with Tori kissed her boyfriend, or would everything work out? Just one think to make Cat feel like it would be okay, that's all she wanted.

Uncovering her face Cat looked at Lane, when he mention Beck's feelings she raised an eyebrow. It had crossed her mind a couple times to tell Beck, it would make everything less complicated then all this hiding. It just never seemed like an option, with Jade around would it may never be an option. "No..No I haven't told Beck-" Taking a deep breath Cat looked down at her hands trying to think, then quickly looked back up at Lane. The confused look was back, "Should Beck know? I mean what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if Jade gets mad and doesn't want to be my friend anymore? I just don't know what to do, everything sounds wrong!" Cat threw her hands up in the air frustrated, she admitted she was defeated. Nothing would end up with Cat happy, and everyone else happy as well. The was just no right anymore.

Lane

The distress Cat was displaying seemed different today… far more genuine. Lane couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. Even moreso because of what he had to tell her right now.

"I don't know if Beck will like you back. Only Beck knows that. But you're not going to find out unless you ask him…" And now for the difficult part. Lane put a hand on Cat's shoulder. "Now, if he doesn't like you back… it will hurt. It will hurt a lot. But at least you'll have closure, and the hurt will go away. If you don't tell him, it's going to hurt less, but it will never go away: you're always going to be thinking about what could have happened." He squeezed the girl's shoulder reassuringly. "And Jade won't get mad. She knows all too well that you can't control how you feel." He was aware that that was dangerously close to letting Cat know what he knew, but he didn't think she'd pick up on it.

"And hey… if you tell him and he likes you back, then you'll be happy. Don't you think it's worth telling him just for that chance?"

Cat

The last thing Cat wanted to do was cry, people said crying made you feel better but they lied. When ever Cat would cry it would make her thirsty and make her tummy hurt, taking a deep breath the red head blew out stopping the tears from coming down.

It hurt that he was right, the only way Cat would ever know Beck's feeling for her was if she told him hers. It was the last thing Cat wanted to do, but eventually she would have to. The secret was begin to be hard to live with, "I'll tell Bec-" Looking down the red head felt her phone vibrate in her lap, picking it up she checked the text. Cat smiled as she read the message from Beck, Standing up she grabbed her Jacket heading towards the door.

"Thanks for everything Lane, you're right it's worth telling him." Cat turned almost walking out, and then turned around with a big smile still on her face. "Do you think before I go I can-" Lane stopped her mid-sentence shaking his head laugh, "Have another lollipop?" Lame asked looking at Cat. "Go ahead take two if you would like!" Running his hands over the top of his head he laughed, "Thanks! I'll see you next week same time?" as Cat ran grabbing two more lollipops before running out of his office and down the hall.


	23. Part 22: Andre's House: Burke, Andre

Burke

Burke stuffed his phone in his pocket, a smile tugging at his lips. It was strange how much Andre was already affecting him. They barely knew each other, but there was something there…something that even Burke couldn't ignore. And ignoring feelings was one of his greater specialties, if he could say so himself. Feelings just complicated everything. Life would be so simple if feelings never got in the way of things. Burke had always cut it off when feelings started getting involved in what he thought was a perfectly fine physical relationship. But it was different with Andre. He found himself curious to see where this would all lead to, and the idea of ignoring what was plainly there between the two of them wasn't particularly appealing for once.

Grabbing his keys from the table, Burke called out a quick goodbye to his sister before leaving the house. He whistled on the walk to his car, already feeling happy at the prospect of seeing Andre again. It didn't take long for Burke to find Andre's house and park outside. He made his way to the front door and knocked, bouncing slightly on his heels as he waited for him to answer the door.

Andre

André waited around his living room for Burke to get there. He was nervous. Why he was nervous, he didn't really know. But he was really nervous. He knew there was something between the two, and he loved it.

He walked around tidying up small things here and there. Not that his house was dirty or anything, he just found himself wanting everything perfect for Burke… Wow, this was weird. He knew that there couldn't just be mutual lust between the two boys. He liked Burke, and he knew that Burke liked him back.

André heard the knock at the door and jumped. He walked over and peeked through the peephole seeing Burke there, looking cute, bouncing on his heels, looking around, and looking cute. Did he mention that already? Oh well, it was true. He opened the door and greeted the black-haired man.

"Hey, Burke."

Burke

As soon as the door opened, Burke gave himself a moment to look over Andre again, taking in details about his appearance that he had overlooked last night. How was it even possible for him to look that good? It couldn't be fair. Burke wondered how other people could stand to be around him and not want to jump his bones. Because as far as he was considered, it was near impossible.

As it was, he was grinned in reply. "Hey Andre." He said, trailing after him into the house. He looked around, taking it all in. Andre seemed to be much neater than he was, but that didn't surprise him too much considering Burke always made a mess of everything. "Thanks for letting me come over," He said, turning back to Andre. He moved closer to the other man, not able to resist the urge to kiss him. He pressed his lips to Andre's briefly, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist. As he pulled away, a smile played across his face. "Is it weird I missed you as soon as you had left last night?"

Andre

André relished the feeling of Burke's lips on his own and the arms wrapped around his waist. He loved the feel of the hard body against his own. He held Burke's hands in his own as the other man pulled out of the kiss. "Not at all, but only because I missed you, too," he said in reply to the question.

André pulled Burke over to the couch and set him down. He then went to the kitchen to retrieve a couple of sodas and bottles of water to put out. He wasn't sure what Burke would want, so he wanted to be ready for anything. He wanted it all to be perfect.

"I got a couple of different things, I wasn't sure what you would want," André explained as he sat down next to Burke, leaning up against him in the process. He didn't want to be any further than right against the other man. Ever, really…

Burke

As soon as he returned from the kitchen and sat down next to him, Burke wasted no time in practically tangling himself in Andre. He couldn't seem to get enough of him. He kicked off his shoes and hooked his leg around Andre's. He leaned his head onto his shoulder, moving in closer. "Thank you." He said, his words muffled by his shoulder as he moved around to get comfortable.

He closed his eyes briefly, slowly letting his body relax against Andre's. This was nice. He had never felt so comfortable around someone before, so willing to lower his walls and just relax.

His eyes opened once more as he turned his head to look at Andre, his eyes slowly roaming his face. He was eager to take in every detail, to try and ingrain it in his memory. He reached up a hand and gently traced the contours of his jawline.

Andre

André loved the contact between Burke and himself. He felt that he could drown in it. When the other boy reached up to caress André's jaw, he shuddered slightly at the contact. It felt so good, and so powerful. The black man allowed his face to be pulled down into a soft kiss. He then decided that the softness and tenderness in the kiss wasn't enough to get him through the desire in his heart. He leaned down and pulled Burke by the waist toward him and next to him on the couch so the two of them were laying down.

Yes, he decided that this was the perfect position for them to be in. There was no question to it. The only thing that might have made it better would be for them to be naked and in a bed… But he was sure it would eventually happen. There was nothing that could make the moment less perfect. They just lay there kissing for a while, completely content, until Burke removed his lips, to the displeasure of André, and laid his head on André's chest.

Burke

As Burke laid still, listening to Andre's steady heartbeat, he started growing more and more restless. This was nice - practically perfect - but something was building inside of him. He returned to kissing Andre, starting off slow. But as seconds passed, Burke grew more passionate, almost frantic, in his movements. He pushed himself closer, trying to satisfy the need. He moved so he was on top, grinning down at Andre with a gleam in his eye.

His mouth found his way back to Andre's neck, working it's way to his lips. He ran his tongue along the the other man's bottom lip, asking for permission. And yet Burke still felt restless. He decided they were wearing too much clothes, and made quick work of pulling off Andre's shirt, shortly followed by his own. That was much better, he decided as he planted kisses all along his chest, slowly working his way down.

Andre

As Andre was laying there, he felt Burke's pulse grow quicker. He knew that he was going to do something. Then, before he knew what was happening, Burke was on top of him terrorizing his mouth, neck and jaw with kisses and nips. Andre loved it when it was rough, when it hurt a little bit, which is why he liked the authority in Burke's mannerisms so much.

Andre had his eyes closed as his hands roamed over every inch of his lover that he could reach. Back, ass, abs, you name it, Andre touched it. When he felt the other boy's shirt come off and then his own, his pulse quickened even more and he ground his hardness up into the other man. He loved the contact as he felt the wetness of the mouth that was paying such close attention to him start to move down from his neck onto his chest and further south.

Burke

Burke moaned at the contact, his back arching and nails digging into his shoulders. He gladly returned the movement, his own hips responding automatically and grinding back. Once he gained his control to have somewhat coherent thoughts back, he returned his trail of kisses. He hesitated briefly as he reached the beginning fabric of his pants. He placed one last kiss on the last available piece of flesh not covered by the pants before he moved his hands to unbutton them. He glanced up, waiting to see if Andre would protest. When no protest came though, Burke practically tore off his pants and shimmied out of his own.

There was new flesh exposed, places Burke's fingers or mouth had yet to explore. His fingers trailed a path on his thighs, starting from his knee and slowly making their way upwards.

Andre

Andre could hardly contain himself when Burke looked up at him for permission to remove the offending articles of clothing. He wanted them off probably more than the other man did. He heard Burke's breath hitch, and felt his own grow shallow, for a second when both men were finally exposed. He roughly tried to kick the pants off at the ankles when they were pushed down and helped Burke with his own for an instant before laying back down.

Andre felt Burke's hands roaming trails around his thighs and shuddered when he thought of where those hands would end up, it excited him so much. This was the first man that he had ever been with, and it was the first man he had ever felt anything for. And not just lust, there was something much deeper.

Andre gasped when Burke's right hand skipped over his midsection up to his chest to tweak with one of his nipples. Gods it felt so good to be with a man. Especially one like Burke.

Burke

They were both breathless, and Burke felt like some part of him was on the edge of bursting. He stroked Andre's stomach then, fingertips sliding down the line of fine hair there, lower, under the band of his boxers. He hesitated once more, glancing back at Andre. He seemed to get the confirmation he needed, and took him into his hand and curled his hand around him, sliding to the tip, stroking down to the root of him, back up again. He continued this for a little longer, experimenting to see what it was that Andre liked.

He eventually moved his hand back up to his chest, and locked eyes with him. He pressed his lips against Andre's, tugging gently at his bottom lip with his teeth. He pulled back slightly after a moment and tried to catch his breath. "I think we need to move to the bedroom." He said, his voice low. The couch seemed to be getting smaller and smaller, and it was getting harder for Burke to maneuver his way around.

Andre

Andre moaned Burke's name when the black-haired beauty grasped his hardness. It felt so pure, so right. And he whimpered when the contact was broken to be replaced by a familiar set of lips on his own. He listened to the other man's proposal, and immediately agreed. "I think you're right, this couch is far too uncomfortable for a first time," he said. Andre pushed Burke back and stood up, extending a hand to his lover, who gladly took it.

Andre led the way into his bedroom and pulled Burke around and shoved him down on the bed. He considered himself to be one that liked to be dominated, but sometimes, he got to where he just wanted to be in control.

Andre slowly kissed his way down Burke's chest, paying attention to each nipple as he went. He caressed his way around the man's inner thighs as he went, and he could feel Burke's hardness pulsing against his chest. As Andre kissed his way to the left and down Burke's right side, he moved his hand up into the man's boxer-briefs and grasped his hardness when he placed a bite just above the waistband of the underwear. He sucked for a moment and then released his mouth. Andre stroked Burke a couple of times before releasing him and removing the last pieces of material separating the two lovers.

Burke

Andre moaning his name was easily the most beautiful sound in the world. As he was led to the bedroom, he couldn't help but notice the other man seemed to be taking charge. This was only confirmed as he shoved him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Each kiss sent another jolt through him, only fueling his passion more. Burke watched him with a lowered gaze, though he threw his head back in pleasure as he grasped his hardness, a moan escaping from his lips. As Andre removed the only remaining fabric separating them, he took a moment to fully admire him. He couldn't seem to find a single flaw in the other man; he was perfect. Perfect, and all his. He pulled Andre back up to him, his lips desperately crashing onto his. He wanted to show him how much he wanted this…all of this. He was practically attacking his mouth, one of his hands curled around the nape of his neck, pulling the two of them closer.

He moved his lips to the side, lowering himself only slightly so his mouth was near his ear. "I need you. Badly." He whispered, his breathless voice giving away the evident passion he was feeling. He felt more vulnerable than he had in a long time, but he didn't feel as worried about it as he normally would have been. With Andre, it was different. Everything seemed to be different with him.

Andre

Andre loved the feel of Burke on his body. He loved every point of contact that the two made together and wished it would never end. Since the night he shared with Veronica, he had not contact like this. And even then, it wasn't like this. Veronica just wanted a good dicking, but Burke wanted him. Burke needed him. And Andre needed him just as badly, if not more. "I need you, too," Andre breathed into the ear of his lover.

He was currently attempting to break the laws of physics by getting the two of them closer than they already were, grinding together at the middle. There was such a burning need for this to happen. When he opened his eyes and saw Burke laying there, eyes closed, with a look of pure ecstasy on his face, he was in heaven. He knew exactly how Burke felt, and he felt the same way.

Burke

Burke was positively seeing stars at the contact, his eyes closed and breathing erratic. It was as if the two of them were trying to become one person instead of two, the way they seemed to need to be so close. He couldn't wait any longer, the desire too great to ignore anymore. He reached out and gripped Andre's hips, pulling him to the side and quickly returning himself to the top. Andre seemed to sense what was happening and had reached over to grab a condom from the nearby drawer. He reached for it and pulled it on, but he had enough common sense left to remember to stretch Andre so it wouldn't hurt. Or at least, that's what Burke thought he remembered. He had had a few gay friends back in Texas, who seemed to show no shame in telling Burke all about their sex life. He wished now that he had paid better attention, because that was the only source where his limited knowledge came from. But back then, he'd been too disgusted to pay close attention. But now? He got it now. God, he got it now.

He sucked on his own fingers, getting them wet. He was gentle, sliding a slick finger slowly into Andre. He paused, making sure that he wasn't hurting him at all. He added a second finger after a few moments, his eyes focused intently on the part of Andre's face he could see, looking for any sign of discomfort or a sign that he wanted him to stop.

Andre

Andre was too wrapped up in what he was feeling to immediately realize what was going on when he found himself on his back again with Burke above him. He knew what was going to happen and he needed it. God did he need it. He saw Burke looking and handed him a condom from the drawer next to him. Andre gasped when Burke's fingers entered him. He loved the man for being so gentle. He treated him so well, and he knew that he always would.

After Andre started to relax around the fingers inside of him, it started feeling so much better. He nodded at Burke to signal that he was ready to take that step with him and fulfill a need that had been burning between the both of them since the second they met. And as Burke slowly entered him for the first time, and surely not the last, he gasped and pulled the man down and kissed him fiercely.

Burke

Burke moved slowly, giving Andre time to adjust. He hoped that it felt as good for Andre as it did for him. Because it felt amazing for him. It was different from being with a girl, but he was quickly finding out that he preferred this. Though that might have been because it was with Andre rather than just some guy; he doubted it would feel this good with anyone but Andre.

As he pulled him into a kiss, Burke wasted no time in deepening it, his tongue battling for dominance with Andre's. His rhythm slowly increased in speed, though he kept a careful watch for any sign of discomfort coming from Andre. Luckily as far as he could tell, it felt good for him too. He wasn't sure how it worked, but he couldn't seem to form the actual words to ask him. His thoughts were too jumbled, and he could barely string together a coherent thought to save his life. He moved his lips down to his neck, sucking on the skin there.

Andre

Andre had never felt anything as good as what he was experiencing with Burke right now. He felt so full, so in love with the sensation of being with another man. He felt so good knowing that Burke was not going to be someone to use him and leave him. Andre was feeling so good that-

"OH GOD…" Andre exclaimed as Burke had sunk all the way inside of him and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Andre grabbed Burke's back and raked his nails down it. He wrapped his legs around the back of his lover's legs and pulled him closer, deeper into him. "Jesus… never leave me… This is so good…"

Burke

Well, that answered that question. Finally convinced that Andre was getting some of the pleasure as well, he relaxed and let go. As Andre pulled him even closer, he moaned Andre's name, knowing that he wouldn't last much longer at this rate. Hell, he was surprised he had even lasted this long considering how good it felt.

He continued to move deeper into Andre, seemingly unable to get enough. He knew he was close and tangled his hands in Andre's hair, pulling him into a deep kiss. "I'm close," He warned, moaning wordlessly as he pulled him closer one last time, burying himself completely before he found his release. He stayed still for a moment, his muscles locked as he buried his head into his shoulder as he tried to catch his breath, his heart pounding.

Andre

Andre held Burke close as he came, pulsing inside of him. He had filled the void that was growing bigger in his life as of recently. Who knew it would be with a guy? Andre thought to himself. Who cares that it was with a guy? "Oh Burke…" Andre whispered to the man on top of him.

He shifted Burke and himself to the center of the bed, he hadn't realized how much they had slid, and laid Burke down on his back. He then curled himself in up against him, kissing his chest as he rested his head on it. "Hmmmmm…" he sighed, contentedly. They lay still for a moment, until Andre came down from his high and realized that he was still hard, and poking into Burke's side.

Burke

Burke could feel his heart pounding, and he took a few deep breaths, trying to slow his still racing pulse. That was…wow. Wow. He wrapped his arms around Andre as he curled into him and leaned down to kiss the top of his forehead gently. It was the first time in a long while that he'd actually wanted to stay and just be with the other person. Usually he was quick to leave and skip the mushy parts that came afterwards. It seemed like tonight was full of firsts for Burke. But he knew this time he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. It was different.

It took a moment for Burke to notice that Andre was still hard. "Oh," He said, glancing briefly at him before back down. "We can't have that." That wasn't fair in the slightest. Say what you want about Burke, but he wasn't a selfish lover…usually. He certainly wasn't going to start being one with Andre. He hesitated briefly, wondering how he could, ah, help Andre out. The thought of switching the roles popped briefly into his head, but he pushed it aside for the time being. He still wasn't quite ready for that yet, but he knew that'd he would most likely warm up to the idea one day. Just not today.

But he knew there were other ways to bring pleasure to the other man. He gently moved Andre off his chest and rested his head on the pillow instead, separating the two of them briefly. He moved down the bed until he was about even with Andre's hips. He reached over and gently stroked his hardness a few times, leaning in to plant light kisses on his thigh. Slowly but surely, he worked his way up, taking his sweet time. He continued to tease him, trailing Andre's inner thighs with kisses, all the while continuing to stroke him. He finally gave up on the teasing and took him in his mouth. It took a moment for him to adjust to the feeling, but he figured he already knew what felt good, so he just had to go from there. He glanced up at Andre briefly before lowering his eyes again, twirling his tongue around him.

Andre

Andre was content to lay there upon Burke's chest, but the need in him to get off might have started hurting if he did that. Luckily for him, Burke was an amazing person and knew what it was like to need release. When Burke spoke, it was with slight amusement, and tenderness. Andre loved it so much.

Andre's breath hitched when Burke started sliding down his body and moaned when he planted kisses inside of his thighs. When Burke finally took him into his mouth, it felt like he was going to explode. Andre twined his hands into Burkes hair as he sucked him. "Burke…" Andre breathed. He bit his lip and felt his release. It was so close. "Burke, I'm gonna… Uhh, I'm close…"

Burke

Burke would occasionally glance up at Andre as he sucked him. It felt good knowing that he could make the other feel that much pleasure. And it only pushed him to try harder.

As Andre said he was close, he continued to move his tongue around, trying to help send him over the edge. When he finally came, Burke did his best to swallow it all before slowly releasing him from his mouth. He sat back up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, making sure that he hadn't missed anything. He grinned at Andre, happy to have been able to help him find his release. "Better?" He asked, moving back up to where he was lying next to Andre.

Andre

"…Much…" Andre panted, as he pulled Burke down into a kiss. He tasted himself on his lips and loved it, pushing his tongue into the other man's mouth to get it all. Satisfied that he had fulfilled this desire, he pulled Burke down and resumed his position cuddled in next to him.

Tracing light circles on the other man's chest, Andre looked up at Burke and smiled. He just stared at the man for a little bit. Studied every single feature of him, etching them into his memory. The memory of the happiest he had felt in as long as he could remember. _What are we? What does this make us?_ Andre thought. "Hey," he said softly, more in greeting than in question. He didn't know how to phrase the questions that were on his mind.

Burke

Burke kept his eyes closed, trying to just soak up this feeling. He felt happy and light. It was almost as if something had been weighing him down and suddenly disappeared. He wasn't hiding behind a sarcastic retort or forced apathy with Andre - there was something about him that just made his walls completely crumble. He was just…happy.

"Hey yourself." He replied, a smile tugging at his lips. He thought Andre looked a little distracted, like something was on his mind, but he decided not to push it. He knew that whatever it was, if it was important enough Andre would tell him. "That was…" He trailed off, unable to find the right word to describe how he felt. "Wow." He finished, deciding that was as close as he would get to being able to put everything into a single word.

Andre

Andre looked into Burke's eyes, searching him for the answers to the questions he wasn't sure if he should ask this early. Searching him for the responses to the things he wasn't sure if he should say this early. "I…" he stuttered. Why did Burke make him so nervous? "Umm, so… Not that I want to ruin this amazing afterglow moment, but what are…What are we?" He finally asked.

Burke

Burke looked thoughtful as he considered it. It hadn't really crossed his mind in too much detail, but he knew that he wanted Andre to be his in every sense of the word. He had never really liked putting a label on these types of things, but then again, he never really had found someone he actually wanted to commit himself to before. He hadn't ever had an actual girlfriend before, if he was being technical about it. He preferred one night stands more; it was less complicated and much easier. But there was something there with Andre that he hadn't ever felt before. He didn't know what it was, but it was definitely something he wanted to explore.

"Well, we've already skipped most of the other stuff that people do in relationships and went straight to this part, so maybe we should go backwards." He said, just blurting the first thing that came to his head. He realized it wasn't making much sense, so he cleared his throat and glanced at Andre. "That was my way of asking you out."

Andre

"Well, I don't know about that," Andre teased, "I mean, you do have a lot of desirable qualities that I would look for in a man, and you are very sweet, but I don't know if you would be able to handle me." Andre laughed at Burke's shocked expression and leaned in and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "Of course I'll go out with you, Burke. I would love that more than anything."

Andre was happy. More happy than he had been in a while. Like a while a while. Every ounce of his body swelled with that happiness. "I really like you, Burke. I'm glad Jade introduced us, even if she may not be." He laughed at this last statement, but then it brought back the memory of the way Jade looked when she stormed out the previous day. Andre sighed, letting some of his happiness slip to let in the guilt of the situation surrounding all of that. "We're still going to have to do something about that…"

Burke

When Andre laughed at his shocked expression and accepted to go out with him, Burke glowered playfully at him. "Not funny," He said, though the grin on his face said otherwise.

"I really like you too." He replied, surprised at how true it was. Burke hadn't planned on coming here and becomingly utterly smitten with someone he had just met a day ago, but it just sort of happened that way. And it wasn't like he was exactly complaining about it. It was nice, and Burke felt different around Andre…a happier kind of different. But when he spoke about Jade, he groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. "Can't we pretend like she didn't see it?" He asked, already knowing the answer to it. He knew they would eventually have to talk about it with her, but that didn't mean he was looking forward to it. "She texted me about it earlier," He finally said, moving his arm from his face to back around Andre's shoulder. "But it kinda just died out. She did say I had some explaining to do, so I guess she's expecting an explanation soon."

He hoped that Jade would understand. He knew that even if she understood though, she was most likely still going to give him a stern talking to. Or she would beat him up. Neither seemed particularly appealing, but he knew it had to be done sooner or later. After all, Jade had been the one to introduce them. The very least he owed her was an explanation.

Andre

"I don't know what we are going to do about her. I think we will probably just have to send her a text and get her to meet us or something. That's probably all we can do," Andre said. "Whatever happens with her, we can be strong. I know she's scary, but I've been dealing with some stuff with her for the past week, I think we can get through this. She is very understanding."

Burke

"I hope so," He said, resting his head on top of Andre's. "But just to be on the safe side, we should make sure that there isn't a bat or something else that can be used as a weapon around." He smiled slightly, reaching down to grasp his hand around Andre's. Well whatever happened, at least he would still have him. Though he still had the sinking feeling of guilt crawling around in his stomach, and he did want to make it up to Jade. She was one of his oldest friends, and despite how much he would joke about it, he didn't want her to think badly of him.

Andre

Andre hoped and prayed that Jade would be understanding about the whole situation. It wasn't hard to believe that two people just had a connection like that. "I'll send her a text."

As Andre let Burke's fingers intertwine with his own, he felt at so much peace. He could lie there forever. _With someone he loved?_ No, he couldn't say that yet, even though he loved everyone about this man. But he couldn't say 'love' yet. That was too fast. Two days was too quick. "I really like you, Burke. Like, a lot."

Burke

Burke nodded, rubbing light circles on the back of Andre's hand with his thumb. "I like you, too." He said, truly meaning it. Despite having hated moving here, he was happy. Meeting Andre was worth it, he decided. When he was with Andre, he was happy. And that was enough. Burke had never really been with someone who had made him feel this way, but he wasn't sure exactly what it meant. But they had time to figure it out.

He leaned in for a light kiss, his mouth curving up into a smile.

Andre

Andre tilted his head up to lock lips with the black-haired man with whom he was entwined. He felt Burke smiling into it and he smiled back. He pulled back from the kiss for a moment. Burke looked at him like something was wrong, but Andre stuck his tongue out and licked across Burkes lips and then along his neck to his ear. He sucked the lobe into his mouth and bit gently on it. He didn't want to start all this up again, though. Andre just wanted to let it lie at that and cuddle into Burke's side and sigh contentedly.

Burke

Burke shuddered as Andre's tongue trailed over his lips, neck, and finally to his ear. As he gently bit his ear, he couldn't help the soft gasp that escaped from his lips. He pulled Andre back into him, watching happily as he curled into his side. He rested his head lightly on top of Andre's, closing his eyes for a moment. Tiredness was starting to creep its way into him, and he couldn't find the energy or will to move. On top of that, he felt warm and light cuddling with him, so he wouldn't have moved anyways. He wanted to stay like this forever, but his eyelids kept drooping shut, and Burke was slowly losing the battle against sleep. "Can I sleep over here?" He asked, resting his forehead against Andre's. He wasn't sure if he was overstepping a line or not with this request, but in his tired stupor he decided it was worth a shot.

Andre

"You know it's only six, right?" Andre laughed as he said it. He was tired too. "I figure we can have a nice nap, and then maybe you can take me out on that date."

Burke

Burke grinned. "I love to sleep, though. Sleep has no time limit." His face lit up at the actual mention of the date. Burke loved dates, and a date with Andre? Even better. It would actually mean something, and he figured that would most likely make the date all the more better. "That sounds nice," He said, wrapping his arms around Andre. "Any place you want to go? Or are you the kind of person that wants me to surprise you?"

Andre

"Nothing in particular… Just something nice. Maybe something fun, maybe some food. Surprise me…" Andre said as he began tracing circles on Burke's chest, hypnotizing himself into sleep. He leaned up and kissed his lover one more time before letting himself drift off to sleep.

Burke

Burke watched as he slowly drifted to sleep, the hand that had been tracing circles on his chest stilling as he finally fell asleep. There was still so much he didn't know about Andre. Even the stupid stuff, like what his favorite ice cream was, or if he had any childhood pets - he wanted to know it all. But they had time, Burke figured as he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. They had time.


	24. Part 23: Ice Cream: Cat, Beck

Beck

Beck took a seat in the ice cream shop and pulled out his phone. He was a little early, but it gave him time to think.

This meeting with Cat was either the best or worst idea he'd had in a long time. On the one hand, he needed to talk to someone. The longer he thought about his night with Jade, the more confused he became. But on the other hand, spending time with Cat might make things worse. His feelings for the red head were becoming jumbled.

In the end, the thought of her smile was what pushed him to meet with her. If nothing else, Cat would lift his spirits. Her smile was contagious and her laugh was infection. He needed that. He needed her light presence to lift his spirit.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself as she walked through the door. She was already smiling, a real smile this time. Her eyes were shining and she looked at him like he was the only person in the world. He couldn't remember the last time Jade, or anyone, had looked at him that way.

"Hey," he smiled. She looked beautiful. He hated himself for noticing. He hated that he could stop noticing it. He felt guilty. Even though he hadn't crossed any lines with Cat, a part of him wanted to. But Beck was strong willed, he wouldn't cheat on Jade. He wouldn't disrespect Cat and lead her on. He was a good guy. If nothing else, Beck Oliver was a good guy.

Cat

Cat had just finished up her talk with Lane when she got the text, it was perfect timing. Sitting in the car Cat tried to gather her thoughts after everything that Lane had told her to do, taking a deep breath Cat shook her head getting out of the car. Smiling brightly the red head walked into the Ice Cream shop, Seeing Beck after what happened last time made her smile grow even brighter. The way he looked at her confused her, but made her happy never the less.

Skipping to the table Cat took a seat across it from Beck, "Hi!" All Cat could think was that it was now or never, she had to tell him how she felt today. It might kill her but she had to say something, "Look Beck I have to tell you something-" Stopping herself Cat looked off in the distance noticing a picture of a panda eating ice cream on the wall. Giggling, Cat covered her mouth not paying attention at Beck what so ever. "There is a Panda eating ice cream, that doesn't make sense!"

Letting out a soft sigh as the giggling died down, Cat looked back at Beck. "Let's get that ice cream now?" Standing up the red head grabbed Beck's hand pulling him up with her, running over to the counter she ordered herself a cone of Strawberry with sprinkles. Turning towards him she smiled waiting for him to order.

Beck

Cat kept a firm grip on his hand and led Beck to the counter. He curled his fingers around hers and reveled in the feel.

"I'll just have a chocolate shake," he decided. The boy behind the counter nodded. Beck turned to Cat and saw her scanning the menu curiously.

"What about you princess?" he asked her. She continued to gaze up in wonder. Beck leaned down and let his mouth hover over her ear. "Hey," he whispered. She looked up in surprise when his warm breath hit her skin. "what'll it be?" he asked her. Her cheeks flushed pink and she looked down at their loosely twined hand. Beck noticed her gaze and casually let go of her hand, reaching into his pocket and busying himself with his wallet. Holding hands had not been a part of his plan…

Cat

Cat closed her eyes smirking light when she felt the warmth; it felt safe, yet new. Turning her head she looked at Beck, and all Cat could think about was kissing him. All it took was one ounce of bravery just one, but she couldn't do it. Breaking the gaze she felt his hand release hers, looking at him confused she looked down for a minute tying to think. "Just the strawberry ice cream with sprinkles…"

Walking back to the table Cat let a smile take over her face once again, yet the tension was still there between them. Whatever caused it Cat wanted it to stop; she wanted things to be normal between them, natural for him like they were for her. Watching Beck walk back to the table Cat's mind wondered off into its own little fantasy world. In her mind he would be telling her how beautiful she was, how much he loved her. Like every old romantic movie Cat had stumbled across, they would share the chocolate shake Beck had ordered with two straws. Though it would have been way cuter if they had spaghetti like Lady and the Tramp. Giggling, the red head came back to the real world slowly.

"Thank you," Cat smiled slightly as he handed her the ice cream, taking a bight she smiled as her taste buds went crazy. Swallowing her mouthful of Strawberry ice cream she smiled licking the rest of the spoon, "So did you need to talk again?" The red head looked at him worried, wondering if Jade had finally told him the truth and tore his heart apart. Cat flinched at the thought of Beck hurt.

Beck

"Actually, yeah. Um…" Beck trailed off, unsure of where to start. He didn't want to put Cat in a bad position, but he needed answers.

"Last night, Jade slept at my place," he began. He noticed Cat flinch at his words. He quickly hurried on, not wanting to see her hurt. "While she was sleeping she called out Tori's name," he admitted. Saying it out loud made things feel more real. He looked to see Cat's expression was one of surprise. She had stopped mid bite, and had a bit of pink ice cream on the corner of her mouth.

"Here," Beck muttered. He reached out and wiped the liquid away with his thumb, doing his best to ignore the burning he felt as his skin touched her lips. "You had some…" he trailed off as she nodded in understanding. Clearing his throat, he did his best to stay focused.

"Look, I just… I feel like everyone is lying to me. Can you, can you be honest? I need someone to tell me the truth," he asked her seriously. Cat took a breath and nodded, she set her ice cream on the table and waited for him to continue.

"Is there something going on between Jade and Tori?" he finally asked.

Cat

Cat looked at Beck surprised and shocked all at the same time, the fact that Tori's name had been brought up scared her. Cat knew soon or later he would ask the right question, yet there was no way to prepare her for what was going to happen right now. It was a sigh of relief that he wasn't about her feelings, maybe she hadn't made them that obvious?

Looking at Beck she could tell he was confused and hurt, Cat hated seeing him like this. So she said the first thing that came to mind. "Isn't there always something going on between Jade and Tori? It's complicated Beck…It's like sometimes they are really good friends, then everything changes with you." The red head looked into his eyes with a worried expression on her face, she hope that she hadn't given away too much. Cat knew if she did tell Beck everything she knew it would hurt three people along the way, so she had to find some way to change the topic without giving herself away.

"What do you think about me?" It was perfect Cat knew it would leave him surprised and thinking, even if it was the wrong time to ask it was a perfect question to save Jade. "-What do you think of me?" Cat let out a soft sigh scrunching her eyebrows together waiting for a reply, which would either complicate things even more or hurt Cat even more. Like Beck, all Cat wanted was the truth, even if she couldn't handle the truth.

Beck

"What do I…" Beck trailed off, surprised by her question. It took a moment for him to realize what she had asked. "I think you're a really good friend Cat," he finally replied. Looking down he sighed, realizing that she had purposefully changed the subject.

"You're a good friend and I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that," he admitted. "I'm sorry," he told her. Cat's change of subject had only furthered his suspicion. But it wasn't Cat's job to answer his questions. She hadn't done anything wrong and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

Cat

Cat smiled slightly taking a bite of her ice cream; the answer wasn't exactly what she was looking for. But to be fair Cat didn't answer his question the best way possible, it still didn't make up for the slight stinging she felt. "You're a really good friend too, Beck!" The red head said Perking back up, as she set her hand on top of his. Then she saw the look again when they touched, It was as if it hurt him to touch her. Pulling away quickly Cat looked down folding her hand in her lap, "Sorry" she muttered under her breath. Still confused on what had been happened, tried to shake the thought away focusing back on Beck's question.

"It wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have put you on either." Taking a deep breath Cat looked back up into Beck's eyes, she wasn't sure what exactly to say to him but she had to say something and it had to come out quick. "What ever is going on between Jade and Tori..You're still the funny and incredably cute Beck Oliver." Cat tried to cover up calling him cute by continuing on before he could say anything or notice, "With or without Jade you'll always be the guy I know and love." Cat was being as honest as she could with Beck, and she hoped he saw that. If nothing Cat wanted to live up the her 'good friend' image for Beck.

Beck

"You give me too much credit Cat," he chuckled self-deprecatingly. "I mean… whatever is going on between Jade and I… it's my fault too," he told her. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Her endless faith in him was heartwarming.

"I've been distant too. I mean, I've… I've messed up too," he admitted. He swallowed hard and did his best to ignore the tingle of his hand. Cat had quickly removed her hand from his own, but the sensation was still with him.

Cat

"What is it that makes you this way? Is it her? Is it because you love her?" Cat looked at him still confused, she wanted so much to break out and say she loved him. "Beck all I want to do is understand why you're making it seem like your fault. You keep saying you did something wrong, but you didn't, you haven't cheated on her or lied to her have you?" Taking a deep breath trying to put herself back together, Beck shook his head looking at Cat. "I just want you to see that there is something more to you than Jade." Letting out a soft sigh Cat took a bite of her half melted ice cream, trying to cool herself off before she said anything more.

It was quite for a moment before Cat looked back up at Back, "I'm sorry…" Cat didn't mean to freak out on Beck like that; she was just so frustrated no one ever listened to her. Beck was the last person she expected to blow something the red head had said over. Everything she had said made complete sense now Beck just had to find out the truth for himself. There was nothing else Cat could do.

Beck

"Don't be sorry," Beck told her quietly.

"You're right; I've never cheated on Jade. I've never lied to her but…" he trailed off. "I've thought about it. I've thought about it and I shouldn't have," he continued.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were. You know? All of us hanging out and having fun," he smiled at the thought. "Everything is changing and I just- I didn't expect it," he finished.

Beck took a long sip of his milkshake. When he looked up, he saw Cat staring at him intently. He would be lying if he said he didn't know she had a crush on him. But it had always seemed innocent. Lately though, he had been getting the feeling that Cat's feelings my go a little deeper. He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't be unfaithful to Jade.

Cat

Cat looked away avoiding eye contact with him, "As stupid as this is going to sound-" Taking a deep breath Cat looked down playing with her finger trying to make some sense of what she was about to say, "I came here today to tell you... To tell you-" It wasn't going to come out after what he had said about things changing, Cat couldn't let it go any farther.

The thought of what Lane said about regretting what you don't say, It popped up for a quick second but she didn't let it phase her. "I came here to tell you, If you ever just need anyone to talk to, I'm a great listener. Well not really but I try!" Giggling Cat covered up what she had hoped to say, even if she didn't do it very well she did it. Standing up Cat fixed her dress pushing it down slightly, and then grabbed her phone of the table. "Can we run those lines another time? I'm sure by now my brother has gotten into some kind of trouble." Looking at Beck her emotions where blank, just as she felt. Walking over to his side of the table he stood up Cat wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes she took in his sent his warmth it all felt so right. The tingly feeling she felt when she touched him, what she hoped would have finally went away was still there. "Bye Beck." Cat whispered in his ear softly before pulling away breaking from his hold completely.

Beck

"Bye Cat…" Beck whispered in confusion to her retreating form. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Damn," he muttered.

Things were changing. And Beck really didn't know what to do about it. Part of him wanted to bury his head in the sand and pretend to be oblivious. If he tried hard enough, he might be able to ignore what was going on. But it wasn't in him to lie, not even to himself. He would have to face things eventually. And he could pretty much guarantee that it was gonna suck.

* * *

><p><strong>Poster's Note: <strong>_Hello, everyone, and thank you for continuing to tune into our little role-play. I believe I speak for all of The Authors when I say that we are pleased by the reception of this story. I know that updates are slow, but I am trying to stretch it somewhat so that when we burn through all the things that have already happened, it won't seem like such a large gap between new stuff as it develops. If there are any questions, comments, concerns about the story, let me know and I would be more than happy to address them all! And please remember to review! Have a fantastic day._


	25. Part 24: Tori's House: Jade, Tori

Jade

Upset was the word Jade was looking for. She had her heart's wound opened up by Beck and now, as she feared, with his back turned she headed to Tori's house. It was all too weird for Jade. She barely remembered a time this week she spent at home. Well, whatever. She didn't miss it at all.

She barged inside, Tori's family was having breakfast and she realized that she was only in a pair of jeans and some sweats. Awkward was right. A blush crept on her face as the family invited her to eat with them. She politely declined seeing how she already overstepped her boundaries and waited for Tori in her room.

Tori

Tori sat with her family happily eating breakfast. It was a rarity in the Vega household for the four of them to have meals at the same time; if their parents weren't away, then either Tori or Trina would be staying round a friend's house or they were just never in the house at the same time as each other in order to have a family meal, so this was nice.

Or, it would've been nice, if Tori weren't in such a mood.

She'd had an alright night, finishing up different homework projects, chatting with friends over the internet and generally being a teenage. She'd been distracted pretty much the whole time, but that didn't stop her thoughts always straying back to Jade whenever the half-Latina spotted something that reminded her of the girl: Jade's profile on theslap, the little toy puppy, her bed…

But Jade hadn't been in contact with her since she left to see Beck. Tori understood that she'd want to spend time with her- she almost cringed at the word- boyfriend, and she had no real right to feel jealous, but the feeling wouldn't go away.

She'd just switched off her laptop and was planning to go sleep when a message alert flashed up on the screen of her PearPhone saying Jade had posted an update on her profile. Curiously, Tori used an app on her phone to check what the girl had been up to, but soon wished she didn't.

_I went over to this guy's place and he ended up fucking me on his bed._

Tori didn't want to know. She'd spent the day trying not to think about what Beck and Jade could possibly be doing and seeing proof that it happened, well, she didn't know how to feel about it. She should've expected it, but truthfully, it made her feel sick.

So now the youngest Vega sat at the kitchen table, mechanically shoving spoonful's of cereal into her mouth and almost choked on the flakes when the girl who plagued her mind came bursting in.

"Jade." She greeted five minutes later after purposely stalling her breakfast to avoid the girl.

Jade

"I'll be in your room," Jade said awkwardly as the other members of the Vega household stared at her. She looked at each one of them and greeted them with a kind nod, save for Trina whom she glared at. She moved up to Tori's room and stripped off her sweats and jeans. She knew Tori didn't mind if she used some of her clothes. She practically lived here anyway.

After getting out of the shower, Tori was inside the room with a less than pleasant face on. Jade didn't feel naughty. Not after a night with Beck—because if she did, she'd purposely drop her towel to make Tori cringe or just to annoy her. She got dressed and sat next to Tori, not really knowing what to say.

Tori

Tori shifted slightly away from Jade when the pale girl sat next to her on the bed. She continued with the game on her phone she had been playing while waiting for Jade to come back to her room, purposely not bothering to speak; she didn't know what to say.

Part of her wanted to scream at Jade. That stupid, nagging voice at the back of her head kept telling her to do so, that she had been cheated by the girl and that Jade deserved to be kicked out for it. But Tori knew that wasn't the truth. Beck was Jade's boyfriend, she was just the bit on the side and she had no right whatsoever to be angry.

She ended the game quickly, having lost due to lack of concentration, and chucked the phone carelessly onto her desk before turning to face Jade for the first time since they sat together on the bed. The goth was staring fixedly at the floor and Tori couldn't work out what the look on her face was. It seemed Jade was trying to fix her usual blank mask back on, but there was some emotion seeping through, something that almost looked like guilt, but Tori thought she was just imagining it.

"So, have a good time with Beck?" The Latina asked, failing to keep the bitterness out of ther voice.

Jade

Jade shuffled her hands in the middle of her stomach and twiddled her thumbs. Beck warned her that things she posted online weren't as private as she thought they were but then again she was too caught up in the moment to think during that time. So that's how Tori knew and that's why she was speechless.

"Tori," Jade faced the Latina, wanting to explain even though she didn't have to at all. She uncurled her fingers and tried to reach out for her hand but she hesitated at the last minute and ended up looking at her eyes, searching for a sign that it was okay.

Tori

Tori inched her hand away as Jade reached out for it. She brought the appendage into her lap and linked her fingers together to stop herself from reaching back for Jade's; she didn't want to be touched by the girl, not right now. She stared down at her clasped hands, refusing to meet Jade's eye in fear that the tears she could feel building would fall if she looked into the pools of green. It annoyed her how easily Jade could bring her to tears now, something that used to be a difficult task to achieve from the Latina, but here she was now, so close to crying the second time in just a few days.

"Don't." She said quietly.

Jade moved a little closer and Tori shifted away again. She shouldn't be angry at Jade, but she couldn't help it. Everything that had happen up to now felt like a fantasy and just a few little words had brought the reality of the situation crashing down around the brunette. Jade was Becks. She'd always been Becks. And Beck was hers. Not Tori, Beck. She shook her head a little and turned to gaze out the window instead, still unable to look at the pale girl beside her.

"You probably shouldn't be here. Especially not with Trina around."

Jade

Jade looked down and decided to shift her feet up on the bed since Tori wasn't there anyway. "I just want to talk," Jade pleaded, "..please." Jade said. In truth, she just wanted to hold her in her arms kiss her hard. Fiercely. "I know that's probably not fair or something but Tori, you can't be mad at me."

Jade moved on her knees to grip Tori's foot board. She was tired and she didn't want to argue. She just wanted to feel Tori's body next to hers. "But look, if you want me to go then there's no problem there either. Jade shifted to sit on the edge of the bed again and slipped on her slippers she brought from Beck's. She gripped the mattress and pulled herself together. She couldn't cry, not anymore.

Tori

"Don't go!" Tori said quickly, before she could stop herself. She hated how desperate and needy in sounded, but, no matter how horrible she felt, she didn't want Jade to leave.

Tori sighed and held her head in her hand, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. She vaguely wondered if Jade hadn't kissed her at the carnival, would she be feeling this way? Would she have realized what the acceptance she had craved from the girl since day one really meant? Or would she be as oblivious to it as she was before? At least then it didn't hurt. Well, not as much.

"Look. I know I have no right to mad at you. Beck's your boyfriend, I get it." She swallowed, her voice slightly muffled by her palms. "But I can't help it. I can't help the way I feel."

She brought her hands away from her face and turned to look at Jade, catching the pale girl's eyes. Tori wrapped her arms around her body as if it would help stop the dam in her chest from breaking and spilling tears down her cheeks.

Jade

"How do you feel, Vega?" Jade asked nonchalantly, as if she hadn't already known. Tori looked at her with her puppy dog eyes and Jade just wanted to scoop her up and drag her to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed again, patting the seat down next to her, ordering Tori to sit.

"We could just talk if you don't want to do anything with Trina around," Jade offered. "Talk," Jade said again, hoping Tori would agree. She didn't know how she felt—maybe she did—or if her feelings for Tori were as strong as Tori's. She just wanted to feel her skin on hers. Was it too much to ask?

Tori

"We can… talk" Tori agreed hesitantly. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk, she wasn't sure what she wanted to say, but Tori still took a seat beside the pale girl. She couldn't stop herself from collapsing next to Jade and resting her head on her shoulder, a small comfort.

"So talk," Tori repeated, not willing herself to say anymore. If she opened her mouth again, everything would come spilling out. All of her confusion and anger and heartache would burst through in the form of words and Tori was afraid of what those words would be. So, instead, she looked up at Jade from the position on her shoulder and hoped the dark haired girl would say something first.

Jade

Jade moved both of them to the center of Tori's bed, dragging the girl by her shoulders. She slipped her left hand as it snaked around her waist and Tori leaned in closer to her shoulder. Jade wanted to kiss her then, but it was wrong considering her family was around. In fact, this was wrong already—holding Tori this way—but Jade couldn't help it.

"I spoke to Lane." Jade began, speaking into her hair and kissing it after. Her free hand began weaving her fingers into her hair as she thought about what else to say. She really didn't know if she wanted to tell Tori about what he said about keeping them both or having a crazy Vicky Barcelona fantasy. "I told him, about... everything." She admitted. "Well, I didn't tell him about you. He kinda already knew." Jade huffed and wished Tori would meet her eyes.

Tori

Tori sat up straighter, turning to face Jade in panic.

"He- he already knew!" She stammered. "B-but how!"

If he knew, who else knew? Trina definitely did, but Tori didn't think she'd tell Lane. Then there was Andre. Tori was still unsure if he actually knew, but if he did, would he tell Lane when he went to the meeting before? And then there was Cat. She had to know and she was always in meetings with the guidance counselor… Tori's mind was racing again.

"W-what do you mean, you told him everything?" She added as she tried to calm herself down.

Jade

"I asked him about what to do with this. I mean, I couldn't keep it in for long, Tori." Jade defended her actions, "I needed help and Lane was the only person I knew I could talk to." She said, wrapping the girl tighter in her arms. "I'm sorry; I should've talked to you about it first, but…" She pulled Tori closer to her, just wanting to hold her tighter.

"Are you mad?" Jade asked. A few weeks ago, she really wouldn't care if the younger Vega was mad at her, but now it was all she seemed to care about. Her heartbeat accelerated at Tori's silence, but she just needed to know if they were okay.

Tori

Tori snuggled up closer in Jades embrace, resting her head against her chest, listening to the pale girls heartbeat. It was soothing, in a way; Tori closed her eyes and allowed the steady rhythm to drive the anger and upset from her mind. The brunette wrapped an arm around Jade's waist pulling her closer still, and then finally looked up into her eyes.

"I'm not mad." The Latina said quietly. "I understand. It's all confusing and you needed someone to talk to. At least you made a smart move and spoke to Lane rather than turning to your blabbermouth sister for help."

Tori gave a small, guilty smile. "And I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I was being stupid."

Tori sighed and pushed herself up a little so she could give Jade a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth. "I'm sorry."

Jade

Jade cupped Tori's cheek as her thumb glided on her cheekbones made of perfection. "Do you want to do this, here?" Jade moved her face closer to meet Tori's, noses touching. "Now?" Jade stared at Tori's eyes and it shifted from the door to her again.

Jade slipped her tongue inside Tori's mouth unexpectedly. Pushing the girl's hips closer to her own. She wasn't invited. Not at all, but she forced her way in and Tori didn't hesitate at all. The Latina's hands moved to Jade's hair and pulled it hard that it hurt Jade just a little. It was mind blowing, and it was only making out.

She wished she felt this way for Beck so things would be back to normal, but it's the last thing she wanted right now, because all thoughts were consumed by Tori Vega.

Tori

All of Tori's bad feelings melted away in seconds. The way Jade was kissing her, it felt like nothing else in the word mattered, and the brunette kissed back with just as much passion. Her hands wound into Jade's dark hair, gripping tightly as their tongues fought for dominance and Jade was pulling on her hips, tugging her as close as the Latina could possible get. They pulled away for breath and Tori wished they didn't have to, she could've stayed in that embrace forever. Jade started trailing kisses over the tan girls jaw line causing Tori to shudder at the touch, her hands lightly running from the tattooed girls hair, down her back, to play with the hem of her shirt.

"Trina wouldn't dare come near my room, not with you here." She said with a smirk and felt Jade's soft laugh as the girl mouth made its way from her jaw to her neck. Tori loved the sound and the feeling, it was beyond beautiful.

Her hands moved to under Jades shirt, her fingertips tickling at the pale skin beneath just so she could hear Jades giggle again, breathless and happy, and a sound she never thought she'd hear from the girl, let alone be the cause of. She nudged the Goth's head from her neck using her shoulder so she could capture her lips in another sweet kiss.

Jade

"Getting what you want, Vega?" Jade asked between kisses. She noticed Tori's eagerness and want to push forward since it was usually her with that tremendous amount of force. Her fingers trailed to the sides of Tori's body and rattled under her clothes. She wasn't supposed to have clothes on, really. It was offensive to Jade as the paler girl yanked her top off without Tori even knowing or wondering. She was just glad it was gone because Jade's hands expertly explored Tori's body—her temple—and it all belonged to Jade.

Jade kissed her roughly while her hands made their way to her breasts, squeezing them and earning a soft moan from the Latina with other set of sounds Jade loved like breathy 'yeses' and 'don't stops'—it all consumed Jade to move further and pin Tori down on her bed with a sort of growl. "You're mine," Jade breathed in her neck, biting down as she said it. "All mine."

Tori

Tori gave another moan in response, squeezing her eyes shut and reveling in Jades touch; she didn't know how she lived without this before. She dug her fingernails into the Goth's shoulders as Jade bit down at her neck, earning a small, muffled groan from the other girl. Tori's hands slipped down her back again until they reached the hem of Jade's shirt and she roughly pulled the material over Jade's head, throwing it onto the floor with her already discarded top as their lips found each other's again in yet another heated kiss.

Tori smirked as they pulled apart and began to trail little kisses over Jade's jaw and neck, reaching the spot just under her ear where she began to suck and bite just as the pale girl had done to her.

"You like that, Jade?" She said in a breathless giggle as Jade tried to stifle a moan at the sensation.

Jade

"Don't leave…" Jade was about to tell her not to leave any hickeys for Beck to see but she decided that it probably wasn't the best idea given the circumstances. "God, Vega." The paler girl threw her head back and closed her eyes in satisfaction. She loved how Tori made her feel and she loved how easy it was to slip into this comfort. She had to admit she loved—

—_shit._

No. No. No! She did not love Tori Vega. No. Not in hell not in a million years. How did this happen and why was the realization dawning on her now? No. It couldn't. It shouldn't. It was terrifying but at the same time it's all she knew. It's all she wanted at the moment and dear God; it's what she was getting now.

She decided to disregard all her thoughts and continue on ravishing the younger Vega. Her hands found their way to the center of her stomach and continually teased Tori until she's had enough to pull down her pajama pants. "Not so loud," She whispered seductively while grazing the bare skin of Tori's neck.

Tori

Tori buried her face into the crook of Jades neck to mute the uncontrollable sounds issuing from her at just the slightest touch from the other girl. She wasn't thinking; she didn't want to think, just live in the moment and enjoy the feel of Jade's skin on hers, her fingers, her lips, it was all too good. If she thought, she'd be reminded of how this wasn't really hers, how she had to share it with Beck, and that was something she didn't want to be reminded of.

"Jade!" She gasped sharpily as the girls teeth sank into her skin again, leaving yet another mark along with the many that already littered her neck.

She felt Jade smirk before continuing her assault and Tori took this opportunity to quickly unhook the Goth's bra. Jade sat up, still straddling Tori's waist, to remove the offending item of clothing and toss it onto the floor with the rest. Tori followed suit, pushing herself up with her elbows so she was level with Jade's chest. She took one breast in her hand, squeezing it slightly then running her thumb over the pale girls nipple before taking it in her mouth, sucking and biting lightly at the skin. Jade had to cover her mouth to muffle the moan that escaped her, but that only fueled Tori to want to make Jade make more noises just like that.

Jade

Jade realized that before she'd insert her fingers into Tori's center, she'd always have to scratch the surface of the tanner girl's stomach and kiss down on the part she'd just marked down red. She loved the way Tori screamed when Jade kissed the bottom of her belly button and how Jade's tongue moved up from here to take in one of Tori's nipples, reciprocating said action with Tori—except this time—Jade was a lot more… prone to biting.

The sounds Tori made set Jade off and immediately she inserted a finger to Tori's center. God, she missed the familiarity of Tori's body on hers. She desperately tried to make this last as she teased her hand in with an extra slowness in motion, making Tori cringe and hold on tighter to Jade as her moans grew increasingly in volume. It was all sweet nothings to Jade as she whispered back questions and small talk that made her heart explode. "Do you like," Jade was out breath, "that, Vega?" She huffed, smiling as she pressed a soft kiss at the center of Tori's neck.

Tori

"Ye-yes!" Tori stammered back.

She was having difficulty keeping the noises she made quiet. Each scream and moan and groan increased in volume the longer Jades fingers worked inside her. Her hips bucked uncontrollably to meet Jades causing the Latina let out a cry at the contact and she had to bite down aggressively at Jades shoulder to cut off the sound, hoping that her parents were still downstairs and oblivious to everything their youngest daughter was currently doing.

In the back of her mind, she vaguely wondered what Trina would do when they saw each other later. Would her sister confront her about it, or just avoid it? But she couldn't dwell on that now.

Jade's fingers pushed deeper into her center and the brunettes groans started to turn into whimpers. The sensations of everything was becoming overwhelming, the kissing, the biting, the sucking, and Tori could feel herself being brought over the edge again.

"JADE!" She gasped again, digging her fingernails even harder into the pale skin.

Jade

Jade was growing tired and breathless but she needed more and more from Tori. More since she was going to talk to her about what Lane had just suggested. More because Tori needed to understand that she was doing this for both of them and she would only do this with her if she had met her before she met Beck. If she had fallen in love with her before she had fallen in love with Beck.

Suddenly there were tears in her eyes and it streamed down guiltily at the thought of the boyfriend she cheated on once again. It pained her, but the resulting pleasure from Tori whimpering underneath her seemed to be a worthy cause. She loved the feeling and she was going to make it last. "Tori, unph…" One of Jade's eyes shut involuntarily as her mouth was pressed to hers again, tongues once again dancing in the fires of their heated trysts.

"Tori, God," Jade began as she pinned the younger Vega down harder, "you make me so.." she kissed Tori roughly once more and let out a few more hot tears. "so, alive."

Tori

Tori could barely make a noise to respond, so instead, she cupped Jade's cheeks, bringing her down so their lips met in yet another heated kiss, her fingers gripping tightly into the dark hair as everything became too much. She could feel the girls tears and wondered what had caused them, but her minded suddenly blanked, and Tori's scream was muted easily by Jades mouth as she bit down at the Goth's bottom lip. She released Jade from her grasp, collapsing back on to the bed and panting heavily. A lazy smile played across her lips while she steadied her breathing and Tori reached up to wipe a falling tear from Jade's cheek with her thumb.

Tori pushed herself back onto her elbows to give Jade's swollen lips a quick kiss.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a soft, slightly hoarse, voice.

Jade

"Nothing," Jade replied, "Nothing at all." She slid her fingers out and pressed her hand on the back of Tori's neck, pulling the girl's face closer to hers. Sweet kisses filled her mind as Tori's tongue traced her lips and her teeth. She was so eager and she wanted everything at once but she let Tori pin her down this time. The girl wasn't strong but she didn't give any counteracting force.

"Tori," Jade moaned as the younger Vega pressed harder as she dipped deeper on her bed. Tori's bed. She also realized that they had only had sex in Tori's bed and not her own, and that they should make it a point to visit her house soon. Where her walls are soundproof and her parents are usually gone. She smiled at the thought. "I have an idea," Jade said aloud, thinking about the weekend trip her father has to Bangkok this weekend and how her mother has her "Weekend Spa Retreats" which was practically code for having sex with other men.

Jade didn't want to judge, I mean, hello.

The only problem now was Isabella West. "Why don't you stay over this weekend?" She smiled into Tori's lips.

Tori

"I like that idea" Tori murmured against Jade's jaw as she planted kisses over her soft skin again.

She continued to slowly kiss down the pale girls body, enjoying the small sense of being in control as Jade sighed at her touch. Jade had never let her have control for long, if at all; this was all so different and nerve wracking for Tori, all of this was. Her kisses reached the top of the Goth's trousers, where she hesitated, looking nervously up into the green eyes. Her fingers shook slightly as she carefully undid the button of the borrowed jeans, slipping the fabric off her pale legs, dropping them to the floor on top of the ever growing pile of clothes.

Tori crawled back up to capture Jades lips again, wishing that the nerves that ran through her then would go away. She pulled back to look at Jade unsurely, almost asking for permission to continue.

Jade

"God, you're such a tease," Jade pushed Tori back down, pinning her so the roles were reversed again. She loved giving Tori some of the control, she knew she was going to give it back some time soon. She whispered, "why can't you pull through with it?" She smiled in the crook of Tori's neck and in a few seconds, Tori pushed her down again.

Jade stared intently into Tori's eyes. Looking for an answer she wanted from the beginning. What was this? What were they? She was about to speak when Tori claimed her neck with her lips and her soft flesh with her teeth. God that felt so good. Jade moaned and threw her head back in the rush. It was the most exciting thing she'd felt all day. "God, Tori." Jade screamed, Tori's hand immediately covering her mouth.

Tori

Tori smirked, loving the sound of her name being screamed from the paler girl, but her family was still in the house and she couldn't risk them hearing anything, not again.

"Shush" She said in a whisper, pressing just a finger lightly to Jades lips now. She proceeded to drag her finger leisurely over Jade's chin, her neck, down the valley between her breasts, enjoying seeing her squirm at the too light touch. She circled the girls bellybutton teasingly before hooking her finger under the edge of the tattooed girl's underwear and roughly pulled the offending material away, disposing of it on the floor.

Tori felt the nerves come flooding back, but tried not to let them show. She'd never done this before, only ever letting Jade take her, but she had gone too far to chicken out now. She maneuvered herself to straddle Jade's hips, leaning forward to kiss her already swollen lips while simultaneously slipping two fingers into Jade's wet center.

Jade

It was Tori's first time and Jade felt so good. She threw her head back deeper and rested her elbows on the mattress. She couldn't grab a hold of anything and her hands kept moving. Soon she found Tori's hair and almost yanked it off her scalp. "So good," she mimicked Beck's words. "Oh God," Jade's fingers moved to the back of Tori's neck and grabbed the base of her hairline there. She was screaming harder and harder and had to bite down on Tori's neck to muffle the noises she made.

Tori stroked her harder and harder and tears began welling up her eyes once again. "Tori, God." was all Jade could say and she could feel Tori smile on her pale skin.

Tori

Tori felt her confidence growing at every sound Jade made; knowing she was the cause of the girls pleasure was an overwhelming feeling and just made her move her fingers faster and faster inside Jade. Soon her own gasps and moans mixed in as Jade pulled harshly at her hair, the sensation surprisingly more pleasurable than painful. Tori slipped her other hand under the Goth's head, gripping her hair and dragging her roughly upwards and capturing her mouth once again, muffling both of their screams with her tongue.

"Jade!" Tori hissed quietly against her lips, as the paler girl's fingers fell from her hair to dig her nails into her shoulder blades.

Jade

"You can't," Jade said breathlessly, "You can't stop," It was a painful pleasure but Jade had always loved pain more. "You can't stop now!" Jade screamed and both girls climaxed. Tori collapsed on Jade's body and soon enough they were breathing breathlessly under the covers Jade expertly pulled as she arched her back when Tori collapsed.

"God, Vega." Jade kissed Tori's temple and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer. "Just… God." Jade brought her finger to Tori's chin and brought her lips to hers. Bittersweet.

Tori

Tori kissed Jade back softly, and then lay her head on Jades chest, listening to the drumming sound of her heartbeat again. She began to draw small circles over the pale skin, closing her eyes and smiling lazily to herself, planting a couple of small kisses where her finger was making the spiraling patterns.

This felt good, too good. Tori just wanted to capture this moment and relive it forever, but she knew that would never happen. There was still Beck. That niggling feeling came back in the pit of the Latinas stomach, a mixture of guilt and jealousy. It was horrible, and she wished it would go away, leave her to enjoy being snuggled up this close to Jade. But she needed to know where she stood.

"Jade?" Tori questioned quietly, not quite sure what to say, yet desperate for an answer. Jade gave her an equally lazy smile and nodded to show she was listening. The brunette took a deep breath before continuing, just letting the words fall from her without wanting to think about it.

"What's going on? Between you and me. And you and Beck? I- I just need to know."

She turned away from Jade, fearing whatever the girl would say next, trying to prepare herself for the possible heartbreak that followed. Tori realized she was already falling too fast and she wasn't sure if she was ready for the impact.

Jade

Jade would usually crumble in the wind and push her away at this time. But no. She got all she wanted from Lane and she should talk about it now. "I don't know if it sounds silly to you," Jade said, it was silly and you can't move around it at all. "but when I spoke to Lane… he couldn't quite give me a definite answer."

Tori shifted and set her eyes to Jade. The paler girl kissed her forehead. "Please work with me on this one and tell me what you think, okay?" Jade moved her hands around Tori's waist and dragged the girl higher. Their chests met and heaved and Jade kissed her lips softly, closing her eyes, relishing everything. "All right," Jade pulled away, only to be met by Tori's soft peck on the lips. "He thinks I should keep you both, with you two knowing." She whispered, drawing a lazy circle above Tori's butt. "Not just you."

Tori

Tori pulled away from Jade a little, feeling a small sting at the words. The selfish side of the Latina was screaming no! She didn't want to share! It was hard enough as it was. But that wasn't fair on Beck. The two of them had been together for years, and Tori could tell just by looking at the guy that he loved Jade. But, then again, was this fair on him? Was it fair on any of them?

"You haven't spoken to Beck about this yet, have you?" Tori asked, already knowing the answer before Jade shook her head. "I-"

Tori hesitated and sighed. All she wanted was Jade, and she was already sharing her. As much as it hurt not to be able to call the girl her own, the brunette realized she'd do anything to keep her. If Tori said no, then Jade could easily just walk back into Becks arms and pretend like this never happened. But this, it may be the only answer.

"Ask him about it first" Tori said quietly, resting her head back onto Jade's shoulder. "Do you think he'll be alright with it?"

Jade

"No, I don't think so," Jade kept kissing her temple like this was her last. "Don't you like the idea? I mean, I understand if don't it's just…" Tori looked at Jade with her eyebrows furrowed. "I mean," Jade looked away and Tori just leaned in closer to the paler girl's neck. "Tori…" Jade began.

Jade pulled the tan girl to her face, lips tracing her own softly, as if for the first time. She licked Tori's lips and her hands explored her body once again. Softly, ghostly, like a flicker then it's gone. Tori pulled away with hurt in her eyes as she closed them. She obviously didn't want this. She obviously wanted Jade to herself. "Believe me," Jade kissed her neck. "I want you." Her collar bone. "I do."

Tori

"But you want Beck, too." Tori said softly.

The Latina pulled away from Jade completely, sitting up on her bed and hugging her knees to her chest. The selfish side was taking over, and it hurt. It hurt a hell of a lot. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted Jade to end it with Beck and be hers, just hers, no one else's. Jade crawled up into a seated position by her side and wrapped her arms around Tori's slim frame, bringing her as close as humanly possible while continuing to litter her forehead with soft kisses. Tori fought back against the sting in her eyes, but couldn't stop the sniff that escaped her and shook her body.

"I want you, Jade." The brunette said ever so quietly, barely above a whisper, muffled slightly as she pressed a kiss to the Goth's shoulder. "I just want you."

She hated how weak she sounded, how desperate and needy, but it was true. Tori Vega had fallen hard, and she didn't know how she was going to get out of this without someone being hurt along the way, that someone being either her, or Beck, or maybe even Jade, and she didn't want it to be that way.

Jade

"You can have me, Tori." Jade closed her eyes and pulled away. She hated doing that. Tough love. She hated it so much. "But, I'm sorry. I just…" She looked at the tanner girl as she sat on the edge of the bed, thinking of her next move. She sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair and scooped her jeans on the floor before anyone else came in and saw them naked. Not that she cared or anything, but she didn't want Tori to be disowned in her own home.

She changed the subject, "So what time am I picking you up on Friday?" Jade asked, then proceeding to pick up her and Tori's shirt and threw the latter item to the Latina. "As much as I love you with your clothes off, I think you should throw this on." Jade croaked at the second half of the sentence. What the bloody hell? Did she just subconsciously tell Tori Vega that she loved her? Shit. This was bad. Jade couldn't afford to panic, so she straightened out her collar—which seemed to be choking her—and faced the Latina.

Tori

Tori pulled the shirt over her head before getting off the bed in search for a pair of jeans. The two girls dressed in silence; Tori trying to suppress the forbidding feeling that crawled its way into the pit of her stomach along with the guilt, the jealousy and every other horrible emotion the Latina could think of.

"Um, I dunno. Whenever you want?" Tori shrugged. She finally turned to face the pale girl, leaning back against her desk and running a hand through her tangled hair. Jade stood facing her with her hands shoved deep into the pockets of a pair of Tori's jeans, but her eyes stared absently at a spot just above the brunettes shoulder, unable to look straight at her. Tori crossed her left leg over her right and began tapping her foot restlessly against the wooden draw behind her.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" She asked, her fingers stroking her hair away from her face again. "Shouldn't you, I dunno, spend the weekend with Beck or something, rather than me?"

She crossed her arms over her chest tightly, hoping the hurt she felt didn't show in her voice. Dammit! Why did she have to feel this way! Life was so much easier when Jade spent her time tormenting her.

Jade

"Look, I didn't even tell Beck about me spending the weekend freely but if you think I should spend more time with Beck over the weekend, then maybe I should." Jade screamed irrationally. She was sick and tired of Tori mentioning Beck's name over and over like a broken record.

She suddenly wished she was anywhere but here. Tori was choking her—it was evident that Tori wanted them to break up—but Jade couldn't let that happen. Not now. She wasn't ready.

The fiery rage in her heart grew as she spoke. She also didn't look at the Latina because she knew that once she catches sight of her, the anger would dissipate and she'd apologize. She didn't want to see Tori hurt but she needed to give her some tough love right now so she could get the end of her bargain.

Tori

"Yeah, maybe you should!" Tori spat back, pushing herself away from the desk to pace the room.

She wasn't sure who she was more angry at: Jade or herself. If she wanted to play the blame game, then Jade would be the one she'd pin it on, for kissing her at the carnival and starting all of this. Tori was happier being oblivious to these feelings, but now she couldn't escape them no matter how hard she tried to push them away… if she did want to push them away.

She ran her hand through her hair for the umpteenth time; this was all so, so confusing. There were times, like now, that she felt so annoyed about the situation she'd gotten herself into and couldn't help but think it was best to end it there and then. Then there were times where she wanted nothing else, just to have Jade hold her in her arms and kiss her.

She huffed out a sigh. Why couldn't she be happy with what they were already doing? She'd coped so far, and if Beck knew and agreed with it, which she doubted, then everything would be easier. But her heart was too selfish to share.

Tori stopped her pacing and turned on her heel to face Jade, who still wasn't looking in her direction, which only fueled her anger further.

"Who will you choose if Beck says he doesn't agree?" The Latina asked before she could stop herself, and she would bet on the answer being Beck, if she got an answer at all.

Jade

Jade looked away. She was angry too and the tension was just getting thicker and thicker as time passed by. She swallowed a thick lump in her throat before facing Tori with the saddest of eyes. It had a sting in them she couldn't control. It felt so weird knowing that you were about to cry, yet unsure of all the reasons. It was really weird.

"He's going to agree with this and you should too!" Jade snapped, standing up to face her with her index finger extended out close to Tori's face. It was filled with tension, all right and as soon as she let the anger go, the muscles in her relaxed and she was finally able to look in Tori's eyes. Her soft, brown eyes.

One thing that Tori didn't know was at that moment, Jade was also extremely hurt. She was hurt that Tori kept thinking about the consequences with Beck when they were together. "God damn it, Tori." Jade rolled her eyes and extended her arms above her head. "You're unbelievable!" The rage was back. Jade was such a girl.

Tori

"I'm unbelievable!" The Latina shouted with a hint of a laugh, even though she didn't find the situation funny at all. "I'm not the one cheating on my boyfriend!"

Tori threw her arms into the arm and stomped a foot on the floor, like a little kid throwing a tantrum over not getting the toy they wanted their parents to buy for them. She wasn't looking at Jade now, the second the paler girl had looked up at her she'd turned away; it hurt too much to look at her.

"Okay, so maybe I haven't been a saint." Tori added. She remembered the time she'd kissed Danny while he was with Cat. She'd felt so guilty about what she'd done, and it was just a kiss. Did Jade really not feel any guilt about this?

She didn't know how to continue, so she threw herself onto the bed again, dangling her legs over the edge as she tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry." Tori muttered eventually. "I just, I don't know. This is all too crazy and I don't know how to deal with it."

Jade

Jade looked at her, suddenly her insides were melting and she used to hate this feeling and always seemed to reject it, but now it felt nice. She gave it a chance and sat at the edge of the bed next to Tori, her fingers brushing on her thigh. Silence. Jade leaned in closer and kissed Tori's cheek, lips lingering on her skin longer than anyone would expect.

"I'm selfish, Vega." Jade remained in vicinity, eyes still closed shut. "But I am sorry too," Jade leaned in, their foreheads touching as she pushed her gently on the bed so Jade towered over her and straddled her hips with ease. The paler girl traced Tori's face with the tip of her nose and stopped at her ear, "because I can't give you what you want." With that, her voice finally cracked and a tear slid down from her left eye.

Jade read something about crying online, if the first tear came from the left eye—it was sadness—right eye, happiness. She wasn't sure if it was proven true or not, but all she knew that she was indeed sad.

Tori

Tori watched the tear roll down Jade's cheek before brushing it away slowly with her thumb, feeling the all too familiar sting of tears behind her own eyes. She blinked them back quickly, not wanting to upset Jade further, it was painful enough to just see the one stray tear fall.

"I understand." She whispered, although it was close to a lie. She understood some aspects of what was going on, but there were still so many complicated and confusing questions that were difficult for either of them to answer. "I know you don't want to break up with Beck, and I shouldn't force you too. I'm sorry."

She reached up to place a small kiss where the tear used to be, then another on Jade's mouth, leaving her lips to linger slightly longer on the Goths.

"I won't bring it up again." Tori fell back onto the bed, still trapped underneath Jade. "But you're going to have to talk about this with him." She stopped, not wanting to say what else was on her mind. She didn't want to be Jade's dirty little secret, and she didn't want to keep feeling guilty about what they were doing when she felt so good about it too. Tori wished things could be simple, but apparently, they just couldn't be.

Jade

"If he agrees, would you agree?" Jade slid down, her mouth covering Tori's neck and all the bruises she'd left there. She let her tongue do her magic and let the sound of Tori's soft moans reach the walls. Jade's hands made their way to Tori's arms, pinning them down softly as she ran through with her thumbs on the front, where the crook of her elbows joined and her other four fingers at the back, guiding her slowly so she wouldn't lose control like she always did.

A lot of things ran through Jade's mind then. It felt like the last time, but she knew it would never be. Not if she ran things here. It was only sad because she didn't think Beck would consider her offer. She knew Tori was unhappy with it, but her desire for more of their trysts overpowered her pride. It was sad and Jade doesn't really feel that way unless she's… she's…

She had to admit she'd fallen pretty hard for someone in a span of a week. It was insane.

Tori

"I-"

Jade wasn't allowing her much room to think. The distraction of Jade's lips on her neck was clouding her already fuzzy mind, making it almost impossible to say no to her question. Not that Tori was sure on the answer as it was. On the one hand, if everyone agreed, then it'd be easier for the three of them. There would be no more sneaking around and hiding things, keeping secrets and feeling guilty. But that could soon lead to complications; Tori didn't know how long she could stand having to share, especially not with the growling monster of jealousy that surfaced from the pit of her stomach at the mere mention of Beck's name. Yes, it was selfish and stubborn, but she couldn't help the way she felt.

But she also, like so many times before, couldn't say no.

"I agree" Tori said in a whisper, swallowing yet another small lump that had worked its way to her throat. The Latina pushed herself so she was lent back on her forearms, causing Jade to move back too. "But, what about you? Would you be okay with the whole situation?" It was probably a stupid question, the answering being an easy yes, but Tori had to be sure.

Jade

Jade stopped all progress once Tori had asked if she was alright with it. "Of course I am." She said, "I mean, why wouldn't I be?" The paler girl ran her hands through Tori's bronze skin, claiming it as her own with a devious smile playing on her lips. There was a hint of disappointment that flashed through Tori's eyes as she spoke so easily of the matter. She could see the growing conflict in Tori's eyes. Of course, she didn't want to share.

"Maybe we should—" Jade released her grip, feeling sorry for the girl and sliding off of her. She found solace on the edge of Tori's bed and stared at her with a hand running through her hair. "—maybe we should stop this." Jade concluded. Tori was already hurt as it is, doing this would make the younger Vega hate her but that's okay, at least she'd be free and happy one day when she gets over it. When they both get over it.

Tori

"Maybe we should." Tori mumbled.

There was almost a vile aftertaste as the words left her mouth. She didn't want this to stop, she really didn't, but things were getting way too complicated for her to handle. Tori couldn't even look at Jade when she said it, knowing she would just crumble completely if she looked into her eyes.

"It- it's probably for the best." She choked. These words burnt in her throat, so much so it hurt. She balled her hand into a fist, gripping tightly to the bed covers she still lay on, trying to keep her emotions in check. "At- at least you don't have to tell Beck. You can pretend this never happened."

She glanced up at Jade slowly, only to see if she could read what the other girl was thinking, although it was difficult to tell. Tori found herself wishing her acting skills would automatically kick in at times like these so no one could see how hurt she felt, but somehow she knew Jade would see right through her, like she usually did. The Latina moved to sit up with her back against the wall, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her arms over them. She now watched Jade closely, wondering what her next move would be. Would she just get up and leave, not coming back? Tori almost hoped the pale girl would convince her to keep this up.

Jade

"Tori," Jade said, looking at the tanner girl with her eyes sad. "Maybe, you should see other people." Jade scratched the back of her neck. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle Tori dating someone else. It took Jade her everything not to rip Ryder Daniel's head off whenever she saw him. She was glad that the sheer humiliation Tori's little plan sent him packing to another state.

No. Jade couldn't possibly bear seeing Tori hand in hand with another guy. Much more her kissing him, having intimate relations. Then maybe, when the hype of their trysts had simmered down, Tori would gush to her about her intimate relations with said guy, thus make Jade want to throw up whatever it is she'd just eaten on Tori's feet. No. She wouldn't be able to handle that at all. She'd just have to cope up with it and go on. That's what life is about, right? She'd probably be extremely angry and hard to talk to for a while, but she'll get over it. Just like she always does.

"It's your call." Jade barely had enough voice left to tell Tori that and she hoped Tori would reconsider her suggestion.

Tori

_But I don't want anyone else!_

The thought buzzed around Tori's head, but she couldn't open her mouth to let the words out. She knew it wouldn't be the same. No matter who she'd possible go out with- guy, girl, she didn't know or care anymore- the only person she'd be thinking of was Jade. She wondered how Jade would feel if she started dating someone else. Would she feel how Tori felt whenever she thought of her with Beck? Or would she not care? After all, she had a guy all to herself too.

Not to mention, it was already complicated enough, and very unfair on Beck. To bring someone else into the equation… well, put it this way, Tori was never too good at math.

"I dunno." The Latina said lamely, looking down at her knees. "I don't know much anymore."

She ran her hand through her hair again, the habit now turning into a regular thing, before folding her arms across her chest. The anger that had simmered down earlier was still bubbling slightly under the surface, telling her that if it wasn't for Jade selfishly wanting both of them, and not just Tori, then things would be a hell of a lot easier, but Tori quickly covered those feelings and tucked them into a corner, hiding them away from the rest of her already unsteady emotions.

"If I saw someone else… what would happen with us?" Tori finally looked up into Jade's eyes as she asked the question.

Jade

This took Jade by surprise. She never thought that Tori would actually go with it. Her irrational side took course and she felt the rage inside her grow tenfold. "Then maybe you should go out with someone!" Jade yelled, brows furrowing. She didn't want to yell at Tori but there was this rage inside her bellowing because Tori didn't want to save whatever sick twisted thing they had going on between them.

Jade moved on top of the bed, fierce like a tigress, determined to slap some sense into Tori. "Maybe you should get married to the first guy you see too, huh!" Jade was well close in Tori's face and she just screamed at her like that. She didn't consider Tori's feelings. Only her own, because that's who she really was. Who did she think she was, caring about Tori Vega. That could never happen.

With that in mind, Jade officially declared herself as mentally unstable and bipolar.

Tori

That stung.

"I never said I was gonna!" Tori spat back through gritted teeth. She didn't want to argue with Jade again, but the girl made it too easy for them to. "But if you're going to be like this, then maybe I should!"

Tori tried to shove past to get off the bed and away from the Goth, but Jade wouldn't let her. She glared at the paler girl, her jaw set as she tried to bite back all of the angry thoughts swimming around her head, yet she was too annoyed.

"Why shouldn't I date someone else?" The tan girl snarled. "After all, you still get to keep Beck, why can't I have someone else too?"

She tried to get away again, but Jade wouldn't budge. Their noses were just millimeters away from each other's, both girls glaring angrily into each other's eyes and all Tori could read beneath the green was anger.

Jade

Jade felt hot. Literally. It was like she wanted to explode. She remembered the second day of Tori at Hollywood Arts with their alphabetical improv and Tori standing up to her.

_No one talks to me like that._

_Obviously someone should._

She was even more devastated than she was angry. Her hands made their way to the air on the sides of Tori's face and she seriously wanted to smash both ends so they'd meet resulting to Tori's head crushing—well, she'd have a headache anyway.

But instead, she saw a glimpse of those brown eyes and her insides melt once again. How she had ever made herself vulnerable to Victoria Vega and her decisions would be partially her fault and partially the other woman's. She swore a vein popped in her face and the next thing she knows, it's her instincts taking over again as she crashed her lips to Tori's.

Tori

Tori's cry of surprise was muffled as Jade's lips attacked hers. She certainly hadn't expected this, maybe a slap in the face, but not a kiss. It was hard and rough, Tori could feel all of Jade's anger behind it, and before she knew it she was kissing back with just as much angry passion.

"Mm- Jade!" Tori said against her lips. Jade ignored her, continuing to assault her mouth, then her neck, bruising the bruise that already coloured her skin and causing the Latina to let out a moan before she could stop herself. Her hands found their way to Jade's hair again, gripping tight, not caring if it hurt. She was still angry, yes, but something else was taking over, uncontrollable and wild.

The Latina found herself being shoved backward onto the bed, trapped once again by Jade as the tattooed girl straddled her hips and pinned her arms above her head. Their mouths met again in harsh kisses, tongues wrestling each other for dominance and teeth biting at already swollen lips. Tori knew dating someone else was completely out of the question now, she would never be able to let go of things like this.

Jade

"You can't see anyone," Jade ordered and Tori nodded stupidly as if Jade had all the control over her. Maybe she did, the Goth thought. She stripped off Tori's clothes in an instant and wanted to touch her everywhere in a matter of seconds. Jade's lips were sore and her tongue was dry, but she didn't care. She pressed on and practically performed twice the sex she's already given her companion for the day.

Moans and screams were bouncing off the room as Tori's nails dug on Jade's back. The Latina was writhing under her once again. Naked, and Jade smiled at the thought of the boys who could only wish to be her now. That was never going to happen because Tori was hers and hers alone. No one else's. No one's. "In fact, I'm thinking of buying handcuffs once everything's settled down." Jade seductively suggested in her ear.

Her own nails made her way to Tori's hips, leaving long red marks and making Tori scream louder and louder. There it came, she was nearing Tori's center and Jade buried her face in the tanner girl's neck, thinking of all the things her heart made her feel right now, processing the ache in her chest filled with so much joy and ecstasy.

Tori

"Fuck! Jade!" Tori screamed as her hips bucked uncontrollably to meet the pale girls, earning a grunt from Jade and yet another sharp bite to the throat. It was painful pleasure and Tori couldn't focus on anything but what Jade was doing to her body; it was driving her crazy.

She dug her nails into the tattooed girl's shoulders, dragging her down to attack her lips, trying to deaden the noises she was making, although it was probably pointless; if her parents hadn't heard her already then they'd need to get their hearing checked. She figured she'd have some explaining to do later.

Jade was smirking at her, teasing her and torturing her. She had Tori wrapped around her little finger and she knew it. Tori knew it too, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"God! Jade!" Her body was on fire. Each touch, no matter how little, sent shock waves through her and Jade loved every second of it. The smirk plastered across her swollen lips infuriated Tori. God, how she wished she had some sort of control so she could wipe the look off her face, but she was totally and utterly lost as the dark haired girl moved her fingers further south.

She groaned, her throat already sore from screaming, and a small part of Tori's mind registered that Jade was still fully clothed as her hand gripped her shirt tightly for support. Their argument was forgotten, hell, Tori couldn't even remember what it was about right now, but she knew if this was the result, then maybe she didn't mind arguing with Jade after all.

Jade

Her fingers slipped inside Tori angrily as her teeth attacked Tori's skin viciously and with a force she has never known. The nails of her free hand kept drawing and marking Tori's skin with even redder lines and the pleasure and pain mixed from the sounds of Tori's moans were enough to set Jade off. Tori didn't even need to touch her—but touching her would still be okay.

"God, you taste so good." Jade moaned as her lips slipped down to her throat, then her chest, then to her belly button and without hesitation she grabbed the elastic band of Tori's panties and dragged it down with her mouth. Tori's fingers weaved strongly into Jade's hair and the paler Goth's nails started digging into Tori's wrists as she dipped her head into Tori's center, tongue tracing her folds and the moans of the younger Vega bouncing off her walls.

She'd have to thank her irrational side because sex like this was fantastic.

Tori

"Oh God!" The Latina gasped as Jade's tongue hit her sensitive skin. This was something they hadn't done before and it felt so good, Tori thought they'd definitely have to do it again. "God, Jade! Don't stop!"

Her fingers gripped even tighter into the dark hair, pushing Jade closer and Tori could feel the paler girl smiling against her. The feeling was driving her insane and when Jade added her fingers, inserting them brutally inside the brunette, it almost sent her completely over the edge just there and then.

Tori was withering beneath Jade, her hips bucking wildly, gasping and screaming unintelligible words as Jade's fingers worked inside her and the nails of her free hand dug harshly into her skin, almost drawing blood. The mixture of pain and pleasure, of want and need, Tori couldn't describe how good it was making her feel.

"Jade!" She screamed hoarsely. It was all too much. Tori squeezed her eyes shut tight, seeing stars explode in front of them and she was shaking as she rode out her orgasm.

Jade removed her fingers slowly, Tori moaned at the loss of contact, and then crawled up her body to kiss the Latina fiercely; her tongue forcing its way into her mouth and Tori could taste herself on the girls lips. Tori pushed the Goth off her, flipping them both over so she was now pinning Jade to the bed and stripped her quickly of her shirt. She couldn't let Jade have all the fun now, could she?

Jade

"Hnng!" Jade screamed as she lost the battle for control, her hands making their way to Tori's hair and barely yanking it off her head. Yes, she hated being under the younger Vega but she was so tired to fight her off her high throne. Tori stopped and stared at Jade for a while, eyes burning with desire. Jade stared into her piercing orbs and swallowed a lump in her throat, still tasting the Latina in her.

Tori began trailing a beeline of hard kisses that came with her teeth scraping her porcelain skin. Jade didn't mind though, her white skin hides the nasty scars in the dark especially when she and Beck were at play. Beck. Oh shit. Panic struck Jade in an instant but all thoughts were washed away when Tori's middle finger teasingly slid across her center lightly. Jade looked at Tori, who had a smirk plastered on her face. "Fucking tease," Jade said while she rolled her eyes. The Latina considered it as a challenge and inserted another finger into Jade for the second time that night.

Tori

Tori smirked at Jade's obvious annoyance over her lack of control, but if Tori was anything, she was determined, and she wouldn't let Jade win it back this time. She dragged her nails down Jade's stomach, leaving sharp red marks crossing her pale skin and worked her fingers slowly inside her, watching with a mix of pride and amusement as the tattooed girl squirmed beneath her.

Jade held her hair tighter, a look of impatience in her eyes that only made Tori want to tease her more. She trailed her tongue across the pale girls jaw before attacking her neck with bruising kisses and sharp bites, quickening the pace of her fingers and grinning at Jade's gasps and growls. She wanted to make Jade scream like she had done, so she followed her lead. Tori bit, kissed and scratched her way down Jade's body until she was level with the Goth's center. The Latina's tongue darted out to taste her, running over the sensitive skin, causing Jade to moan louder and louder and Tori smirked with satisfaction.

Jade

Jade's screams definitely did not go unheard in the Vega residence. It was either that or Tori's parents were wearing earplugs or watching a Metallica concert downstairs. She absolutely loved this feeling of not having to do all the work but gaining waves and waves of pleasure wracking her body. If Jade was a building, she'd probably have crumbled by now.

The Goth willed her hands to find Tori's shoulders and once she had a grip of the soft, sweat-induced skin, she raked her fingernails deeply in them, mimicking said girl's actions. Her legs felt like jelly as she came and declared somewhere in the world that Tori was indeed Victorious.

Tori slid her tongue out in a matter of minutes and Jade pulled her up, dragging her shoulders with her bare hands. The Latina stopped and kissed the top of Jade's breast before snaking her arms around her waist and resting her head on the crook of her neck. Jade was still panting and exhausted and suddenly she forgot whatever it was that started this whole angry sex thing.

But argument be damned, it was still so amazing.

Tori

Tori snuggled up to Jade, burying her nose into her neck, breathing in the all different scents that hung in the air around them. She was exhausted; both girls breathing deeply as they came down from their highs. Tori's lips found Jade's skin and kissed softly over the bruises and red marks she had created, feeling Jade shudder at the touch.

Tori didn't want to share this, not with anyone, but she also knew she couldn't force Jade to break up with Beck and if the only way she could have moments like these happen, then she'd have to swallow her stubborn pride and share. And, for all she knew, if the pale girl had to choose between the two, she'd go for Beck. Tori closed her eyes; she didn't want to think about it, not again. Why did these thoughts always creep into her mind when everything between the two girls was so peaceful and nice? She wouldn't mention it to Jade; she didn't want to break to tranquil mood.

"Jade" Tori said softly. Jade shifted slightly to face her questioningly but the Latina just opened her eyes and smiled lazily up at her.

Jade

Jade smiled back at Tori, her heart fluttering at the movement of her face muscles. It was cute. Too cute. Jade tried to shrug it off but she couldn't help but wipe that damn smile off her face either. It was contagious, Tori Vega. She was contagious. She needed to be quarantined for personal and selfish reasons—but Jade had already been infected by her, so did this means he had to be quarantined too?

The paler girl thought about this as she stroked Tori's hair absentmindedly. She still tasted her in her mouth—and quite frankly—she didn't care. She smiled lazily as Tori shifted to move closer to her, arms disconnecting from Jade's body and setting themselves beside Jade's neck, cornering her so all Jade would see is Tori's face. More importantly, Tori's eyes. She stared into the brown orbs that have melted from flames.

Then Jade realized she was entirely stupid for saying what she said next:

"You're beautiful, Vega." She'd probably said a lot of stupid things in the period of time they'd spent together with and without clothes on—but mostly the latter—that time, however, she felt like she really meant it.

Tori

Tori couldn't stop the cheesy smile that spread across her face. She moved her hand to cup Jade's cheek and bring their lips together in a small, gentle kiss before pulling away, the smile still fixed in place.

"You're beautiful too" She whispered. Her eyes followed her finger as it tucked Jade's hair behind her ear, then moved back to the girls face to catch her smiling too. It made Tori's heart flutter to see her so happy, so content, and to know that she was the one making her feel that way. She wanted to be the only one to make her feel that way, but Tori had to stop thinking about that and just enjoy the time they did spend together. Yeah, it would always be there, lingering in the back of her mind, but, now, she'd do anything to keep Jade and make her happy, no matter if Tori liked it or not.

The Latina sighed and rested her head back onto Jade's shoulder, closing her eyes and pushing back all thoughts so she could just savor this moment.

Jade

"Vega, I—" Jade felt brave, yet it wasn't enough for her to say it. To say such words that would break everything would mean exactly that— to break everything they had that was already going so well so far. I mean, she gets free sex without the worries of having to have the morning pill after. I mean, yes, men are lovely too, but being with another woman, it's gentler, softer.

Jade felt Tori shift to face her, but instead of continuing what breathtaking revelation she had with herself, she just pulled the girl tighter to her, wishing that life was simple as this moment they shared. Naked. Under sheets. Without anyone to judge them or care. Simple. Her arms wrapped around Tori and her fingers traced the red marks on her back lightly. Fingertips ghosting on the edge, Jade felt Tori shiver as she planted a soft kiss on the paler girl's neck.

Tori

Tori nuzzled her nose over Jade's neck, planting a few soft kisses in its wake. She was tired, exhausted, her eyes feeling heavy with sleep, but she tried to fight it. Tori wanted to stay awake for as long as possible in Jade's presences, she didn't want to miss a single second of it.

She was aching too. All the scratches, bruises and bites were starting to sting a little, but- Tori thought with a smile- it was all worth it.

However, it didn't take long for the younger Vega to succumb to sleep. She yawned widely, dropped her head back onto the paler girls shoulder and drifted off with a small, happy smile on her lips.

Jade

Jade felt the sudden loss of soul. She felt Tori sleep in her arms like a baby. She was surprised that she hadn't fallen asleep ages ago. She's had sex twice in a span of three hours with unhealthy arguments in between. It would be all too much for someone who wasn't her and they would have probably fallen asleep way before this could happen.

Jade shifted so that Tori would have a more comfortable position and just when she thought she couldn't get any closer, Tori moved higher, her lips to Jade's ears. The paler girl sighed, closing her eyes to events that have led her here. The kiss at the carnival, the second kiss behind Tori's front door. The other kisses that have seemed to mark her lips with her name and her name alone.

"I love you," Jade admitted knowing Tori was deep in her sleep, "I just wanted you to know even though you can't hear me." She whispered to her ear, kissing her temple softly after and then attempting to sleep.

Tori

Tori's heartbeat raced and the smile on her lips grew at the words; she wasn't as asleep as Jade thought she was and she never thought she'd hear those words from Jade West, not to her anyway.

The Latina shifted slightly so her arm lay over Jade's chest, hand resting on the opposite shoulder to her head, then sleepily pushed herself up so her lips met the pale girls cheek in a soft, smiling kiss. She felt Jade jump a little, surprised by the movement and Tori giggled quietly in her ear.

"I love you too, Jade." Tori whispered back. She didn't even have to think about it, she knew exactly how she felt from the very start of this, whatever it was that was going on between them, but she just never put it into words. And these words seemed to fit perfectly.

Jade

Tori

Jade

Tori

Jade

Tori

Jade

Tori

Jade

Tori


	26. Part 25: Dinner Date: Jade, Tori

Tori

Tori sighed as she felt herself being brought back to consciousness. She didn't want to wake up, not just yet, it was far too enjoyable to be dozing happily in her bed, snuggled up next to… wait, there's someone else in the bed!

The Latina cracked an eye open slowly to be greeted by a lot of dark hair and porcelain skin. Jade. Of course. How could she have possibly forgotten who she had fallen asleep with after everything that had happened beforehand? She felt herself smiling again; Jade looked so peaceful when she slept and it was a sight Tori could definitely get used to seeing, but, right now, her stomach was telling her that sleeping was out of the question, it was time for eating!

The youngest Vega shifted slightly, trying not to wake Jade so she could check the time on the little alarm clock on her table; 6:00pm. She threw her head back onto the pillow and yawned widely, knowing it would be silly to go back to sleep now so the only other opinion would be to wake Jade up, and she wasn't sure how the pale girl would react to being taken from her dreams.

"Jade?" The Latina tested quietly, poking her arm. She didn't budge.

"Jade!" Tori tried again, a little louder this time and shaking her arm. Jade groaned and rolled over on her side and taking most of the covers with her, but at least she was almost awake now. "Jade, you've got to get up. It's 6pm, we should get something to eat."

Tori didn't really want to go downstairs while her parents were still in the house, she knew they must have heard to noises she'd been making earlier and she wasn't ready to face the awkward questions that were bound to follow. Maybe she could convince Jade to go out somewhere for dinner, just the two of them.

"Jaaaade, come oooon." Tori whined as her stomach gave a rumble. "If you get up now we can go out somewhere to eat, my treat!"

Jade

Jade was having a wonderful dream. First of all, she was holding the perfect woman in her arms who seemed to have captured her love and affection and secondly, who doesn't love sleep after a really tiring work out? Jade smirked at the thought. She never wanted this to end, until she heard the voice of the person in question.

"Mm, just a few more minutes." Jade smiled at her, trying to cover her face with a pillow her left hand tried to search for under the covers. "It's dark," Jade said, well obviously. She felt Tori's lips mark her skin with butterfly kisses and she couldn't help but giggle like a child. "Tori, don't!" Jade laughed some more as Tori's hands found the sides of her waists and began tickling her.

"Tori!" She screamed again, "Uncle! Uncle!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around Tori's neck and dragging her up to meet her face. She pulled the Latina closer and touched her cheeks with her fingertips as she slowly moved her head up so their lips could meet, but before they did, Jade whispered, "Maybe we should take a shower first, yeah?" Tori smiled at Jade and bent down to kiss her lips fully.

Tori

Tori smirked against Jades lips, still giggling from her tickle attack on the paler girl. She kissed back enthusiastically, deciding that maybe it wasn't a bad thing for the two of them to stay like this for the rest of the evening, but her stomach gave another angry rumble in protest, so she pulled away with a groan.

"We probably should" She grinned, although she didn't move from where she lay beside Jade on the bed. They stayed in that position for a few more moments, wrapped in each other's arms, until Tori's hunger began to get the better of her, forcing her to get out of bed in search of food, much to Jade's displeasure; the tattooed girl pulled the Latina back onto the bed with her as soon as she stood up.

"Jade!" Tori giggled as she fell back onto the mattress and felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Come on, get up. I'm hungry."

Jade reluctantly let go and Tori wandered around the room, feeling the Goth's eyes watching her walk. She grabbed her dressing gown, and a spare one she found in her wardrobe that she threw in Jade's direction, chucking her own on quickly. She really hoped her parents were still downstairs and wouldn't bother to come up, if they saw their youngest daughter walking out of her room wearing nothing but a dressing gown after spending the day with another girl in her room… well, the noises were suspicious enough, but she wouldn't be able to deal with that.

"So, um, do you want to shower first, or shall I? Or…" She trailed off, cursing herself for blushing a little at what she had possibly just suggested.

Jade

Jade heard the slight hesitation and turned to find the younger Vega turning red on the spot. Blushing. Jade smiled and raised an eyebrow at her, "Or what?" Jade accused, her index finger tapping her chin slowly. She sat up and tilted her head so the muscles would crack and boy, did it hurt. She smiled to find Tori looking at her, bewildered. She stared into the Latina's eyes and licked her own lips, trying to stimulate something from her. Or maybe she just had something to prove. Jade didn't know.

"Or what, Vega?" She whispered again, smiling—staring into her eyes as if she'd be able to eat her with them.

Tori

"I, uh-" Tori stammered, feeling her cheeks growing redder by the second. She hadn't even meant to suggest anything, but that's how it came out sounding, and now she couldn't decide if it was a good or bad thing.

She hugged her oversized dressing gown to her body as if it would hide the embarrassment she was suddenly feeling. Damn, only Jade could make her feel like a little kid who'd just been caught doing something they shouldn't, it was pathetic really. Jade was still staring intently at her, waiting with an amused smirk for an answer.

"We, uh- we could shower together" Tori managed to mumble out in a rush. "You know, it'll save time… and water… friendly to the environment…" The Latina looked quickly down at the floor as her sentence trailed off into nothing. She felt stupid for suggesting it now, but she wasn't sure why, maybe it was because Jade was still looking at her with that amused smile.

Jade

"Best idea you've ever had, Vega." Jade stood up, completely naked then grabbing the robe from Tori's hands. She stepped closer and smiled once her lips touched the Latina's ear. "Lead the way." She felt Tori shudder as her tongue licked the shell of her ear and slipped the robe on, giving the girl some room to breathe.

Tori was in a dream-state for a while, but after a few minutes she was able to get herself together and make her way to the door. She held the handle in place and watched Jade with a nervous sigh, "You know this is why you should have your own bathroom, Vega." Jade said, walking towards her with a smile etched on her face.

Tori

Tori nodded dumbly in agreement, she had argued to get the room with the bathroom when she was younger but, after a lot of tears and tantrums, Trina won it over her, leaving Tori with the smallest bedroom in the house which was also the furthest from the main bathroom. The Latina turned the handle slowly and cracked the door open to peer out into the hallway, checking that the coast was clear. After making sure no family members could possibly see them, Tori began to sneak out of her room quietly, but Jade had other ideas. She shoved the tan girl roughly out of the doorway, causing her to trip over her own feet and hit the wall on the other side with an "OW!"

"Everything okay up there?" called Holly Vega from downstairs, sounding slightly concerned and amused at the same time.

"Fine, mom!" Tori yelled back, glaring at Jade, who was laughing quietly to herself. "I just tripped."

She stood for a second, making sure her mom wasn't going to ask any more questions, then grabbed the Goth's arm, dragging her off to the bathroom at the end of the hallway. Once inside, Tori quickly locked the door behind them and turned back to find Jade had already abandoned her dressing gown on the floor and was fiddling with the dials on the shower. Tori watched her for a while, eyes lingering on the beautiful naked form in front of her and when Jade caught her eye, she gulped nervously; she'd never showered with anyone before, mind you, she'd had a lot of firsts with Jade already, so this was just another to cross off the list. The Latina shed herself of her gown slowly and stepped forward to join the paler girl in the shower just as she got the water running.

Jade

Jade pulled the smaller girl close to her only to shove her up the cold, tiled wall and attack her neck. Her hands found their way to her sides and began scratching it while the hot water streamed down their bodies. It was so unexpected—because Jade didn't really think it through—but rewarding, nonetheless.

Jade's teeth skimmed across Tori's flesh and she inserted her knee in between Tori's thighs. She smirked as her mouth moved up and up and up until she found the smaller girls mouth and kissed it roughly.

After a few minutes of doing just that, Tori's hands were in Jade's hair. "You shouldn't be so loud, Vega." Jade said, burying her face in the crook of Tori's neck, head bowed. "Unless you want to get caught." She teased then licked the line of her neck to the low part of her ear lobe.

Tori

Tori gulped, trying to stifle the moan that escaped her at Jades touch; she couldn't help it, it made her feel so good. She attempted to muffle her sounds by kissing along the paler girl's shoulder blade up to her neck, nipping at her skin and earning a gasp from the other girl. It was satisfying, hearing any little noise Tori could get Jade to make when she was rarely allowed to take control, but Jade quickly won it back by pushing her knee roughly against the tan girl again, and Tori had to cover her mouth to quiet the scream.

"Jade, shh" The Latina mumbled against her skin. This wasn't what she'd planned on for a shower, but she certainly wasn't going to complain, so long as her parents couldn't hear.

Her hands slipped from Jade's hair, skimming her nails down the tattooed girls back as the warm water continued to pour over them. She stopped at Jades waist, pulling her closer and capturing her lips once again in a hard kiss.

Jade

"You like that?" Jade asked, bringing Tori down and placing her hands gently on the Latina's waist. She kissed her neck softly, trailing it down until she kissed the bruises she left on her shoulder and some parts of her ear. She chuckled when she felt Tori's arms wrap around her neck and pull her closer as the hot water dug callouses into her back. She pulled away and looked into Tori's eyes, hoping to have some sort of connection or understanding. Jade wasn't tired of the intimacy at all, she just wanted something softer right now, even if she did initiate the first sensual… action.

"We should probably… shower." Jade suggested, pulling away from the Latina and facing the shower head.

Tori

Tori moaned at the loss of contact; God, Jade needed to stop doing that to her, but she had to agree they should actually shower… although she felt like she needed a cold one.

She fiddled with the dials a little to cool the water down while Jade found the shower gel and began to wash. Tori averted her eyes from the girl; for some reason she felt like she shouldn't be looking, but her eyes kept being drawn back, admiring her soft curves and the perfect porcelain skin covered in slight red lines from the Latinas nails. Tori moved behind Jade, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on the girls shoulder, ghosting her lips over the wet skin. She smiled at the taller girl when she turned her head to face her, then quickly snatched the shower gel bottle that was still in her hands so she could wash too. The tan girl suddenly felt uncomfortable as she felt Jade watching her and blushed a little when she caught her eye.

Jade

Jade hated it when Tori's arms left her body and impatiently waited for the girl to finish. When Jade deemed it was enough, she took the gel from Tori, earning a raise of an eyebrow from the half-Latina. Jade looked away and smiled. Then she whispered, "Can you do that again?" Indicating the way she wrapped her arms around her. Tori smiled at Jade's cheesiness and followed her orders anyway.

They stayed that way and let the water run down their bodies. Tori's lips moved from Jade's shoulder to her neck, to her ears and Jade ran her hands over Tori's forearms. God, it felt so good. "Mhm," Jade mumbled as she pressed her cheek to Tori's forehead. It was absolute bliss until she found that Tori tensed up and began to lower her hand slowly and gently to Jade's center.

Tori

Tori nervously moved her hand lower and lower, and almost froze when her hand reached its destination, hearing Jade let out a small gasp at the contact. She continued to kiss across the pale skin of Jades body, pressing fleeting kisses where ever she could reach, her breathing becoming heavy as she rubbed small circles against Jades center. The taller girl moaned quietly, tilting her head back onto Tori's shoulder as the Latina moved her lips over her neck, up to her ear, taking the lobe between her teeth and nipping lightly. It was a beautiful sight, seeing Jade relaxed in her arms, the warm water rushing over their bodies; Tori wanted to stay this close forever.

Jade

"Ah," Jade moaned as she moved her hips to the rhythm of Tori's hand. She bit down her lip, drawing blood, hoping it would muffle any other sound she made, but she couldn't help it anymore and let out a loud yelp, only for Tori to cover her mouth with her free hand. Jade bit the hand, which led to Tori pulling out of her.

"Little naughty tonight, are we?" She teased, turning around to face Tori and wrapping her arms around her neck. She kissed her lips softly, tilting her head and opening her mouth slightly for Tori to lean in. She wanted to kiss her like she's never kissed anyone before, and with the circumstances, this would be her first make-out session in the shower.

Tori

Tori kissed back eagerly, tasting the small amount of blood Jade had drawn from her lip which she swiped away with her tongue. Her fingers, as always, found themselves caught in Jades damp hair, while the other arm snaked around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. She could barely breathe between the heat of the water rushing over them and the pale girls mouth pressed firmly to hers, their tongues dancing around each other's. After a few minutes like that, Tori had to pull away to catch her breath and she rested her head against Jades chest, listening to her heart racing.

"We should- we should probably finish up this shower." She murmured, realizing they'd been under the water for rather a long time. As much as she wanted to stay like this, it wasn't the best idea for either of them. Not to mention her stomach gave a large rumble to remind her how she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

"I'm still hungry." The Latina stated with a small smile, looking up at Jade without moving from her position against her.

Jade

"Then let's get going then," Jade kissed her lips firmly once more and let Tori finish up. She did the same and slipped on the robe she discarded on the rack after, not really waiting for Tori. She handed the girl her towel and sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She was smiling though, like she was absolutely relieved.

"We should get eating." Jade tied the ribbon of the robe and grabbed the door handle hesitantly, "So, what's the game plan?" She said, gripping it.

Tori

Tori shrugged as she quickly slipped between Jade and the door; she knew what the taller girl was like and she didn't fancy having her barge out of the bathroom just as one of her parents walked around the corner, because, knowing Tori's luck, that was bound to happen.

After double checking that the coast was, in fact, clear- Jade huffing impatiently next her- Tori sneaked out and hurried back down the hallway to her bedroom with Jade following slowly behind, just to annoy her. Tori rolled her eyes and closed the door quietly behind them before turning back around to find Jade watching her with an amused smirk.

"So, um, we could head out some place for dinner, if you want" The Latina said. She really didn't want to face her parents with Jade around right now. Even with the smallest possibility that they hadn't heard any noise earlier, she'd still feel very uncomfortable, especially if Trina was there too.

"You can choose where" She offered as she wandered around to look for some clothes to change into

Jade

Jade tied her hair in a really messy, wet bun and slipped on the clothes Tori gave her. She smiled, she loved the smell of her clothes on her for some reason and she didn't know nor cared why. "I don't know," Jade said, hanging the towel on her neck like a drape. "I mean, will your parents let you out this time?" Jade teased, as if Tori were a little girl home-bound.

Just then she remembered a cheeseburger place she found a year ago. It was kinda far, but she could drive, couldn't she? She just hoped it was still open because A) The burgers were really good there B) It's like a ghost town C) It was cheap. Not that Jade didn't have the budget to treat her lady out right, she just really wanted to go. Heck, she hasn't even taken Beck there yet and all of a sudden she's taken Tori? She cursed inwardly at her confusion and shrugged it off to watch Tori dress up real slowly in front of her.

"Tease." Jade said, eyes watching her favorite part of Tori's body: her abdomen.

Tori

The Latina smirked as she slipped her shirt even slower over her body and flipped her damp hair over her shoulder in the way Jade had previously called flirtatious, giggling a little at the paler girl watching her the entire time.

She bounded over to the bed and sat down on the edge, patting the mattress, indicating Jade to join her, then lay her head on the girls shoulder once she was seated. Tori was happy. More than happy. The nervous butterflies still fluttered around in the pit of her stomach whenever she was near Jade, but there was a mix of excitement and joy too, and it was a wonderful feeling that almost made her giddy. It was silly, really, she thought. None of her boyfriends had ever made her feel the way Jade made her feel.

"So" Tori said, interrupting her own thoughts. "Where shall we go?"

Jade

"I have a few ideas." She curled her fingers around Tori's and tugged her to stand up. "Come on, ask permission from your parents and I'll start the car." She didn't let go of Tori's hand and dragged her out the door, hell bent on Tori not bringing anything but the shirt off her back because Jade would insist on paying later on. She'd thought she had distracted her but the Latina pulled her closer and pecked her on the lips teasingly.

"Okay, Vega." She said in between more pecks, "That's getting me horny, but we have to eat." Jade purred and connected their noses, hands slipping to her sides. She let go quicker than Tori could dive in for a second kiss, but that was for her own good. Jade opened the door and looked at Tori once more, "Well?" She asked, stepping outside to the Vega house

Tori

"I'm coming" Tori called, snatching up her bag then hurrying out of her room. She gave Jade another quick peck on the cheek before trying to calm herself down from her giddy mood so she could face her parents without having an idiot grin plastered across her face.

They made it downstairs to find Tori's parents cuddled up on the couch together, engrossed in some movie they'd seen a thousand times before; Tori could tell by the way her mom would laugh at a joke before it was told or mutter a characters line as they said it, a habit that often bugged the youngest Vega a little whenever they sat down as a family to watch something.

"Hey, mom, dad?" Tori said, shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot. Her parents turned around to look over the couch and face her just as Jade wandered slowly past, letting her hand stray close to the Latina's waist as she went, just to annoy an already worked up Tori. As if assuming they knew something was going on wasn't bad enough, proof would be worse.

Apparently the movement didn't go unnoticed by her dad as his eyes followed Jade until she went out to start the car before he turned his attention back to his youngest daughter.

"Uh, Jade and I are going out to grab a bite to eat." Tori said in a bit of a rush.

The couple turned to look at each other quickly then looked back to Tori again, who was edging her way towards the door.

"Alright." Her dad said after a second. "But don't be back too late."

"We won't be!" Tori smiled, already half way out by then. "See you later."

"See you!" They called together, then her dad added "Oh, and Tori. Behave."

The tan girl just nodded, not quite sure what to make of the comment. She closed the door quickly behind her and almost ran over to Jade's car where the tattooed girl was already waiting in the drivers seat.

"All set!" Tori grinned as she hopped in beside Jade.

Jade

Jade started the engine and began driving off to the burger place she hoped still existed in the middle of the LA border. Well, not really, but somewhere along those lines. They drove in silence as Jade kept on glancing the driver's side for Tori's reaction or any signs of anxiety. What was wrong? The girl was uncharacteristically quiet and Jade wasn't used to that.

During a stop, Jade gripped the wheel. Hard. She then turned to face the Latina and grabbed her hand. "Hey," Jade asked concerned. "You okay?" She said, leaning in a bit closer. Tori bit her lip and shrugged it off, lacing her fingers with Jade's. "Did your parents say something?" Tori then looked at Jade with a shocked expression. Jade really shouldn't have cared about her that much but she did and that was something that changed from that point on.

She squeezed Tori's hand gently and brought it to her face and she kissed her knuckles so that she could actually do something to make her feel better.

Tori

Tori's heart skipped a beat and she smiled at the gesture, but had to let go of Jade's hand all too soon so the other girl could continue driving. She was still trying to process what her father had meant by his parting words. Did he know what the two of them were doing? Or was it simply because Tori was going somewhere with Jade that made him want to warn her; she had told her parents about Jades antics before, like the time the pale girl had poured coffee over her head on her first day at Hollywood Arts.

The Latina was staring absently out of the window, but could feel Jades eyes glancing towards her every so often, still with the look of concern on her face.

"Dad told me to 'behave'" Tori muttered after a while, drumming her fingers on the dashboard in front of her. "I don't quite know what he meant by it."

She rested her elbow on the door and her chin on her hand. It was a silly thing to worry about, really, but it was the warning tone he used that had gotten to Tori. Her dad was a cop, after all, and when a cop told you to behave in that tone, then you behaved.

"I dunno, it's probably nothing." The tan girl fidgeted a little in her seat so she could see Jade and fixed a smile on her lips, wanting to change the subject. "So, where are you taking me this time?"

Jade

Jade had a smile playing on her lips. She loved it when Tori talked about her parents for some reason (probably because she couldn't do it herself) but what really made the Goth smile was her asking where she was being taken to again. It was funny, really. Tori let Jade take her places and Jade had so many things to show her. "You'll see," Jade said and released her right hand from the wheel to take Tori's in hers again.

The Latina raised an eyebrow at her. Jade knew what she wanted to say. Tori saying "Are you crazy!" in her mind over and over in different tones and speeds made Jade smile and seem like she had a Tori Vega mixer in her head. It was catchy, really.

There was no risk, Jade could drive expertly in the dark with her weaker hand while the other one was laced with Tori's. "Daddy just wants his little girl safe." Jade said, rubbing her thumb at the back of her palm. "I wish I knew what it felt like, but I don't." Jade looked at Tori and smiled.

Tori

Tori played with Jades fingers; she remembered her father from the Well Wishes play and the slightly awkward exchange between the two afterwards proved to Tori that they didn't have the best father/daughter relationship. She pulled Jade's hand up with her own and kissed her fingers, just as the tattooed girl had done to her before, not too sure on what else to do to comfort her, then grinned as she saw Jade smile at her.

They'd been driving around for a while now, but Tori wasn't anxious like the first time Jade had taken her out somewhere unknown, in fact, she felt quite relaxed and happy. She was still trying to get used to everything between them, and it still felt like some crazy dream she could wake up from at any moment, Tori half wondered if she'd fallen unconscious at some point before the day of the carnival and was, in fact, lying in a hospital bed in a coma right now. It all felt too good and too easy to be real.

The journey was quiet, not an uncomfortable silence, just quiet. After a few more minutes of driving, Jade finally parked the car up in the middle of an almost empty parking lot and got out of the car, motioning Tori to do the same.

Jade

It was a silent and humble burger place. Quiet and serene. Also dark. Jade thought it was very similar to herself. Especially knowing the fact that it's hidden to the public eye. Jade stopped and took a moment to relish in the windy LA night air. She then felt her wallet in her back pocket and waited for Tori to catch up before advancing to the burger shop, which she was ecstatic about since it was still there.

Inside, there was a dark light. The place seemed dirty and unsafe, but as soon as an old waitress with red hair turned to the two girls, the place became warmer and filled with light. "I remember your face." The waitress said, pointing at Jade. Tori looked at the tattooed girl and Jade smiled.

"Yeah, I used to come here." Jade said, walking towards a booth she deemed as her 'usual' spot during the times she came here frequently. It was a really long drive away, but hey, it was worth it. Jade just stopped coming because she couldn't find time to balance her schedule. She motioned for Tori to sit across her while the waitress—who introduced herself as Mildred—came to their table to take their order.

Jade ordered a large cheeseburger, french fries and a chocolate milkshake. Not really caring about image here. She wanted coffee too, so she ordered that as well. Mildred turned to Tori and asked what she wanted but the Latina looked at Jade shakily, not really knowing what to order, Jade guessed.

Tori

It had surprised Tori that Jade had taken her to a place she used to visit often, she'd unconsciously been expecting to end up in a small place far away that neither of them had been to before, just so Jade wouldn't be caught out with the Latina- a small part of Tori thought that maybe the paler girl wouldn't want to be seen with her as they were still meant to hate, or at least dislike, each other.

"Uh." Tori picked up a menu and browsed it quickly, ordering pretty much the first meal she saw: a burger, fries and cola; not wanting to keep the waitress waiting too long. Mildred wrote down the orders and turned away to get their food, smiling at Jade as she left.

Tori had to admit she liked the place. It was small and quiet, tucked away from the busy LA life. There weren't too many people around either, just couples sat across from each other- Tori noticed a teenage couple sharing a milkshake with two straws, holding hands in the middle of the table- and some small groups of friends who were busy demolishing their burgers while chatting.

Mildred came back after a while with their drinks and Tori took hers happily, stirring the ice around her glass with the straw.

"It's nice here." She commented, taking a sip of her cola and glancing over at Jade, who's eyes were fixed on her.

Jade

"You're the only person I've ever brought here." Jade admitted, her index finger drawing lazy circles on the back of Tori's palm. She propped her other arm on the table and rested her chin on the palm, admiring Tori's bone structure.

"I mean, it's sacred ground to me, Vega. That has to count as something right?" Jade smiled and laced her fingers together over the table, thumbs touching at the edge. She loved playing with her hand, but there was this nagging voice at the back of her mind telling her that this was all wrong, but her heart told her that it was right. Everything was right.

Her gaze was transfixed on Tori's eyes. Jade swore if there weren't any people right there at the moment, she would've jumped Tori Vega's bones. Inappropriate or not. But just then, her phone rang and she had to answer it. God damn it.

Also, Tori's dad, David's voice was in her head. Telling Tori to be careful. Careful of what? Of Jade? Please. Jade rolled her eyes at the thought and answered her phone.

Tori

The words played on Tori's mind; so, she was the first person Jade had ever brought to the burger place? She hadn't even taken Beck? Tori couldn't help the smug grin that crept onto her face, but internally she cursed herself for comparing herself to Beck again, it wasn't fair on either of them, and every time she thought of the boy, the horrible reality of the situation came crashing back down around her. As much as Tori liked to pretend Jade was all hers, the truth was she was still with Beck, and she still planned on being with Beck; it made Tori feel a little nauseous. Growing up in a house with someone like Trina, you had to learn to take what you wanted and not let go, never share, and apparently that trait had been passed on to other things too, relationships included. If you could call this a relationship… Tori wasn't quite sure what it was.

The Latina was brought out of her musing by the sound of Jades phone ringing and the paler girl taking her hand away to answer. Tori immediately missed the contact and tried to cover the moment by taking an extra large slurp of her drink, almost choking in her haste. She tried to tune out of the other girls phone conversation, considering it rude to nosey in, and focused her attentions to her surroundings instead until she heard Jade end the phone call and felt a hand brush lightly over her own still gripping her glass.

"Everything okay?" Tori asked, looking from their hands to Jade's eyes, wondering what the phone call could've been about. Maybe it was Beck wondering where she was, or her parent's asking her to come home. Whatever it was, Tori hoped it wouldn't put an end to this evening out.

Jade

"It was my mom." Jade said, "She's back from New York." Jade smiled slightly and grabbed Tori's hand like she did a while ago. She wondered why her mom had come home so early, but then again it's probably just to pack her things and leave for the weekend to come. She rolled her eyes and smiled at Tori, "She does Broadway things there." Jade mused, tapping her chin lightly with her index finger, "and some commercials, low end though." Their fries arrived after her explanation and Jade had an idea.

She took a french fry in one hand and dipped it in the ketchup. She licked the tip of the cubed potato and placed it slowly in her mouth. She rolled her tongue out and watched as Tori's eyes were fixated on her dirty little antics. It was working—she felt her hand shudder and Tori licked her lips. As soon as Jade was done with one, she licked her fingers clean and grabbed on to another.

Tori was lucky Mildred came back with her burgers and Jade's coffee, patting the paler girl on the shoulder as she left.

Tori

Tori gulped back the lump in her throat as she watched Jade play with her fries; she needed to stop doing stuff like that to Tori, especially in a public place, it was very distracting. Thankful for the interruption of the food arriving, Tori quickly thanked Mildred then took a small bite of her burger as Jade did the same… wow, they were good burgers! The Latina was smiling again, pretty sure the look hadn't left her face all day, as she tucked into their dinner.

"So, um, what kind of things does your mom do in Broadway?" The brunette asked, pausing in her eating to take a drink. She didn't know anything about Jade's family, except the little meeting with her dad and she couldn't say she wasn't curious. "What kind of commercials has she been in?"

Jade

Jade ate her burger and drank her coffee slowly while Tori wanted to swallow the thing whole—just like her first time here. Jade smiled at the Latina and watched her eat as she sipped her hot beverage. She truly was an amazing sight to see. Jade felt absolutely honored. "She plays Elphaba on Wicked now, but she's under a stage name even I don't know about." Jade smiled and picked her hamburger up, giving it a bite and pressing both elbows on the table.

"As for her commercials, it's mostly about lotion or face cream." Jade took another bite, yet painfully slow and sensual again, sticking her tongue out at the most inappropriate of times, making Tori cringe. "I'm sure you've seen one of it. I'll show you online when I drop you home." Jade winked at her. She could tell Tori wanted to ask her about that.. going home thing.

"As to why she called," Jade began, wiping the corner of her mouth with her pinky, "she asked me to come home before my dad did. Which was tomorrow at 6am." Jade sighed. "It's not like she cared, she just wants me home so my father wouldn't ask questions." She shrugged and went back to eating.

Tori

Tori nodded as she listened, slowly down her massacre of the burger in her hands. She smirked a little at the mention of a lotion commercial; if anyone had seen that, it would be Lane, the guy was obsessed with lotion!

It was interesting, Tori thought; she remembered Jade saying her father thought acting and writing plays and stuff was stupid, yet his own wife and daughter both did just that. Tori wondered how often Jade actually got to see her mom if she was off on Broadway all the time, but she wasn't sure if she should broach the subject with the girl, so instead went back to eating. The Latina finished the burger in record time, much to Jades amusement, and moved on to the rest of her fries, not daring to play any of the tricks the paler girl had to her while eating them, she felt a little uncomfortable doing so.

"So, um, you're just gonna drop me off home after and go back to yours?" Tori asked quietly, dipping a fry in her mayonnaise.

She knew Jade had to leave at some point, but she really didn't want the taller girl to go anywhere; she was afraid that once Jade had gone, she wouldn't come back.

All these thoughts and feelings were starting to annoy Tori. She'd never been this mushy and needy with anyone else, so why now? And why Jade, of all people? Some questions in life never had an answer, and why the brunette had fallen head over heels for the pale girl in front of her was one of them.

Jade

"Nah, I actually plan on leaving you here and driving off." Jade smirked and for a minute there, she saw a hint of Tori believing her lie. The paler girl nudged her arm though, indicating it was only in jest. "I'm kidding," Jade grabbed Tori's hand and dragged it to her mouth, salt and grease be damned. Jade kissed Tori's knuckles with her eyes closed, earning a couple of odd glances and coughs from the surrounding diners. Jade didn't mind. She loved the attention, and she gathered Tori did too despite the redness of her face and how she was hiding it under her shirt.

Jade thought it was adorable how Tori bit her lip. Or how beautiful her face was at an angle and light. Or how Tori weaved her fingers hurriedly in her hair when Jade bit her neck and sucked at it point blank. Jade just loved everything about her and nothing was probably going to stop that now. She didn't want to resist it anymore. She just wanted to let it flow while she was bounded in chains by Beck. Beck. She cringed at his name leaving her lips. It tasted like sin, but nothing compared to Tori. She heard someone call her faintly, it was her. The girl who changed everything about Jade West.

Also, the girl who's heart had Jade's own.

Tori

"Jade" Tori muttered, nudging her hand that Jade still had her lips pressed against and waving her other hand in front of the girls unseeing eyes. "Jade, people are staring."

The pale girl snapped out of her daze and shrugged, continuing to kiss her fingers, making Tori giggle despite her embarrassment. It wasn't that she didn't want Jade to kiss her, in fact, she was more than enjoying feeling the other girls lips against her skin, but the awkward glances of the other customers in the diner were making her feel uncomfortable. Someone gave a rather loud cough, causing Tori to jump a little and pull her hand away from the pale girl, who then glared in the direction of the person who coughed.

The Latina sunk back into her seat, hiding her red face from the rest of the customers, some of whom were trying to peer sneakily at the two girls, some muttering behind their hands, others, a bunch of teenage boys in particular, grinning at each other and winking at Tori as she glanced in their direction. She turned her attention quickly back to Jade, who still looked annoyed, and reached out to her hand that lay on the table. She ran her thumb in circles over the goths pale skin, smiling. It was nice to be able to sit like this with Jade, it made her feel all happy and mushy inside and all those other silly feelings that came with… love. That word. Love. It was the only word that fitted in place. And she would've been a lot happier to stay just as they were, if only people would stop looking at them like some sort of controversial show.

Jade

"For the record, Vega. I have a pair of scissors in the car if you wanted to use them." Jade said menacingly, showing teeth. She loved how indecisive Tori was when it came to this thing they shared, but among them, Jade was probably more than just indecisive.

She couldn't choose between the woman in front of her and the man she left at his trailer. Beck. She didn't want to think about him now. Please? She just wanted to savor the bliss that came with all this madness. Mildred came with their check and Jade found herself paying for it, originally as she planned and when Mildred eyed her knowingly, Jade just shrugged it off and went back to Tori who seemed surprised with how quickly things went financially.

"I dragged you out here because I want to take you out here often, Tori." She asked, "and just so you'd say yes to the weekend thing I have in store for you." Jade winked at her while sipping the last of her coffee.

Tori

Tori grinned; she almost forgotten that Jade had invited her around for the weekend. She'd never been to the West house before and couldn't possibly imagine what it was like, probably something totally different to her own house and, knowing Jade, there would most likely be a pair of scissors hidden in every room so she could grab them easily when needed.

"Who said I was going to say no to the weekend thing?" The Latina smirked. But, really, had she said no to anything Jade had asked of her recently? She was beginning to wonder if the word was still part of her vocabulary.

She picked up her cola and slurped up the remaining dregs with her straw, giggling as Jade glared at the noise. The brunette took the straw from the glass and balanced it between her top lip and nose, making her very own straw moustache and earning a raised eyebrow from the pale girl across from her, although the corners of her mouth twitched as she tried to fight off a smile at Tori's goofiness.

"So, are your parents going to be home this weekend?" Tori asked curiously, wondering if she'd get a chance to properly meet Jades family.

Jade

"No." Jade said, "I have the house to myself, but…" Jade looked at the table, suddenly interested in the specs and marks of it's plastic design. "There's someone going to be there too." Tori raised an eyebrow at her. Jade got it in a little while, she'd just said she'd have the house to herself, then suddenly there's this mystery person? God, Jade. Straighten up. Jade ran a hand through her hair and smiled at the confused girl.

"You'll find out soon." Jade smiled and her phone beep. Speak of the devil. It was her sister, Isabella, sending her a text on what time she'd be home since her mom was bugging her and stuff. Jade rolled her eyes and didn't reply. It was dumb. "So, ready to go?" She smiled and took her change, car keys and wallet and stood up to leave.

Tori

"Uh, sure." Tori hopped out of her seat and followed Jade out of the diner, waving to Mildred as she said her goodbyes to the two girls, giving Jade a small wink as she left.

Tori was still trying to figure out what the taller girl had meant by her having the house to herself, but someone else being there too. It confused her, what one Earth did Jade have planned? But she quickly shrugged it off, thinking that she'll find out who this person was at the weekend.

The Latina climbed into the car beside Jade just as she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. After fumbling with the seat belt, she fished around in her jacket and pulled out the pear shaped phone to find a text from her father asking when she'd be back. Tori raised an eyebrow, but responded quickly: Shouldn't be long. Why her dad had suddenly decided to get all protective parent on her was beyond Tori, but maybe she just hadn't noticed it about him before because he was always so busy with work. She shoved the phone back into her pocket then turned back to Jade, who's hand found its way to rest on Tori's thigh while the other held loosely to the steering wheel.

Jade

Jade drove swiftly and expertly through the LA roads and once in the familiar neighborhood, she had to use both hands to make sure she gets to the Hollywood Hills in one piece. She wanted to put her hand back where it sat so comfortably, but once at the driveway the girls spotted David Vega leaning smugly at the front porch waiting for his little girl.

"Oh shit," Jade cussed as Tori looked into her eyes. She was tempted to kiss her then and there but some part of her really didn't feel like kissing Tori either. She stopped directly in front of the house and David began walking towards the car. Shit. What to do? Jade got her phone and dialed Isabella's number immediately. No answer. Way to go, sis. Jade rolled her eyes and David's index finger tapped Tori's side car window lightly.

Jade pressed the button and lowered the window to be greeted by a very cheerful dad. She was surprised at how uncomfortable Tori was, considering Jade assumed they were close and had nothing to hide.

Well, shit. "Hey girls," David began, "Have a fun night?"

Tori

"Hey, Dad! It was great, thanks." Tori said through gritted teeth and a fake smile while her mind went into overdrive.

Oh God! What's he doing here! Why was he waiting outside for me to come home?

It didn't make any sense to her, her dad had never actually waited outside the house for her to come back before, except when she was a kid, so why was he now?

David Vega opened the passenger side door and held it so his daughter could get out of the car. Tori turned to Jade as she left to see the taller girl watching the Vegas, her hand gripping the steering wheel a little tighter than it previously had been. God, how Tori wanted to kiss her goodbye before going inside, or just hold her hand one more time, but she couldn't, not with her father hanging around. The Latina wondered if Trina had let slip anything about her and Jade, she was the only one who knew for definite what was going on and she'd been in the house when Jade arrived… she better not have said a word.

David took a hold of Tori's arm to draw her closer and mutter into her ear as he closed the car door. "Everything alright?"

"Perfectly fine, dad." she hissed back, trying not to sound too annoyed with him.

Her father smiled then walked around the car to Jade's side, knocking on her window until she rolled it down enough to talk.

"Care to join us inside, Jade?"

Jade

"No thanks, Mr. Vega." Jade said not looking into his eyes—which was probably a bad idea since he'd think she was scared of him. "I'd love to, but my father's looking for me." The tattooed girl did as her mind had told her, she looked into his eyes and sent him a faux smile she used to send to Tori in school.

"It'll only take a second," David said, persistent enough to hold on to the passenger's side car door until Jade got out of the car. "And please," He smiled at her, "call me David." Jade looked at Tori with an eyebrow raised and the Latina simply shrugged. Jade stepped out and locked the car with her keys and entered the house with Tori and David.

"Sure," she put her hands in her jean pockets, "David." He smiled at her and opened the door for the girls. What he planned to do next? Jade hoped it wouldn't take her too long.

Tori

Tori didn't like this, not one bit. What was her dad thinking! Something must be up, he was acting all too calm; it reminded Tori of a time when she was seven and her and Trina had been playing 'Princesses'… well, Trina had been playing 'Princesses' and Tori was reduced to 'slave' and 'pony'. During the game, 'Princess' had insisted on having a pony ride then attempted to jump onto 'pony's back. The resulting scuffle ended in the two Vega children knocking over and breaking a huge vase in one of the hallway. Their father had been super calm when questioning them, which only made them spill the beans faster. Tori gulped.

"Can I get you girls a drink?" David asked, walking over to the kitchen and switching the kettle on. "Coffee? soda? water?"

Both girls shook their heads as they sat themselves on opposite ends of the couch. Tori glanced over at Jade, trying to suss what she was thinking about the situation, but her face was just a blank mask.

"So." David walked over with his mug of coffee and sat on the other couch, putting his feet up on the table, looking relaxed. "You've been 'round here a lot lately, Jade." he commented, sipping at his beverage.

"We're working on a play!" Tori blurted out before Jade could reply. "Uh, it's a project for school and we've been rehearsing."

David nodded, looking directly at his daughter as he continued to drink. It wasn't like Tori to lie to her father, it just sort of slipped out, but she had a feeling he could see right through her. His eyes travelled from her face to her neck and his eyebrows furrowed. "That's quite a bruise you've got there."

"Make-up!" Tori's mouth was working before she could even think. "It's just make-up, I must've forgotten to wash it off earlier."

He wasn't buying any of it, that was easy enough to tell, no matter how much he nodded to Tori's story. The Latina glanced at Jade again. She'd turned her attention to the two Vega's, her eyes slightly narrowed, but refusing to look directly at Tori. The youngest Vega gulped, hoping her lies weren't costing her anything, but she wasn't ready to say anything about what was going on to her father, especially when she was still trying to work it out of herself.

"I think Jade has to go home." Tori said quietly, feeling uncomfortable. She just wanted this awkward exchange to end so she could escape to her room.

Jade

"I think I can stay." Jade said confidently, bringing her feet up the Vega's coffee table. David did not, by any means, intimidate her. It was Tori's horrible lying and slipping up that did. David raised an eyebrow at Jade's actions but didn't mind anyway. "So, what am I in for, David? Do I just have to tell you what play we've been working on so I could go or would you want us to perform it here ourselves?" Jade challenged. Tori's dad smiled at her and clapped his hands together.

"I think that's a splendid idea." He stood up and Tori almost threw herself at Jade for being such a moron. Jade didn't know that he'd agree, in fact she thought it'd cause quite the opposite reaction. "Girls?" He motioned for them to stand up and Jade did, walking to Tori's and extending her hand. When Tori grabbed hold and lifted herself up, Jade whispered something in her ear. "Just treat this as an improv thing. I'll go easy on you." Jade smiled in her ear, making Tori shiver.

"All right, let's see it." David said, sitting back down on the red couch.

Jade got in character immediately, she stirred up all emotions inside her and acted it out—she'd have to thank Sikowitz, really. "God damn it, Elise!" She screamed at Tori, hand extending to slap her, but hesitating and stopping in the process. "I can't," Jade breathed in, "I can't live with you knowing you love him." She was up in Tori's face and the Latina still had an eyebrow raised at her.

She really hoped Tori got the metaphor.

Tori

Oh God. What was going on? This wasn't meant to happen. Jade was meant to leave so neither of them would have to suffer under Tori's fathers questioning anymore. Tori stood for a second, trying to get herself into an entirely new character just to attempt to fool her dad. She was an actress, dammit! This should be easy! But the whole stuation had completely thrown her off balance.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, J-Jennifer." She almost slipped up in using Jades real name; well, that was a great start. Tori reached out to lay a hand on the taller girls still extented arm. "You know I love you, more than anything else in this world! But I love him too. I can't help it! I can't choose between the two of you!"

Tori took a step forward but found it difficult to look at Jade. The irony of the role reversal was hard enough to take and it just served as a reminder of the reality of it all. The Latina could see her father out of the corner of her eye, sat leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, resting his chin on his fingers and watching the girls intently as they performed their play. There was an almost knowing smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry." She repeated, turning away from Jade.

Jade

"Wait, wait, wait. Baby?" David asked Tori, who broke out of character to look at him. "You're doing a lesbian play?" Jade rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Yeah, I mean, it is gay pride month." Jade said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Sikowitz wanted us to do something for it, so yeah, I guess." Jade marveled at how fantastically she lied. She knew she was a great actress but hey, this one was off the charts. She had to do improv more often.

"Is this true, Tori?" David said, beginning to question Jade's credibility.

"Look, David. If you don't want me here, fine. I'll leave." Jade shrugged and sighed at the same time. Her phone beeped again. God, why did both families have to annoy her at this ungodly hour.

"No, Jade. It's just that our family isn't a big fan of gay pride." David explained as he sat up straight, propping his elbow on his leg, "Coming from a traditional family, I'm sure you understand."

"My parent's views are none of your business." Jade didn't really want to argue with Tori's dad, but he just annoyed the crap out of her today. Plus her family decided that they cared about her whereabouts now? Jade was lucky. Truly. She rolled her eyes.

Tori

Tori paled, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. She knew her parents weren't exactly about to go march in a gay pride parade to show their support, but she didn't think it bothered them enough for her dad to speak out like that. Tori was just thankful that Trina has accepted her… situation so easily, but she didn't think about how her parents would react. She guessed she just hoped that they'd be fine with it too… apparently not.

"I-. If you don't like what the play stands for, dad, then maybe we should stop." The Latina suggested, collapsing back onto the sofa, unable to look at either of the people in the room.

"If you think that's best, honey." David said, relaxing back into his seat, mug still in hand. His eyes kept flicking between his daughter and Jade, making Tori feel even more uncomfortable than when this all began. She was going to ask her parents if she could go to Jades at the weekend, but now didn't seem like the best time.

Jade, who was still stood, shoved her phone back into her bag with a groan and Tori looked up just as she looked down at her. It was simple to tell that the pale girl was pissed off with this situation.

"Do you need to get back?" Tori asked in a quiet voice, getting a nod in reply. "Okay. Um, I'll walk you out to the car, then." She just wanted one more moment alone with Jade, away from her dad.

"See you soon then, Jade." David smiled, waving at her from his seat.

Jade nodded again, saying her goodbyes then following Tori out to the front door. Once they were out with the door closed firmly behind them, did the younger Vega finally speak.

"I'm sorry about that." She gestured back to the house, feeling terrible.

Jade

"It can't be worse than what my family's already done, Tori." Jade said concerned. She didn't want Tori to bug out on how culture shock would affect her—because really—it didn't. Still, it was nice to have a grasp on how concern actually works in a household setting, especially Tori's.

Much like Beck's family, Tori's had those close family relations and interactions that came with love and care. Weeks ago, Jade would have spat on these ideals and laughed at the faces of the people who portrayed them. But no, not this time that the rules have changed. She actually wanted to ibe/i like these people Beck and Tori proudly call their parents. She wanted to give and receive that kind of love they do.

There's an ache in her chest now because of all the thoughts in her head and the possibilities playing in her mind. She smiled at the girl in front of her that was giving her a bashful look and leaned in so her lips met with Tori's. It was a short and deliberate kiss, but definitely one of the sweetest they've ever shared. Jade pulled away just as Tori got into it (to annoy her) and the tattooed girl simply smiled and whispered "Good night, beautiful." in Tori's ear and left to walk to her car, the ghost of the Latina's lips still lingering on hers.


	27. Part 26: Texting: Jade, Andre

Andre

Andre slowly drifted out of sleep, and for a moment, forgot who and where he was, but when he looked up and saw Burke there, acting as his pillow, he broke out into a smile. Everything that had just happened returned to him then. And it was glorious.

But Andre realized that all good things must come to an end, and he snapped out of his daydream and decided to text Jade. Something had to be done about this, and it was never going to get done if the only thing Burke and Andre did when they were together was fuck. So Andre got out his phone, and sent the text, hoping that Jade would answer him.

"Hey, uhh… I think we need to talk."

Jade

Text Back: Keeping this simple, Harris? I have shit to deal with myself.

Jade was pissed. She was pissed at Tori and the girl having to bring up the worst things during sex. I mean, she did talk about wanting to have her and Beck by her side and that was probably bad too but she wanted what she wanted, right? She rolled her eyes and tossed her phone to her side as she stared at the half-Latina beside her, a lost look in her eyes. She could imagine Andre was in that same post-sex pillow talk situation.

Andre

Why did Jade always have to be so complicated? Of course, Andre didn't know the scale to which her problems extended, but still, she could try to be civilized for once.

"I know you probably ran off to tori after you left here yesterday, but I want to explain. And to say that you helped me through my problems, and I can try to help you. I'm here for you."

Jade

Text: It's okay. I can deal with this. Now talk.

She wanted to keep this simple. No time for mushy and cheesy best friend stuff. She knew Andre was her best friend—so she also knew that he understood when she was being moody. That's the good thing about Andre, he always understood.

Andre

Andre sighed as he read Jade's text. He understood it as 'not now, dammit' and took it as such. Andre always wanted to be able to help his friends. Especially Jade, because she helped him get through such a difficult time in his life. He felt that he owed her.

"First off, I wanted to say thanks for introducing me to Burke, no matter how much you probably don't wanna think about that."

He really didn't know how to go about this conversation, at least without making Jade throw up. If she really did see what he and Burke had as that bad, she might have just been more shocked than anything.

Jade

Text Back: Well, thank me in some material or monetary value, Harris. Or maybe just by not showing me what you guys do over the weekend.

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes. She hated it when Andre was sappy a whole lot.

Andre

Andre hated when Jade was like this. Most of the time, she was easy to deal with, at least, for him. He understood her a lot. But still, sometimes she could just be a bitch.

"Honestly, Jade. I just want to say that we are probably gonna be together, and nothing has to change between all of us."

He really didn't know how to make this whole thing sound stupid and cheesy. He knew Jade hated that shit.

Jade

Text Back: I didn't expect anything to change, Andre. I think it's too late for me to be grossed about the homosexuality thing.

Jade rolled her eyes. She didn't want to argue with him but all she could come up with are words that ignite arguments. Damn. She closed her eyes and waited for Andre's reply.

Andre

"Well, I just wanted to make sure. You seemed pretty pissed when you left yesterday."

Andre sent the text. He wanted to make this conversation go down with as little awkwardness as possible…

"I guess I just want to make sure we are alright. You know how much I value what you think. I want this to be as un-awkward as possible."

He sent the next text.

Jade

Text Back: Burke's my best friend. So are you. I don't find it weird. Just, don't do things in front of me I really don't want to see.

Jade ran a hand through her hair, wishing things would settle between the three of them. She also pictured double dates with them, she just didn't know who she'd be with. An ultimatum.

Andre

"Alright. Thanks. I just wanted to make sure everything was cool. Good luck."

Andre was still a bit skeptical, but he figured Jade was just being a bit moody on account of whatever she was going through.

Jade

Text Back: Is there anything else? I feel like you're holding back.

Andre

"Not holding back. I guess it's just that this probably shouldn't have been a texting conversation."

Jade

Text Back: Probably not. Meet up soon, okay?

Andre

"I'd like that. In the meantime, keep me and Burke on the DL. I don't think we are ready yet. I mean, nobody even knew I liked dudes. That's gonna be a big enough shock to everybody in and of itself."

Jade

Text Back: You got it. As long as you're doing the same for me.

Andre

"Please, I have been before you even knew what was going on. lol"

Jade

Text Back: Better keep it that way, Andre.

Andre

"I promise, Jade. But I gotta go. Daddy gots stuff to do!"

Jade

Text Back: Right. Please don't refer to yourself as that. I'm telling you because you're my friend.

Andre

"Alright, noted. Later!"


	28. Part 27: Date Night: Burke, Andre

Andre

Andre threw his phone down on the end of the bed. Happily, Jade seemed understanding about his and Burke's relationship. Was it a relationship yet?

Andre laid his head back down on Burke's chest and began absentmindedly tracing circles on his stomach again. He started at the middle of Burke's chest, and slowly moved lower. He noticed how Burke was starting to get hard again. Andre grasped Burke in his hand and laughed when he gasped awake.

"I see you're up now…" Andre said.

Burke

Burke had been drifting in and out of sleep for the past few minutes, never really getting a good grip on waking up. His mind was still fogged with the remains of sleep, but he was awake enough to feel the pleasure of…something. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but damn it felt good. _This is a really nice dream. _Burke thought sleepily, slowly falling back into the clutches of sleep.

He jerked awake though, his heart rate practically jump starting as Andre grasped him. There was a brief moment of panic as he forgot where he was, but as soon as he saw Andre's laughing face below him, last night's memories came rushing back to him. "Fuck you," He groaned, throwing his head back onto the pillow and trying his hardest to keep his breathing normal. Yup, he was definitely awake now.

Andre

Andre just laughed again at the half-hearted scorn. He then started planting kisses on Burke's chest leading down to where his hand was and planted one right on the tip of Burke's cock. He felt the other man twitch at this and pulled up to kiss the man on the lips. Andre felt that he could wake up like this every single day, wrapped up in the arms of Burke... It felt so perfect to him.

"So, now that you're up," Andre began, in between kisses, "where are we gonna go for our date?"

Burke

Burke bit his lip hard, trying to suppress the moan was trying to escape from his lips. He was only human after all, and everything Andre was doing was nearly killing him. As Andre started to kiss him Burke seemed unable to keep his hands to himself, running them up and down the other man's chest, tweaking his nipples on the way. "Mhm, I was thinking a picnic in the park." He offered, his hands still absently running along the length of Andre's side. It was simple, but that's why he liked it. That and he was curious to see how they'd hold up without jumping each other's bones. The park was easy, and there was no pressure there like if he'd tried to take him to some high class restaurant. He wanted to see how they connected beyond physical connection, because they obviously had that. Damn did they have that. Well, and they couldn't exactly tear each other's clothes off in the middle of the park. Not without possibly scarring a few children or old people in the process, anyways.

Andre

"Mmmm" Andre moaned as Burke traced his way up and down his side. "I think that a picnic in the park would be excellent. Maybe we can even bring our guitars and finally have that jam session we were talking about." Andre loved the idea of being out with Burke. He was eager for the chance to learn more about his lover. To find out what made him tick. And, Andre considered any time with Burke, time well spent.

Burke

Burke leaned up for another kiss, happy that Andre liked the idea. "Sounds like a good idea," He said, bringing his hands back up his chest until they were tracing his jaw lightly. He had a mental list of questions he wanted to ask Andre ready, and he planned to ask a lot of them. There was so much he was curious about. "Do you like PB&J's? Because that's as far as my culinary skill goes."

Andre

"A better picnic food was never mentioned," Andre said as he kissed Burke again. Pressing himself up against Burke again, he ground himself into the other man at their center. Andre put his hands behind Burke's head and ran his hands through the black hair. He then pulled Burke's face up until it was level with his own. He darted his tongue out and licked across Burke's lips, teasing him. He held the other man back by the hair as he tried to get what he desired.

Burke

Burke couldn't even respond, save for a wordless moan. The picnic was far from his mind at this point; the only thing he could think about how damn good this felt. Everything else sort of blurred into the back of his mind.

It was different not being the one in control, but he was actually finding that it was enjoyable. "You're a tease," He groaned, trying to push up against Andre more, but was finding it hard seeing as how he had him by the hair. He managed to capture his lips in a fiery embrace, running his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

Andre

Andre moaned into Burke's mouth as he felt the tongue of his lover running across the roof of his mouth. How Burke knew that that was one of his biggest turn-ons, he would never know, but Andre was glad that he knew.

Andre took his left hand out from behind his head and reached behind him, grasping Burke's hardness and stroking him tightly. He loved the feel of him in his hands. The heat, the pulse, everything about it was perfect. Andre never wanted it to end.

Burke

Burke smirked into the kiss as Andre moaned into his mouth. At least he knew something he liked now, and he stored the information away for later use.

Though the smirk was quickly wiped from his face as Andre grabbed him, and it was his turn to moan as he tried to practically lift his whole body off the bed in an attempt to press himself closer to Andre. He was so hard and Andre was driving him insane with every touch. He moved his lips to his neck, kissing and sucking on the exposed flesh under his jaw.

Andre

Andre let himself be pushed up as he gripped Burke's cock harder, stroking it fast. He pulled Burke's head up to his and attacked his lover's mouth with his own. He bit on Burke's lower lip and pulled it hard. He then let the bites trail from the lips down to the right across his jaw and up to his ear where he sucked the bottom into his mouth.

Andre moved off of Burke and kissed down his chest. Upon reaching his hardness, Andre took Burke into his mouth and went down on him. He moved back up to the top and licked the tip like a popsicle. He then went back down on Burke, moaning as he went, sending vibrations through his mouth and into Burke.

Burke

Burke was going insane. Andre seemed to be everywhere, and every time Burke thought he would be able to catch his breath, he did something else that set him off again. He was being rough, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't extremely turned on by it.

When he took him into his mouth, Burke thought he was going to black out for a second. He threw his head back in pure ecstasy, his eyes shut tight. He moaned Andre's name, the only word he seemed to be able to formulate through his jumbled thoughts. But when Andre moaned with his mouth around him, he barely had time to give him a warning before he climaxed, gripping the sheets around him tightly, his knuckles white.

Andre

Andre pulled his head back when he heard Burke moan his name. When he came, he watched it squirt out over his hand and Burke's chest. Andre leaned in and licked it off of his hand and Burke's cock and chest, not missing a drop. He then moved up to kiss Burke deeply, letting him taste himself on Andre's lips and in his mouth. As they kissed, Andre slowly stroked Burke, bringing him down gently.

"I suppose that maybe we should get ready to go, then?" Andre asked playfully as Burke panted, regaining his breath.

Burke

Burke slowly opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling in a daze. He could feel his chest rising and falling quickly with each breath. It took a few moments, but he finally was able to catch his breath and sat up, looking at Andre. "Go where?" He asked, still breathless. It took him a minute to remember that picnic and chuckled. "Oh, right. Yeah, we should probably get ready." He said, reaching around blindly around them until he found his boxers and pulled them on. "But you need to get dressed before I'm tempted to do anything else, because then we'll never go."

Andre

"Haha, oh I'm sure you would do something to me even if my clothes were on, Burke," Andre said as he found his boxers and pants and began pulling them on. He then went to the bathroom to wash his face while Burke got dressed.

When Andre got out of the bathroom, he found Burke in the kitchen preparing the food to take to the park. He sneaked up behind his lover and kissed him on the side of the neck. Andre had to admit, it was good to live alone because there wasn't anyone around to interrupt moments like this.

Burke

"True." He said, smirking. He continued to get dressed as Andre left, finding various clothe items thrown in every which direction. He trailed out of the bedroom and into the living room, finding his shirt and slipping it on. He looked around the house, trying to find his way around until he stumbled into the kitchen. It was as good a time as any to start working on the food for the park, he thought as he opened the fridge and glanced through the food inside.

He was working on making a sandwich when he felt a pair of familiar lips on his neck. He jumped slightly in surprise, having not heard Andre even walk in, but turned and smiled at him. "Careful, I could have gotten peanut butter everywhere." He joked, waving the plastic knife with peanut butter still stuck on it at him. He finished making the sandwich and put it in a plastic bag before tossing it into the pile of food he'd already prepared. "Got your guitar?" He asked. When Andre nodded, he leaned in for a quick kiss before grabbing the stack of food into his arms and heading for his car, motioning with his head for Andre to follow.

After only stopping briefly at Sophie's house to grab a basket to hold the food and his guitar, they finally arrived at the park. He parked the car and grabbed the guitar and basket from the trunk, leading Andre to a more secluded part away from the people and closer to the pond. He set everything down, happy to finally have his arms back and not full of stuff. "Here we are," He said happily, practically throwing himself onto the ground and stretching out. He had always liked this park when he used to live here. He had often "run away" here when he was younger and spent hours pretending he was a pirate or whatever it was that held his fancy as a kid. He hadn't been here since he'd moved, but he was pleasantly surprised to find it generally the same.

He noticed Andre still standing and patted the ground next to him. "You gonna sit down or stand for the rest of the night?" He asked, tilting his head up and grinning.

Andre

Andre followed Burke out of the house and into the car. The ride to the park was a short one, spent sitting idly and looking out of the window. He couldn't wait for his date with Burke to really begin. He loved finding out about people whenever he could, and he was also anxious to see how he handled a guitar. He quietly rested his hand on top of Burke's as they drove to the park and smiled. It was going to be a good day.

As they walked into the park, Andre noticed that Burke was leading them off to a more secluded area, _where we won't be seen in case we start something raunchy?_ Andre thought to himself. Whatever the reason, it was fine with him. He was just happy to be alone with the other man.

Burke

Burke glanced at Andre, watching him look around. "You like it?" He asked, hoping he did. Being at a park seemed to be less pressure than, say, some five star restaurant. Here they could just sit back and relax, and actually get to know each other. And Burke really wanted that…he wanted to know about Andre. He didn't care if they had to stay here until the morning - he wanted to practically pick apart Andre's brain and know everything there was to know about him.

Andre

"I do like it," Andre said, laying down next to Burke, intertwining their hands. "So," Andre started, "what shall we do first?" Andre knew that Burke was itching to find out more about him, and Andre wanted to know more about the black haired man next to him, too. They had the entire day to laze around and relax. They could talk, play music, eat, anything they wanted. The day was theirs and theirs alone.

Andre had only really felt like he was on a real date maybe once or twice in his life, most of the time it was with girls that he wasn't interested in, and they were only interested in him for his talent. And his cock, as Veronica had reminded him. But now he could finally say that he was on a real date, with someone he actually cared about. Everything was going to be perfect.

Burke

"I'm glad." He said, smiling at him and squeezing his hand lightly. Burke considered the options of what they had to do, but before he could really think about it, his stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten yet today. "Eat it is." He said, reaching over with his free hand to pull the basket closer to them. "I really hope you're hungry because I might have made like, 12 sandwiches or something." He said, grinning and flipping open the basket, handing one to Andre. "You had a lot of peanut butter and I was making it on an empty stomach. It seemed like a great idea at the time."

He sat up slightly, taking a bite of his own sandwich. He chewed it for a minute before the urge to ask Andre a question completely overwhelmed him. "Do you have any pets?" He asked, asking the first question to pop into his head. Lame, he knew, but there was literally a whole list of questions he had, just waiting to be asked. And he knew he'd get to them all in time. Might as well start off with the easy ones.

Andre

Andre laughed as Burke pulled some sandwiches from the basket. "It's ok, I love PB and J. And no, I don't have any pets," Andre said as he ate his sandwich. One thing he could tell that he loved about Burke was the way that he was straightforward. He liked it when people got right to the point of what they were trying to say. But there were sometimes when people could be assholes about it. But Burke wasn't one.

Burke

"What's your favorite food? Are you allergic to anything? What's your least favorite food? How long have you played guitar? Why do you have a keyboard as a locker door? What's your favorite instrument? Did I already ask that? I don't think I did," he mused, losing track of the questions he was asking. He glanced up and saw Andre looking vaguely lost and grinned. "Sorry. It just kind of all came out like that. I can stop if you want." He offered, taking another bite of his sandwich so he wouldn't burst out with another question. He knew he was practically attacking the other man with them and decided he should probably ease up so he wouldn't terrify him. He just couldn't help it…he was practically - dare he say it? - giddy. It was a new feeling, that's for sure. There were barely times when he was completely happy. He was usually the type to get more amused and/or annoyed. But with Andre…God, he was like a freaking puppy or something. He was sure if he had a tail it'd be wagging or something.

Andre

Andre chuckled to himself as Burke started rambling off question after question. It was cute, really. The other man seemed nervous. Like it was their first date or something and the fate of their relationship rested on what happened. Like he had to make it perfect. "My favorite food is pizza. I'm not allergic to anything. I hate brussel sprouts. I've played guitar and various other instruments for at least 6 years. I have a keyboard as my locker because I love music. My favorite instrument is the piano. And no you didn't already ask that."

Burke

Burke nodded, taking all the information in. He decided to move past the questions that required no thought though and take it up a step. "If you could do anything with your life, no limits, what would you do?" He asked, finishing off his sandwich and grabbing a water bottle from the basket. His attention was completely focused on Andre, and he scooted closer to him as he waited for the answer.

Andre

Andre was glad that Burke had asked a more in depth question, but this one was well rehearsed by Andre. "That's easy. The one thing I would love to do with my life, is to be a successful musician. I don't care how successful, I just want to be doing what I love with my life. I also want to find someone to spend my life with… It seems that everyone nowadays is just looking for a quick fuck, but for as long as I can remember, and call me a girl for this if you must, but I have wanted my one true love to come along." _Wow_, Andre thought to himself,_ that actually took some more thought than I thought it would._ Andre found himself looking deeply into Burke's eyes, searching for the confirmation that his answer was sufficient. "What about you?"

Burke

Burke smiled at his answer. "You're not a girl for wanting that." He said, shaking his head. "There's nothing wrong with that. At all. I'd be more concerned if all you wanted were quick fucks." He smiled, returning his hand back to his. He liked Andre's dream. He saw the musician part coming, and he expected no less. From the brief time he'd known Andre, he could already tell he loved music…he'd be stupid not to pursue something like that. But the second part had surprised him. It was deeper and more open.

When Andre asked about him, he had to stop and think. Honestly? He had no clue. He was sure he'd one day wind up married or in love with someone at some point, but that was all in the future. Thinking about it made him vaguely uncomfortable, like an itch he was told not to scratch. The idea of committing himself so fully to someone, trusting them with everything…it scared the shit out of him. "I guess just the usual stuff," He said, his eyes flickering to the space just over Andre's head. "Get a good job, live in a nice house, fall in love and have 2.1 kids…" He trailed off and shrugged, uncomfortable. "I haven't really thought too much about it."

Andre

Andre let out a contented sigh at Burke's answer. "Sometimes I wish I was like that. I wish I didn't look so completely towards the future. I live in the present as much as I can, but sometimes the future scares me," Andre said as he squeezed Burke's hand. He envied the other man on that aspect. Andre always had the thoughts in the back of his head of never being able to find someone to spend the rest of his life with, and he found himself pushing those thoughts away quite a bit.

Andre felt that it was his turn to ask a question. Something that he had been wondering for a little bit. "Why did you completely cut off from all of your friends here when you moved?"

Burke

"The future is kind of scary," He admitted, glad Andre didn't press too much about it and seemed happy with his answer. "But it's probably going to benefit you more for being able to actually think about it rather than ignore it."

When Andre asked about cutting himself off from his friends, he paused. "I just…did." He said slowly, chewing over the answer. The question was more difficult than the one before it, but he knew he'd answer it for Andre. He'd answer almost anything for him. "I thought I'd be better off if I started completely over in Texas. You know, brand new. I mean, if I knew I would have been coming back here a few years later, I might have kept up with a few people. But," He shrugged. "I don't like the idea of being attached to people so far away. It never works out."

Andre

Burke's answer scared Andre. It made him think of the people that he had lost when they had moved. It made him think of his family, who he rarely talked to anymore. It made him think about what might happen to Burke and himself if they started drifting apart. Would Burke just quit and not even put in an effort like he had with his friends here? No, Andre told himself, I won't let something like that happen.

Andre rolled over onto his side and gave Burke a kiss on the cheek. "The ones that love us never truly leave us, Burke. I would have hated to lose you, and I'm sure Jade and all your other friends didn't like it much either. But it was your decision," Andre said, completely unsure of what he was saying.

As the two men laid on the blanket staring up at the clouds, Andre leaned his head to the side so it was touching Burke's shoulder. The comfort he found in the contact was soothing.

Burke

"I'm glad I came back and met you too." He said, smiling as Andre kissed his cheek. He meant it, too. He was glad. Sure, the reason he had to come back still sucked, and he still couldn't bring himself to call this place his home yet. But at least now he wasn't so sure that when he turned 18 he would be hightailing it straight back to Texas. It was nice here. Okay, that was bullshit. He still didn't know many people, all the traffic still bothered him, and the air still smelled weird to him. But then there was Jade, a friend who he'd already left before and didn't want to do that again. And Andre…someone who he was finding he didn't want to leave.

He looked up at the sky, letting his mind drift aimlessly. He'd never felt more relaxed before. Though there was one thing still on his mind…"Will you play the guitar for me?" He asked, still looking upwards. "I want to hear you play."

Andre

Andre reached behind him and opened his guitar case. He pulled out his guitar and made sure it was in tune. He then started playing a song that he had written just a couple of weeks prior. Time machine. He had written it when he was in a much different place in his life. Now, he had everything in line. He was done messing with worthless people, he had his best friend back, he had a new love interest. Things were going swimmingly for Andre.

As he played the final chords of the song, Andre stared into Burke's eyes. He had only known the man for two days but already, he felt a strong connection to him. He couldn't explain it properly. Whether it was love or just a strong infatuation, Andre didn't know.

Burke

Burke watched intently as Andre played, his attention focused solely on him. As the song drew to a close, he opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. There were no words that described how in awe he was. "Did you write that yourself?" He finally asked. When Andre nodded, he shook his head in wonder. "You can't be real," He muttered, more to himself than Andre. As if to double check, he placed a quick kiss on Andre's lips before pulling away. "That was amazing. Seriously. I'm not just saying that because I'm obligated to." He smiled slightly and shook his head again. "You're really, really talented. If you don't end up pursuing your dream in music, I'm going to kick your ass."

Andre

Andre melted into the quick kiss. He never got sick of those kisses. "Don't worry, I will never give up my music. Not for anything," Andre said to the other man. Andre could not get over how much he was enjoying the day out. He loved to just sit there in the park and relax with someone he had so much of a connection to. Burke was such an easy person for him to get along with…

Burke

"Good. You better not." He threatened, though the grin on his face took away whatever fear factor he had going for him. Burke moved in closer to Andre, resting his head on his shoulder. "It's crazy to think we just met," He mused quietly, tilting his head to look up at Andre. "It feels like a lot longer. I've never felt so close to someone before." He said, the words feeling awkward in his mouth. He was barely able to stop himself from making a face at his last statement. Talking about feelings? Not really his cup of tea. He was alright with it to an extent, but this felt like admitting a closely guarded secret or something.

His mouth twisted into a frown and he buried his face back into the crook of Andre's neck, breathing in his scent. He stayed there for a moment before his face recomposed itself back into an easy grin and he placed one last kiss on Andre's neck before sitting back up. "Did you like the sandwich?" He asked, swiftly changing the topic.

Andre

"I haven't either," Andre replied. He never really had felt this close to someone, at least, not like this. Andre smiled as Burke kissed him again.

"I did like the sandwich. You, sir, are a culinary genius," Andre teased. The truth was, that Andre wasn't even thinking a thing about the sandwich, he was thinking about how much he liked the black-haired man that currently had his fingers intertwined with his own.

Burke

"Of course I am." He said easily, running a hand through his hair with his free hand. "I'm not just a pretty face, after all." He smirked and held up their intertwining hands, kissing the back of Andre's hand. A thought struck him suddenly, and he looked curiously at their conjoined hands. He wondered how long he could go without actually touching Andre. It seemed that ever since they met, they hadn't gone more than a few hours without touching…and that was because they were separated. But when they were together, it was all Burke could do not to wrap himself around the other man and bring himself as close as possible.

So he slipped his hand away from Andre's and grinned at his confused look. "I'm doing an experiment," He explained, waggling his eyebrows and scooting a few feet away from him. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, making sure they were carefully locked before he glanced at Andre. "I'm seeing how long I can go without touching you."

Andre

Andre smiled at the thought of this experiment. Of course he didn't like the idea of not being in contact with Burke, but if he wanted to see what he could co, then so be it. Andre just sat there strumming softly on his guitar. When he looked over at Burke, and blew him a kiss. He laughed when Burke looked like he was struggling to stay away.

Burke

Burke absently watched Andre, keeping his arms locked tightly. When he blew him a kiss, his body moved forward involuntarily before he could stop himself. He pulled himself up short of touching Andre and laughed. "That was a cheap shot," He said, grinning as he rested his head back on his knees. He was starting to wish he had a watch on so he could check how long he'd gone. It had to be at least an hour, right? Or more than likely only a minute, if that. He blew out a frustrated breath, already feeling impatient. He wanted to be touching him, resting his head on his shoulder, holding his hand, leaning into him, kissing him…anything.

Andre

"Why are you even doing this anyway? I don't particularly care how long we can go without touching each other," Andre said. He moved towards Burke. Practically crawling towards him. When he saw Burke pull back, he laughed to himself. He was really devoted to this.

Andre then decided to test Burke's will. Since it was a nice sunny day, Andre took his shirt off and laid back in the sun. Andre took his right hand and lazily drew circles on his chest with his index finger. He opened his eyes slightly and looked over at Burke who was watching him intently.

Burke

"I don't even know why. But I can't back out now. I might as well see how long I last until I crash and burn." He said, grinning. He scooted farther away from Andre, trying to lessen the desire to touch him; it didn't help in the slightest. He was sure he could go to the other side of the park and still feel the need to be near Andre.

Burke's eyes were glued to Andre as he pulled off his shirt and, as if that wasn't bad enough, traced circles on his chest. He nearly groaned and tried to bury his face in his arms, but it the image was still burning in his mind, and it was almost more torture to imagine it than actually see it. So he lifted his head back up, staring intently at Andre. He licked his suddenly dry lips, his gaze locked on as his body as if in a trance.

"Fuck it," He growled, moving from his spot in one motion and practically tossing himself on top of Andre, his mouth immediately finding the other's and attacking it. He tugged at his lower lip with his teeth before releasing it, his mouth moving right back to where it was before. He pushed his tongue into the kiss, running it along the roof of his mouth. He smirked slightly, glad he remembered that one from earlier. Burke pulled back suddenly and rolled over so he was next to Andre. He was breathing rather hard and glanced sideways at him. "That wasn't fair."

Andre

Andre laughed when Burke dove towards him and then moaned when he bit on his lip. He watched the other man roll off to his side and speak. Andre leaned into Burke's side and said, "I had to do it, or else you would have stayed away from me forever." Andre sighed as he relaxed against his lover. "Have I mentioned how much I love spending time with you, Burke? Because I really do."

Burke

"You give me too much credit," He murmured as he wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer to him. "Even without you taking off your shirt, I wouldn't have lasted more than five minutes. It was doomed from the start." He looked over at Andre, smiling. "Maybe a few times, but it doesn't hurt to hear it again." He chuckled softly and kissed his forehead. "But I love spending time with you too. There's no one else I would rather be here with. Well, maybe Emma Watson…" He teased, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. "But I doubt even she would be able to take me away from you at this point."

Andre

"Wow… that's saying something. Emma's pretty fucking hot," Andre said. It was true. She was a beautiful woman. "But I'm flattered that I rank up there with Emma Watson." Andre sighed and rested his head on Burke's chest. "Burke?"

Burke

"Exactly. But I'd still pick you over her." He said, smiling and looking down at Andre where he rested on his chest. He reached over and grabbed his hand in his, intertwining their fingers and placing them on Andre's chest. "Yes?" He asked, rubbing light circles on the back of Andre's hand with his thumb.

Andre

Andre was settled by the feeling of Burke's fingers wrapped together with his own. The circles being traced on the back of his hand, relaxing. "Would you be mad at me… If I said… thatIloveyou?" The last words came out in a rush. Andre wasn't sure whether or not he should say them, but he meant it. If not romantically, yet, then surely he cared for him a whole hell of a lot and wanted to make sure no harm ever came to him.

Burke

Burke stopped tracing circles on his hand, his whole body practically going rigid. But he was aware that a few beats had gone by without an answer, and he forced himself to relax. "I wouldn't be mad," He said, slowly returning to tracing the circles on his hand. He wasn't sure which of the two he was trying to reassure with the movement - Andre or himself. He swallowed and continued on. "I just…wouldn't be able to say it back." He realized how bad that sounded and quickly added, "Not yet at least. I just…I've never even really been in an actual relationship before." He looked over at Andre, trying to gauge his expression, trying to see if he was hurting him. "I've never said…that before. To anyone, besides like my family." God, none of this was coming out the way he wanted it to. He wanted to explain how much he already had come to care for him, and just in such a short amount of time. He wanted him to know that he'd never even felt like this about someone else…which was why he was so scared.

"I want to mean it when I say it to you." He explained, trying desperately to get Andre to understand. "And I think I'm close. But I don't know yet. And I want it to really mean something." He looked into his eyes, worried sick that Andre would hate him. "I really, really care about you. I just need time. If you don't want to, I understand. I won't hate you or anything." Though it would hurt like hell, but he decided to keep that part to himself.

Andre

Andre's heart nearly shattered when he heard the words that Burke spoke. He did understand what Burke meant, really he did. Andre was scared enough to say it for himself, but it just hurt so damn badly. He wanted to run, he wanted to hide. He wanted to go back to the comfort of the things he used to use… Where nothing was able to hurt him anymore.

But he couldn't. He felt that he needed Burke so much. And yes, he did understand Burke. Before Andre met the other man, he felt that it would be so hard to give his love to someone, based on all the times he had been used. And when he finally found it in him to do it, it wasn't reciprocated.

"It's ok, I understand… It was stupid of me to say this soon anyway," Andre said as he leaned back down onto Burke's chest.

Burke

Burke sucked in a quick breath, feeling like he'd been kicked in the gut. He could read the hurt clear as day on Andre's face, and knowing that he'd caused it…knowing that he'd hurt the one person he didn't ever want to hurt…he felt like the biggest asshole on the planet. He felt sick to his stomach and the sinking feeling of self-hatred reared its head. He wanted to practically tear himself up from the inside out; he had to deserve it. He'd made Andre cry. And that…that was the worst.

"It wasn't stupid," He whispered, his voice hoarse. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to find a way to make this better. He had to fix what he caused. He had to. "I knew we had something the second I saw you." Burke's voice was still low, as if he was too scared to speak loudly and scare him away. "I've never felt that before. I don't…feel things. Ever." He swallowed again, wanting desperately to pull Andre into his arms but he held back. He was sure Andre hated him, and he didn't blame him one bit. He hated himself right now too.

"I shut myself off from people. And you just…fuck, I don't know. You did something. Do you know how long it's been since I've been this happy? Because I don't. I can't even remember back that far." His hands shook at his sides, feeling too vulnerable and exposed. But it would be worth it if he could make Andre understand in the slightest. "I don't want to lose you, Andre." He said quietly, finally reaching out a hesitant hand to him. He paused briefly, as if unsure as to whether or not Andre wanted him to touch him right now, but he finally lightly settled his hand on his cheek, gently turning his head to look at him. He just looked into Andre's eyes silently for a moment before leaning up to kiss his forehead, keeping it there as he squeezed his eyes shut tight, wishing he could take it all back. "I'm sorry," He murmured, moving to rest his forehead against his and look at him. "I understand if you hate me. But I can't lose you. I can't."

Andre

Andre really did understand what Burke was saying about him never getting attached. Andre himself had learned not to within the past month. "I don't want to lose you either, Burke. And I understand about you. You aren't one to get attached, and neither am I. I have learned in the past month not to get close to someone for fear of them just using me and leaving. I never thought I would find someone like you. I never thought I would want to say the things I have said to you. I never thought I would feel the way for someone that I feel about you… I never… I… I mean it though… I do love you. And if we aren't ready for that kind of relationship right now, then it doesn't have to be in a romantic sense. But I care for you so much and I want to be there for you, and with you, and I want to be everything for you because I felt that spark too when we met… I love you, Burke. I do."

Andre felt exhausted after that little speech. He didn't think he had anything left in him after that. He was crying, and breathing deeply. He was… He was light headed. He couldn't see straight. He was falling… Everything was black…

Burke

Burke clung to Andre as he cried, trying to soothe him as best as he could, but he felt like he was doing a shit job. He was holding him tightly in his arms, as if he was trying to protect him from something. Yet it was pointless, because how could he protect Andre from himself? He was the one who caused this. He was the reason Andre was broken like this. And he was the one who didn't deserve Andre at all.

A moment passed, and Burke knew something was wrong. Andre had gone silent and still, his body practically slack in his arms. "Andre?" He asked hoarsely, gently shaking the other man. When there was no response, he shook him a bit rougher, trying to rouse him. "Andre, come on, wake up." His heart constricted painfully as he looked helplessly down at his still form. Panic finally set in, and he fumbled in his pocket for his phone, unable to dial the numbers fast enough. He wasn't sure if he was overreacting or not, but he wasn't taking any chances. He hissed as he nearly dropped the phone in his panic, but quickly pressed it against his ear as the operator picked up. "I need an ambulance," He half-yelled into the phone, his voice shaking as he continued to try to wake up Andre. "Right now." He rattled off the location and tried his best to explain what had happened, but he wasn't even sure. All he knew was that this wasn't good and he wasn't going to lose Andre. There was no chance in hell.

The voice on the other line was saying something, but Burke couldn't listen. "Wake up, come on please don't do this," He knew he couldn't hear him, but the words were reassuring. His breathing was erratic and he felt like he was going to pass out himself, but he gripped Andre's limp hand tightly in his own, clinging to it like he had no other choice. "I need you Andre, please wake up. Don't leave me." He was only vaguely aware of the tears that had started to fall, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "Please wake up."

Andre

_Everything was white. White everywhere. It was calming, really. Suddenly, a white suit appeared on him. He looked down and saw himself. _Damn, _Andre thought, _I look good._ Andre began to walk around. He couldn't feel a floor under his feet, but he was still walking. Things began to appear around the area. He finally made them out as large painting frames… All of his friends. All of his friends that he would be leaving behind, were he to pass away from this attack._ That's what this is,_ Andre thought._ It's an anxiety attack… Son of a bitch. How the fuck do I get out of here?

_It wasn't any use, though. No matter how much Andre screamed and ran around, nothing was going to jolt him out of this deeper subconscious. He looked back down and saw that he was staring into a ring of paintings. Why they were paintings and not just regular pictures, Andre didn't know, but right at the middle of the circle, there was Burke. Andre ran into his arms._

"_Andre, I need you to wake up, ok? Andre! Can you hear us? We need you to come back to us!" Exclaimed Burke. Andre thought that it was weird that Burke would be referring to himself as "us" but it was what it was. _

_Suddenly, everything started to shake and Andre was falling. Falling hard. He slammed into the ground and jumped up, gasping for air._

Andre panted as he tried to suck the world's oxygen supply into his lungs. "What happened? Where am I? What-" But he was cut off by Burke lunging towards him, hugging him so tightly that he couldn't breathe. "Burke, I can't…" As Burke let him go, he gasped again and then went in for a gentler hug. Andre had been scared the whole time but strangely didn't realize it until the end. Anyone could get past a small road bump, and Andre realized that Burke not being ready to say that he loved him back yet, was one of them.

"I'm so sorry, Burke. I promise to never do something like that again. I think it was an anxiety attack." Andre turned to the paramedics who must have been the ones that were yelling at him in his dream. "I think this has only happened to me once, before, years ago." Andre dealt with the paramedic's tests to make sure he was alright and turned back to Burke, who grasped him in another huge hug.

Burke

It was fucking terrifying, holding Andre's limp form in his arms as paramedics moved around him. He had clung to him for as long as he could, but eventually they had torn him from his arms and forced Burke to sit a few yards off. But that didn't stop him from practically wearing down a path in the grass from his excessive pacing. Back, forth, repeat. Over and over he did this, unable to sit down or stay still as the paramedics worked on Andre. No one was telling him anything, and he wanted to scream at them to hurry the fuck up and fix him already, but he remained silent and tense.

His head was swimming and he wasn't sure what was going on or how much time had even passed. He felt like he was losing his sanity the longer he waited, and all he could think about was the last time something like this had happened. The situations were pretty different, but the outcome had been the same. He'd been the one to find Sophie passed out in her room. He'd been the one who had tried to shake her awake. He'd been the one who was shoved aside by paramedics and forced to wait. He'd been the one who was told that she had taken a shit load of pills and tried to kill herself, and he'd come just in time. Now he was just hoping he had called in time again.

There was a sudden silence among the paramedics and Burke started towards them, his heart thudding painfully as the worst conclusions jumped to his mind. He was already practically there when he heard Andre's voice. And that was enough. He nearly launched himself at Andre, shoving aside the paramedics along the way as he gripped Andre tightly, burying his face in his neck. He loosened his grip when Andre gasped for air, but even the brief amount of time that he wasn't holding Andre in his arms was too long, and he returned for the embrace, albeit gentler this time. "You scared the shit out of me," He whispered hoarsely in his ear, wanting to say so many other things to him. But he had to get tested, and he reluctantly let go of him, waiting for him to finish.

As soon as the tests were over though, he grabbed him and pulled him back into him. "I'm so so so so sorry," He said, rambling slightly as he gripped him tighter and tried to calm back down. He wasn't even sure Andre could understand him, because even to his own ears it sounded like a garbled mess. "I'm so sorry."

Andre

Andre wasn't as scared for his own life as Burke was. All it was to him was a dream. Nothing more, nothing less. "It's ok," Andre said awkwardly as he patted Burke's back, trying to calm him down. Andre really didn't know what needed to be said. He was at a loss.

Burke

"I really thought I lost you," He muttered into his shoulder, trying to calm down. His adrenaline was still pumping, and he felt super aware of everything around him. He breathed in Andre's smell, and the familiarization of it calmed him down a little. As he came down from his panic, he became increasingly aware of something. There was something there…something different. Burke moved his head and rested it against Andre's forehead.

"I love you," He whispered, suddenly sure. There was no doubt left. When he had thought he had lost Andre…it was like some part of him had broken at the idea of Andre being gone. It physically hurt him to think about it. It was like it had already been there, and had only needed something to break it down before it could come out. "I love you." He repeated louder, raising his eyes to meet Andre's, his gaze sure.

Andre

As Andre heard the words spill from Burke's mouth, he stepped back slightly. His first thought was how bad it was for it to take Andre almost dying to make Burke realize that he loved him. "Burke, it's ok. If you aren't ready to say it yet, then you don't have to. Don't just say it because you thought you were going to lose me. That's pathetic." Andre was shocked that someone like Burke would do such a thing.

Burke

Burke jerked back as if Andre had physically slapped him. A range of emotions flashed across his face before he schooled it back into a blank mask. "Right," He said, his voice void of emotion and sounding almost automatic. "You're right, that was pathetic of me. Sorry, it won't happen again." He knew he was being hypocritical, but at least when Burke had told him, he hadn't called it pathetic. He knew Andre was just telling the truth and he got it, but he wasn't going to admit it. The walls were coming back up and he glanced down, wiping the dirt from his hands onto his pants just to do something. "Right," He repeated absently. "We can just forget I said it." He pulled a tight smile onto his face and offered Andre his hand. "How are you feeling?" He asked, wanting desperately to change the topic and get away from his humiliation and hurt.

Andre

Andre could see the hurt in Burke's face right when he said it. He knew it was genuine. Andre had called it all wrong. Burke truly did love him. When Andre saw the fake smile that Burke put on, that was the final straw. Burke was offering Andre his hand, Andre gave him his whole body. He jumped towards Burke and pulled him into a tight embrace and began crying. "Burke… Burke, Burke, Burke… How could I have been so stupid? I shouldn't have said that. I love you, and I know you love me too. I was so stupid to think that you could stoop so low. I love you, Burke, I want to spend every second with you!"

Andre slid down to his knees in front of the man with whom he was in love. He hung his head low and apologized. He apologized for being stupid, for being doubtful, for being hurtful, for being mean, for being unbelieving. But most of all, Andre asked for Burke's forgiveness.

Burke

Burke barely had time to be shocked as suddenly Andre was in his arms and crying. He wasn't sure how they had even gotten to this point, but he felt the walls crumbling as quickly as he had put them up. He couldn't stay upset or distant with Andre…it was just impossible. As Andre got on his knees and apologized, Burke shook his head and gently pulled him back up and into his arms.

"You don't have to apologize," He said, wrapping his arms around him. "All you said was the truth. I just…I don't know. It was like I already knew I loved you when you said it, but it didn't hit me until I thought I wouldn't get the chance to tell you. I just wanted you to know." He was still flustered, and placed a kiss on his neck. "But I do love you."

Andre

Andre's tears flowed even more when he heard the thing that he was dying to hear. And this time, he knew it was the truth. "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you," Andre repeated. "I know you were telling the truth, it was foolish of me to think otherwise. I'm sorry." As Andre said it, he couldn't help but feel a rush of calmness sweep over the two men as they stood in the park.

It was as if time stood still when Andre pulled Burke into a kiss to rival those of Clark Gable. As he pulled back, he couldn't help but notice that there were a few people staring, as they had been drawn by the ambulance and all of the commotion. Andre was suddenly very happy, as he took Burke by the arm. "Let's get out of here, I feel that this area has held enough excitement for me for one day."

Burke

"Stop apologizing," He said, smiling slightly and kissing his forehead. "You have nothing to be sorry for." As he pulled him into a kiss, Burke happily returned it. Though when he pulled back, he followed Andre's gaze to the staring people before looking back at him. "Right, good idea." He said, smiling and heading back towards the picnic area. He quickly grabbed the guitars and basket as well as his cell phone that he had dropped in his panic and turned back to Andre. "Ready?" He asked. Andre nodded and the two walked back to the car, hand in hand.

He felt lighter almost as he pulled up to Andre's house, idling the car in front of the house. "I'm glad you're okay," He murmured, leaning across the seat to kiss him softly once before pulling back. They parted soon after that, only after promising to text each other later on. Burke sat in his car for a while, just thinking over the whole day. That had definitely been, hands down, his most interesting date. He shook his head and smiled to himself, starting the car and heading home.

* * *

><p><strong>Publisher's note: <strong>Well, everyone, here is the next set of chapters. A bit of drama going on in these, hope we didn't keep you on your toes too much. Stay tuned for more to come. I have a few more chapters to post until we are up to the present in the story, and currently, we are working on a nice big party. So please, everyone, rate and review... For the love of God, review. We love reviews, they are what keeps us going. Again, thanks for reading and sticking with it!


	29. Part 28: Beck's RV: Beck, Cat

Beck

Beck Oliver drummed his fingers anxiously across the wall. He wasn't nervous, he was simply anxious. Because Beck Oliver didn't get nervous.

He had just sent Cat a text and was patiently waiting for her to arrive. Well… not so patiently.

Beck had thrown himself into seclusion and spent several days avoiding everything and everyone. He had taken the time to really think about things and sort out his feelings.

1. He would not cheat on Jade. It wasn't something he could live with. No matter how confused he felt, he would stay faithful. He had spent hours repeating that very idea to himself, hoping it would become ingrained.

2. Beck obviously was developing feelings for Cat. But he didn't quite know where those feelings stemmed from. He was lonely and Jade hadn't been around. He needed to spend more time with Cat to figure things out.

3. The play. He needed to focus on the play. His feelings for Cat and Jade had to be pushed aside so that he could give a good performance.

Beck briefly realized that he hadn't thought much about Jade over the past few days. He didn't want to think about her. Thinking about her meant thinking about the fact that she was hiding something from him. Something that had to do with Tori. Beck knew that eventually he would need to uncover the truth. But for the time being he wanted to live in denial.

Cat

Cat had been eating in the back yard with her brother, it was a warm day and she thought it would be nice for a swim. Getting out she dried herself of hearing her phone, looking down at the name that appeared on the screen she smiled brightly. It had been a long time since she had last seen Beck, and the way things left off at the Ice cream 'date' she figured he would never want to see her again. Letting out a happy sigh of relief. Grabbing her towel Cat rushed inside excited to continue on with the play. Even if Cat felt like Beck was pushing her away, she had to help him. Making a promise meant keeping it as well; the worst thing to Cat was breaking a promise.

Pulling up to his RV Cat took a deep breath. There was one thing Cat was sure of at this point, and that was she had deeper feelings for Beck than ever before. Through everything Cat still couldn't find a way to get them to stop, even if it frustrated her the feelings would always be there. Walking up to the door the red head knocked three times before letting herself in, figuring he was in the main house. Surprised to see Beck when she walked in she looked at him confused, "Hey Beck!" Cat ran her fingers through the top of her bangs smiling. "Sorry for letting myself in, I just thought-" Seeing him smile broke the tension she had felt for coming in.

Beck

"It's okay," Beck smiled comfortingly. He had noticed that Cat seemed to get nervous around him lately. He wasn't sure what that stemmed from, but he was determined to help her to relax and feel comfortable.

"So, I figure we should get right to business today since we didn't get much done last time," he continued. Beck reached out and handed Cat a script. She nodded and flipped through the pages, her eyes scanning the words in concentration.

"We can start on page four," he suggested, turning his own script to that page. "My character is telling your character that he can't live without her," he added. Clearing his throat and shifting in his seat, Beck waited patiently as Cat sat down next to him and flipped to the right page.

Cat

"I think that sounds like a great idea! Let me just try to get into character?" Cat had started a little ritual sense she had been in Jades play; taking fourteen deep breaths, spinning around three times, and holding her breath for 31 seconds. Remember to breathe through her nose. Out of the corner of her eye Cat saw Beck laughing and failed at holding her breath. Shaking her head she didn't say anything at all, waiting a couple second she looked around the RV. "Okay I'm ready!"

Cat smiled brightly flipping through the script, still trying to remember what exactly the play had been about. Looking through page four she tried to find the place, seeing his first line she looked at the one before. "If anyone were to find out, I may never see you again."

Grabbing Beck's hand she looked into his eyes, trying to stay in character she couldn't help but focus on his lips. Cat knew her boundaries and she wasn't willing to cross them, and she knew he wouldn't ether. At this point she wasn't even sure he felt the same was as she, waiting for him to deliver his line she pulled her hand away slowly.

Beck

Beck noticed the air thicken as Cat pulled her hand away. He could tell that she was hesitant. Quickly, purposefully, he reached out and took her hand in his own. He sent her a reassuring smile and squeezed her fingers lightly.

"Damn everyone else, damn them!" he exclaimed, focusing on the emotions his character was supposed to exhibit. "You and I can face them together," he whispered, bringing his face slightly closer to her own. She looked up at him through her thick lashes and he felt his throat tighten. "We're stronger together," he finished, barley above a whisper. He knew that the script called for a kiss soon, and he didn't know how Cat was going to react.

Beck was above all else, a professional. He had kissed girls for plays and movies before, hell, he had kissed Cat for a movie before. But the air was buzzing and this moment didn't _feel_ like other moments had. It felt real.

Cat

Cat listened to his every word, watching his lips she smiled weakly. If it was going to be the last thing she did, Cat was going to kiss Beck. As he finished up she could feel his warm breath against her skin, it sent chills across her body.

Leaning in slowly Cat tilted her head, without a word she pressed her lips to his passionately. The spark she felt was hard to explain, it moved throughout her own body in seconds. Pulling away slightly the bright eyed girl placed her hand on the back of Beck's neck, moving back in she kissed him once again softly. Moving closer to him she realized what she was doing, this time it wasn't just another stage kiss for Cat, it was real, she was kissing him. Pulling away Cat dropped her hand from his neck, eyes still closed she tried to remember her next line. "We..Yes?" Stumbling over her words slowly she opened her eyes, feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry.." Cat mumbled her cheeks still a bright shade of red, it was the first time she had ever forgot a line. It wasn't like her to get caught up in the moment, even with a stage kiss Cat would never break character unless told to. It just felt like so much more, it was something the red head had been waiting for. To get a real kiss from someone she had real feelings for.

Beck

"I uh… good. That was good," Beck nodded uncertainly. He moved away from Cat slightly and felt the cold air hit him like a brick. He saw her worried expression and her downcast eyes.

"Hey, it was in the script. It's okay," he assured her. "We've, you know… kissed before. For that movie," he continued. He knew that he was saying this to both himself and to her. Because he needed as much convincing as she did.

"Anyways, that uh… that ends the scene," he scratched his neck nervously. He was about to speak again when his phone began to buzz. Looking at the screen he saw the name "Isabelle" flashing.

"Sorry," he mutter in Cat's direction. "Hello?" he answered the phone, knitting his brow. "Hey Iz, what's up? Jade… no I uh, I haven't talked to her recently. No, I don't know where she could be. Is everything okay? Alright, yeah. I'll let you know if I hear from her. Later kiddo," he finished the conversation quickly and looked at Cat.

"That was uh… Jade's sister," he explain needlessly. "She just wanted to know if Jade was here," he wrung his hands together awkwardly, feeling the tension thick in the air.

Cat

Cat tried not to make eye contact with him, realizing it was only going to make things worse. Everything Beck said was true, they had kissed before for a movie and it never seemed like a big deal. Maybe because Jade was standing right there the whole time? Now they were completely alone, which was something they did a lot lately. Taking in a deep breath, Cat let out a high pitched sigh turning her attention back towards Beck.

The red head tried to listen in on the phone conversation, but looked down so she wouldn't give herself away. Cat knew who it was, and she had a feeling where Jade might be. It wouldn't change anything if he knew as well. Opening her mouth the bright eyed girl almost blurted out Tori's name but stopped herself. For some reason Cat could never do it, she could never give a secret away. Scrunching her eyebrows together she looked at up at Beck, as he ended the phone call she smiled trying to shake off what had just happened.

"Beck-" Cat locked eye contact with him, which was one of the hardest things to do with anyone. "I like you." Speaking softly the bright eyed girl's face went from a thick smile to a face of confusion. Cat had just let it come out, and now was starting to grow nervous of how he might respond. This could be the worst mistake she had ever made, yet she let out a sigh of relief.

Beck

"I know," Beck admitted softly. "I mean, I thought that maybe…" he trailed off, averting his eyes. He had suspected that Cat had feelings for him, but hearing her say the words was something else entirely. It changed things.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" he cut himself off worriedly. "I shouldn't have let things get this far," he continued, looking down at his lap. After a moment Beck briefly looked up and caught Cat's eye. She had a downcast expression, her face clouded with worry.

"You're one of my best friends Cat, and you've been amazing lately. I guess, Jade and I are going through some things and I sort of leaned on you for support. But I think- I think I let things get a little out of hand," he told her honestly. It hurt him to tell her these things, to break her heart. But Beck was nothing if not loyal, and he had to be loyal to Jade right now.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I mean I… I started having feelings for you too. But I'm with Jade, and I've been with Jade for a long time. I just, I feel like I owe it to her and to myself to really give our relationship a chance. I don't know if Jade and I are gonna be together forever, but I do know that I can't just walk away when things get hard," he explained. Taking a deep breath he continued…

"You really are an amazing girl, and- and I still want to be friends. Because you're one of the best friends I have. But, I understand if you need some time or if you don't think you can be around me. I'm sorry," he finished with a whisper. There was a nagging feeling in his gut that told him this wasn't right. Rejecting Cat felt wrong in his heart. But his head told him to fight for Jade. And in that moment, Beck decided to listen to his head… no matter how much it hurt.

Cat

Cat looked down the whole time Beck talked; with every word she closed her eyes a little tighter. At the moment it was the only thing that would stop her from crying. Cat had never once cried in her life in front of someone, and she wasn't planning on doing it in front of Beck. For now the red head had to be all smiles just to get on with things. Everything he said was true, Beck had to stay loyal to Jade even if Jade wasn't doing the same.

Letting out a soft sigh Cat looked up making eye contact with him, which only made it hurt ten times worse. The way he looked at her that day in the Ice Cream shop, that's what she was going to miss. Even if it left Cat confused, it made her feel like she meant something to him. "You don't have to say sorry-" whispering she let her hands lay at her sides.

"I still want to be friends with you Beck-" Taking a deep breath she tried to think of what this would mean. If they stayed friends would Cat live with the constant pain of him rejecting her? Or, like every other time, would she forget about it with in three days? Cat looked straight into his eyes, her eye brows meeting in the middle.

Smiling brightly Cat looked at him, now she knew what she could say to make it all go away. Even if that meant moving on, which never seemed easy for the red head to do. "You're one of my best friends, and I'm always going to be here. It was just a crush-" Looking down Cat got caught on the furriness of the carpet, giggling to herself she ran her fingers across her lower lip.

Beck

"I'm flattered," he told her honestly. "For a girl as amazing as you to see something in me… it means a lot Cat," he continued. Beck searched his mind for the right words, the words that would wipe the sadness from her eyes. Even through her smile he saw the dimness.

"If things were different…" he began, trailing off towards the end. "I uh, I probably don't deserve someone like you anyway. I'd just screw it up," he told her lightly. He pattered her arm awkwardly, wishing he hadn't touched her at all. The sparked flickered through him and he knew that her feelings weren't one sided.

"I'm glad we can be friends though. You're- sometimes I feel like you're the only person I can talk to," he admitted. "But that's not really fair to you, is it?"

Cat

Cat's distraction had faded, and all she could hear was the sound of her own heartbeat. It went a bit faster every time she heard his words, and the touch it made he clench her hands. If only Beck felt what she had felt when they touched, and then the kiss if he could have just put himself in her shoes.

Looking up at Beck the red head took a deep breath, "You always do that-" Cat's eyebrows met in the middle in a confused frustrated look. "You're not a bad guy like you think you are. The acrobat who threw a pipe at my brother he is a bad guy, but Beck you haven't done anything wrong!" Looking straight into his eyes, Cat had a weak smile cover her face. There was no pain anymore, she just wanted to know why he didn't like her if they were going to be friends.

"Well I feel like you're the only one who doesn't judge me. You have helped me through so many things, now I just have to do this one on my own." Looking down Cat played with her hands, trying to keep herself distracted by anything other then Beck. "Why don't you like me?" The red head knew it would be a bad idea to meet his eyes, it would hurt to hear the truth and see it too.

Beck

"I do like you Cat. I actually, I like you too much," Beck admitted. "That's sort of the problem." he continued. He watched her mull over his words before nodding uncertainly.

"You know, most of the time I love how close our group of friends is. You know?" he asked suddenly. "But sometimes I really fucking hate it," he huffed. Cat looked at him in confusion.

"What I mean is… if Jade and I were to break up, it would just- it would mess things up. It would be awkward and painful. And the whole group would suffer," he explained. "It's just… it makes more sense for me to give things with Jade a chance. Even if, even if I'm not sure how I feel about that," he added.

"Does that make sense?" he questioned hopefully.

Cat

Beck

Cat

Beck

Cat

Beck

Cat

Beck

Cat

Beck

Cat

Beck

Cat

Beck

Cat

Beck

Cat

Beck

Cat


	30. Part 29: Andre's House: Andre, Burke

Burke

Burke slid his phone back in his pocket, a small smile appearing on his face. He was glad that the two of them were finally going to hang out together again, because he was starting to go through definite withdraws, even after such a short time. There had been some definite moping going around the past few days without contact from Andre, and Burke cringed at the thought of how he would have been if they'd gone any longer without talking. Luckily though Andre had responded to his text and suggested he come over.

Grabbing a pen and piece of paper off the counter, Burke quickly scribbled a note to Sophie telling her that he would be out for a while and not to worry. He hoped that she would just stay asleep and not even notice he had left, but he decided to play on the safe side and leave a note just in case she woke up and wondered where he had gone off to. Besides, he was sure he wouldn't want to be bothered by a frantic phone call from her when he could be doing other things with Andre.

Satisfied that the note was enough, he grabbed the keys from the hook on the wall and left, shutting the front door silently behind him. The drive to Andre's house was relatively short, and Burke said a silent thank you to whoever that the two of them lived so close. He hopped out of the car once he parked and jogged up the steps of his porch, knocking on the door.

Andre

Andre was happy that Burke was going to be coming over. He had been cooped up in the house for the past few days relaxing after all the excitement during their date. Andre wasn't feeling bad, but he just wanted to relax. He was surprised that Burke hadn't texted him or called earlier than he did. Andre sent the first reply and thought to himself that he might have been seeming a little too eager. It wasn't like he was sitting on his couch staring at his phone or anything.

Andre ran to his bathroom after Burke's last text to brush his teeth because he hadn't since he ate breakfast that day and he wanted to be fresh for his man._ My man_, Andre thought._ I like that. _

Andre heard the knock on the door and his heart raced for a moment. He started jogging over to the door but slowed down half-way there. He didn't want to seem too eager. When he opened the door and saw Burke standing there with that spacey smile on his face he jumped towards him, pulling the other man into a hug and crashing his lips to his.

Burke

Burke's whole body seemed to come alive as Andre pulled him into a hug, and he eagerly wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. He pulled back slightly, smiling widely and planting light kisses on his lips. "Hello," He finally breathed, aware that a goofy grin was on his face, yet he didn't care. He was just glad that they were finally together again.

All his previous worries and doubts were erased as they held each other, and Burke didn't want to let go. He wasn't sure how he had gone so long without being close to Andre; how could he stay away from this? Andre led the two of them inside, and Burke trailed behind him, keeping one arm wrapped firmly around his waist. But once they were inside, Burke turned to him, inspecting him with worried eyes. Andre had said he was feeling fine now, but he just wanted to be sure for himself. He felt guilty for not calling earlier than this, but he'd been too scared to. He knew he was being stupid, but after saying the big l-word to each other, he wasn't sure what would be different. Yet being here with Andre now, he realized nothing had changed and had been avoiding him for no reason. "I missed you."

Andre

"God I missed you too," Andre sighed as he looked at Burke. He couldn't resist pulling the man he loved into another big hug. "I'm sorry I haven't been around. I just wanted to relax. I called my parents and let them know what was going on. I also told them about us. Surprisingly, they were accepting of it, which makes me happy," Andre explained. Andre held onto Burke's waist and pulled him in for another quick kiss. "I love you." Saying just those three words made Andre's heart flutter. Andre let out another contented sigh and pulled Burke over to the couch to have a seat.

Burke

Burke lightly kissed the side of his neck as he pulled into into another hug. "You don't need to apologize. I'm glad you got some rest," He said, pulling his face back up and smiling at him. "You told them?" He asked, unable to keep the surprise from his voice. He hadn't even thought about telling his parents about Andre, but that was more because he knew that his father wouldn't react well to it than anything else. His father had practically disowned Burke's cousin when he had come out, and then there was the fact that Burke didn't even know if he liked guys. It sounded stupid, but he had never been attracted to another guy before…just Andre. He didn't know what that made him, but he didn't care. Whatever he was, he had Andre, and that was enough.

"I'm glad they were okay with it," He finally said, smiling as Andre gave him another quick kiss. "And I love you too." The words still seemed strange to Burke, but he knew he meant them…it would just take some getting used to, that's all. Years of avoiding those words was going to be a tough habit to break, but he knew he eventually would. As Andre led him to the couch, Burke shifted so he was leaning on Andre, his head resting on his shoulder. "I want you to meet my sister," He said after a moment, keeping his head still on his shoulder. "Not now but, you know, eventually."

Andre

Andre was slightly taken aback by Burke's surprise at him telling his parents. But it all left when he kissed him again. Andre didn't know how this relationship was really supposed to go. Was he able to call Burke "baby" or other things of the sort now? Was it weird when guys did that? "I would love to meet your sister sometime… Why did you have to move with her, anyway?" Andre asked, wanting to know as much as possible about his boyfriend.

Burke

"Good, because I think that she thinks I don't have any friends here," He said, kicking off his shoes and pulling his legs onto the couch. He curled up closer into Andre's side, contemplating his answer. "She just got out of the hospital and my parents wanted me to stay with her and watch over her." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either. He didn't like talking about Sophie too much, but he found himself actually wanting to tell Andre. "She tried to kill herself a little while back, and now that's she's back from the hospital, my parents wanted someone to stay with her. I guess they thought our sibling bond would help or something, but it hasn't. I don't even know what to say to her. It's like living with a stranger." He said, swallowing and staring straight ahead. He was surprised at how much he had actually told Andre; that was the first time he had opened up about that before, and it felt…strange.

"Sorry," He said, pulling on a quick smile to try to ease the tension he felt. "I kind of killed the mood there."

Andre

"It's fine. I like knowing about your life. And your family. Everyone has stuff in their life. I'm not perfect either," Andre said. "I love you for being willing to come out here to be with your sister, even if you didn't completely want to. It is a true testament to your character." Andre was loving just sitting and talking with Burke when he put his arm around the other man, pulling him into his side. Andre placed a kiss on top of Burke's head before speaking again. "That's why I love Jade so much. She is such a strong person. Before you got here, she helped me through a lot of stuff in my life. She is such a good friend."

Burke

Burke moved closer into Andre's side, closing his eyes briefly and smiling as he kissed the top of his head. But when he spoke again, he opened them and turned to look up at Andre. "What stuff?" He asked bluntly before he could stop himself, and cringed. "Sorry, that was bad. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." He added, still looking at him.

Andre

"No, it's fine. Umm, well, before I met you, I was in a place where it was like, 'nobody in this world is very good,'" Andre said. "I saw most girls as just wanting to use you and not really do fucking anything to reciprocate any love you showed them. I was with this girl Veronica, and we wound up in bed one night. She looks at me and tells me about how she can't wait to tell her friends how good I was in bed because they all thought I would be great or some shit. That was when that realization really hit me." Andre looked down at Burke and pulled him closer. "After that, I just lost it and went home and started drinking a lot more than I had been. That's when I wrote that song I sang for you, by the way… Before that, I had been a little depressed occasionally because me and Jade weren't as close as we used to be, or are now. So, I was turning to alcohol, and pot, instead of music all the time. It was some bad stuff. But then I got help from Lane, and Jade… And then I met you." Andre punctuated the last sentence with a kiss on Burke's lips and then realized that he had been talking for a while. Which was a little embarrassing.

Burke

Burke listened quietly as Andre talked, just holding the other close. He gave one last kiss before reaching over to grab one of Andre's hands, playing absently with it in his lap as he thought. "I'm glad you got help," He said, turning his head to look back up at Andre. "And you are better now, right?" There was a hopeful look in his face as he asked, hoping that the answer would be good. The idea that Andre felt bad…it made Burke want to take him somewhere where nothing could reach them and protect him from everything. He knew that was irrational, but it was still a nice thought. "But you're strong for getting help," He added, smiling softly and running his thumb lightly over the back of his hand. "Not many people can do that."

Andre

"Yea, I'm all good now. And thanks. There was a point when I was working through things with Jade when I freaked out and drank about a quarter of a bottle of vodka, that wasn't fun. But since then, I haven't had anything at all," Andre said. "And then I found you, which makes me think that I would punch myself in the nuts if I ever wanted to try something like that again." Andre loved how he felt around Burke. It was like he had never felt before; he was so light, and yet completely grounded at the same time. He could be himself with Burke, and he could live.

Andre felt Burke's thumb gliding over his skin and it made sparks fire through his whole arm. Would those types of feelings ever go away? Probably not. Was Andre bothered by that knowledge? Not at all.

Burke

Burke smiled slightly and pulled him down, capturing his lips in a slow kiss. "I'm glad I can help," He said, his lips hovering over Andre's as he talked. He felt good, knowing that he at least helped some. Even if he hadn't actually done anything, it still counted as long as it made Andre happy. And if just simply being there was enough for Andre, than maybe Burke wasn't as bad as he thought he was. "But please don't punch yourself. Especially in such a…valuable place," He said, a slow grin sliding onto his face.

Andre

"Valuable, huh?" Andre teased as he moved his right leg over his body to hook between Burke's legs.

Burke

"Very valuable." He added, smirking and resting his hand on Andre's thigh, slowly inching his hand upwards at an excruciatingly slow pace. "And I wouldn't be happy if any harm came to it." Burke moved his lips to Andre's neck, alternating between sucking and kissing his neck, jaw, and finally his mouth. He grinned into the kiss, pressing himself closer to Andre. It felt like second nature now, being this close to Andre. And boy, did he love it.

Andre

Andre moaned as Burke placed kisses on his neck. Andre ground up into Burke's hand when it reached his cock. He loved the way Burke liked to get right to the point. Andre kissed him back with ferocity, biting on Burke's lower lip and sucking it into his mouth. He ran his hands up through Burke's hair and pulled on it gently, just enough to tease the other man a bit.

Burke

Burke grinned, stroking Andre's growing hardness through the fabric of his pants. He had to bit the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from moaning as Andre practically attacked his lips and ran his hands through his hair. Detaching his lips from Andre's for a split second, he made quick work of pulling off both of their shirts, frustrated with the amount of clothing they had on. As soon as he was done taking off the shirts, he tossed them on the floor and returned back to Andre, moving so he was on top of the other man. He slowly rolled his hips against Andre's, groaning at the friction he could feel even through the layers of clothing.

Andre

Andre moaned as Burke stroked him over his jeans. He relished in the view of Burke's flawless chest as their shirts were stripped off. Andre pulled Burke in as far as he could, grinding them both closer than he thought they could go.

Andre couldn't decide where to put his hands. Roving them over Burke's beautiful tanned skin, across his abs, over his shoulders, into his hair, pulling his lover down for another searing kiss. He would never get used to this. It all seemed so unreal, that Andre had finally found someone he could completely connect with. It was the greatest feeling in the world. Andre knew that he never wanted it to end.

Burke

Burke breathed in sharply at the close contact, his fingers digging into Andre's shoulders in surprise, though it quickly dissolved into a moan. He dipped his head so his mouth was hovering next to Andre's ear and spoke, his voice breathless and low. "You're trying to kill me." He accused, running his own hands over every inch of the other man that he possibly could.

As he was pulled into another kiss, he eagerly deepened it, searching all the surfaces of Andre's mouth with his tongue. If he hadn't already been sitting, he was sure he would have gotten lightheaded - it was that kind of kiss. It was the kind of kiss that made his head spin and forget about everything else except for the beautiful man underneath him. He wasn't sure if they could get any closer without taking off their pants, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. His hands finally found their way down Andre's stomach, his fingers teasing the skin just above the waistband of his jeans.

Andre

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am trying to kill you," Andre teased as Burke growled into his ear. Shivers ran through Andre's body as Burke ran his hands everywhere he could reach. As Burke ran his tongue along the inside of Andre's mouth, Andre wished he could take the other man's lips off and have them permanently attached to his own. Then he realized how gross that would be and decided that they were alright where they were. Andre's breath hitched for a moment when Burke ran his hands down to his waist.

Andre slid his hands all along Burke's back and down further. He shoved his hands under his jeans, grasping Burke's ass and pulling the other man into his own waist, grinding them together.

Burke

As Andre grabbed and pulled him down, Burke buried his head into Andre's shoulder, stifling his moan. It was definitely time for the pants to come off. Burke pulled back suddenly, completely detaching himself from Andre. He moved off the couch until he was standing in front of Andre. He knelt down on the ground, moving so he was between his legs, pausing only to grin up at him.

He made quick work of taking off Andre's pants, kissing the newly exposed flesh as he pulled them down. Once they were completely off, Burke made quick work of taking his own off as well before returning on top of Andre, straddling him. "Much better," He said, smirking ever so slightly before crashing his lips back to Andre's.

Andre

Andre watched Burke stand and a small frown blemished his face as he wondered where his man was going. All his questions were answered, however, when Burke knelt in between Andre's legs. Andre's hips bucked slightly, involuntarily, as Burke kissed the skin of his legs.

As Burke climbed back on top of Andre, Andre's hands took back their rightful place on Burke's ass, pulling the black-haired man closer to him, as close as he could get. He pillaged Burke's mouth with his tongue and bit on the other man's lips. He couldn't get enough of Burke. He was a drug and there was no cure.

Burke

As Andre pulled him closer, Burke realized that just taking off the jeans wasn't enough. He tried to say so to the other man, but found himself quickly distracted as his mouth was soon otherwise occupied. Burke dipped his head to Andre's neck, attaching his lips to his neck and biting down, being gentle yet firm. Removing his teeth, he looked up at his boyfriend as he placed a light kiss the area.

"I think we need to move to the bedroom again, or somewhere with more space," He finally said. He knew if he kept up with all the teasing, he wouldn't be able to stand it and would probably end up literally tearing off the boxers in a mad rush. He grinned at the mental image, but decided it was one of those times where something was better off staying in his head.

Andre

Andre moaned as Burke attacked his neck. Grinding his hardness into the other man, he gasped as Burke bit his neck. "Mmmmm, Burke," Andre moaned, wanting the other man even more. Andre was, and he could tell that Burke also was, straining inside his boxers, needing to get out of them. Andre needed to feel Burke on him, with nothing in between. When Burke suggested they go to the bedroom, Andre refused.

"Fuck that," Andre moaned, "we're not getting up. We will stay right here." Andre smiled at Burke's look of surprise but just pulled him down for another kiss. Andre's hands moved down to Burke's ass again, slipping inside the offending article of clothing. As his hands moved down, he pulled the boxers with them. He finally saw Burke completely exposed and realized how much he missed the sight. Andre reached down and grasped Burke's cock in his hand, stroking him gently as he pulled the other man in for another kiss.

Burke

Burke couldn't help the look of surprise that appeared on his face as Andre refused to move, but it was quickly pushed aside as he kissed him. Though if he fell off the couch in the middle of it, he was going to kill Andre. Well first he was going to finish, but then he would kill him.

He groaned as Andre stroked him, but it was slightly muffled as he was pulled into a kiss. He could barely think straight, though he was able to be able to notice that Andre still had his boxers on and that wasn't right. He detached his lips from his boyfriend's as he looked down, maneuvering his way around until he was able to slip his hands under the last remaining piece of clothing. He hooked his thumbs around the waistband and pulled it down as far as he could from his position, happy when Andre finished the job and kicked it off. Lowering his hips, Burke ground oh so slowly against him, this time without anything separating the two. He made a noise in the back of his throat at the feeling, burying his head momentarily in the crook of Andre's neck as he tried to keep his breathing normal.

Andre

Andre was perfectly content to just sit there, grinding up into Burke like he was, but eventually, all good things must evolve to better things, Andre supposed. Andre flipped Burke over so that he was on top and then slid down his legs. Grasping Burke's hardness, Andre took him into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down on Burke's shaft, Andre could tell that Burke was in ecstasy. Feeling that Burke was sufficiently lubricated, Andre straddled him and slid down, gently, onto Burke's cock.

Burke

Everything had happened in a rapid succession, leaving Burke's head spinning. First he was moved to the bottom, then suddenly Andre was between his legs and blowing him. And as he finally seemed to get his bearings, he was inside of Andre. He hissed at the feeling, reaching out instinctively and digging his nails into his shoulder as he raised his hips to thrust into him. "Fuck, Andre," He groaned, trying to be gentle to allow the other time to adjust. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes briefly, his muscles tightening as he tried to hold himself as still as possible. Andre shifted on top of him, and it was just enough to send him over the edge. One of his hands ran down from his shoulders to hold onto his side while the other reached between the sliver of space between the two and grasped Andre's hardness, moving his hand in time with his thrusts.

Andre

Andre smiled when he heard Burke say his name. It was like music to his ears, and Andre knew music. Andre felt, since discovering what it felt like to be filled by a man, that it was one of the single greatest feelings he had ever had. And when Burke grasped and stroked Andre's cock, it was the second. Andre wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer with Burke stroking him the way he was. "Oh Gods, Burke… I'm gonna… I'm gonna… ooohhh…" Andre moaned as he reached his orgasm. Andre felt his cum coating Burke's chest and his own as Andre leaned down, pulling his boyfriend into another searing kiss.

Burke

Andre reaching his orgasm was the last straw for Burke. He was able to warn him before he reached his own climax, his hands gripping Andre tightly as he came. As he returned from the high of that pure ecstasy, he had a moment of panic set in as he realized they hadn't used a condom. But his brain finally caught up with him, and he remembered that he physically couldn't get Andre pregnant. It was, quite literally, impossible. He relaxed and returned the kiss, moving his hands automatically to cup Andre's face.

He pulled back, planting a light kiss on his lips. "I love you," He whispered, locking eyes with Andre as he spoke. He felt like he was in one of those chick flick movies, where they went heavy on all the corny stuff, but Burke didn't feel embarrassed in the slightest. It was what felt right, so who cared if it was cheesy and mushy as hell? His lips quirked up into a smile as he dipped his face to steal another kiss from his lover.

Andre

"I love you, too," Andre panted as he lay on Burke's chest. He felt the sweat coating their bodies, smelled Burke's scent, tasted his lips, and loved every second of it. Andre slid his body forward and to the side to let Burke fall out of him as he cuddled up next to his boyfriend. Andre laid there for a few moments before pecking Burke on the cheek. "I think we may need to go clean up," Andre suggested.

Burke

Burke chuckled as he suggested they clean up, glancing down at the two of them. They could both definitely use a good shower. "I think you're right." He said. He stood up, bringing the other man with him. He released him from his grip, though he quickly intertwined his hand in Andre's. "Lead the way." He said cheerfully, still running on high on the post-sex happiness. He followed as he was led to the bathroom, stopping outside the door briefly to raise an eyebrow at Andre. "Separate showers or together?" He asked, unsure. He didn't care either way; he just wanted to get clean and spend the rest of his time here just holding Andre.

Andre

"Together," Andre said, pulling Burke into the bathroom. As he turned on the taps, Andre pulled Burke towards him, kissing him gently on the lips. When the shower was ready, the two men stepped inside and surprisingly, without much fooling around, cleaned themselves, got out, and dried off. Andre handed Burke an extra robe since their clothes were strewn about the living room, and it wasn't like there was anyone there to see them anyway. "How about we watch a movie?" Andre raised his eyebrows in question, draping his arms around Burke's neck, bringing his boyfriend closer.

Burke

Burke slipped on the robe and tied it as Andre put his arms around him, drawing him closer. "Sounds good to me," He said, pressing a light kiss on his lips before pulling back and smiling at him. "What movie did you have in mind?" He asked, already knowing he wouldn't be paying much attention to it. Of course he would watch it, but he knew himself well enough to know that only half his attention would focus on the movie while the other half admired the man wrapped in his arms. Or at least he hoped he would be. Burke was finding out that he was big on cuddling - at least when it came to Andre. He'd never really bothered with the whole just-holding-each-other-but-not-fooling-around before, but now he wanted to hold Andre and never let him go. It was nice, just being close to someone like that.

Andre

"How about one of my favorites? It has music, awkwardness, romance, and you said you have never seen it before," Andre suggested. He knew it was kind of a shitty movie, but he happened to like it, and he hoped that Burke would, too. He put the DVD in the player and laid down in front of Burke on the couch, sliding right back into his boyfriend. Andre smiled as Burke pulled him closer. "Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist," Andre said as he grabbed the remote and skipped through all of the advertisements to get to the menu and start the movie.

Burke

"I'm game," Burke said, watching from his spot on the couch as Andre put the movie into the player. Of course he pulled his boyfriend even closer as he laid down in front of him, draping an arm lazily around his waist as he did so. He tore his eyes away from the beautiful man in his arms and turned his attention to the movie, trying his best to pay attention. He did well for a few minutes, actually enjoying it. But soon his attention shifted over from the movie to Andre. He was glad that Andre was in front of him so he couldn't see him outright staring at him, because that would be slightly creepy. But Burke couldn't help it - he couldn't understand how he'd grown so attached to this man in such a short amount of time. He'd spent years with friends before and not felt guilty about just dropping them cold and moving on. Yet with Andre…he knew he couldn't do that. Not only would it kill him, he knew it would most likely hurt Andre as well, and that was the last thing he wanted. Andre shifted slightly, jerking him from his thoughts. He quickly returned his attention to the movie, trying to focus on the images flickering across the screen.

Andre

Andre had to admit that he loved the movie that was playing. But he also had to admit, that he also loved the man to which the arms he was wrapped up in just then. As the movie came down to the credits, Andre realized just how relaxed and exhausted he was. He turned himself over in Burke's arms to face the other man. Andre looked up into the other man's eyes and thought it was cute that Burke was staring right back at him. Andre stretched his head up and placed a tender kiss on Burke's lips and rested his head on Burke's shoulder. He then pushed his left leg in between Burke's legs to intertwine the two men even more, before drifting into a peaceful nap.

Burke


	31. Part 30: Tori's Date: Tori, Steve

Tori

Tori was bored. Beyond bored. She huffed impatiently as she scrolled through the SplashFace page in search of a video she hadn't already watched, trying to find something entertaining to relieve her boredom. It was 7pm, the day after Jade had taken her out to the burger place and come back home to find her father waiting for them, and Tori had spent the entire time avoiding him, mostly by hiding herself in her room. After Jade had left, David Vega tried to sit his youngest daughter down and question her about the day, but Tori quickly faked a huge yawn and practically ran upstairs, claiming she was way too tired and needed a early night. Her father tired to call her back, but she ignored him. She loved her dad and everything, but she just couldn't deal with the awkward questions at this moment, or ever.

Tori was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the doorbell ringing through house. She ignored it at first, expecting someone else in the family to answer, but then it rang again, followed by a short knock.

"I'll get it then!" The Latina yelled as she stormed from her room and down the stairs to find that neither her sister nor her parents were inside. Raising an eyebrow briefly, Tori opened the door just as the bell was rung yet again.

"Can I help- Steve!"

"Hello, cupcake." Steve the pizza guy was lent against the doorframe, grinning down at a very confused Tori Vega, who tired not to visibly cringe at the random use of a nickname.

"Uh, hi" Tori shot him a smile in return. "I don't remember ordering any pizza."

"Oh, I'm not here on a delivery." Steve said casually, pushing his sandy blonde hair out of his eyes then examining his nails before looking back at Tori. "I was just in the area and thought I'd pop by."

"You remembered where I live?" Tori's eyebrow rose again, but Steve just smirked more.

"Of course. How can I forget where such a hot girl lives?"

This kid was making it ridiculously hard not to cringe at his every word, and Tori was actually thankful to hear the sound of familiar footsteps behind her. Sure enough, David Vega placed a hand on his daughters shoulder as he looked to see who was at the door.

"Steve! Hello there!." He said to Steve, who quickly pushed himself off the door frame to stand up straight. "What're you doing here?"

"Hi, Mr Vega" The tall boy said, holding out a hand for David to shake. "I was just wondering if Tori would like to grab a bite to eat with me."

"Huh?" Tori choked, looking from David to Steve then back again.

"Steve, here, is the son of a friend of mine from work. I haven't seen him since he was about this big." Her dad explained, indicating a level at his waist height and smiling at the boy. "And a fine little pee wee soccer player he was too." They both laughed. "I'm sure Tori would love to go out to eat with you."

"I would?" the younger Vega questioned, annoyed at him answering for her. She didn't even want to go out with this Steve guy.

"Sure you would!" David patted his daughter on the shoulder. "Go on, go upstairs and find something nice to wear, me and Steve have a little catching up to do."

"Something nice to wear?" Tori spluttered as she was pushed in the direction of the stairs and Steve was invited into their house. Admitting defeat, the half-Latina stomped up to her room in search of different clothing.

Once there, Tori threw herself onto her bed in annoyance. What a fantastic time for her father to take an interest in her love life, even arranging a date for her when she really didn't want one. Still, she knew there would be no arguing with him about this, and, who knows, maybe this Steve guy would turn out to be really nice. She had to admit, he wasn't bad looking.

The brunette pushed herself off the bed, only to be greeted by the intense stare of a small dog sat on her desk, which she totally hadn't been hugging close to her all day. If Alaska hadn't been a stuffed toy then Tori was sure the look she was receiving would be the exact same as the look on the face of one Jade West if she knew what was happening right now, and it wasn't a very pleased look. Tori gulped. Just agreeing to go out with this guy- although, technically she hadn't really agreed- made it feel like she was about to cheat on the girl. Tori got up, wanting to run downstairs and fake illness or something so she could call the whole thing off, but then she glanced over at her PearBook, the screen still displaying Jade's Slap profile (which Tori hadn't been obsessively check all day… _Man_, she was turning into some crazy stalker.) and saw the relationship status: 'Jade is dating Beck.' She'd be lying if she said she was fine with it, and it was that that spurred her on to go ahead with this date; if Jade could have someone else, then why couldn't she?  
>Pausing only to updater her status, Tori raided her room to find something nice to wear out.<p>

Ten minutes later, the tan girl walked back down the stairs to find her father and Steve chatting animatedly on the couch, laughing at some story David was telling.

"Ready" She called awkwardly from behind them and the two men turned to face her, each grinning.

"Right then!" David said as they both got to their feet. He clapped Steve on the shoulder. "Have fun you two!"

"We will." Steve smirked, leading Tori out to his car. "See you later, David."

Tori glanced back at her father as she was tugged from the room only to see him give her a thumbs up. He seemed strangely happy to let his daughter go out with a guy she barely knew, it made Tori slightly uneasy about why he was.

Part 2

"So, where are we going?"

Tori was squashed into a beat-up old car next to Steve, who had been singing crudely along to his obnoxiously loud, crackling radio for the entire journey. She had only been able to make herself heard as the song changed and the spluttering engine quietened when they stopped at a red light.

"Pizza Planet" Steve replied, looking smug.

"You're taking me to the place you work!"

"Sure am!" Steve was looking very pleased with himself at the idea. "You like pizza and I get employee discount! It's win win, babe!" He tapped the steering wheel and laughed as the light turned green. "It's romance in the form of pizza"

Forget faking illness, Tori actually thought she was going to vomit. Was this guy for real? Thankfully the pizza place was only a few blocks away, but they arrived to quite a full parking lot. They stepped out of the dying vehicle and entered Pizza Planet to find it was full to the brim with little kids running wildly around being watched by their parents who were sat chatting at a long table, covered in a bunch of balloons indicating it was Timmy's 6th birthday. Tori was about to suggest they go somewhere else to eat, but Steve didn't seem to mind the fact that their 'date' now included crazy children and instead lead them to a table near the back, slapping the butt of the waitress who was cleaning said table. Tori's eyebrows shot up in a mix of shock and annoyance

"Hey, Abbey!" Steve said, flashing the waitress a cheeky grin and a wink. "Move outta the way so me and my lady can sit down."

"Steve." Abbey huffed, moving over so he and Tori could take their seats. She eyed the Latina with a look of amusement. "That's the date you were bragging about? She looks like she's barely out of diapers."

"'Scuse me! Tori said, offended, as Steve roared with laughter. The brunette turned to give him a stern look and he choked back his laugh.

"You can do better, sweetheart." Abbey smirked, patting Tori lightly on the shoulder then taking out her notebook. "Go on then. Order." She demanded.

The Vega girl took the menu in front of her to look at her pizza choices, but before she'd even opened it, Steve had ordered them both pizzas and drinks, shooing the waitress away quickly then flung his arm over Tori's shoulders, leaning closer to her.

"Same pizza you ordered both times I delivered them to you." He smirked.

Tori gave a small noise of understanding, but she was less than impressed; this guy was really starting to get on her nerves. She hated every minute of this 'date' and it had barely begun. Tori didn't know how much more she could take.

While they waited for the pizzas to arrive, Steve decided they should talk. About him. About nothing _but _him. His job, his family, his likes and dislikes, the Latina couldn't get a word in edgeways as he prattled on about himself, so she tuned him out, trying to imagine what this date would be like if she was with someone else, _anyone _else, but there was only one person she would rather be with right now.

"STEVE! SHUT YOUR GIANT TRAP AND TAKE YOUR PIZZA!"

Tori jumped at the yell and snapped back to reality to find Abbey stood before them, pizzas and drinks in hand, looking pissed off. She all but threw the food onto the table and stormed off to attend to the birthday party again.

"She fancies me." Steve told Tori through a mouthful of pizza.

"Why didn't you take her on this date then?" the brunette muttered under her breath, but Steve wasn't listening.

They ate in near silence, save for the tall boys loud chewing and the screaming children who were still using the restaurant as a play park. Tori ate as quickly as she could, hoping to get this over and done with as soon as possible so she could go back to moping around in her room, it was a lot better than being stuck here. By sort of agreeing to go on this date, Tori had hoped it would make her feel a little better about the situation with Jade, maybe make it so she didn't feel nauseous any time she thought of her and Beck together, but instead, all it had done was make her wish she was with the pale, gothic girl right now, it didn't matter where or what they were doing, she just wanted Jade.

Steve belched loudly just as Abbey was walking past again. She turned to give him a disgusted look. "Enjoy your meal then?" She said with a sarcastic smile.

"Yup." Steve winked. "Bill, please."

Abbey rolled her eyes and walked off again. Glad this was almost over, Tori abandoned her half eaten pizza and pushed the plate away, pretending she was full. The annoyed waitress returned just a few seconds later and handed a slip of paper to the blonde boy, who choked on his drink as he read it.

"Did you forget the discount!" He asked.

"I'm not an idiot, Steve." Abbey rolled her eyes. "That's the price. And there's no way you can pay half now and half later, not after last time."

Steve groaned and fished around in his wallet, drawing out a few bills with a slightly worried look. He leaned over to Tori and whispered. "Hey, you couldn't lead me a couple of bucks, could ya?"

Wanting to get this over with now, Tori snatched her purse quickly and handed him the money.

"You're a life saver!"

"Yeah, no problem." The Latina muttered.

Abbey laughed as she went back to work and Steve and Tori got up, ready to leave. "Back to yours then?" Steve asked.

"Please."

Part 3

The drive back to Tori's house was silent, partly because the stupid, crackily radio had finally decided to pack in just as Steve started the car up and partly because Tori just did not feel like talking. Their 'date', or whatever it was, had been a total nightmare and the Latina was going to have a strong word with her dad about pushing her into going out with some guy she hardily knew, she was pretty sure that was _not_what a parent was meant to do, and the result only proved what a bad idea it was.

When they got to the Vega house, Tori marched up to the front door without a backward glance, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"I had a nice night." Steve said smugly, turning the brunette to face him.

"Glad someone did." She replied, but he didn't seem to hear.

"We should do it again sometime." Steve moved closer, too close. Tori could feel his pizza ridden breath wash over her face as he leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to her own, muffling her squeak of surprise and protest. One of his arms found it's way around her waist, pulling her closer while the Vega's girls hands pushed back against his shoulders, trying to get the taller boy off of her. This wasn't what she wanted, no _way_did she want this, but this guy was too strong and would not stop his sloppy assault on her mouth.


	32. Part 31: Tori's Date 2: Tori, Steve

Tori

The drive back to Tori's house was silent, partly because the stupid, crackily radio had finally decided to pack in just as Steve started the car up and partly because Tori just did not feel like talking. Their 'date', or whatever it was, had been a total nightmare and the Latina was going to have a strong word with her dad about pushing her into going out with some guy she hardily knew, she was pretty sure that was _not_what a parent was meant to do, and the result only proved what a bad idea it was.

When they got to the Vega house, Tori marched up to the front door without a backward glance, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"I had a nice night." Steve said smugly, turning the brunette to face him.

"Glad someone did." She replied, but he didn't seem to hear.

"We should do it again sometime." Steve moved closer, too close. Tori could feel his pizza ridden breath wash over her face as he leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to her own, muffling her squeak of surprise and protest. One of his arms found it's way around her waist, pulling her closer while the Vega's girls hands pushed back against his shoulders, trying to get the taller boy off of her. This wasn't what she wanted, no _way_did she want this, but this guy was too strong and would not stop his sloppy assault on her mouth.

Jade

_Jade had just pulled over in front of the Vega driveway and she saw two people walking to the porch. Obviously, one lived there and the other did not. The guy looked sloppy and gross and very middle class but Jade didn't mind, he was just walking her home, but she had to admit if Tori had to dress up that nicely for that guy then maybe he did deserve some credit._

_The blonde whispered something in Tori's ear and the Latina moved further away, causing her back to be seen. Jade wanted to see her face. Her reaction, and maybe she would discern what the boy said. The blonde smiled sweetly at her, Jade found it sickening how he planted his lips on her next. She didn't move, not yet anyway, but as soon as the guy wrapped his arms around her hips, Jade got out of her car._

_Dressed only in a tank top and tights, she marched over to the couple and pulled Tori's shoulder, breaking the kiss. Her heart was torn in a million tiny pieces but she still remained strong. She had to. "Get off her, freak!" Jade muttered, pulling Tori behind her._

Tori

Tori jumped in surprise as she felt herself being pulled away from Steve's embrace and was even more shocked to see that it was Jade now stood in front of her, leering at the blond haired boy as if she'd just seen him murder an innocent puppy right in front of her. Boy, was Tori glad to see her.

"Woah! Chill down!" Steve chucked, holding his hands up in defence. "I was just kissing the lady fairwell after such a lovely date."

Tori couldn't see the paler girls face, but her expression must of been quite something if it caused the cocky boys smirk to falter and for him to take a small step back. It was then that Tori realised what this must look like from Jade's point of view, a mention of a date, seeing him kissing her… even though Tori knew it wasn't how Steve was making it look or sound, she still felt guilty, almost like she had been caught cheating. She needed to put the situation right.

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'lovely'" the brunette said, her voice a little angry and defensive. She took a step out from behind Jade to face Steve. "You took me to the place you work just so you could get discount, then I ended up lending you money anyway. There were little kids running around everywhere, you wouldn't stop talking about yourself and you were flirting with that waitress!"

Tori threw her hands up in the arm then landed them on her hips as she raised an eyebrow at Steve, challenging him to deny what had happened. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jade smirking slightly.

"I didn't even want to go out with you tonight." the Latina continued when Steve could only splutter back at her. "If it wasn't for my dad practically pushing me out of the door, I wouldn't even be here right now!"

The tall boy was gaping at her in shock, unable to move or think of any sort of comeback. Tori grinned thrumphantly at him and placed a hand on the door handle, ready to go inside and leave Steve on the doorstep, outside and away from her, where he belonged.

Jade

"Maybe you should go inside, Tori." Jade suggested, "I have a few _questions_for your date." Tori looked at her with concern, Steve was a big guy. He could _beat_Jade up if he wanted to but something stirred inside Jade and made her feel weightless. Free. Unafraid. "I'll come in to talk to your parents later." Jade smiled reassuringly at the girl and waited for her to get in before facing the blonde pizza guy.

"Look, I don't want you coming back here unless you're doing your job." Jade said possessively, a little _ob_sessively even. "I don't want you seeing Tori or anyone near her family, unless it's Trina, then I really couldn't care less." Jade continued, threatening him as if she had a gun in her hands. Steve smiled demonically at her and stepped closer. Jade didn't back away. She wasn't the type to back away from situations like this.

"I see where this is going." Steve said, husky voiced. Jade could tell he'd been drinking from the smell of his breath. How could he have just kissed Tori? He looked like shit, smelled like shit. Jade could even feel his aura of shitiness. She wanted to slap him, but without a given reason, it would just be expected. "You like me, huh?" Steve leaned in closer and Jade grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the gut.

Steve fell to his knees and grabbed Jade's waist as a balance so he wouldn't fall. His arms were wrapped around her and Jade felt so disgusted she dug her boot in his chest and stepped on him so hard he _had_to let go. He was lying on the porch now, both hands on Jade's leg, trying to wrestle himself free. "Are we clear?" Jade asked, ignoring his delusional statements.

She pressed harder, "Are we clear, Steve?" She asked once more.

Tori

"Clear!" Steve managed to wheeze, his hands finally dropping limply from Jade. He rolled over onto his back to look up at the smirking girl, gasping for breath from the pain she had inflicted upon him so easily. Man, he'd just been beaten up by a_girl_! If his friends were to find out about this, he'd be the laughing stock of the city! It wasn't like Steve to back down from a fight, but this psycho chick was one tough cookie, and even he wasn't one to hit a girl, so the best he could do was admit defeat.

"I'll leave her alone." He said, getting slowly to his knees then using to wall for support as he pushed himself to his feet. "Hell, I won't even deliever pizza here if it bugs you that much! Just don't fucking do _that_ again!"

Jade's smirk just grew at his words and she took a threatening step forward, causing Steve to almost run to his car to get away. He wouldn't go near Tori Vega again if this lunatic was around.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Tori was anxiously waiting on the sofa for Jade to come inside, hoping she wouldn't have to help the goth girl cover up Steve's murder. If she regretted this date thing before, it wasn't half of how she felt about it now. If only her dad hadn't known Steve, he wouldn't of let her go near the guy. Speaking of dad's, David Vega came wandering into the room as if Tori's thoughts had summoned him.

"Hey, I thought I heard the door. Where's Steve?"

"Outside, talking to Jade." Tori replied in a monotone.

David raised an eyebrow and Tori shrugged in return.

Jade

Jade felt accomplished as she entered the house with Tori on the couch talking to David. She felt like walking on air, actually and shameless at one point.

"Hey, David." Jade said, closing the door behind her. "I was just about to ask for you." David shifted his weight on his other leg. He was that type of guy.

"About what?" He crossed his arms.

"I asked Tori if she wanted to stay at my place for the weekend." Jade said, mimicking his actions. "I just wanted to let you know she wasn't lying or whatever."

"Tori hasn't told me anything." David said sternly.

"Well, she's going to keep me company since my parents would be out."

"Don't you have a boyfriend, Jade?" David asked coldly. "Can't he spend time with you?" Jade smiled. She knew this question was coming.

"My parents don't really approve of having guys over." With that, David smiled and stepped back.

"Have a seat, Jade." He looked at Tori. Jade moved to sit beside his daughter and smiled at him as she crossed her legs, feeling instantly at home. "Tori and I have much to discuss later but seeing as you drove all the way here I guess I'm going to have to let her." David cooed and walked to the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything?" He offered. Jade smiled and shook her head no.

Tori

Tori seemed to be the only one who was uncomfortable with the current situation. She sat on the every edge of the seat, knees together, thumbs twirling around each other anxiously whereas Jade sat comfortably back against the couch, the hint of a satisfied smirk playing on her lips. Tori wanted to ask the gothic girl what had happened outside with Steve, but she had a feeling it wasn't a good idea to mention around her father, if Jade had, well, been Jade, then the guy was most likely never to step foot near the Vega house again.

David came back from the kitchen with a mug of coffee for himself and one for Tori, even though she hadn't actually said whether or not she wanted a drink. He placed both mugs down carefully on the coffee table coasters.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" He asked Jade again, only to receive another no. "Very well."

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes; David watched Jade intently and visa versa as Tori sat between the two, feeling almost suffocated under the weight of the tension in the room. After a while, the older Vega stood abruptly, his eyes never leaving Jade.

"Tori." He said in a tone he usually reserved for when he was about to tell his kids off. "May I have a private word with you, outside?"

"Uh, sure, dad." Tori responded nervously, getting clumsily to her feet and glancing at Jade who just smiled at her as she followed her dad outside.

"I don't think I like that girl." David Vega said almost as soon as the patio door was closed behind him and his daughter. His arms were folded over his chest and he kept looking back inside as if expecting to see the dark hair girl pressing her ear against the glass to hear them.

"And why not?" Tori asked, eyebrows raised.

"She seems like trouble." David turned his attention back to his daughter and fixed her with a stern look. "And I know trouble. I'm a cop."

Tori fought not to roll her eyes, of course he had to bring his profession up as if it proved he was right.

"She's not trouble, dad." The Latina bit her lip slightly. Okay, so maybe Jade was a little trouble, but Tori handled her before, it was nothing her dad needed to get involved in.

David made a skeptical noise at the comment. "I don't want to hanging around with her so often."

"Dad!-" Tori tried to protest, but she was cut off.

"I'm trying to protect you, honey. Just being a dad." He gave his youngest a soft look and placed a hand on her shoulder, which Tori flinched away from, looking annoyed. He had no right to tell her he was 'trying to protect her' after the disaster of a date tonight!

"I can choose who I want to hang out with, dad." the brunette said, folding her own arms. "And Jade is one of those people. Steve is not."

David opened his mouth to speak again, but Tori had had enough. She turned on her heel and walked briskly back inside the house, throwing herself onto the sofa beside Jade with a scowl. Her father followed a few seconds later, walking over to stand in front of the two girls.

Jade

"You okay?" Jade put a hand on the small of Tori's back. "You seem upset." Jade observed, leaning in forward and touching Tori's knee lightly. Jade looked at the patio where she saw David, thumbs on his belt loops, head bowed down. "Babe?" Jade asked secretly, a smile forming on Tori's lips.

David entered the house and Jade didn't move an inch. Her hand was still on Tori's knee and her lips still tasted of the last word she'd just said. David walked to his original position and saw that Jade was actually looking at his daughter with so much concern and kindness she'd never expected from the girl.

"Jade," David began, the paler girl turned to face him, but she still kept her hand where it was. "How exactly are you going to spend the weekend together if I let you take my daughter away." He shifted his weight and crossed his arms as he did moments ago. Jade swore if he had a gun with him at the moment he'd show it to her just to make her fear him.

"Movies, Popcorn, doing our nails, talking about boys." Jade smiled as she rolled her eyes. It was so ironic how she thought she'd be making out with Tori in every one of these processes. "I mean, it's not like I'm going to take her sky diving, David." She felt Tori tense up. "I don't have a license for that yet." Jade cooed as she settled back down comfortably on the couch, waiting for his sly return.

Tori

Tori was trying to resist the overwhelming urge to lay her head on Jade's shoulder to snuggle up to the girl and tried not to laugh as she pictured the goth sat at home in front of some girly movie, painting her nails and talking about boys; it was something she would never think of Jade doing and the image in her head was hilarious. She just managed to suppress a smirk as she looked up at her dad to find him still watching Jade closely.

"So, that's all you'll be doing?" he asked and Tori rolled her eyes. What exactly did he expect? Did he think herself and Jade were going to spend the weekend throwing crazy, booze fulled house parties? Even if they were… which Tori hoped they weren't… did he expect either of the girls to admit it to him right now, just because he was stood in front of them trying to look all impressive?

"That's all we'll be doing, dad." The Latina sighed. David still didn't seem satisfied, but he did sit back down and scoop up his coffee again, drinking deeply from it.

"Is that all?" Tori mimicked, standing up from her seat and instantly missing the contact of Jade's hand on her knee. She was starting to get really annoyed with her fathers sudden interest in her social life.

David raised an eyebrow at his daughter but nodded. "For now."

"Good." Tori replied then turned to Jade. "Do you want to go upstairs or something?"

Jade

"I…" Jade looked reluctantly at David. "I think I better help you pack." Jade said, "Unless you want to watch us too, David." She smiled at Tori's dad, earning a push from the younger Vega up to her room.

They made it to Tori's room and as soon as she slam the door shut, Jade grabbed Tori's waist and pulled her closer to her, taking in her scent. They didn't do anything that David would disapprove of, Jade just held her so tight and Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck, doing the same.

The paler girl's arms wrapped fully around Tori and she gave the girl a tight squeeze. Her lips were on her neck and she breathed in the scent she missed over the past days. "Come on, let's pack." Jade pulled away, "I want to get out of this hell hole."

Tori smiled at the paler girl and pulled away, lightly pecking Jade on the lips before she held the girl's hand and walked across the room to get her overnight bag.

Tori

Tori reluctantly dropped Jade's hand so she could stuff some clothing into her bag ready for the weekend. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Jade wandered around her room, picking up stuffed toys, pieces of paper, looking at the posters and everything until she stood beside Tori again, opening up the drawer that she'd just closed.

"Oi! Nosey!" the tan girl giggled, bumping the draw shut again with her hip before Jade could fully open it. She turned to grin at the girl who smiled back, quickly kissing her lips then sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Tori to finish packing.

The Latina zipped the bag shut and dumped it down at her feet when she sat beside Jade on the bed, finally able to rest her head on the pale girls shoulder like she wanted to downstairs.

"I'm sorry." She apologized with a sigh. "About my dad. I don't know what his problem is."

Jade

"I get it, I mean," Jade said, grabbing Tori's hand and curling her fingers around it. "I'm not exactly the best type of company." The paler girl stared at Tori's door, paranoid about someone entering and seeing them like this. She saw that the door was locked, but still, something bothered her.

"Come on, let's just pack. I want to get out of here." She tugged Tori up, but the Latina wasn't ready and spun on her heel wrong and fell on Jade. The paler girl laughed and held her close like she did before. She wrapped her arms around Tori's waist and pulled her into another bone-crushing hug. She placed her nose on Tori's neck and whispered, "I'm glad," she smiled.

"I'm glad that I got to stop him." Tori nodded and hugged Jade tighter. "I'm glad that I got here on time," Jade pulled her closer. "I'm so glad, Vega." Jade wanted to bite her neck, but now didn't seem like the time. Her hatred for Steve grew by the minute, but still, that feeling of relief had yet to settle in.

Tori

"I'm glad too" Tori whispered against Jade, pressing her lips softly to the tattooed girl's collarbone and snuggling closer. "If you hadn't turned up-"

The brunette cut herself off and swallowed. She didn't want know what could've happened if Jade hadn't arrived at that very moment, Steve would no doubt invite himself in, or else her dad would ask him to come inside and- Tori buried her head into the crook of Jade's neck, inhaling her scent deeply in an attempt to calm herself down. Now she really had time to think about it, Steve's sudden attack on her lips had shaken and scared her. She really didn't want to dwell on it, it was over now, not going to happen again and she'd never let her father arrange a date for her again, ever.

"I didn't want to go out with him, I didn't really get a choice." The Latina said quietly, hoping Jade knew it wasn't her idea. "He just turned up out of nowhere and dad knows him, so he thought it'd be a good idea."

She pulled back from Jade slightly to look up at her, automatically reaching out to tuck some stray hair behind her ear. "Are you mad?" She didn't know what made her ask that question, but she wanted Jade to understand that it wasn't what she wanted, and nothing like it would happen again.

Jade

"No," Jade said genuinely, pulling Tori closer and stroking her hair so that she'd believe her. "No, baby. Of course not." She didn't realize what she'd just said, it came naturally like a birthmark or waterfalls. She didn't know where that came from.

Jade kissed Tori's temple, wishing all her worries and anxieties away. "You know what would help?" Jade smirked at her thoughts. The Latina shook her head no and tilted her head up to face Jade.

"My mom's having a hot tub installed right now." Jade smiled. "It'll be done later on and they've long gone." Jade smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair from Tori's face. Jade wanted to leave, but she didn't want to leave this either. She felt in place and at peace and she hadn't in a long time.

Tori

"A hot tub? Are you going to pretend to be human soup again? Tasty," Tori giggled at Jade, pulling away and receiving a soft slap on the arm. The Latina stepped back completely so she could raid one of her drawers in search of her bikini. After adding it to the overnight bag, she walked slowly back to Jade and took her hand, squeezing it a little before letting go.

"Shall we go then?" The Latina asked, getting an eager nod from the taller girl. Tori stood up a little on her tip toes to kiss Jade on the cheek then tugged her sleeve in the direction of the door.

They went downstairs quickly to find David Vega pacing back and forth in front of the tv, listening to whoever was on the end of the phone, a frown in place on his face.

"Steve." He said simply once he'd hung up. Tori gulped; _Oh chiz! What would Steve have said?_ Tori still hadn't asked Jade what exactly happened earlier.

"I called him to see what happened after you two went out." Her father explained, his eyes flicking to Jade then back to Tori. "He said he had a nice time, but that it is better you two remain friends."

He folded him arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow, his dark eyes travelling to Jade again and back to his daughter. "What do you think?"

"I wouldn't even want to be friends with him." Tori said angrily; _well, there's no point in tip toeing around the _ _subject._ "He was vile and annoying, a n d I couldn't c a r e l e s s if I n e v e r s e e h i m a g a i n."

The Latina grabbed Jade's wrist and pulled her over to the front door. "I'm going to Jade's now, dad. See you soon." and with that she slammed the door closed behind her, fuming.


	33. Part 32: Seeing Double: Jade, Tori

Jade

"Attitude, Vega." Jade smiled as soon as they were out the door. She hesitated but Tori reached for her hand anyway. She was hesitating because David could come out any minute but she decided that she didn't care.

They reached Jade's car safely and loaded Tori's things inside. Once settled, they entered the car and drove off to Jade's house, which was theirs, well not entirely. While driving, Jade turned off the radio to Tori's annoyance but the paler girl had a such a serious face on that the tanner one dared not ask why she cut the music off.

"There's something you should know." Jade said, fingers finding the wheel again. "Um, about the mystery person I have staying at home with me…" Tori didn't seem to like the idea of her sharing Jade with someone else, but then again it could be someone Jade just… Tori didn't know.

"You shouldn't mind her," Jade smiled as she turned expertly around the curb. "I mean, she doesn't talk as much but don't try talking to her either." Jade said and grabbed Tori's hand, giving it a light squeeze.

Tori

Jade's explanation just made Tori even more confused. Honestly, she'd forgotten about this person that was staying over at Jade's house too, but now she was reminded, it peaked her curiosity as to why Jade was being so secretive about the identity of said person. The Latina couldn't think of any possibilities of who this mystery person could be, and Tori just hoped she kept herself to herself over the weekend; all this not knowing who they were was making her feel uneasy about meeting them.

Jade hadn't bothered to turn the radio back on, so the remainder of the trip was quiet. Tori spent most of the time trying to picture the mystery person, who they could be, what they could be doing there; she didn't like this confusion.

"Are you going to give me a clue as to who they are?" The brunette asked. "They're not some axe murderer you've hired to kill me, are they?" She joked with a small grin at the paler girl.

Jade

"Well since the cat's out of the bag, I guess I'm going to have to kill you." Jade smiled cynically and pulled to stop. Tori's breath hitched and Jade unlocked the car. "Relax, will you?" The paler girl chuckled and rested her hand on Tori's knee. She was lost in the moment and looked up at Tori's face, that's when her breath hitched and she tried to lean in but the seat belt restrained her.

Tori laughed softly and did what Jade wanted to for her. She leaned in close and met the goth's lips with her soft ones. Jade didn't know when she had the time to apply lip gloss, but they tasted different. Like raspberries. It was sweet and Jade darted her tongue inside her mouth as she fumbled to release her seat belt. Once the thing was off, she grabbed both sides of Tori's face and kissed her deeply, not seeming to get enough.

"Mm," Jade moaned, "I can't resist fruits, you know?" Jade said between breaths, kissing the corner of her mouth when she needed to breathe for air.

Tori

"I'll need to remember that." Tori smiled into the kiss, her one hand finding its way to cup Jade's cheek while the other rested on the Goth's thigh, drawing small circles in the fabric of her jeans.

This was the kind of attack on her lips she liked, and the taste of the Goth's tongue as it snaked its way into the Latina's mouth washed away all traces of Steve from her mind replacing it with Jade, nothing but Jade. They parted for breath again, but remained close, foreheads pressed together as they looked into each other's eyes. Tori loved moments like these, she was able to see the smile upon the mouth she had previously been kissing, and the sparkle in those emerald eyes, proving Jade was more than happy to be with her.

With regret, Tori shifted away to undo her own seat belt. "So, are you going to take me inside to meet this mystery person, or are we going to spend the entire weekend in the car?"

Jade

"I don't mind," Jade moved forward and captured Tori's lips in her own again. She mimicked the Latina's actions and placed both hands on Tori's thighs and massaged them. She loved feeling this way, it was like Tori was begging her to kiss her. It made Jade feel needed.

"But seriously, come on." Jade pulled away, lips still brushing together. "I'll show you inside." She smiled and pecked her lips before moving out. She grabbed Tori's bags and locked the door as soon as the half-Latina was out as well. They walked to the porch and Jade expertly unlocked the front door, made of metal.

She scoured the den, hoping her annoying sister wouldn't be around yet. Hopefully she was still in her room, listening to some pop sensation Jade really wanted to hurt in some vile torturous way. "Room's this way," She winked at Tori and moved up the metal, modern steps.

Once she reached the hall, a girl in a black tank top and jeans stepped out with earphones blocking sound from around her as she carried a Pearbook in the other. The girl stared at her sister and at her companion and eyed Jade darkly.

"Squirt." Jade rolled her eyes and asked Tori to enter her room.

Tori

"I, uh, okay." Tori responded, unable to take her eyes of the girl stood in front of them. She was like a mini Jade! This had to be her sister, there was no doubt about it, but the more Tori looked, the more differences she found between the two siblings: the younger West had lighter hair, darker eyes and a slightly kinder face, among other things that made the distinction between them more obvious. But she now wore the same sort of annoyed scowl that Jade sometimes got that made the Latina realize she had just been stood there staring at the young girl.

"Right, yeah." She muttered, pushing open the door that Jade had pointed out belonged to her room, feeling silly for being caught gawking. "I'll, um, just be in here…"

The door closed to behind her and Tori's feet took her over to the bed, which she sat upon, staring in a daze at the opposite wall. It was weird, she thought. Jade had never mentioned a sibling before, Tori had gone as far as suspecting she was an only child, so the arrival of a miniature sized Jade came as a bit of a shock.

So this was the person they'd be sharing the house with over the weekend? Well, this wasn't half as bad as some of the options that went though the young Vega's mind before and, judging by what Jade had said before, she wouldn't be too much of a bother. She sighed, a small smile on her face, and sat awkwardly waiting for Jade to come in the room.

Jade

Jade waited for Tori to enter and followed her sister to the end of the hall. "Iz." Jade called, the younger West couldn't hear her, or didn't want to. "Isabella!" Jade tried again in a scream. She couldn't care less of the noise, their walls were soundproof.

Finally, after getting sick of calling, Jade grabbed a plastic paperweight on one of the end tables and threw at her sister.

"Ow! Jade! You're such a bitch!" Isabella called out, covering the back of her head with her hand. Jade pulled her lips into a devious smile and her hands on her hips as her sister turned around to face her, unplugging the ear buds from her ears. "What is your problem!" She continued, hand extending into the air.

"You better not be trouble this week, Iz." Jade crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

"When am I ever, Jade?" The younger West reciprocated her older sister's actions and walked closer. "It's always you that does that, remember?" She was obviously angry at Jade's aim.

"Just stay out of my way and… go to a party if you have to." Jade demanded. Isabella began to walk away. Jade sighed. She leaned on her door and took a few moments to breathe. She hated being harsh to her, knowing her physical and psychological conditions, but this was going to be an important weekend for her. She didn't want Isabella screwing it up.

The paler girl entered her room and faced Tori who was staring at her butterfly collection on the wall while she sat on the bed. "Pretty, huh?" Jade asked her once she finally had the place to themselves. "I mean, pretty can only get you so far." Metaphors. Jade hated them, but it felt appropriate.

Tori

"Very pretty" Tori said, distracted, as she turned back from the butterflies to Jade.

She wandered slowly over to the girl and wrapped her arms securely around her neck, pulling the Goth into a soft kiss that caught her off guard. Tori grinned and detached their lips just as Jade's arms tried to wrap around her waist, enjoying the small moan of loss she made. The taller girl went to recapture her again, but the tanner one took a quick step back with a small smirk and began to wander casually around the room, just as Jade had done at hers, picking up objects at random, examining them, then putting them back, all the while feeling Jade's eyes watching her every move.

"So." Tori drew out the word. She picked up a pair of purple and black scissors and rolled her eyes; of course she'd find scissors. The Latina twisted around on her heel to face Jade again, spinning the scissor handle around her finger then placing them carefully back on the side. It was all too fun to see Jade watching her intently like that.

"So." She repeated, smiling. "Was that your sister?" She had to ask, just for confirmation.

Jade

"Yeah," Jade touched her lips with her fingertips, then proceeding to check under her nail for dirt she could pick out as an attempt to distract herself from Tori's words. "The unattractive part of the family, at least." Jade smiled and moved closer to Tori.

"She's not going to be here long though." She smiled and wrapped her arms around Tori's waist from behind and and kissed her shoulder blade. She hugged the girl tighter, as if she were going to vanish at any moment. But she knew she wouldn't be able to take it.

"It's only Beck that knows about her too. I mean, I really couldn't keep it from him, right?" Jade kissed higher until she reached Tori's earlobe.

Tori

Tori gave a short, mumbled response, Jade's teeth teasing her earlobe distracting her from most thoughts, except one: Beck. His name, again, made that twinge of guilt and sickness rise in her stomach, just about where Jade's hands now lay. She did not want to think about him right now, or anyone else for that matter. This weekend was to be about just herself and Jade… and, apparently, her little sister, sometimes.

The Latina managed to turn herself around in Jade's tight grip to see her, raising her eyebrows a little at the closeness of the paler girls face to her own and grinning as their lips brushed together slightly in the process. Jade couldn't keep her hands to herself, and Tori was loving every minute of it, especially when she broke away, just to bug the other girl.

"So, how come you've never mentioned her before?" the brunette asked curiously, walking over to sit on the bed again, examining her nails the same way Jade did every so often, fighting back the smirk threatening to break across her lips at the frustrated look the taller girl now wore.

Jade

"You really might not want to piss me off in my own home, Vega." Jade grabbed a pair of scissors from the table and leaned on the desk while she crossed her legs. "The walls are sound proof," She waved the scissors around and smiled, "and even if they weren't, no one would hear you." The paler girl saw Tori gulp and she finally smirked.

"So you better be a good girl, Vega." Jade pushed herself off and walked in front of the bed, pressing her palm on Tori's chest. "Especially tonight." Jade felt Tori's heartbeat increase rapidly. She leaned in and their noses touched. She felt the warm air Tori took in to breathe and closed her eyes. Tori shifted to kiss her, but this time it was Jade that moved away and took a big step back.

"I'm going to order dinner." Jade winked, "Pizza okay?" She teased.

Tori

"Anything but!" The Vega girl groaned; she'd never eat pizza again if she could help it, just the thought of the stuff made her feel ill.

Jade laughed and walked out of the room, leaving Tori alone once again. It was the first time she'd been to the West's house, so she didn't feel quite as comfortable yet as Jade didn't whenever she went to the Vega's. She just sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed, right leg crossed over left, tapping her foot restlessly as she looked around the room. After a short while, the door opened again, but the person who walked in was not who Tori expected. Jade's sister closed the door quietly behind her and stepped into the middle of the room, her eyes narrowing a little as she eyed the Latina, making her feel even more uncomfortable.

"Hi!" Tori said in what she hoped was a bright, cheery voice and gave a small wave. There was something about the West girls that was a little intimidating.

"I'm Tori." She continued when she didn't get a response. The tension in the room was thick and it only increased the tan girls awkwardness.

"Isabella." The younger West finally spoke. She gave a short nod of acknowledgment and folded her arms, still glaring at Tori. "How come you're here?"

"Uh." Tori didn't exactly know how to answer that question and the truth probably wasn't the best thing to say. "School project!" She'd already told her dad they were doing a play, maybe that'd work here too. "Jade and I are working on a play."

Isabella nodded again, but judging by the look on her face, she hadn't believed a word Tori had said. The Latina made a mental note to ask Jade if she could teach her to lie better.

Jade

Jade moved out to order Thai food and a pizza for her sister since she wouldn't eat anything exotic. Once she came back, the door was slightly open and that could only either mean that Tori left or someone entered. Shit.

Jade opened the door with a bang and the two brunettes inside jumped in shock. "So, what are we talking about?" Jade slammed the door shut and leaned on it. She crossed her arms and smiled. "Maybe you guys could braid each other's hair now too." Isabella turned to face her sister and Jade smiled mockingly. Jade's smile grew exponentially as she tilted her head to the side and showed some teeth.

"Shut up, Jade." Isabella said, trying to get out of her room.

Jade moved to block the doorway and moved Isabella's shoulder. "Now what do I say about coming in my room?" Jade's eyes grew darker and Isabella swallowed a thick gulp. The older West moved out of the way and the younger one went rushing out.

Jade ran a hand through her hair and looked at Tori, "I'm sorry," She said, "Come, let's go to the entertainment room."

Tori

Tori raised an eyebrow, looking from the door that Isabella just left through to Jade who still stood in front of said door, looking a little annoyed. It was easy to tell that the sisters didn't get on too well, but it really should surprise her, Jade didn't seem to get on with people well at all.

"Yeah, sure." Tori said. She got up off the bed and crossed the room to stand beside Jade, placing a hand upon the girls arm, running her thumb lightly over her skin. Jade let out a sigh and smiled down at the Latina, who gathered her up into yet another hug, resting her head on the Goth's shoulder as she did so. She kissed the paler girls cheek quickly then stepped back.

"Hey, you okay?"

Jade nodded as she slowly twisted the door handle, indicating she wanted to leave. Tori nodded too, smiling.

"Lead the way, then"

Jade

Jade sort of detached herself from Tori, but still left little room for the girl to hang on to. There was something she felt that seemed wrong but at the same time, felt right. She knew it was because she was still with Beck, that she still wanted to be with Beck. Also, she hated it that she didn't miss Beck like she should have considering that it's almost been two days since she's seen him.

"Here," She opened the door to the entertainment room and sat Tori on the leather sofa. "Choose whatever movie you want, I'm sure you know how to work the player." Jade said and went to the microwave to pop some popcorn.

Jade saw the credits roll for the first film and went behind the sofa and massaged Tori's shoulders once the half-Latina plopped down.

Tori

"Come sit down" Tori said over her shoulder, patting the seat next to her. The tattooed girl obliged and Tori automatically snuggled up to the side of her, resting her head on the pale girls shoulder as The Little Mermaid started up on the TV screen. She knew Jade had rolled her eyes at her movie choice.

"I didn't expect you to have this" Tori smiled, linking her hand with Jades and receiving just a small noise in response. Tori furrowed her eyebrows, something was definitely up with the Goth and the Latina wanted to do nothing more than cheer her up.

"What's wrong?" She asked, cupping Jade's cheek and turning her face so she could meet her eyes.

Jade

"That's Iz's." Jade rolled her eyes at the accusation. "Nothing," She replied. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about, okay?" She kissed Tori's forehead and detached herself from the girl, going back to the microwave and taking out the bag of popcorn and pouring it to a bowl she retrieved from the cupboard.

The smell of butter and salt wafted through the air and Jade stuffed a handful in her mouth. She was definitely worried but she couldn't let Tori know that. She was worried that Isabella would call Beck and ask about the Latina's presence.

Jade walked back to the couch and sat further away than she did a while ago but as a consolation she put her legs on Tori's lap and gave the bowl to the girl. Their eyes met and Jade was tempted to stare at them forever. Melt in them. But she couldn't, which was why she looked away and focused on the movie instead.

"I've never seen this, you know." She grabbed another handful and stuffed it in her mouth. "Much less any other Disney film." She dipped her hand and felt Tori's in there. A blush. A faint rose spread on her cheeks and she pulled them away. "Unless you count that horrible one we saw at Cat's." Jade smirked.

Tori

"Oi!" Tori whined, trying to flick a piece of popcorn in Jade's direction but it stuck to the end of her finger and dropped off back into the bowl. "Beauty and the Beast is my favorite! And so is this"

Jade just smirked again and went back to watching the film, continuing to stuff popcorn into her mouth now Tori's hand was out of the bowl. The brunette was only half watching the screen as her eyes were always drawn back to Jade with every little movement the Goth made, be it reaching forward for more of the buttery snack, or else shifting slightly to get comfortable, Tori just couldn't take her eyes away. She thought she'd never get used to this; every second of the these days they spent together felt like they were stolen from somebody else's life and if Tori closed her eyes for just a moment, it could all be over. She didn't want it to be over.

"I'll have to educate you in the fine art of Disney movies" The youngest Vega said with a smile, breaking the silence that had fallen between them during the film. "Maybe we'll start off with some that involves murder and death and stuff to keep you happy." She winked at Jade and successfully flicked another piece of popcorn at her.

Jade

Jade wasn't really feeling Tori's joking vibe and cast it off as some corny joke. She was spacing out and not really paying attention to the screen. She felt physically and mentally detached from her body and she didn't know if it was good or bad.

Tori spoke to her occasionally. She dismissed it with a smile, a nod, a shake of head or a shrug. She laughed when needed as well, but the hole in her heart that started to grow. Once the popcorn vanished, Jade stood up violently and threw the bowl in the sink. She was having an internal battle, also an internal fever. She wanted to break free.

She washed her hands and handed a moist towel to Tori so she could wipe hers. "There's tissue on the end table." Jade supplied and the Latina wiped her hands clean. Jade had a OCD thing, Tori knew that now. After so, Jade moved closer and sat beside Tori, thighs touching and Jade grabbed Tori's hand in her own. She let out a really sad sigh and closed her eyes.

Tori

Tori hated seeing Jade like this when she had no idea what was wrong or how to help. Usually she'd push for an answer, keep questioning and begging until the other person gave in, but she didn't want the older West to snap at her, so, instead, she tried and failed to cheer her up.

They sat in silence, Tori rubbing her thumb in circles over the top of the Goth's palm in what she hoped was a comforting way, and when the film ended, she finally shifted in her seat so she could face the taller girl.

"Jade." The Vega girl said quietly, her free hand stroking a stand of hair back behind her ear as she tried to catch Jade's eye, but she kept them closed.

"Jade." She repeated, a little impatiently. "Please? What's wrong?"

She turned and moved her legs up onto the couch so she was knelt beside Jade, almost desperate to find out what was wrong. If things were how they used to be, Tori wouldn't care half as much as she did now. Sure, she'd try to help out, but there wouldn't be the dull ache in her chest that she now felt at just seeing the tattooed girl like this.

Jade

"I don't know, paranoia, I guess?" Jade said, confused. Jade West was never confused, at least not until Tori Vega came along. She used to be so confident, so sure, so secure—but now the wheel has turned and the rules have changed.

Jade was in love with her. It had only been a couple of weeks! Was she insane?

The paler girl tilted her head to stare at the Latina in the face. There was so much worry and concern and Jade just wanted to wash it all away. Tori was so delicate, so fragile, and she was about to break under Jade's clutches. Jade's evil touch that turned everything she held to dust. She didn't want Tori to go through that, but alas, she couldn't stop.

"It's nothing." Jade said, trying to mold comfortably in the sofa as she glued her eyes to the screen. "I was just thinking, maybe a party this weekend wouldn't hurt. What do you think?" She looked at Tori again and the younger Vega had an eyebrow raised.

Jade finally smiled. She loved having random ideas and just going with them, but she had to make sure no one knew that Tori was staying over for the whole weekend.

Tori

"Yeah, sure. Party sounds great!" Tori replied, a little deflated. She wasn't going to lie, she did want to spend the weekend alone with Jade, but if she wanted a party then Tori couldn't really deny her that, could she?

She moved around so she was sat back down again, legs crossed upon the leather sofa and arms folded tightly over her chest, as if she was trying to hug herself. This sudden distance Jade had put between them was making the Latina feel uneasy, but maybe she was just over reacting… Tori didn't know anymore, she didn't know much anymore when it came to Jade West, all this, what ever it was, was still so confusing, so wrong and so right. She'd subconsciously shifted slightly away from Jade when she sat down, giving the girl a little space that she seemed to need right now.

Tori's brow furrowed as she remembered that she wasn't exactly spending the weekend alone with Jade as it was. "What about your sister?" She asked "What would she do, if you had a party?"

Jade

Jade shrugged, not really thinking about Iz. "I don't know." She crossed her legs, right over left. "She should leave," Jade turned to face Tori to see that the former's distress was causing her distress as well. She didn't want that. No, it was way too late to wish sadness and grief to someone she should consider a nemesis, an enemy, someone Jade didn't like.

But Jade loved her. There was no turning back now. "Hey, Vega," Jade slid an arm around Tori's waist and pulled the girl closer to her. She didn't know what was coming over her and it just made everything else worse. Jade sighed, curling her fingers in the hem of Tori's shirt as the girl leaned in to press her forehead on Jade's cheek.

"Tori," Jade said, her name sweet on her lips. She moved slightly to meet Tori's face and leaned in when deemed right.

Their lips connected slowly, Jade's upper lip taunting Tori's lower one until both girls responded and opened their mouths for the other. Jade's sick stomach heat did not feel wrong anymore. It actually had turned into a need. A growing need at that as Jade's hands moved to Tori's face, bringing the Latina closer.

Tori

Tori grinned against Jade's mouth, shifting around carefully so she could get more comfortable and being careful not to break contact with the pale girl. Trust Jade to be able to distract her from worry with just a simple kiss. Tori's hands slipped around Jade's waist, under her shirt to caress the soft, pale skin of her stomach, her fingers fumbling as she played with the offending material, but did not dare remove it; Isabella was still in the house and Tori didn't want to get into the habit of being caught in the act by family members.

"Jade." The Latina mumbled, not intending on saying anymore, just wanting to say the other girls name and feel her smile at the sound.

The butterflies were churning around in her stomach again, a feeling she'd grown so used to whenever the paler girl was around. It made her feel sick and excited at the same time, along with an almost disturbing desperation that made her want more and more, never to stop this sordid little affair.

The Latina leaned in closer, pushing her tongue deeper into Jade's mouth and gaining a small amount of control with the action then she pulled away for breath, biting the taller girls bottom lip as she went and planting small kisses on the corners of her mouth, her cheeks and her nose, a hint of a smirk playing on her own lips.

Jade

Jade let Tori take control for only a moment and laid down so her head was on the couch's arm rest. Her back arched and her body molded closer to Tori's. She threw her head back and allowed the younger Vega access to her sensitive spot. The paler gave out moans but she remembered she wasn't alone. There was this annoying pest she wanted to step on with her boot.

"Tori, God," Jade moaned between kisses and the Latina chuckled. Jade's hands explored Tori's back and began sliding the hem of her shirt up, exposing tan skin. She ran her icy fingertips on her skin and marked it red with her nails. Tori's tongue glided expertly on her porcelain skin and the tattooed girl moved her hand higher, to Tori's back, feeling for the strap of her bra. "Don't stop." Jade closed her eyes.

Tori

Tori's tongue glided across Jade's jaw line as her mouth found the Goth's again, sucking lightly at her bottom lip and enjoying the small gasp it created before her tongue darted swiftly between her soft lips. The Latina's hands began to explore the body beneath her, fingers wandering under the material of her shirt and letting her nails skate lightly over the smooth, pale skin, forming patterns and shapes while her lips continued their passionate assault.

She paused, just for a moment, so she could tug the girls shirt up over her head, Jade propping herself up on her elbows to help her, and quickly the clothing was tossed carelessly to one side. Tori's teeth moved back to just above the Goth's collar bone, nipping at the skin, feeling Jade's nails dig sharply into her back as the girl's hands clenched at the sensation.

Tori chuckled, removing her mouth from Jade's neck and nuzzling her nose over her chest, up her chin and planting the ghost of a kiss upon her lips. "Should we move this somewhere else?" She asked in a slightly husky whisper, still paranoid about the possibility of Isabella walking in.

Jade

Jade smiled but when Tori stopped it was as if she were betrayed and shot in the back. In other words, it hurt. She took the moment to jump on Tori and drag her down so she was the one underneath. Even with just a lacy lavender bra on, she still managed to act like she was the boss. Not like she had a problem with nudity or anything, if she ruled the world then she'd declare a national nudity day where no one could wear clothes. She smiled at the thought and pinned Tori's shoulders down on the couch.

"Risk it," Jade whispered on Tori's neck as she straddled her hips. Her hands pushed the Latina down and explored her clothed body. The paler girl did everything Tori did, gliding her tongue expertly as she arched her body to give Tori room to breathe. "I hope you're fine with that because you're not going anywhere." Jade smiled on her skin and placed both hands on the base of shirt where her jeans began. She slowly slid them up, cold fingers on the Latina's warm stomach and felt her shiver.

Tori

Tori lay back, submitting herself to the gothic girl, shuddering as her fingers caressed the Latina's skin, running up over her ribs, slipping easily under the material of her bra. Tori jumped a little as a nail grazed her skin; she still couldn't shake the paranoia of Jade's sister possibly walking in on them. She didn't know how Isabella would react, but surely it wouldn't be good. If she told Beck before Jade could talk to him…

"I don't get a choice in this, do I." Tori placed her hands over Jade's, attempting to stop her and possible move this to somewhere more private, but she fell back, admitted defeat as Jade's lips found their way to attack her neck. She was 100% wrapped around Jade's little finger, any slight touch and she couldn't resist. She knew it was stupid and weak and would most likely end up in hurt, but she couldn't help herself anymore.

Tori mumbled the dark haired girls name again, her nails skimming down the soft, pale skin of her back and slipping under the waist band of her jeans. The brunette squeezed her eyes shut, switching off the nagging part of her brain and willing herself to get lost in sensation.

Jade

"Nah uh, so relax." Jade smiled and allowed Tori to unbutton her jeans. Jade noticed the girl was more eager now compared to before and that just stirred the blood in her veins, making it boil. She needed to be satisfied and this was probably one the few ways it was ever going to be filled.

Tori slid down Jade's pants and rested both hands on Jade's butt. One for both cheek and squeezed it softly, making Jade moan softly into her neck. Jade brought her lips to Tori's, and tugged the Latina's shirt off in one swift motion. Jade ran her hands up Tori's rib cage and scratched it lightly, loving the light red marks she left.

"Mhm," Jade's mouth went to kissing above Tori's breast, then down her abdomen. It was a secret fetish, really. Tori's back arched as Jade's lips pressed to them and Jade skimmed her teeth on bronze skin. She loved the way Tori did little things that turned her on and she just couldn't keep her hands to herself when Tori's hands weaved themselves in her thick black hair.

Jade's hands moved up and cupped Tori's chest which was covered in a black bra. She hated the material and wanted it off, but was too fazed by desire to come up with a plan of sorts to do so.

Tori

"Need a hand there?" Tori smirked, propping herself up on her elbows and reaching behind to unhook her bra, flinging the material to the floor quickly, her grin growing as Jades eyes widened.

The Latina lay back onto the cushions of the sofa, feeling the cold leather spring goosebumps on her bare skin. She reached her hands up to cup Jade's cheeks and bring her face down so their lips met in a sweet kiss, using this as a distraction so her hands could wander down the paler girls back, finding the clasp of her own bra and quickly undoing it. She pulled away from Jade just enough to remove the clothing and discard it with hers, before attacking the girls lips once again.

Now she'd tuned out the little voice in her head, Tori allowed instinct and desire to take over her, seizing control of her body and mind so there was no room to think about anything else. It felt incredible, fantastic, not to worry about what could happen, just to act upon the here and now, feeling Jade's body pressed against her and reacting to every small touch the brunette lay upon her. Tori's hand swept over the taller girls body, from her shoulders she had been digging her nails into, running slowly over her the soft, sensitive skin of her breasts, over her smooth stomach to the elastic of her underwear, the only barrier remaining.

She stopped. Tori allowed her fingers to gently pull at the material, but not remove it. She took Jade's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging lightly and listening to the dark hair girl moan. It sent shivers down the Latinas spine and butterflies explode in her stomach. Nothing could compare to how good this felt and Tori thought she could never let this go if she tried. It was like feeding an endless hunger, the more she got, the more she wanted.

She arched her back, her hips pressing forward into Jades, and she couldn't stop the moan she that escaped her. Tori was starting to hate the clothing that separated the two of them, it was getting in the way and if it were up to her, she'd whip her jeans and everything else off as fast as she could, but Jade was still pinning her to the sofa, knees either side of her thighs, making it near impossible for the shorter girl to move herself from the position she was trapped in.

Jade

"Yeah, stop talking." Jade smiled and kissed Tori's lips fully, tasting her lip gloss. Jade pushed herself lower, pressing their naked tops together. She wanted Tori and she wanted her now, just as always.

Jade heard a sudden sound at the door and immediately threw Tori on the floor. A maid had entered with a few drinks she'd set up and placed it on the counter. Their hearts were in their throats and when the door closed, they both let out shaky laughs and Jade pressed her forehead on Tori's softly.

"All right, maybe we should move this." Jade kissed Tori's temple and helped the half-Latina up. She turned the movie off and they slipped on their clothes in a daze. Jade could remember the loud thud she caused by pushing Tori down but she's glad the girl isn't hurt. Is she? "You okay, Vega?" She asked, genuinely concerned. The Latina kissed her lips softly in reply.

Tori

"I'm fine." Tori said as she pulled away, not entirely truthfully. There was a dull ache in her lower back from where she hit the floor, and she was sure it would bruise at some point, but it was nothing to worry Jade about.

Tori picked her shirt off the floor and gingerly pulled it over her head. She was less than grateful for the interruption, but was also very glad that it hadn't been Jade's sister; she didn't fancy scarring the poor girl for life. But at least they now got to move away before that could happen and then maybe Tori's nerves could finally settle down.

She stepped forward to entwine her fingers with Jade's and pulled the taller girl down into another kiss, leaving her lips to linger a second longer before pulling away completely, grinning at the small smile Jade wore afterwards. She loved doing little things like that and only wished she could do them more often, not hidden away where there was always the worry of being caught. It was never going to happen, though, Tori knew that. There was still Beck, there would always be Beck, and Beck would still be there even after Jade called this thing off. That feeling was something Tori would never be able to shake. Part of her knew that Jade would end this quicker than it began as soon as she got bored with the younger Vega, and she knew it would hurt like hell once it was all over. So, for now, Tori had to hold on for dear life to what they had. The thought made the Latina feel queasy again.

"So." The brunette said as they walked back to Jade's room, suddenly feeling awkward. "Are you going to go through with this party?"

Jade

"No, seriously Tori are you hurt?" Jade grabbed Tori's waist possessively and inspected her lower back. She ran a cool hand above her tan skin and looked straight into her eyes. Tori's brown orbs then moved to Jade's pale lips, staring at the glossy opening and then looking up to her eyes once more. She then shook her head no and leaned in, her forehead on Jade's neck while she breathed hotly. Jade wrapped loose arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, and yes. Of course." She whispered in her ear and told Tori about how she would plan it out. Starting of course by getting rid of the younger West then proceeding to tell everyone online. She smiled at the thought of it being extremely chaotic and outrageous. She just hoped her parents would extend to give her time to clean up and to sober up.

Tori

Tori slowly slipped her arms around Jades shoulders and feathered kisses along her neck, listening to the girls plans for her party, nodding along as she spoke. As much as she selfishly wanted this weekend to be about just her and Jade, she guessed it would be nice to see all of her friends. She hadn't seen some of them in quite awhile, being too wrapped up with a certain tattooed girl to have chance to hang out with any of them. She hadn't see Andre since before his trip to Wyoming and felt a bit bad for not getting in touch with any of them.

The Latina sighed contently against Jade's neck, nuzzling her nose along her collar bone and up until their lips met in another quick kiss; she just couldn't help herself. Her arms fell from the taller girls shoulders to interlace her fingers with Jade's at her waist, smiling at her and looking up through her eyelashes as she pressed a little closer.

"So, what do you have in mind for us to do before we start this party?" She said with a small smirk, running a finger lightly over the paler girls arm.

Jade

Jade raised an eyebrow at Tori, the innuendo still fresh in the air. She wrapped her arms around the tan girl and smirked. "How long have you waited to use that line?" She laughed and Tori did too as she kissed her lips slowly, languidly and in rhythm with her slowing heartbeat that was coming to a stop. Jade knew that their time was finite together but with moments like these it was kinda hard to say. She opened her mouth slightly and Tori did the same. Their tongues slowly met and proceeded to battle for a fiery dominance.

Jade dragged Tori to her room and locked the door. She pushed the younger Vega down on her flat, black bed and played with the waistband of her jeans. She didn't want to waste much time but she wanted to tease the girl as well. She ran her fingers through the skin above the start of her pants and kissed her neck slowly, leaving a trail of wet kisses and teeth marks that would definitely not be forgotten.

Her body ached for Tori's body and Jade didn't mind that. What she did mind, however was her heart aching for Tori's soul. Aching for the simple things like small kisses in public or public displays of affection that wouldn't cost her anything. Small things that happened when they were alone or by themselves with people that really didn't mind and worst of all, the need was growing, but neither one of them did anything to stop it.

Tori

Tori moaned at Jade's touch, snaking her hands underneath the dark haired girls' shirt, desperate for more contact… and less clothing. She heard Jade give a soft laugh, feeling her hot breath against her skin, as her hips instinctively thrust themselves into Jade's. Tori dragged her fingernails down the taller girls' sides, until she reached the hem of her shirt. She roughly pushed the two of them upwards and caught the material between her fingers, tugging it hurriedly over Jades head, following by removing her own shirt just as quick, tossing it aside, not caring where it ended up. She crashed her lips hungrily to Jades, feeling the Goth's smirk at her eagerness, only to have her shoulders shoved lightly, yet forcefully, so her back hit the bed again and Jade hovered above her wearing a mischievous grin, pinning the Latina's arms to the mattress at her sides to prevent her from making any further movement. Tori knew Jade's need to be in control, and she enjoyed that, a lot, but right now her teasing was pure torture.

"Jade!" Her voice came out as a plea as the girls finger ghosted over her abdomen again, her lips trailing kisses over her chest, down her stomach to the top over her jeans. "God, Jade, please!"

Tori needed Jade, and she never thought she would. It wasn't just this, but everything about her that Tori wanted as her own. Not to share with Beck, or anyone else, but all to herself, with no worries about consequence. If only she could, but the thing she wanted the most was for Jade to be happy, and if she was happy continuing with the way things were, then Tori would make it work, no matter how much her heart ached with her own selfish need.

Jade

Jade realized that Tori was being too giving. Too nice. Too herself and it was eating her up inside because she knew she wanted so much more than she could offer. So much more than Vega deserved, so much more than Jade wanted to give but she couldn't.

"Tori," Jade breathed, skin on skin as she found the clutch of the younger Vega's bra. She ran her face over hers, mouths brushing, foreheads resting on each other, coming to a complete pause and Jade daringly opened her eyes. Tori stared at them as she did and her insides melted. She stopped her hands and prodded forward so their noses met.

Jade kissed Tori's lips slightly. She relaxed herself on top of her and she felt Tori's hand fumble for the clutch of her bra as well. She took them off and cupped her face, fingers brushing Jade's cheeks. Jade pressed herself on Tori hard. Her desire was being filled by this alone and it sent chills down her spine.

Tori

Tori noticed a slight change in the way Jade was behaving, she was being slow and deliberate, almost hesitant, and while the soft touches were driving Tori crazy, she wondered if there was something wrong, but she wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not. The Latina pushed herself up onto her elbows and caught Jade's lips tenderly with her own, hoping it would make her forget any doubt she suddenly felt. She let her hands glide slowly down Jade's sides, trying to contain the eagerness she felt earlier, and felt the paler girl shiver. She removed her lips just as slowly to trace kisses over Jade's cheek, chin, until she nuzzled her neck and pressed her mouth to her pulse, sucking lightly at the fair skin. Her hands wandered lower to smooth over material of the pants Jade was still wearing, hooking her thumbs into the waist band, tugging at it but not removing them. Tori arched her back to she pressed more into Jade as the taller girl dropped her head onto the tan girls shoulder, her tongue running over Tori's body, urging out a small moan. Tori closed her eyes as Jade began to attack her neck, teeth grazing her skin as she was gradually pressed back down onto the mattress.

Jade

"No, Vega." Jade moaned as Tori kept on her pace. Jade knew that Tori wanted this faster and the more impatient Tori got, the more Jade wanted to tease the girl. She pinned the Latina down and stared into her eyes. "You will not," She breathed heavily, "rush this." She closed her eyes, hands on Tori's wrists and placed her forehead on hers. Tori let out a soft cry but nodded and Jade kissed the base of her neck. "Good," she whispered.

Jade's hands were under Tori's breasts in a matter of seconds. Thumbs running over soft, bronze skin. Jade's eyes never left Tori's and when they did, it was only so they'd close their eyes in ecstasy. Tori's hands explored Jade's back, tracing the curves and bringing the taller girl closer to her own body, both entities searing with heat. Jade was determined to take this slow and when she finally got what she wanted from Tori, she took her mouth in her own and kissed it so softly, so tenderly, like it was the first time and the memories came rushing back. The carnival, the lights, the photo, the love.

"I love you," Jade muttered without thinking.

Tori

Tori instantly stopped any attempt to get things with Jade moving faster. She gulped, and her already rapid heartbeat pounded against her chest as the words escaped the Goth, seemingly unintentional, because Jade tensed up when she realized what she'd said. She tried to move away, but Tori's hands, that had been busy caressing any part of the dark haired girls' body she could reach, smoothly moved from their position at her waist to cup Jade's cheeks and bring their lips together in the softest, most heartfelt kiss the younger Vega could muster. It took a few seconds, but Tori felt Jade relax a little and began to kiss her back with just as much tenderness, none of the hunger or lust from before, just soft and loving and it was making the Latina's heart race and swell with so many feelings that she almost feared it would explode.

They drew apart, and Tori kept one hand resting lightly against Jades cheek, the other lay back on the mattress to support herself as she sat up a little, looking straight into Jades striking green eyes and letting out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. The brunette gulped again as Jade finally looked up to meet her eye; she looked almost afraid of what Tori would do or say to her now she'd let those three little words slip.

Tori ran her thumb affectionately Jade's cheek, speaking in barely above a whisper, for only Jade to hear.

"I love you, too."

Jade

"Tori.." Jade leaned in Tori's hand and shed a couple of tears. She kissed her palm and Tori wrapped her arms around Jade. The paler girl leaned in and placed her forehead on Tori's neck and kissed it. "No." She pushed her shoulders away, away from 7th heaven, away from the ecstasy. "No, Tori.. Stop." Jade was once again in denial but Tori didn't budge. She pulled Jade closer until the paler girl succumbed and cried on her shoulder. Tori pulled her closer and kissed while she whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"Don't," Jade said, "Please don't." Jade murmured, indicating not to make her fall in love with her more. Tori pulled the taller girl closer to her and higher up the bed. She wanted to lay there with Jade and just forget everything around them. Reality always had its way of getting to people and Tori and Jade were no exceptions. Jade finally wrapped her arms around Tori's waist, resisting nothing and kissed her neck, sighing in contentment as she listened to Tori's voice.

Tori

"Jade." Tori whispered, moving the two of them so they lay side by side on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms. "Shhh." She brushed her thumb over Jades cheek, wiping away the tears that began to fall. Jade looked so small and so vulnerable as she buried her face into the crook of the Latina's neck and Tori could only hold her tighter, feathering kisses over the bare skin of her shoulder, wishing the simple gesture could take the girls pain away.

"Don't cry." She said softly, fighting back her own tears that were building in the corners of her eyes, threatening to drop. Tori took a deep breath in; she had to be strong here, not for her sake, for Jade. She hadn't realized how much their little affair must be tearing the paler girl apart. Falling for two people, unable to decide between them; Tori knew she couldn't have made it for as long as Jade had already. It made her realize how truly selfish she was being for wanting Jade to break up with Beck and be with only her, it wasn't fair to make her choose when she couldn't.

Tori sighed, nuzzling against Jade, tracing her fingers in small circles on her fair skin, listening to her sobs become sniffs as she began to calm down a little, her shaky breathing relax.

"It'll be okay." She murmured, tucking stray hair behind the Goth girl's ear and lightly kissed her neck. The smaller girl shifted slightly so they were face to face and she could look into Jade eyes, still sparking with tears. "It'll be okay." She repeated, swallowing hard. "We'll- we'll make this work. It'll- it'll be okay."

Jade

"No, Tori." Jade stopped her emotional debacle. "It won't be." She pushed herself off, but the contact remained. "Don't you see? We were doomed from the start and I just had to kiss you that day." She was using all the energy she took in—all her positive energy, now converting into hatred—all her loving whispers into deathly threats and anger. It was something Jade couldn't bare, and something she wanted to keep to herself. A contradiction, a tragedy. Something that personified her entirely.

Her tears fell and she let it. Tori was obviously hurt by the words too, but was more concerned about Jade so she pulled the girl closer to her arms. She didn't care if Jade marked her roughly with her nails. She didn't care if Jade bit her to break free. She'd endured more for less reasons but Jade, she thought, was something she shouldn't let go. When the paler girl finally stopped resisting, she leaned her forehead on Tori's roughly, a few more tears escaping her eyes.

"Why, Tori?"

Tori

"I-I don't know." Tori whispered, wrapping her arms back around Jade now she had stopped trying to get away.

The Latina felt the tears she was trying to stop roll down her cheek and she quickly wiped them away with her shoulder. She knew, if life was easy and she could pick and choose who she fell for, Jade wouldn't have been that person. She knew that before any of this had happened, before the kiss at the carnival, she hadn't ever thought of being anything more than friends with the paler girl. But she also knew that if she could turn back time and stop that kiss from happening, she wouldn't, because now everything made sense, and now everything felt right. Being with Jade felt right.

She held the tattooed girl even closer, burying her face into her neck, not bothering to rid herself of the tear that trickled down now. No matter how right this felt, it was still wrong. Jade loved Beck. Beck loved Jade. They'd been together for years… and maybe that meant more than what she had with Jade. Tori knew she couldn't compete with that. She just wanted Jade to be happy, and if Jade being happy meant she was with Beck, and not Tori, then Tori would have to stop thinking about herself this time and make things right, no matter how much it hurt.

Tori pulled away slightly, loosening her grip around Jade's waist and sniffed back a sob. She couldn't look at her while she spoke her next words. She couldn't look Jade in the eye when she asked for the thing she'd been dreading since the beginning of all of this, because she didn't want to see Jade's reaction, no matter what it was.

"Maybe… maybe we should… stop." The brunette choked, resting her head on the pillow and closing her eyes. "I want you to be happy, Jade. But you're not. So maybe… maybe we should put an end to this?…"

The words stung her. They tasted vile in her mouth, but they needed to be said. She needed confirmation on how Jade really felt. If it was her, or if it was Beck, that she really wanted. Tori didn't really want things to end, not at all, not ever, but there were always those sayings: 'if you love something, set it free', 'if you love someone, let them go'. A sob caught in her throat as she tried to stop its escape and her eyes were still squeezed closed, unable to look at the beauty that lay beside her, waiting for an answer she didn't want to hear to a question she wished she'd never asked.

Jade

"I can't," Jade cried, a tear slipping out of her eye for the last time. "I can't and I don't want to!" She said. Jade scratched both of Tori's hips with her fingers—which were sharper than her scissors at the moment—causing Tori to moan and pull the taller girl closer to her. Jade smiled at the pain evident on Tori's face, but it was also mixed with pleasure so the former was kind of confused and turned on.

But at that time, Jade pulled away. She had to let go with the notion of a party to plan. Yes, that was it. Just keep distracting herself. Maybe it'd work. She quickly wiped her mouth on her sheets and slipped on her clothes that were discarded on a pile underneath her bed. She felt Tori shift and sit up, seemingly confused with what she'd just said and how Jade was reacting to it. Jade figured that Tori said that because she knew Jade wasn't going to listen to her.

So why did Jade? Why did she listen now?

Jade grabbed Tori's clothes and gently gave it to her. There was no hostility, no anger. Just a lot of confusion and slight heartache on equal parts. Jade stared at Tori as she put her clothes on, nothing to do but feel the heaviness of the situation afterwards.

Tori

Tori tugged her shirt back onto her body and, once all of her clothing was back in place, slumped back into the pillow she'd been resting her head on previously, wiping away the last of her tears then massaging her forehead with the palm of her hand, hoping to rid herself of the headache now pounding against her skull. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh trying to relax herself back into some sort of normal feeling rather than the jumble of mixed emotions still running around her heart; hurt, confusion… love. She'd fully prepared herself for this to be over, so Jade's reaction came as a mixture of shock and relief. Neither of them could give this up, and Tori knew now that, no matter what happened, she'd fight to keep it alive, not roll over and admit defeat like just a moment ago. But Jade had jumped up and practically ran from her just then, and she knew the situation wasn't easy on the goth, it almost seemed like she was in denial over how hard it really was.

The Latina breathed out another heavy sigh, confusion ringing in her ears, doubling her headache. She opened her eyes slowly and pushed herself up into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, catching Jade's eye as the paler girl watched her movement. She flashed her a small, weak smile before getting to her feet, feeling a little wobbly, and wandered over to where her bag lay on the other side of the room to fish out a pack of headache tablets she always carried around with her, just in case. Her back turned to Jade, she took a couple out and swallowed them down, drinking from the plastic water bottle that was stuffed into the corner of her bag, then busied herself with putting everything away again, determined not to look up at Jade.

"So, are we going to organised this party you promised then?" Tori asked, feeling a change of subject was definitely needed, and a little fun at a party would do them both some good.

Jade

"Yeah." Jade huffed, trying to swallow a flame in her throat. "I.." Jade stood up and met Tori's eyes in her mirror.

"Yeah." Was all she managed to say. She grabbed her phone from the desk and told Andre the party was moved to ASAP. She needed a distraction. Something that won't make her touch Vega over and over, and given the conditions that would need a lot of things to handle.

She walked out to find Iz and kick her out or trap her in her room. She didn't want people to see her or maybe it was because she didn't want Iz seeing her and what she did with her friends at Hollywood Arts. Jade shrugged and turned to see Iz surfing the internet soundly in her room. She decided not to bother her and tried to go back to her room but found that she couldn't.

Tori

Tori watched Jade leave the room, staring, unseeing, as the door closed too behind the paler girl, leaving the youngest Vega alone with her thoughts- something she didn't want right now. Snapping back to reality, Tori released yet another heavy sigh and ran a hand through her tangled hair in frustration, deciding it could probably do with a comb, and she could do with a change of clothes, before they started this party. She really wasn't in any kind of mood for a party, honestly, she'd much rather just curl up in a ball and sleep for a long time right now, but this could work out as a good distraction, hopefully help her forget everything and make her feel better about this whole situation.

The Latina got ready in a daze, hardily noticing what she was doing; it took her several attempts to do up her shirt before she got all the buttons in the right holes. Her head was still aching, but every other part of her felt numb. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to react, and all the contradicting feelings weren't any help, they just made her more befuddled than ever and she was so unfocused that she ended up poking herself in the eye with her hair brush.

"Ow!" Tori squeaked, rubbing her streaming eye. She huffed and checked herself over in Jade's mirror, noticing how red both of her eyes were due to the tears she had shed earlier… maybe no one would notice? After smoothing out her clothes and making sure she looked okay, Tori glanced around the room, realising Jade was yet to come back. Against better judgement, the tan girl left the room too to hunt from the older West.

Jade

Tori

Jade

Tori

Jade

Tori

Jade

Tori


	34. Part 33: Texting: Jade, Andre

Andre

"Hey girl. What's goin on?"

Jade

God, you scared me. Weekend alone. Thinking about having a party.

Andre

Now why, would a straight-laced girl like you ever throw a wild party?

Jade

Shut up. And what the hell do you mean by that?

Andre

I'm certain I don't know what you're talking about.

Jade

Just listen, can you hook me up with music and stuff? And people to invite or something?

Andre

Oh I suppose.

Jade

Bring Burke? Haven't been able to speak to him recently. Wondering why.

Andre

Yea I can. Idk why he hasn't talked to you or anything. I was just with him today for the first time since the whole death thing at the park last week.

Jade

Jesus, Andre. Is that why you're mad?

Andre

Who said I was mad?

Jade

Andre. I know you.

Andre

Jade West, I can honestly say right now, that I am not mad. I am happier than I have been in a long time.

Jade

Then what's with this hospital business? Are you alright? God, Andre.

Andre

I wasn't in the hospital. I was at the park with Burke, had a panic attack, passed out, had some trippy, out of body experience, then came back. I'm fine

Jade

Sorry. I automatically assumed. I mean, I couldn't possibly forgive myself if you'd be sent to the hospital without me knowing, right?

Andre

You're forgiven. So, on to other news… What's been going on with you, miss secretive.

Jade

Please. Just discovered a new band. So so. I need a drink every now and then too.

Andre

1. Don't fucking drink, didn't you learn a lesson from me? 2. what band? and tres. how's Tori?

Jade

Drinking is good. Occasionally. I'm kidding.

It's called "Mumford and Sons"

Three, I wouldn't know.

How's Burke?

Andre

1. you better be, 2. oh gawd wtf? just now? 3. alright…

Burke's fine. I think he was a bit freaked out, and gave me some space for a while. He came over today and we hung out and watched a movie.

Jade

Yeah, okay? Just now. Freaked out about what?

Andre

Freaked out about that panic attack that I had. He was with me…

Jade

Of course. You sure you're all right? I don't want to burden you with the party if you can't.

Andre

NO! I would love to do a party with you. I need interaction!

Jade

I also want coffee. I saw this Vodka Coffee ice ad on TV

Andre

Alright, Imma ask you to stop there… I ain't being anywhere near that stuff again…

Jade

Would you relax? Does this mean I'm having a sober party?

Andre

Yes… Yes you are. Just kidding, but I won't be drinking. It's your life, do with it what you want.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hello, dear readers. I am insanely sorry that it took me so long to update this story. Trust me, I hate myself for it as much as you hate me. But it was worth it, right? I'm gonna say right. But anyway, the reason it took me so long was because I was finishing out my summer with a vacation and then I started school this week, so I've been in classes all the time. I mean, I'm just as far as you all are in the story. I haven't even been keeping up with what's been going on. But I'm getting everything in order, and hopefully by this time next week, we will have a few more parts up to the story. Thanks so much for your patience. I love you all. Don't forget to review!


	35. Part 34: Party 1: Andre, Tori

Andre

Andre was sitting on his couch watching a random show on VH1 when he got the text from Jade. The party had been moved to tonight. This was great, because Andre could really go with seeing his friends again. He hadn't seen Jade in forever, and he hadn't seen Tori since before he went to Wyoming. Briefly, Andre wondered back to what had happened the last time he had been together with Tori. He had mentioned Jade and she started acting weird. He knew that he had been correct in his guesses that something was going on with them. But Andre was a man of his word, and wasn't going to force Tori into talking about it if she didn't want to. Andre just wanted all of his friends to know that he was there for them all.

Andre swept around his house getting ready. He showered and then got dressed just as he remembered that Jade wanted him to supply the music. He went over to his desk and shut down his laptop and packed everything he would need into his bag. Putting on his shoes and grabbing his keys, he was out the door.

It was a relatively short drive to the West residence. Andre had made it several times before, though none recently. Within ten minutes with traffic, Andre found himself parking his car in the driveway and getting out, toting his bag along with him. He walked the short pathway to the front door and rang the doorbell, waiting patiently for an answer.

Tori

Tori wandered slowly around the Wests house, partly looking out for Jade, who seemed to have vanished in the short amount of time they'd been apart, but mainly because walking around, taking in unfamiliar surroundings, would keep her mind active and off other things she didn't want to dwell on. She passed the door of the entertainment room, peeking in to check that Jade hadn't gone back there, and, after finding that she wasn't, attempted to make her way back to the Goth's bedroom to wait for her, only to forget the way, somehow ended up in the kitchen, rather than the destination she was aiming for.

Deciding it was better to stay put than get lost again, Tori helped herself to a glass of water and sat up at the counter, drumming her fingers on the table top. She just took a sip when the doorbell rang loudly, causing the Latina to jump and choke on the liquid she was about to swallow. After a small coughing fit , Tori stood up hesitantly, listening out for any noise that would suggest either of the West girls approaching, but when nothing came, and the doorbell rang again, she approached the front door, turning the key that was still in the lock, and opened it to find Andre stood on the doorstep, his smile turning to a look of confusion.

"Hey, Andre" Tori grinned, stepping aside to let the boy into the house. She was revealed to see him "Here for the party?"

Andre

As the door to Jade's house was opened, he expected to see someone that lived there; instead, he was greeted by Tori. After a moment of confusion where Andre absurdly wondered whether or not he had actually gone to Jade's house and not Tori's, he stepped inside.

"Yea, Jade texted and said she wanted to do it now. So, here I am," Andre explained as he walked into the familiar house. Looking around, he realized that it was the same as it had been years ago, the last time he was there. When everything started to fall apart for him. But then was not a time to dwell on the past. Andre was a better person now, had a better life. He was happy. He then turned to Tori, his friend whom he hadn't seen in what seemed like ages. He gazed into her bright eyes for a moment before smiling and pulling her into a hug.

"It's been so long since I've seen you, girl. How are you?"

Tori

"Too long." Tori said, squeezing the boy tightly as she hugged him back, then loosened her grip when she realized she may be hugging him a little too tight. She was honestly just pleased to see him and to be in somebody else's company for a change, someone she didn't feel completely confused by whenever they were together.

"I'm… good." She took a step back and forced a smile, not wanting Andre to know that something was bothering her. He was here to enjoy a party, not listen to the Latina's problems and Tori didn't want to burden him with them. "How about you? How was Wyoming?"

Andre

Andre pulled back from the Latina and looked into her face, he saw her smile falter for a second and knew that she wasn't as good as she was letting on. He may not have let on to it, but he did know how to read people. Andre decided to let it go for the time being, but he knew that it may have been something to do with what had come up the last time they were together.

"I'm good. Finally over all of the drama that goes along with dating random girls. Finally in a better place. Wyoming was some fucking bullshit, my crazy aunt smashed my guitar a day into my trip, so I had absolutely nothing to do. I thought about driving back here just to get my other one," Andre explained. He watched the girl as she giggled at his joke, trying to cheer her up and distract her from what was obviously on her mind. "And I even have a … boyfriend…" Andre said. He took in Tori's shocked expression. He hadn't come out to anyone yet, and only Jade knew, he wasn't sure if she had told anyone.

Tori

"B-boyfriend?" Tori repeated, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise, which she quickly fixed, not wanting her friend to think her surprise was a bad thing. She was pleased for Andre, judging by his expression he seemed very happy, she just hadn't ever expected him to have a boyfriend. Then again, what with everything that was going on in her life at the moment, she didn't know what to expect from any of her friends anymore.

"That's brilliant, Andre!" She said, genuinely smiling this time as she nudged him playfully with her elbow. "Soooo, who's the lucky guy and when do I get to meet him?"

Andre

Andre laughed at her momentarily shocked expression. "Well, he should be coming tonight. I guess you can meet him then. His name's Burke, he's one of Jade's old friends. He moved away for a while and then came back. The moment we met, I dunno, we just clicked," Andre explained. There was something about being back around Tori that he just liked. She had an air of calm that seemed to surround her all the time. And frankly, Andre could use the change; he had been a little down from not seeing any of his friends for a while, and not seeing Burke for a few days.

Tori

Tori's eyebrows furrowed a little as she thought. The name sounded familiar, she remembered Jade telling her about Burke before, how he was a fun guy and she wanted Tori to meet him, also how she thought he may 'play for the other team' as she'd put it before.

"Yeah, I remember Jade mentioning him before." Tori said without thinking and saw another confused look cross Andre's face. From what everyone else knew, Tori and Jade would never talk about such trivial things as old friends coming back, or talk to each other much at all without some sort of argument, so it wasn't any wonder that Andre looked puzzled by this statement.

"Uh, well, you know… we bumped into each other and she said she'd been to a friend's house." The Latina spluttered her excuse, awkwardly rubbing a spot on the back of her neck, hoping Andre would buy it. "So, are you providing the music tonight?" She asked, hoping the change of subject would distract him from her slip up.

Andre

Andre knew that Tori was trying her best to cover up what was on her mind, but he decided to let it go for the time being. He would have to get together with her sometime and let her talk about it on her own. Andre smiled and nodded in response to the girl's question. "Yea, she wanted the guy in the group who knows stuff about music to pick it out. So I brought my laptop and have been thinking about what to put in a playlist for it," Andre explained.

Tori

Tori skipped past Andre, snatched up his laptop case and, before the boy could protest, took it over to the counter she was previously sat at. She shuffled herself into a seat, patting the one beside her, indicating that Andre should join her at the table, then took the laptop from the bag, flipping it open and powering it up.

"So, lets see what funky tunes you've got in store for us!" The brunette said as Andre sat up next to her and turned his laptop to face him instead.

Tori lay her head on his shoulder to get a better look at the screen, letting out a small, content sigh as she did. It was nice to see Andre again, their parting last time was a little awkward, but it seemed like he wanted to go no further with his questioning from before, or else had forgotten about it. Tori was now looking forward to seeing the rest of the gang again and whoever else maybe invited to this party, as it had been so long since she'd really seen anyone else. But part of her still wanted to know exactly where Jade had gotten to, even if she wasn't sure if she actually wanted to see the tattooed girl right now.

Andre

Andre powered up his computer and unlocked it, bringing up his music library for Tori to look through. He then, whilst looking through his music collection, began wondering just where Jade was. He thought that she had been gone too long for her to be doing anything normal like using the restroom. Andre knew Jade too well to believe that, he knew she was trying to hide something or collect herself from something, as she had done in the past a few times when he was with her. He stood up from the table, telling Tori that he was going to use the restroom, and set off to find his other friend.

He wandered around the house for a little bit, poking his head in each room looking for Jade. He found Iz in her room and stopped to say hi. Andre then set off towards the bathroom at the end of the hall where he saw a light on under the door. As he drew closer, he could hear the water running and figured that it was Jade. He knocked on the door hesitantly and called out to her.

"Jade?" Andre asked as he knocked. "It's me, Andre."

Jade

Jade was listening to some Mumford and Sons as she informed people about her party on The Slap and other places she could haul people in. She just wanted a night to remember, and maybe a night where she'd have the guts to tell Beck how she really felt about a certain Latina. Anything to have her do that. She knew that Andre wouldn't approve of her extreme need for alcohol at the moment, but she also knew that he wouldn't be able to stop it when Beck brought a cooler to fill all of them. Besides, she knew where her parents stored the expensive stuff. They wouldn't miss it anyway.

"What?" She snapped as she heard a rap on the door. She had her facade on again since she couldn't be caught vulnerable and weak in her own home. Let alone; have them suspect Tori's stay before everyone else's. They had to talk. A consistent and matching alibi in case people asked would have to be in order at the back of both their pockets.

Jade heard Andre's voice in the middle of her rapid thoughts and ran to the door and opened it. It was good to see her friend again. She smiled at him and he raised an eyebrow, seeming skeptical. Jade knew she didn't have to put a front up with him, when they were alone at least and threw her arms around his neck.

Andre

As Jade opened the door, Andre was somewhat shocked to see the look on her face quickly covered up. He let it go, though; melting into the hug his friend was giving him, and returned it with much enthusiasm. He was glad to see his friend again, it had been too long.

"Hey, Jade," Andre said as he stepped back to take a look at her. She looked like she had been regrouping before he came along, and Andre knew that she had been deep in thought. Andre hated that his friends felt the need to hide things from him. He always told them all that he was there for them if they needed anything: someone to talk to, someone to vent to, someone to offer advice, a shoulder to cry on, money to be bailed out of jail, a ride home, a few bucks for lunch, someone to watch their dog… anything. He loved to be there for his friends, and he always would be there for them. "What's wrong?"

Jade

"Nothing's wrong." She took an equal step back and inspected her friend. Was she that obvious? Was the guilt and bother plastered on her face? Damn, she had to hide things from people better nowadays.

"Did you bring the music?" She segued, pulling her own iPod from her iHome and grabbing a few more things to set up. "Shit." She muttered to herself. Had Andre and Tori seen each other already? She moved out swiftly, grabbing Andre's arm and pulling him inside. She had only realized that she needed to ask Tori to construct an alibi before anyone else got here, in about 2-4 hours.

"Stay here for a while?" She asked him and handed her laptop for him to play with. "I'll be right back."


	36. Part 35: Party 2: Jade, Tori

Tori

Tori was still sat at the counter, chin resting in her palm, skimming through the music Andre had already chosen ready for tonight. She liked his choices, but felt the need to sneak in a few of her favourite songs and fiddle with the track order here and there. She never really told anyone, but she enjoyed making little playlists for her music, her laptop at home was full of them; playlists for happy days, playlists for sad days, playlists just for dancing around her room when she was getting dressed in the morning… it was something the Latina did when she was bored just to pass the time.

She was busy trying to space out all of the Katy Perry songs she'd added in, so it didn't seem like there were too many, when the sound of hurried footsteps caught her ears and she looked up just in time to see Jade burst into the room.

"Hey." Tori said, returning her attention to the computer screen. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to act around the paler girl right now, especially with Andre in the house, so she tried to stay as nonchalant as possible.

Jade

"We need to talk." Jade said straightforwardly, capturing the girl's attention. "Did Andre wonder why you were here?" Jade asked, paranoia and suspicion plastered on her face. She walked closer to the girl, yet kept no eye contact whatsoever. Her hands kept fumbling with the hem of her shirt or the necklace around her neck. She was confused and her heart kept leaping during the wrong times. It was a wreck, but Jade was trying to keep it together.

She watched Tori bite her lip and face her with a sad look in her eyes. It was obvious she was upset with Jade's sudden shift in mood.

Tori

It was obvious just from looking that Jade was bothered by the fact that Tori was here. The Latina tried to bite back the annoyance she felt at this, after all, it was Jade who had invited her round in the first place, before anyone else. She shrugged, still looking at the music selection on the screen instead of the tattooed girl who stood beside her, fiddling with anything she could find in discomfort.

"He looked confused, but didn't ask." Tori said. "I was going to say that Trina had dropped me off early if anyone wanted to know."

Jade

"Is that what you want?" Jade's breath hitched when Tori figured out what she was trying to say. "I mean, if you…" Jade was rambling and she never did that. She sighed, a hand running through her hair.

"Wait." Jade put both hands in front of her and asked Tori to look at her. She wanted to see those eyes even though she knew it would just cause her harm. She walked towards her and grabbed her forearm gently, as if she was going to kiss her but she just looked at her. "Tori," She said her name with a sigh.

Tori

Tori tried to avoid looking at Jade, she didn't want to see what was behind those eyes, but it was near impossible not to look. She turned from the computer screen, glancing down at Jades hand on her arm before slowly looking up to the Goth's face. It took all her strength to catch her eye, and Tori felt her heart jump as she did so; Jade looked worried and paranoid, as if just the Latina's presence was a giveaway to what they had been doing. Tori sighed, her jaw set in stubborn defiance. She was still upset over what happened earlier.

"No, it's not what I want." Tori admitted quietly at first, but found her voice again when she continued. "But, I figured you'd want an excuse for me being here before everyone else, and it's the first thing I thought of, so…"

She trailed off and turned to face the screen again, not wanting to look at Jade for too long out of fear she'd lose control of herself and capture her lips in a soft kiss, just to wipe the look of near fear from her face. It hurt Tori to do so, but if she was going to have to spend the night pretending they still didn't get along, then it was best to start now or it would never happen.

Jade

"Tori, I…" Jade wanted to touch her again. She wanted to feel her skin against hers even if it was only a part of her arm. Tori didn't even look back. She was focused on the screen even though Jade knew she wasn't looking at it. She just didn't want to face her.

"What do you want?" Jade whispered, moving in closer but still at a distance so they wouldn't touch. Which was the exact opposite of what Jade wanted, if she were really honest with herself.

Tori

The tan girl huffed and swallowed the lump in her throat. Jade sounded almost vulnerable, it was washing away Tori's anger, making her want to hold the tattooed girl in her arms again, but she couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to. She took a sharp breath in when she realized how close Jade was getting, but did her best to ignore it, keeping her eyes fixed unseeing at the screen.

"You know what I want." She muttered. "But it's selfish and I'm not going to get it, so there's no point-"

Tori didn't mean her words to sound as bitter as they did and she cut herself in hope of stopping the hurt in her voice. With a sigh, she turned to face Jade again, her hands in her lap so she wouldn't reach out to the pale girl; she'd have to learn to control herself for tonight.

"I suppose we're just going to play things out as normal tonight." She said slowly, emphasizing the word 'normal' with air quotes. "Just act as everyone usually sees us? It's fine, I can cope with that."

That was a lie, Tori knew she couldn't cope with it, even if she avoided Jade for the whole party, which wouldn't exactly be easy. She only hoped she could put her acting skills to use so no one would figure out there was something wrong.

Jade

Jade retracted all forms of advancement and nodded. She sighed as she walked away from her den back to the room only to be stopped by some unknown force that drew her back to the girl whose eyes never moved away from her.

Jade forgot how to breathe when Tori sighed and looked away from her. No, it wasn't supposed to be this way. She wasn't supposed to suffer. This wasn't supposed to be the scenario.

Jade thought that if she hadn't kissed Tori in the park that time, she'd probably be doing it with Beck right about now. The thought disgusted her though, and she tried to distract herself with something else. She moved past the latina and got out three mugs. For Andre, Tori and herself. She made coffee and handed Tori a cup without even asking and considered asking Andre to join them now that their score was settled.

"So, umm.." Jade asked awkwardly, "What you working on?" She huffed. _Pathetic, Jade._

Tori

Tori took a sip of her coffee, hiding the small smile on her face at Jade's lame attempt at conversation. She sighed again as she put the mug down and went back to rearranging tracks in the playlist, mainly so she wouldn't have to look at Jade. It hurt a little how Jade had just agreed to their act tonight, but she should've expected it, they couldn't exactly be a _couple_ in front of everyone. _Is that what we are? A couple? Or should that be a triple, as Beck is still in the picture?_ Tori fought not to roll her eyes are her own terrible joke in her head. Whatever they were, they couldn't be it tonight, Tori knew that.

"Sorting out the music for tonight." She answered in a muttered, concentrating on five songs she didn't know what order to put in. "And waiting for Andre to come back so I can see what he thinks of my changes. I hope he's not mad that I messed with his music."

Tori chanced a glance at the pale girl to see her leaning against the counter, nodding her head a little to indicate that she had heard the Latina even though she wouldn't look at her. The brunette found herself wishing that Andre would hurry up and come back from the bathroom so this awkwardness would end.

Jade

"All right then." Jade sighed. She wanted more for sure and the last time she almost got in the girl's pants was less than an hour ago. Ay caramba. She debated on moving back to her room to find Andre or sitting down next to the girl. She didn't know, but Andre's coffee would get cold. Whatever. She could always heat it anyway.

She moved closer to Tori, looking at what she was messing around with on Andre's laptop. Peering over her shoulder, she rested her chin lightly on it with Tori not seeming to mind. Soon, Jade's fingers played with Tori's hair and her eyes were glued to her skin instead of the screen. She was letting her gut take over this one.

Tori

"Jade." Tori muttered in protest as the paler girl wrapped a strand of Tori's hair around her finger then let it uncurl, continuing to do the same again with other strands. She should have moved away to stop it, but Tori found herself shifting slightly closer to Jade, her stomach tightening in knots when their knees accidentally brushed together.

"You're not making this easy." She mumbled, choosing to pick up her coffee cup in both her hands to stop herself for reaching out for Jade's hand, as she so desperately wanted to. Tori took an extra big gulp of the hot liquid just as Jades finger grazed her ear, resulting in the Latina taking a sharp breath in and almost choking. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the tattooed girl smirk at her reaction.

"Don't." Tori said in a quiet voice. This was torture. She wanted nothing more than to take Jade and carry on from where they'd left off, before the tears, but she couldn't, especially not with Andre in the house. Jade could probably sense this, which was why she was happily torturing Tori right now.

The brunette reached up to where Jades hand was playing with her hair and pulled it away, linking their fingers together briefly, feeling her heart fluttered at the gesture, before reluctantly letting go and turning her attention back to the screen in front of her.

Jade

Jade's hand sparked at the touch. It hurt her, yes, not physically but emotionally. It was painful but the pain in Tori's voice tripled hers. It was definitely harder for her, Jade had to understand. But she needed one more. One more piece of their dream state before setting foot in reality permanently.

Jade persistently grabbed Tori's chin with two fingers, a hand on her waist as the hand closer to her face tucked a strand of hair away from her face. She tugged Tori closer, taking in her scent and pulled her own face up, noses touching as she played with the waistband of Tori's pants.

"I know," Jade breathed. "I'm sorry." She whispered and pulled away. Tori's scent making her dizzy and disoriented.

Tori

Tori saw the hurt behind Jade's eyes as they very briefly made eye contact when their noses touched; Tori's heart leaped to her throat at the contact then dropped to her stomach when Jade moved away. It couldn't be easy for her either, but the stubborn part of Tori's mind reminded her that it was Jade's choice to do this, to stay with both her and Beck at the same time and act like there was nothing happening between the two of them. Tori wanted to be happy with the situation, she really did, but her heart wouldn't let her be.

"It's okay," the shorter girl murmured, turning away and running a hand through her hair. She couldn't concentrate on the music now, not with Jade so close that just a slight turn of the head and she could be kissing away her troubles.

Tori clenched a fist on the table at the thought, trying to squash it down and stop herself from acting on it She cleared her throat a little, her heart beating rapidly where it came to rest in the pit of her stomach. God, why did this have to be so difficult?

"So, uh, do you want to add anything in here?" She asked, waving a hand at the computer screen to indicate the music playlist.

Jade

"I'm sure he'd be okay with it." That's when Jade had an idea. She knew that one of her favorite—yet kept a secret—songs was stored in Andre's iTunes somewhere. She clicked some buttons and the song started playing.

You're in my arms

And all the world is calm

The music playing on for only two

So close together

And when I'm with you

So close to feeling the love

"Tori?" Jade offered her hand in one brave move and hoped Tori would take it. Just one dance then she'd leave. Besides, who would see them? No one. It's just one little dance that wouldn't matter to anyone else but them. "Just one." Jade pleaded, extremely desperate.

Tori

` "A-are you sure this is a good idea?" Tori whispered, gulping back her nerves and glancing over in the direction Andre had walked in, but, as she turned back to Jade, she just couldn't say no to the look in her eyes.

The Latina took Jade's hand, allowing the taller girl to pull her to her feet. She linked their fingers again then let her left hand rest on Jade's shoulder as the other girl took her by the waist, pulling her in close. Jade smiled down at her with a genuine, happy smile, that made the tan girls heart skip a beat; she was evidently pleased that Tori had agreed to dance, and Tori smiled back, forgetting all her worries about Andre walking in, and the night ahead, in an instant.

"I meant what I said earlier." She said quietly for only Jade to hear, placing her head on Jade's shoulder to join her hand. She was struggling to find her voice, still feeling the conflicting emotions from their conversation in the bedroom before. She couldn't lie, it was hurting her to not be able to do something as simple as hold Jade's hand without the fear of someone seeing, even silly little things like not being able to put a status on their 'relationship' were getting to her.

Tori shook her head when Jade looked down at her curiously, swallowing back a lump in her throat. "I meant it." She murmured, hoping Jade wouldn't actually hear her. "I love you. I shouldn't, but I do, and - I don't know."

Tori pulled back, trying to get away, but Jade kept a firm grip on her waist, not allowing her to escape.

Jade

"Tori," Jade said her name softly again and closed the gap between them. Her lips on Tori's. She knew she had to stop but she couldn't help herself. She knew she promised them one dance more before really breaking it off, _but what was there to break?, _but she couldn't keep her hands to herself.

Jade's hand on Tori's waist slipped behind her while the other touched Tori's cheek lightly. There was a tear rolling down her cheek. She pressed forward, hand pulling Tori closer. There was a subtle sign of resistance Jade tried to ignore but deep inside, she knew she had to listen to it.

She pulled away quick, her thumb brushing over her lower lip, savoring the last taste of Tori she'd ever get.

Tori

Tori sighed as Jade drew away from her, as cheesy as it sounded, she wanted this dance and that kiss to last forever, like in all the silly romantic movies she loved to watch when growing up, and still did. She'd forgotten, for that very brief moment when they kissed, that they were doing anything wrong. She'd forgotten about Beck, about the others, about everything; it was just her and Jade. Tori didn't know when the paler girl started to mean so much to her, but part of her wished she didn't so that this wouldn't be so hard and her heart wouldn't ache this much as she pulled away completely, taking a couple of steps back to sit down on the stool in front of the laptop again.

"We-we should probably get started on organizing the party stuff." The Latina said quietly, eyes back on the screen, unable to look up at Jade in fear her heart would break completely.

Jade

Jade nodded in understanding and pulled away from her slowly. "It didn't just slip out." She whispered. "I-" Jade hesitated at the last minute, and looked up to Tori for the strength to continue.

"I meant it too." Jade said and sighed afterwards. The song was closing around them and she could feel the sting behind her eyes and at the back of her throat. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed Andre's mug. "It… It isn't something I just say." She reasoned out even though she knew she had nothing to prove because Tori believed her.

"I really mean it… too." She uttered and left to go back to her room.

Tori

Tori could only turn to look once Jade had left the room, staring at the spot the paler girl just vacated, her parting words still ringing around her head. She wished she hadn't walked away from their dance, just so it could last a little longer and she could be close to Jade for one last time. Tori spun back around in the seat and picked up her coffee, swirling the dregs around in the bottom of the mug, not really feeling like drinking it; she felt she needed something stronger, but that could wait for the party.

The tan girl placed the coffee cup down again, putting her elbow on the table, chin resting in her palm, and breathed out a heavy sigh. If they were going to act, then she needed to get into character. She'd still be Tori Vega, of course, but she'd be Tori Vega from before all of this started, from before the carnival and the kiss, hell, even from before her chance meeting with Jade at the Freezie Queen, where it all really began. It wasn't going to be easy, but it needed to be done.

"Keep cool, Tori." The Latina muttered to herself under her breath, raking a hand through her hair once again.

In the back of her mind she wondered what would happen if they didn't have to act tonight. How would their friends react to Tori Vega and Jade West being… together, when they were so used to seeing the two girls 'hate' each other? She thought back to Trina's reaction when she'd told her, the absolute shock and surprise… Tori didn't want another reaction like that. Maybe it was best they kept it quiet for a little while, even if it hurt her to do so, she didn't want to ruin the friendships she'd built up with the others, especially Beck, as it affected him the most.

Tori sighed for what felt like the billionth time and went back to browsing the music, not really paying attention.


	37. Part 36: Party 3: Jade Andre

Andre

Andre had been sitting in Jade's bedroom for a while now, wondering what the hell was taking Jade so long. He had put some new music on her laptop for her, not knowing what else to do. It had been odd, really, how Jade had rushed out as if she had just realized she left the burner on the stove on and didn't want the house burning down. Andre decided to let it slide, knowing that something was going on. He saw it in Jade almost as much as he saw it in Tori. But he figured that it would come out in time, if it was meant to.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Andre got up and left the room. He was going to find where Jade had gotten to, and found out quick when he nearly ran into her, almost spilling the coffee that she was carrying.

"Oh, um hey," Andre said. "Where'd you get off to?"

Jade

"I made you coffee." Jade said monotonously as she slipped in her room. She wanted to get her mind off of things. No, she needed to get her mind off them. God damn her and her stupid urges. She handed him the cup and sat on her bed, trying not to seem bothered by anything. "I.. just appreciate all you're doing. That's all." Jade sighed as Andre took a sip from his cup, burning his tongue.

"Be careful!" She screamed, "You might stain the carpet." Andre raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. She didn't know what was with her mood swings either.

Andre

Andre raised an eyebrow at the pale girl that was sitting next to him. One of his best friends, someone he cared about immensely, someone he loved. He set his coffee down on the bedside table and, ignoring the searing pain in his tongue, sat down next to Jade. He knew something was going on, and if she wasn't going to let him in about it, he wasn't going to force her. He put his arm around the girl's shoulder and pulled her into him, wrapping her in a hug.

"Jade," Andre said. "I know something's going on in your life right now, and even Robbie would be smart enough to be able to see it. Now, you know that I'll always be there for you, to offer up advice, to be a friend, to be a shoulder to cry on, whatever. I will always be there for you. And I'm not going to force you to tell me what is going on, because we both know that I would have about as much luck with that as Robbie has at getting laid, but I just wanted you to know that I will always be there for you."

Jade

Jade shied away from him, eyes averting. She didn't want to drag Andre into this. But she also knew Andre would be the only one to really understand. "Tell me something?" She asked like a child. A voice Andre knew so well. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, awaiting Jade's demand.

"Would you be okay if you found out I'm not who I really am?" Jade said. She hoped she knew what Andre was talking about since he was practically going through the same thing right now. She felt his arm wrap tighter around her shoulder and she leaned into his chest. She remembered the times she'd tell him how much she hated boys and how they disgusted her and how he'd be the only one who'd hold her like this, but with Beck, Tori and almost everyone in the picture she felt like being in square one again, and it felt good.

Andre

Andre would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised that Jade had gone ahead and opened up a bit. He remembered what she had done last time he tried to get her to open up…

"Are you kidding?" Andre asked, half laughing. "I would be a hypocrite if I said I wouldn't be ok with that. After the changes I've gone through, and the things you have found out about me, in these past weeks…" Andre trailed off, knowing that Jade already understood.

Jade

"Then I guess you already know about.. me and Vega, then?" Jade opened her eyes fully. She knew she wouldn't be able to do this with anyone but Andre. She could accept his rejection, she was ready for it but she didn't know what would happen with his acceptance. She knew she had it. She knew Andre wouldn't let something like that affect their strong friendship. It really was that shaky Big Showcase that led them apart gradually.

"Don't you, Andre?"

Andre

Andre knew that Jade knew that he knew about them. And it was only right for him to tell the truth. He wanted to help if he could, offer support, anything he could do. He sighed.

"I do," Andre began. "I saw you both that day at the carnival. So I do know that _something_ is going on. Now, to what extent, _that_, I don't know." As he said it, he pulled her closer, trying to give as much comfort as he possibly could.

Jade

She let him pull her into a hug. "I can't talk about this. Not alone." Jade felt tears leaving her eyes and she rubbed her face more in his chest, staining the fabric. "I don't get how you're so strong. How you're okay with everything. How everything you've ever known is now twisted and different." Her hand crumpled his shirt and his arms wrapped around her back.

"I don't know what to do." She knew her makeup was ruined by now, but she didn't need to impress the people in this house, so it didn't matter.

Andre

Andre pulled Jade closer and let her cry against him. He knew she needed it. He thought about it, though, how at that time, 4 weeks ago, he had been a completely different person, not believing that there could be any good in the world, on a road towards alcoholism and drug addiction, and now, his life was completely different. He knew he wouldn't have been able to make it through all of that without the help of his friends, and that's what he was going to be for Jade.

"The way I look at it," Andre began, "is that we all go through things in our lives. Whether good or bad, they are the things that shape us into the people we are. The people we are on our best days, and the people we are on our worst days. You have to actively shape your life, so that you come out the way you want to come out. I can't make any decisions for you, but I think some advice I can give you, is actually a question. So, Jade, who do you want to be?"

Jade

"I just don't want people to question who I love. I don't want them to sneer when I hold someone else's hand that's not Beck's." She said. She could put these into a song. Her tears stopped and she looked at Andre. Her rock. Her strength. Her extended family.

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he buried his face in hers. "Now come on." She said impatiently, dragging his hand out to the living room. She didn't know what her next move was but she was hoping Andre would take the wheel after that.

Andre

Andre didn't really know what Jade was suggesting. But whatever it was, he would, in light of recent events and revelations, let these new circumstances play out. He raised his head up and planted a soft kiss on top of her head, and then almost tripped as he was led into the living room. More like dragged.


	38. Part 37: Party 4: Jade, Tori

Tori

Tori was still slumped in front of Andre's laptop, playing the game of solitaire that always came with computers just to pass the time until someone arrived to the party. She was busy trying to distract herself and not think about everything that had happened over the past few weeks so she could get on with the party as 'normal' as she could, but she was so lost in her own thoughts and focus on her card game that she almost jumped out of her seat at the sound of approaching footsteps. Tori put on a big smile and span around on the stool, expecting to see Andre come back from his bathroom break, but was surprised to see an upset looking Jade dragging said boy by the arm into the room she was in.

Tori's smile faltered; it looked like Jade had been crying, at least a little, and the look she was wearing wasn't one you'd usually associate with someone who was about to throw a party.

"Hey, um, what's up?" The Latina asked, as cheerful as she could manage.

Jade

Jade walked towards the Latina and watched as Tori slammed Andre's laptop shut. "Nothing, really." Jade answered. She smiled and Tori noticed the change in Jade's movements and decorum. Andre lagged behind Jade, phone in his hand as he had a smile on his face and pressed keys.

Jade slid next to Tori on her couch and whispered, "I told him." She said nervously, picking at stray threads on Tori's blouse.

Tori

Tori's eyebrows shot up at Jade's words, and she couldn't help her mouth dropping open a little in shock as she realized what they meant. She watched the tattooed girl play with her shirt anxiously, careful to avoid actually touching Tori, while the tan girl tried to find her voice and something to say in response.

"You… you told him about… us?" She hissed back, glancing over at Andre as she spoke. Jade nodded in reply, pulling at a long, loose thread on Tori's clothes until it came away completely.

"What exactly did you tell him? What did he say?" She asked. Tori did wonder if Andre already knew something about them before Jade had told him, judging by the questions he'd asked her at her house, not long after the carnival. And from his nonchalant attitude now, it seemed he either didn't mind or care about what the two girls were up to, so she could only conclude that his reaction was a positive one. For some reason, Tori found it a relief to know that somebody else knew about them… maybe they wouldn't have to keep it a secret forever.

Jade

"He didn't seem… surprised at all. If anything, I'm the one in shock." Jade said as she slid in closer, breath tickling Tori's cheek. She wasn't aware of the proximity and how Andre would see it when he looked at them (finally) but Jade knew she wanted to be close to her. Andre helped her realize that.

"So, umm.. I really can't talk to him about this alone." Jade grabbed the material of her shirt again, crumpling it out of nervous habit. "Tori.." Jade inched her hand closer to Tori's... just a little because of the confidence boost and she looked into the planes of Tori's face, hoping she'd look back.

Tori

Tori swallowed, her heart pounding in her chest as Jade drew closer and she thought the situation through. Someone else knew. Someone else knew and now everything seemed more real, like all of Tori's worries that this was just a figment of her imagination were gone just because Andre knew about them, and that was all she wanted, for this to seem normal, and right, and real.

"We'll talk to him." She said quietly, ghosting her fingers over Jades and feeling a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. "Together."

The tan girl looked up to Jade's face, staring straight into her eyes to see the nerves and anxiety behind them. Tori smiled softly at her, hoping the gesture would make her feel a little better, less nervous and she let her hand rest on top of Jades, linking their fingers together. She fought back the mad urge to kiss the girl, thinking better of it as Andre had only just learnt about them, and she didn't want to push it.

Jade

Jade knew that Tori wanted to kiss her because she did too. She sure as hell did. She squeezed Tori's fingers and glanced at Andre who was still too busy smiling at his phone's screen to pay attention to them. So what Jade did was place her hand, along with Tori's, on her lap and graze her thumb above her tan skin. She grabbed Andre's laptop and began to fiddle with the applications and files she knew familiarly.

She opened his iTunes and accessed a video of Andre singing a ballad he wrote for Jade. It wasn't the romantic type of ballad, but more of the 'I appreciate you for putting up with my shit' type and she hummed along with it, directing her words to Tori because that's exactly how she felt.

Tori

With another fleeting look in Andre's direction, Tori scooted a little closer to Jade, enough so she could rest her head on the paler girls shoulder as she listened to her hum along to the song. The smile on her lips became a happy grin as she followed Jade's example and began to caress the palm above hers with her fingers, feeling so much better about everything now, their earlier confusing discussion forgotten.

"So, what are we going to say to him?" Tori asked quietly, moving her eyes from the screen to look up at Jade.

Jade

"I don't know," Jade huffed, fingers crawling on Tori's thigh, her obsession taking over her emotions once again. She felt her eyes strain and she closed them tightly. She shook her head and placed her fingers under Tori's chin absentmindedly as she skimmed through more things on Andre's Pearbook. She found a picture of him and Burke and decided to show Tori who he was.

Jade didn't realize that she moved her fingers slowly, tickling Tori's chin. This caused the Latina to giggle cutely and when Jade couldn't resist anymore, she grabbed Tori's chin and kissed her cheek.

Just a fast, light peck on Tori's cheek. Barely noticeable.

Tori

Tori smirked when she felt Jade's lips press to her cheek and she turned away quickly as if it didn't happen. The Latina rested her head back on the tattooed girls shoulder and planted a kiss on the side of her jaw in return, lingering just a little longer than Jade had, but still pulled back promptly, turning her attention to the computer screen and the picture of Andre and Burke.

"So, this is the boyfriend?" She said, leaning forward a little to play with the laptop and see if there were anymore photos of the two together. It made her happy that in every picture, both boys wore huge grins, looking very pleased to be together. She remembered the photos Jade had taken of herself and Tori, at the beach and in the forest. She hadn't seen them since they were taken and part of her wondered if Jade still had them, or if she had deleted them, maybe after an argument the two of them had, so there was no evidence of the two of them being… together.

"He looks like a nice guy." Tori added, facing Jade again, who was watching her almost anxiously. She placed her hand back on top of Jades and smiled again.

Jade

"Trust me," Jade said softly, "he is." She moved her fingers under her chin. Directly at the spot where Tori kissed her. It lingered there, Tori's lips and Jade felt the heat slowly rising to her cheeks. It felt magical, not that Jade knew what that was. But she knew whimsy as she experienced it after every cup of coffee done perfectly.

She put her hand under Tori's chin again, tickling soft skin lightly with her own. She smiled when she felt Tori squeeze her hand between her neck and kiss her wrist for no reason at all. The abstinence thing was a stupid idea. How could Jade not live without these simple touches in her life? "I'm guessing you'd get along fine. He's as stubborn as I am and as… persistent as you are." Jade stuck her tongue out playfully.

Tori

"You have to be persistent to get what you want." Tori said, sticking her tongue out at Jade too and giggled at the fingers still tickling her chin.

She closed her eyes briefly, just taking in the moment and wishing that everyone could be like this, because it just felt so right. But the dark corner of her mind reminded her that it wasn't that easy, just because Andre knew and was okay with it, didn't mean the whole world was suddenly so accepting. There was still Beck, as ever. Jade still needed to tell him and see if he was okay with the whole thing, and if he was, there would be the three of them. Jade, Tori and Beck. And if he wasn't… Tori didn't know what would happen.

She still wasn't a fan of the idea, in fact, it became less and less appealing by the second, but she stupidly realized that she'd do anything to make Jade happy and to keep her, including this.

The Latina sighed lightly; those thoughts again, they needed to stop creeping up on her whenever she was so happy with Jade by her side. She'd learnt not to voice them aloud, as it only ever made the paler girl angry, and they'd wind up having another argument, something Tori really didn't want.

She looked over at Andre again, just as he looked up from his phone, and smiled at him, suddenly feeling the butterflies back in her stomach. Not the same ones she felt whenever she was around Jade, but nervous ones, like she'd just been caught doing something she shouldn't. At the smile, Andre pushed himself away from the counter he was leaning against at sat down next to the two girls on the sofa, pulling his laptop towards him as he did so.


	39. Part 38: Party 5: Andre, Jade, Tori

Andre

Andre leaned against the counter as Jade took Tori to the other side of the room to talk to her. He knew that Jade needed to have someone else there when they were going to talk about this, and Tori was bound to freak out when she found out that Andre knew. But he knew that everything was going to work out the way it was supposed to. He texted a little bit with Burke, telling him about the party and such. Also telling his boyfriend how much he missed him, having not seen the man in so long. He also sent out a text to Robbie, Cat, and Beck, telling them that the party was going to be pushed back just a little bit, so that Andre could have time to talk to the two girls.

He looked up when the two girls stopped talking, and noticed Tori looking back up towards him. He closed his phone and walked over to the two girls, sitting down on the couch with them. He sighed as he placed his arm on the back of the couch, around Tori's shoulder. "Well," he started, "you guys wanna tell me what's been going on?"

Jade

Jade looked at Tori mildly, eyes wanting to tell her that it was going to be okay. It was, wasn't it? She looked at Andre again, then at Tori and gave out a sigh. "What do you think we should do?" She whispered and nudged Tori's shoulder. The other girl didn't seem to know what to do either.

Jade sighed and took Tori's hand bravely, lacing her fingers with hers and looked straight into Andre's eyes. Her heart was in her throat and she knew Tori felt the same since it took a good three seconds for the Latina to respond to Jade's touch. Andre didn't seem surprised, his eyes were fixed on their hands, yes, but he didn't seem surprised at all.

Tori

Tori tried to smile back at Jade, but she was having trouble even looking her in the eye right now, her nerves getting the better of her. She played with the fingers laced with hers, trying to think of something to say, but what was she supposed to say? Most of the time she didn't have a clue what was going on herself, so explaining it to someone who wasn't involved definitely wouldn't be an easy task. Besides, what exactly were they doing? Coming out? Tori hadn't thought that far ahead with everything that was going on, in fact, she'd tried to avoid all of that, it wasn't worth thinking about. After all, love is love, no matter what, right? Was that what this was? Love?

Tori shook her head lightly, she was thinking too much. With a sigh herself, she raised her head to look once at Jade, then at Andre, then back to Jade, an unsure smile now in place on her lips.

"I don't know." She said quietly, leaning a little towards Jade, wanting to rest her head on the paler girl's shoulder again for comfort, but didn't do so. It was weird that Tori had just wanted them to be 'together' in public, but now that they were around someone else who knew, she was nervous and unsure.

"What do you want to say?" she asked, still quiet, her eyes focused back on their hands rather than Jade's eyes.

Jade

"Andre." Jade said firmly. "Just… just tell us what you know." She said in defeat. She couldn't take this 'Hey I'm in love with someone I'm supposed to hate' business. She ran her free hand through her hair and saw Andre shift his weight to one foot. He balanced himself and clasped his hands together.

Jade felt defeated, really. She felt trapped under all this pressure but she knew that if someone else knew what their situation was, then maybe it'd be a little easier. She didn't want nor expect this to happen this fast, but it was all worth it. In the end. She hoped. She squeezed Tori's hand again and waited for Andre's response.

Andre

Andre pulled his hands together as he prepared his response, not that there was really anything to prepare, he didn't know that much. He just knew that this was a sensitive subject for the two girls, and he needed to breach it carefully. Truth be told, he was wondering when this day would come, when it would finally come out that he knew something was going on. That they would have to talk about it. That Andre would want to talk about it, so that he could help his friends in any way that he could.

"I don't know much," Andre said. "The only indication I have seen was a couple of months ago, I saw you two at the carnival, I was there on a date. I looked over and saw you getting off the ferris wheel, and then you two kissed. Now, when I saw it, I was initially shocked, and then after I thought on it for a while, I realized that there wasn't anything really bad about it, just shock. Also, the night that we hung out, Tori," Andre indicated the girl. "The next morning, when I asked what was on your mind, and I mentioned Jade. I knew something was up because of the way you reacted. I told you then, and I meant it, that I will always be here for you, and you know that too, Jade. I'm here for you guys, to offer any support, advice, anything. You guys are my best friends. I love you both. I'm here."

Tori

Tori blushed at the memory; maybe her running off and avoiding the question was more obvious than providing an actual answer. She knew Andre must have known something at that time, otherwise he wouldn't have asked, she just didn't answer because she didn't know the answer. Yes, something had happened between them, but who would've known it would turn into this?

"Thanks, Andre." She muttered, feeling Jades thumb caress her hand, a small comfort when she really just wanted to curl up in a ball and forget about everything. She hadn't really thought about having a conversation like this. Sure, it had crossed her mind what the rest of their little gang would think if they found out, but she'd never thought further than a small wonder. She'd just hoped that they'd all be happy with it, then she realized how naive that was.

"I'm here for you as well, if you ever need. Jade too, I'm sure." The Latina added, moving her free hand so she could link her fingers with Andre too. She didn't know what else to say, other than the plainly obvious.

Jade

"Okay, this is getting weird." Jade said after everything. Leaving Andre and Tori seriously dumbstruck. Jade couldn't handle the sudden outpour of emotion. Tori shifted away from the girl, giving her space but Jade just pulled her closer to her body, left hand on her waist, right one laced with Tori's.

"I mean," Jade swapped her eyes back from Andre to Tori then back to Andre again. She swallowed a heavy lump in her throat. "I want," Jade began, not really pronouncing the word right. "I want her. I want her so bad." She pulled Tori closer, as if the Latina weren't able to hear.

Andre

Andre started slightly when Jade spoke. He was having that connection with Tori and it was interrupted. Looking back to Jade, Andre's eyes narrowed slightly as she grabbed the other girl, pulling her closer. It had become very clear to him that they had grown exceptionally close over the time since he had seen them at the carnival. When Jade looked into his eyes, Andre knew that Jade was very serious. And when he heard her stutter over her words, his heart felt for her. The only thing was, Andre only saw one option.

"Have you told Beck yet, Jade?" Andre asked, tentatively. He wasn't quite sure how to approach the subject, but he knew it was going to be the hardest for the two girls, so Andre figured that they might as well get it over with.

Jade

Jade shook her head and her heart felt heavy at the mention of her boyfriend's name. "I.. talked to Lane about it." Andre shifted, wanting to hear more of Jade's tale. "And Tori knows." Her hand on Tori's waist pulled her closer, just because Jade needed something to hold on to.

"Tori knows that I want to keep them both and it's not fair." Tears began falling down Jade's face but she didn't mind them, as long as her voice wouldn't crack, then she'd be okay. She couldn't keep this up, maybe she should just disappear.

Andre

Andre sighed as he heard Jade's proposal. He knew Beck, they were the best of friends, and even though people don't think guys are into having deep discussions, Andre and Beck had had them many times over. "I know how you must feel, Jade. You want to keep them both, and you don't want to hurt anyone. But I know Beck, and I know how he would react to something like this," Andre stated.

It was hard for him to have to tell all of this to Jade, he felt himself wanting to protect her so much from the hurt that would eventually come. And he didn't want to ruin a perfectly good party-to-be. Eventually, after warring with himself inside of his head, Andre looked up at Jade in defeat. "You need to tell Beck. And I hate to break this to you, but I know that he's not going to like the idea. The way I see it is, you have two options. You can; one: tell Beck what's been going on between you two, and see what he says, in which case you are going to have to choose. Or two: you can tell Beck with a decision already in mind of who you want to be with." As he said them, Andre realized that they were some of the hardest words he had ever had to speak. Even confessing about his alcoholism was easier than it was to break this news to Jade.

Jade

Jade held Tori closer to her. She knew what she wanted, didn't she? She wanted Tori and Tori alone, right? This was complicated. She took her hand from Tori's waist and ran it through her hair, throwing her head back to avert the flow of tears. Jade needed time to herself, not a party. She needed to sort this shit out. But it's too late, she had already sent the party flare and she sure as hell was getting stoned tonight. Maybe it could come out then. Maybe it'd be easier when she's intoxicated and Beck would be there. Maybe a sober Andre would explain to him then.

She turned to face Tori and hoped the Latina felt as sure as she was about her upcoming decision. "I'm ready." She said vaguely. "I'm sorry, Tori." She shook her head and squeezed her hand as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

Tori

Tori nodded her head dumbly, unable to look up at Jade, her heart pounding so hard in her chest that she could barely hear a word either of the two people beside her said. She knew this moment would come at some point, but now she realized she wasn't ready for it. Everything still felt like it was from a dream world, bringing real life into it just made it more complicated and confusing.

She knew Andre was right about Beck, he would not like the idea of willingly sharing his girlfriend with someone else, a friend at that… a good friend, or not so much anymore. She knew their friendship would be ruined no matter what the outcome, and, at this thought, all the guilt, so close to the surface anyway, came creeping back, making the Latina feel sick to the stomach.

She wasn't sure what Jade was saying sorry for; for leading her on? For wanting Beck over her? For her indecision, that was so obviously hurting the both of them? She took in an unsteady breath, pulling away from Jade slightly and loosening her grip on both of their hands.

"It's okay." Tori murmured, looking down at her lap as she spoke. "It's okay. Whatever you decide to do. It'll be okay, right?"

Again, she hated how desperate she sounded, how unsure and almost scared. Why did this have to be so difficult?

Jade

"I just…" Jade stuttered, free hand covering Tori's and her own. "I'm just sorry I couldn't control myself this way. I mean.. if things were different.." Jade looked into Tori's eyes, begging for some sort of consolation. "I'd… I wouldn't.." She stuttered.

"I don't know," Jade said. She didn't know what she wanted. Did she want something that felt so utterly right yet so morally wrong? Yes. Of course she did. She didn't care what anyone else thought she just wanted to be happy.

"Would you be happy if you were with me, Tori?" She asked out of curiosity, earning Andre's eyebrows a lift.

Tori

"I- I-" Tori spluttered, the question catching her off guard. Would she be happy with Jade? She definitely felt happy whenever she was around the paler girl… when they weren't arguing. She thought back to the moments they'd shared together, just the two of them, like in the forest, or at the beach before the carnival. They were happy moments for sure, nothing compared, and everything felt right. Maybe, if they were officially together, out in the open without all this sneaking around, there would be more moments like those, and less bickering between the two of them.

"I would be." The Latina whispered, playing with Jades fingers then shifting to look up into her eyes. "I am."

She bit her lips lightly, her words coming out as a mumble. "But, would you be happy with me?"

Jade

"Always." Jade said, knowing the two people she was with were absolute Harry Potter fans, who of course, dragged her along the final movie—which she didn't expect she'd like but ended up liking anyways. "Always, Tori." She said with deeper emotion and if she didn't control herself, she'd probably have kissed her then and there.

She knew Andre wouldn't mind, and definitely Tori wouldn't mind at all, even so, she'd encourage it. So instead, Jade just placed her forehead on Tori's neck and smiled. Her heart loved the security of being with someone she wanted to, but knowing that the world isn't just and this all will end soon, she decided to cherish every moment and take it all in.

Tori

Tori beamed and snuggled up to Jade when the other girl lent in, hooking her arm around her waist to pull her closer. She entwined their fingers again and lifted their hands to press a small kiss to Jade's knuckles. It may have been the way the conversation had turned, or the fact that Tori's insides had turned to mush because of it, but she loved this, she couldn't imagine life without little things like this. It was too good to be true, and too good to last, but, at least for now, she couldn't live without them.

Tori had almost forgotten that Andre was there and was only reminded of his presence when he shifted in his seat.

"This probably looks really weird." the tan girl commented with a small laugh, turning to grin at the boy beside her.

She sighed and bit her lip again, looking up at the clock hanging on the wall. The party would be starting soon; Cat, Robbie and everyone else would be coming, including Beck. What were they going to do? Obviously, Jade would have to talk to Beck about Tori, but was the party really the right time to do so? She didn't want to pressure Jade into telling him, but she didn't know how much longer she could pretend this wasn't happening, especially now someone else, who wasn't Trina, was in the loop. It'd have to be done soon, that was for sure.

Andre

Andre wiped a small tear away from under his eye. The emotional connection between the two girls was tangible, no matter how hard they might try to hide it. Ever since he had found his connection to Burke, everything relating to love was so much more prominent to him now. Before, it had seemed like it couldn't happen, but now…

"It doesn't look weird at all," Andre said quietly as he watched the girls. He then addressed the two girls. "Now, the only question is, when? You need to decide the best time to talk to Beck, and being prepared for his reaction."

Andre knew that it would be a trying time for his two friends. He hated to see people he loved so much in distress. "I love you guys so much, and I will do everything in my power to help you through this… Whatever you need."

Jade

"I plan on telling him," Jade spoke, a large gulp needed soon after. "Tonight." This shocked her companions, but they knew that the goth couldn't take it much any longer.

"Tori's here in my house because I asked her to be." Jade admitted, fingers lacing around Tori's. "I asked her father too and that didn't go so well." Jade laughed and the air suddenly turned lighter. They talked about trivial things and Jade watched Andre as he lovingly stared at the way Tori touched her, or whispered things in Jade's ear. It was lovely, but it was only the beginning. The _honeymoon_ phase as they call it.

Also, for the first time, Jade felt complete.

Tori

Tori yawned, she was getting tired after the emotional roller coaster the day had been, but now she felt happy and content as she snuggled up to Jade on the sofa, Andre sat beside the two girls, and they sat chatting about anything and everything. But the news that Jade wanted to tell Beck about them tonight made the Latina feel a little uneasy. Honestly, and selfishly, she didn't want to be around when Beck found out, she didn't want to see his reaction, especially when she knew it wouldn't be a good one. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, what with everyone else being around, the party and the ton of alcohol that was bound to be flowing.

"What exactly are you going to tell Beck?" She asked Jade softly after they'd been quiet for a while, sipping the coffee that the goth had just made them.

Jade

"I'm going to tell him that…" I love you, she wanted to say, but ended up saying "maybe it's time for me and him to go our separate ways." Jade brought the girl closer and kissed her head wishing her worries would go away with it. Jade knew that Tori would panic because of the situation.

Tori was a peacemaker. Jade was the cause of disruption. Much like Aphrodite and Hephaestus. Jade smiled at her Greek Mythology analogy. "Are you all right with that?" Jade asked Tori and glanced at Andre who was watching them talk.

Tori

Tori nodded and traced circles with her finger over Jade's knee. Maybe, if Jade told it that way, she wouldn't have to tell Beck about the two of them just yet; Tori wasn't quite as ready for that as she'd hoped she'd be. It wasn't the 'coming out' that she had a problem with, more the 'hey, I've been sleeping with your girlfriend' that made her anxious about it all. Not to mention the fact that, in Hollywood, word seemed to spread pretty quickly and it would only be a matter of time before it got to her family. After the earlier conversation with her father and the fake play, she knew they wouldn't be too happy about the news.

"I, just-" Tori sighed, unsure of exactly how to express those worries. "How do you think he'll take it?" She asked in concern, looking between Andre and Jade, as both of them knew Beck a lot better than she did.

Jade

"He's definitely not going to like it." Was Jade's reply. She looked at Andre and sighed. There was this anchor bringing her heart down again. And that anchor was made of guilt and lies. "But.." Jade stammered, pulling her collar out because she decided it was getting too hot and cramped here again. "He's not going to be able to do anything about it." She said proudly as she closed her eyes and looked for the courage she'd have to use later.

She hoped it didn't have to come to alcohol.

Tori

The Latina lent over to kiss Jade on the cheek with a small smile. She should be happy, she was finally getting what she wanted since the beginning, but there was something gnawing at her inside, telling her that if it wasn't for her selfish want then Jade wouldn't have to be doing this, and Beck wouldn't be getting hurt by the end of the night. She swallowed back the thought; people needed to be selfish sometimes, otherwise they'll be unhappy all the time, right? Beck's a wonderful guy and, sure, a break up from your girlfriend will sting for a while, but Tori was sure he'd find the right girl- or even guy, who was she to say, after all of this- for him soon enough.

She wanted to stay positive about the situation, they didn't need any last minute nerves or changes of heart, it was complicated enough already and the quicker it was done, the easy it would be… she hoped.

"I'll be here, if you need me." She said softly, squeezing the paler girls hand a little.

Jade

Jade blushed when Tori's lips met her cheek.

"I think I should get my makeup redone." She tapped her fingers lightly on Tori's thigh. She stifled a cough and detached herself from Tori. She also wanted a cigarette. Which was rare because she swore she hated smoking. This was just all to stressful for her.

"Come with?" She offered Tori her hand and took a glance at Andre who gave her a soft nod.

Tori

"Sure."

Tori took Jade's hand and pushed herself up from the seat, waving over her should at Andre as they left the room, who gave her a small smile back before turning his attention to his laptop. She was grateful for everything Andre had said and done to do with this whole situation, they really needed an outsiders point of view on everything and Tori was glad it was him, one of her best friends, who was so accepting and happy for the both of them. She needed to thank him somehow, she thought.


	40. Part 39: Party 6: Tori, Jade

Tori

As they walked back through the West's home, still lightly holding hands, Tori could tell that Jade was tense about the up and coming party and what she said she'd do. The tan girl squeezed her hand a little again to get the tattooed girls attention.

"Are you sure you're okay with all of this?" She asked, turning to face her just as they got to Jade's bedroom.

Jade

"Yeah." Jade said unsure. "Yeah." She nodded and opened the door. She made her way to the vanity table and wiped her face, then proceeded to put her makeup on.

Night makeup is what she needed. It was getting dark after all. How long did they talk? Two-three hours? She shrugged and watched Tori slump down on her bed. Jade smiled, remembering what happened earlier. She ruffled her hair and began applying her makeup, looking more at the tanner girl in the mirror than herself.

Tori

Tori gazed around the room while Jade got herself ready for the party, smiling to herself when she spotted Rottenheimer sat looking at her with his big puppy dog eyes, looking slightly lost without Alaska by his side. She'd never forget that day at the carnival, ever. It was permanently replying itself in her mind like a dream stuck on repeat.

Tori looked back to Jade at the table and caught her watching the tan girl's reflection in the mirror. When they made eye contact, Tori bit her lip a little and grinned at the dark haired girl before getting to her feet and wandering over the where she sat to examine the different make-ups Jade had scattered over the surface.

"You've got a lot of dark colours here." Tori commented as she picked up a pot of black eye shadow, next to some black nail varnish and another pot of eye shadow, dark grey this time.

Jade

"It's called night makeup for a reason, Vega." Jade looked up diagonally. She smiled and pushed her seat backwards. She patted her lap and asked Tori to sit, practically straddling her, but she didn't mind. Her intentions were pure.

"Now," Jade started, her hands cupped Tori's cheeks and her thumbs brushed her cheekbones, clearing it so she could apply powder on it. Just a little. "Let me teach you how to put these on." Jade smiled as she reached for something behind Tori, their bodies pressing together in the process, earning a stiff, awkward cough from Tori which Jade found extremely cute.

When Jade got her cosmetics she stared up at Tori's face. Her eyes. She wondered, Who was this girl to me now? And who indeed, neither of them knew. But what Jade did next was done with certainty. She leaned in and captured Tori's lips in a soft kiss, eyes fluttering shut and heart beating fast.

Tori

Tori melted into the kiss, her hands finding Jade's cheeks to cup them and bring her in closer, deepening the kiss, getting lost in it for just a moment before she slowly, and a little reluctantly, pulled away. She didn't want to take this any further- as that is what usually happened- not right now, and particularly not with Andre and Isabella in the house, even though they hadn't heard a peep out of the younger West for quite some time now. Tori giggled a little at the small whimpering noise Jade made at the loss and quickly planted a swift kiss upon the goths lips in apology.

"I thought you were going to teach me to do my make up" The Latina said, amused, her fingers automatically tucking Jade's hair back behind her ear.

Her arms fell to Jade's sides as the paler girl reached back to the table to grab the make up brush and some powder; Tori couldn't help but tickle the small amount of skin that was showing where Jade's shirt had ridden up a little, her hand then being playfully swatted away. The brunette giggled again and bit her lip, closing her eyes in preparation for the makeover she was about to receive.

Jade

Jade was a little frustrated that she didn't get what she wanted but she soldiered on and continued to apply makeup on Tori, making sure her biggest asset—her cheekbones—were flaunted.

When Jade was done, she smiled, proud of her work and stared at Tori's face. The Latina raised her eyebrow at the Goth and the latter just hid her face and wide smile. Jade set her cosmetics back on the dresser and slid her hands around Tori's waist. She pulled the girl closer and took her scent in. She loved the way all of this felt and it washed her troubles away for once.

Tori

Tori draped her arms over Jade's shoulders, feeling happy and bubbly, and she knew she had a silly grin plastered across her face, which only grew at Jade's smile and the fingers now smoothly drawing circles on her lower back. She lent forward to rest her head on the goths shoulder, cuddling closer and fluttering a pattern of small kisses over her neck, breathing out a small giggle when she felt Jade's hands tense slightly.

Tori half wished that this party wouldn't happen so she and Jade could stay like this for the rest of the evening, or she could lock the door and let the others have their fun while the two of them hid away in here. But that wouldn't work, and even if she tried, no doubt Beck would come in search of his soon-to-be-ex girlfriend. The Latina inwardly smiled at the thought, 'soon-to-be-ex'. She should probably feel sorry for the boy, as she was the one stealing Jade away from him, but she was just pleased with the knowledge that she'd soon have Jade all to herself, no more sharing, or jealously, or worry about anyone else.

Her hands slid from the paler girls shoulders and down her arm as she pulled back a little so she could lean in again and press her lips fully to Jades, closing her eyes tight and sighing in content.

Jade

Jade's hands gripped Tori's waist tightly at the first feel of the Latina's lips on hers. She smiled as she kissed Tori back and unlike her, she didn't pull away because of the thoughts of the party or of Andre and Isabella. Jade just pulled the girl closer to her, even though the door was locked. She smiled as she bit Tori's lower lip and darted her tongue inside her when granted access. The ache in her stomach, chest and throat began to grow but she knew she'd ruin Tori's makeup. Heck, she hadn't even started on hers.

Tori began moving, the progress was maddening when Jade had to put it all to a stop. "We can't," Jade whispered, pulling away to the best of her ability, "but by the end of the night…" She trailed off, head bowed as she felt Tori's lips on her forehead. Jade smiled. "You're all mine." The goth said with raw emotion, much to Tori's delight.

Tori

Tori giggled a little against Jade's forehead before planting another kiss upon her then pulled away completely, smiling from ear to ear at the goths grin.

"Just you and me." She said softly, enjoying the idea. However, Tori thought it would be a good idea to wait to tell anyone else about them, Jade breaking up with Beck would be enough to handle without that news on top.

Tori slipped off Jade's lap, much to the other girls disappointment, and turned to look in the mirror, admiring the make up she was now wearing. It wasn't something she'd usually wear, but it looked good, and she could see the tattooed girl's reflection smiling at her.

"I'll leave you to do your make up now." The Latina said, wandering passed Jade, not before placing a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll go wait out with Andre for the others to arrive."


	41. Part 40: Party 7: Andre, Tori

Andre

Andre had the night's playlist all set up, after removing a lot of Katy Perry songs that had somehow gotten on there. Not that he didn't like Katy Perry; they just didn't need that much of her. He finished his coffee and set the mug back on the table, looking around. It had been quiet for a while and he was wondering what Jade and Tori had gotten up to. Andre knew it took forever for girls to get ready, but this was just getting ridiculous.

Deciding to get up and go searching for them, Andre left on his trek around the house. Heading towards Jade's room, Andre saw the light on under the door. Just as he was about to knock, the door opened and Tori nearly ran into him. Grabbing her, he looked into her eyes as he laughed. "Hey, I was just coming to find you guys. You ok?" Andre asked, holding out his arm for Tori to take as they began walking back towards the living room.

Tori

Tori beamed as she took Andre's arm and practically skipped off to the living room, dragging the poor boy along with her as she went.

"I'm great thanks!" She said cheerfully, feeling light and happy after the small moment with Jade in her room and the thought of the party ahead of them. "Jade's just putting on some make-up, I'm sure she'll be ready soon."

They sat down on the couch together, back in front of the laptop, and Tori pouted a little when she noticed that most of her additions to the playlist had been removed, although she couldn't blame Andre, she had added pretty much all of Katy Perry's songs to it. She flicked though it quickly, pleased to note that her favourite ones had been kept, before turning her attention back to Andre.

"So, am I going to get to meet the boyfriend tonight?" She asked.

Andre

Andre laughed as he was dragged into the other room. He was glad to have this lighter tension after the conversations that had transpired earlier. "Well, I have to say that you might just get lucky on that note, Miss Vega," Andre said in a mock proper voice. "I was texting with Burke a little bit ago and told him we were over here and gonna have a party, but he didn't get back to me. I'll hit him up again later." Andre hoped his boyfriend would come, he hadn't seen the other man in so long.

As Andre leaned back on the couch, he put his arm around Tori's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "So," he started, "how are you feeling about all this?"

Tori

Tori lent against Andre, resting her head against his shoulder as she let out a small sigh and thought over his question for a moment.

"Honestly, I don't really know." She said, looking up at the boy beside her. "I'm happy that Jade wants to be with me, obviously, but, I do feel bad for Beck." She sighed again and sat up a little straighter. "I mean, they have been together for two years, and I don't want to be the reason for him being hurt, he's still my friend after all."

The Latina shifted restlessly, falling back against Andre as a source of comfort. "I kinda don't want to be here when she tells him." Tori murmured, biting her bottom lip. "How do you think he'll take it?"

Andre

Andre knew how she felt about being happy. As for her question, Andre didn't think that he could give a concise answer.

"Honestly, I don't know. I know he is going to be hurt, but I'm not so sure if it will come as a shock to him. I talked with him a while back and he let on that things were a little bit rocky between them. I know that Beck's a strong guy, and he can handle anything, but I don't know how much of that is just a mask, if any."

Andre related to Tori just how long he had been hiding beneath his mask. How long he had been using and abusing drugs and alcohol. Andre doubted that Beck could resort to any of those things, but then again, he never thought that about himself before.

"As for you not wanting to be here when she tells him, me and Burke could take you somewhere when it happens, if you want. You know I'm here for you. And Burke will be, too," Andre said.

Tori

"Thank you." Tori said softly, wrapping her arms around Andre's waist to hug him tightly for a moment. His arm draped over her shoulder pulled her closer too and Tori smiled up at him.

"I'm here for you too, if you ever need me." She grinned, tweaking the boys nose with a giggle.

Tori was feeling conflicted. Her happiness at the situation outweighed most other feelings, but she couldn't shake the guilt about Beck, and something akin to fear at what his reaction would be. She really didn't mean to hurt him, she never wanted that, but that's how it was going to end. She knew that, in the long run, it was for the best and she only hoped Beck would see that too.

"You're a great friend, you know that." Tori smiled, squeezing Andre quickly, before slipping out of his grasp and grabbing his laptop to play with the music once again. "But I do feel we need just a little more Katy Perry on here." She smirked.


	42. Part 41: Party 8: Jade, Lane

Lane

"Why am I here."

He knew why he was there, of course: to check up on those kids. With their issues, alcohol could be bad news, and he was just making sure there'd be none. And he was feeling somewhat lonely, having no plans or company that evening, but that was well and truly a secondary reason. Honest.

He rang the doorbell and waited to be let in.

Jade

Jade waited for her guests to arrive and when the doorbell rang, she didn't feel like a failure. She stepped out of her room, checking in on Tori and Andre for a split second before heading to the door.

"Lane?" Jade asked worriedly, "Come in." She said, opening the door for him.

She was shocked, but then again it was Lane. She could trust him, right? He was a cool guy and it was probably Cat that told him about the party. Jade would need to have a word with her later.

Lane

"Ah… Jade. Good to see you." He checked the hallway discretely, to make sure nobody was listening in. Just as he opened his mouth, he decided against asking for an update. It was Jade's business, and if she wanted to share anything, she would come to him. In the meantime, he'd just enjoy the evening.

"I… guess you're surprised to see me here," he said with a small smile. "Frankly, I'm surprised to be here. But I saw Cat's tweet, and didn't have anything else to do, so I thought I'd drop by."

Jade

"Oh, well, that's great." Jade scratched the back of her neck awkwardly and pointed at his forearm. "Take your coat?" She offered and Lane gave it to her as she made her way to store it in the closet she eyed for any sign of Andre and Tori then went back to Lane as she crossed her arms.

"So yeah, umm.." This was fucking awkward. "Andre and Tori are here already." She walked to the den, leading the way so he could socialize with the other teens. "Please…" Jade wondered what else to say to him, "umm, make yourself feel at home?" She asked more to herself than to him.

Lane

"Will do," Lane said, and walked into the living room. Once there, he added a bottle of beverage to the collection and sat down after greeting those present.

* * *

><p><strong>Note from the updater: <strong>Alright, dear readers. I know that it has been a while since the last update... And by "a while" I mean friggin forever. But the life of a college student is a busy one. You will be pleased to know that after this small update, there is only one more part of the party to go, and it is a long one (about 30 pages in Word). So that should tie you all over until the next update. Thank you all for keeping up with this and enjoying it if you have, and please, remember to send us reviews and such, we love them!


	43. Part 42: This is the end For now

Alright, I know it's been forever, but here's the deal because I keep getting favorites updates and keep getting reminded about this. The fact is, is that we have discontinued this story. It was a group effort Role-Play that we did on Tumblr and then I transcribed onto here. It was a magnificent time and a painstaking effort to write some of the things that we did. But we all did it out of the love of our hearts. We have lost contact with members of our group and those of us that do still keep in contact don't have time to work on this RP anymore. College, jobs, other shit, life gets pretty busy sometimes, and when it does, some things need to take a back seat to art.

I'm pretty sure that we all wish it didn't have to be this way, but we just do not have the time to be working on this now. Maybe, _MAYBE_ in the future we might pick something up and do small parts. We have tossed around the idea before of just doing small bits with 2 characters, but I wouldn't count on it. So go ahead and keep this in your favorites and alerts and if something new does come up, you'll know and you will be able to join in and have as much fun reading it as I'm sure we will have writing it.

Thank you all for reading this and reviewing and loving our story. Hopefully we will be able to bring you something more in the future. Until then, go find some other stories to read.

Lucas


End file.
